


FE:Fates/if (+ FE:A) - When Two Revelations Collide

by Skybeat8



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Angst, Family Feels, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Multi-Era, Multiple Universes Colliding, Nohr | Conquest Route, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 93,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybeat8/pseuds/Skybeat8
Summary: Two "Kamui". Two worlds. Both similar yet separated by time and the choices made in each respective world.One world had their "Kamui" or Main Unit (MU) sacrifice themselves on the accident of the square, and a war broke out as a result of their injuries. As a result, Anankos was able to take over half of the Hoshidan and Nohrian forces, forcing the remains of both nations to create an alliance and forge a path against him. Enter 15 years later where an alliance between the two nations of their world, the Darkest Revelation World (DRW), and their MU decides to travel to another world to save what remains of theirs.Another world, known as the Brightest Revelation World (BRW), is set in the past, where the war between the two great nations has yet to occur. The MU of DRW decides to take her chances and travel to this world as well. What path will these two MUs take once they meet?
Relationships: Crimson | Scarlet/Ryoma, Leon | Leo/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Leon | Leo/Sakura, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Takumi, Oboro/Takumi (Fire Emblem), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Locations, Content, and Cast of DRW+BRW

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FE Fates/if - What if Corrin had a dream about Hoshido?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676963) by [Skybeat8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybeat8/pseuds/Skybeat8). 



> This is a series that originally started off from various dreams and was inspired from my previous work, "What if Corrin had a dream about Hoshido?". 
> 
> It's not the most organized and not in the most appropriate format, but I've found myself enjoying the script/blurb format I've been doing. The first chapter is about introductory world-building and character notes that will most likely get edited overtime. There's also several original characters that I've placed for the sake of world-building to some degree. 
> 
> DRW is set 15+ years into the future of the main-game where things went terribly wrong while BRW is set around the time of the main-game. 
> 
> This series was heavily influenced by the Heirs of Fate DLC, Drama CDs, and of course, the main games of Conquest, Birthright, and Revelation.

**Locations & context of those worlds: **

**Darkest Revelation World [DRW]**

  * A world set 15 years into the future of the Great War between Nohr & Hoshido (the main game “war”) where things turned out badly for both armies. Anankos has taken control of half of both the Nohrian and Hoshidan Armies, which partially resulted in the Hoshidan-Nohrian Alliance.
  * This world’s MU decided to protect her mother, Queen Mikoto, and was left gravely injured as a result.
  * For the duration of the war, she remained neutral and did not declare herself as a princess of Hoshido or Nohr. However, the Hoshidan family kept her isolated in a private castle to keep her away from the war so that she could recover. All the siblings rotate every month or so to keep an eye on her during the war.
  * 15 years into the future, Kai, the MU of DRW, is Queen of Hoshido after Queen Mikoto passed away from an illness and after both Crown Prince Ryoma and 2nd Prince Takumi was abducted by Anankos.   

    * Princess Hinoka, although older than her, resigned her right to the throne to oversee and become commander of both Pegasus Knights and Kinshi Knights. 
    * Princess Sakura married King Leo to solidify the Hoshidan-Nohrian Alliance since Kai was the only other candidate to be Queen after Hinoka resigned her right to the throne. 
  * Kai has since made a contract with Naga, a divine dragon as strong as Anankos, to have her soul travel to another realm that's decades into the past so that she can find clues on how to get to Valla since Anankos sealed off the Bottomless Canyon during the Great War.
  * People who went missing and/or abducted by Anankos during the Great War are now possessed by Anankos and serve him. 



* * *

**Kai’s Astral Plane**

  * A unique deep realm that can stand within more than 1 time-period thanks to Naga’s powers. Kai, and several of the denizens of DRW & BRW can enter it, including her children. 
  * This Astral plane is 5x larger than your average MU Astral plane, as it’s been designed to allow Kai’s families to visit her regardless of the fact that she’s in another world. 
  * The Astral plane is divided into 5 parts: 4 cardinal wings and 1 central part. Each part is as big as a normal Astral plane. 
  * The North and Western Wings are locked to the DRW.   

    * The **Northern Wing** is a wing that’s dedicated to a memorial of the lost royals of both Hoshido and Nohr. Statues of Xander, Camilla, Ryoma, and Takumi reside there as well as smaller statues of the other missing retainers and warriors. 
    * The **Western Wing** is the area where Nohrians and Hoshidans can see each other with quick access. Portals to this wing reside in both the Nohrian Castle and the Hoshidan Castle. 
  * The **Eastern wing** is locked to the World of Awakening, where the Astral Children can occasionally meet up with their parents. 
  * The **Southern Wing** is the portion of Kai’s Astral plane where BRW people can enter. The people in BRW only know that the southern portion exists. 
  * The **Central Branch** is mostly a transportation hub to get from 1 wing to the other. This particular branch is the only branch that has access to the southern branch since it’s the one that has to trick the BRW from knowing about the realm of DRW. 
  * The 4 wings and the central branch are all connected by means of teleportation portals and a rail-cart system.   

    * The Southern wing is more isolated in that there’s no railroad tracks connected to it from any of the branches, however it has a teleportation panel behind the Shrine of King Sumeragi (this is what takes place of the throne in the southern wing). However this panel only has access to the central branch. 
    * The other branches are easily connected by railroad tracks and portals. The master portal is the Central Branch. 



* * *

**Darkest Rev World Cast**

  * **Kai** = MU of Darkest Rev world - Queen of Hoshido, mother of Kiragi(?), Kana, and Konna. She has been cursed to remain youthful but her soul is sent away to another world after making a contract with Naga. To many of the second generation children, Kai can be seen as a surrogate aunt/parent because she has fairly good knowledge of everyone who did disappear. 
  * **Kana** = the younger of the twins, is a shrine maiden in training who has dragon powers. When traveling to the BRW part of Kai’s Astral Plane, her name is **Kan.**   

    * Her best friends are Midori and Mitama. 
    * **Midori** = Cousin of “Roku” and caretaker of Kai ever since she fell into a coma. Daughter of Mozu and the missing Kaze. She’s Kana’s retainer.   

      * Her best friend is Mitama, whose a shrine maiden and also Kana’s best friend as well.
  * **Konna** = the older of the twins, is a swordsman, much like his mother and uncle, but also wields dragon powers. When traveling to the BRW part of Kai’s Astral Plane, his name is **Kon**.   

    * Both of the twins’ father is unknown, but it’s speculated to be the missing Prince Takumi. 
    * **Dwyer** = Son of Flora and the missing Jakob, he is Konna’s retainer and rotates shifts with Midori as Kai’s caretaker.   

      * He’s friends with Roku because of their love for sweets and baking. 
  * **Kiragi** = Son of Takumi and 2nd prince of Hoshido. His birth mother is unknown, but the only possible candidates are the missing Oboro and Queen Kai. He wields the Fujin Yumi as his only memento of his father while his younger “brother”, Konna, bears one of his old scarves as a memento. Kiragi cares deeply for Kai as a parental figure. He may seem friendly on the outside, but he has a deep past filled with trauma.   

    *       * When traveling to the BRW part of Kai’s Astral Plane, his name is Kisaragi. 
      * His duty is to be the caregiver to the Southern Wing of Kai’s Astral Plane. 
      * He has a kinshi that he shares with his Aunt Hinoka named **Kintarou**. When she's not riding the kinshi, she's on her Pegasus. 
    * **Hisame** = Kiragi’s retainer, and Hinata’s son. He’s a serious samurai that holds the utmost pride and concern for Kiragi. However, he’s too old fashioned at times and gets into conflict with his father. 
  * **Takumi** = Father of Kiragi and the twins(?), he is the former 2nd Prince of Hoshido. He went missing during the Great War and is now a commander in Anankos’ army. He is unmarried, but his retainer, **Oboro** , and Kai, are his possible marriage candidates atm due to Kiragi’s birth. 
  * **Shiro** = Son of Ryoma and Crown Prince of Hoshido. He’s a serious young man who is a master of both the sword and the naginata as trademark weapons of his parents, Ryoma and Scarlet. He wields the Raijinto as a memento from his father. He’s the only Hoshidan who can ride a wyvern. Like Kiragi, he cares deeply for Kai as a parental figure since both of his parents were abducted in the Great War by Anankos.   

    * When traveling to the BRW part of Kai’s Astral Plane, his name is **Shinonome**. 
    * His wyvern is named **Gintarou**. He named both Kiragi's kinshi and his wyvern. 
    * **Saizo the 6th, aka “Roku” =** His original name was **Asugi** , but he abandoned the name to become Saizo the 6th upon hearing the disappearance of his father, Saizo.   

      * Roku views Queen Kai as a surrogate aunt. She was on good terms with Saizo the 5th, so she made up the nickname “Roku” to Saizo the 6th to help her differentiate the two. Roku doesn’t mind the nickname as long as it makes his surrogate aunt happy. 
      * His cousin is Midori, whom he’s on very good terms with. They work together to protect Queen Kai’s comatose body. His mother is Kagero, who has helped raise both Midori and Roku with Mozu’s help.
      * He’s best friends with Caeldori and Dwyer. 
  * **Ryoma** = Father of Shiro and former Crown Prince of Hoshido. He went missing during the Great War and is now a commander in Anankos’ army. His wife, Scarlet, was abducted during the Great War trying to protect Shiro from being taken away. 
  * **Hinata** = Originally Takumi’s retainer, he became Kai’s Retainer when most of her retainers went missing during the Great War. He serves her dutiful and whole-heartedly because she risked her life to save his lord’s son years ago.   

    * He’s on somewhat good terms with his son, Hisame. 
    * His wife, **Hana** , works in Nohr as Queen Sakura’s retainer. They see each other often in Kai’s Eastern Wing when they need to deliver messages and what not. 
  * **Hinoka** = Older sister of Kai & Sakura, she resigned her right to the throne due to the aftermath of the Great War and the losses of all the highest commanders within the Pegasus Knight & Kinshi Knight troops. She is now the commander of both troops and swaps between her faithful pegasus and kinshi. Occasionally goes into battle with her wyvern-riding nephew, Shiro. She’s married to Silas, who went missing in the Great War.   

    * She shares a kinshi named Kintarou with Kiragi. When she's not riding Kintarou, he is. Her pegasus's name is **Sora**. 
    * **Sophie** = A Hoshidan Princess who looks more Nohrian than Hoshidan, she rides her faithful steed Avel into battle but almost all pegasi likes her for whatever reason. Her best friend is Caeldori, a Pegasus knight under Princess Hinoka’s Pegasus knight troops. 
  * **Sakura** = Youngest sister of Kai and Hinoka, she is Queen of Nohr and is married to King Leo of Nohr to maintain the Hoshidan-Nohrian Alliance. She has a son named Forrest, and also helps raise her nephew, Siegbert.   

    * **Subaki** = Queen Sakura’s former retainer who is also Queen Hinoka’s second in command for the Pegasus knights. His wife, Selena, works in Nohr as Queen Sakura’s retainer in his place. He is the father of Caeldori.   

      * **Caeldori** = Daughter of Selena & Subaki, she is a proud pegasus knight who is trying to incorporate Nohrian magic into her fighting so she can emulate her grandmother, **Cordelia** , who is a Ylissean Dark Flier. She’s best friends with Sophie and Roku. 
    * **Selena/Severa** = One of the Astral Children from Ylisse, only the other Astral Children and Kai know of her real name. She serves as Queen Sakura’s retainer in place of her husband, Subaki.   

      * She frequents the Eastern Wing with Caeldori to talk to her parents and the other astral children’s parents about what’s going on in each of their worlds. 
  * **Leo** = King of Nohr, and father of Forrest. He raises both Siegbert & Forrest in hopes of them succeeding him one day since Xander went missing.  

    * **Niles** = Retainer of King Leo and father of Nina. His wife, Nyx, is one of the abducted soldiers. 
  * **Forrest** = 2nd Prince of Nohr, and son of King Leo and Queen Sakura of Nohr. He’s trained in both magic and healing as a troubadour and is skilled in using his father’s weapon, Brynnhildr.   
When traveling to the BRW part of Kai’s Astral Plane, his name is **Foleo**.   

    * **Nina** = Forrest’s shy but haughty retainer who assists him when he acts as a healer. Her father is Niles while her mother, Nyx, is one of the missing soldiers. 
  * **Siegbert** = Crown Prince of Nohr, and son of the missing Prince Xander. He wields his father’s blade, Siegfried and fights in hopes of reuniting with him someday. He’s close with his cousins Forrest and Ophelia.   

    * When traveling to the BRW part of Kai’s Astral Plane, his name is **Sieg**. 
    * **Soleil** = Daughter of Laslow/Inigo, she serves as Siegbert’s retainer. She’s skillful in dancing like her grandmother **Olivia,** but is upbeat like her missing father. 
    * **Laslow/Inigo** = Retainer of Prince Xander, Prince of Ylisse and father of Soleil. He’s one of the Astral Children from Ylisse, only the other Astral Children and Kai know of his real name. Went missing during the Great War. 
  * **Elise** = Princess of Nohr and mother to Ophelia. She’s very close to Sakura as they’re fellow healers. Her husband, Odin/Owain, went missing during the Great war. She tends to confide in Lissa and Robin, her parents in law, about how to raise Ophelia, whose half Nohrian & Ylissean. She raises both Ophelia and Velouria.   

    * **Ophelia** = Princess of Nohr and Ylisse, she is a special case where she is both skilled and loves the realm of books and magic. She’s close to her grandparents who are both well versed in magic of two realms.   

      * When she travels to the BRW part of Kai’s Astral Plane, her name is Rose. 
    * **Odin/Owain** = Prince of Nohr and Ylisse, the husband of Elise, and the father of Ophelia. He’s one of the Astral Children from Ylisse, only the other Astral Children and Kai know of his real name. Went missing during the Great War. 
  * **Xander** = Father of Siegbert and former Crown Prince of Nohr who was supposed to become King, but went missing during the Great War. His wife, Charlotte, went missing as well. He is now a commander in Anankos’ army.
  * **Camilla** = Former First Princess of Nohr who was supposed to succeed her missing brother as Queen of Nohr, but was also abducted along with her husband, Keaton, during the great war, leaving her daughter, Velouria, alone to be raised by Elise. She is now a commander in Anankos’ army. 
  * **Velouria** = Princess of Nohr and daughter of the missing Princess Camilla and Wolf-tribe leader Keaton, she is raised by Elise, Sakura, and Leo. She visits Kai often with Ophelia when they need advice on things. 
  * **Naga =** A divine dragon from the world of Awakening, she has come forth to bring back the Astral Children that Anankos has asked for because those children have extended their contract. She has made a contract with Kai to bring them back to her and the world of Awakening.   

    * The contract is that Kai is granted various powers in return for traveling to another world in order to search for a way to get Valla so that she can retrieve the two missing Astral Children. 
  * **Shigure** = Son of the missing **Azura** and missing **Kaden**. His sister, **Selkie** , does not see eye to eye with him. He supports the Anti-Alliance faction due to the fact that he would rather not get thrown into the war along with Selkie after his parents went missing. Both Shigure and Selkie are unaware of the fact that they're of small Nohrian nobility.   

    * **Azura** = Missing princess of Nohr/Hoshido. Wife of Kaden and mother to both Selkie and Shigure. 
    * **Selkie** = Shigure's younger sister who does not get along with him. 
  * **Rhajat** = Daughter of Hayato and Orochi. She may look scary on the outside, but she’s just a shy and sweet cook. Due to her appearance, misunderstandings often occur at first glance. She occasionally dabbles in tarot cards and fortune-telling like her mother.
  * **Hayato & Orochi** \- both serve Lady Kai as dutiful servants and help with mage-troops. 
  * **Royal Court Magistrates and their Unions**
    * The Royal Court Magistrates are the politically involved nobles and scholars who aid the Royal family in all sorts of things related to ruling and governing the nation of Hoshido. There's 2 active factions based on different approaches towards foreign policy. 
    * ****Ajisai (Hydrangea) Faction** , aka the **Anti-Alliance Faction** \- **As the alias implies, this is the Anti-alliance Faction that has aided the Royal Family for generations with their conservative and closed-off policies towards foreigners. This faction is against Kai as a person due to her dubious origins and not being related to King Sumeragi by blood. They support Oboro as a potential bride for Takumi and want to dethrone Kai asap due to the idea that the fallen members of the royal family cannot be retrieved and that Kai is not a suitable candidate to rule.   

      * _Ajisai_ = Hoshidan flower that represents Pride or Gratitude; Also known as the Hydrangea 
    * ****Tsutsuji (Azalea) Faction** , aka the ******Pro-Alliance Faction****** \- **As the alias implies, this is the Pro-Alliance Faction of the Royal Court Magistrates is smaller but a more recently emerged group as a result of the original idea between King Sumeragi and King Garon's "alliance" meeting. Despite the original meeting to be a ruse, some Magistrates believed in the concept of open-border trades and prosperity from outside forces. The Tsutsuji Faction believes in open-borders and open opportunities for alliances with other nations. This faction supported both Queen Mikoto & later Queen Kai's ability to act as a ruler of Hoshido since they carried different values that could give way to being a better overall ruler. They support Kai as a potential bride for Takumi and want to keep Kai as a ruler until Ryoma or Takumi return alive to take over or until Shiro can reliably rule without Kai's help. 
      * _Tsutsuji_ = Hoshidan flower that represents Patience or Modesty; also known as the Azalea
    * To further expand on the factions, the court factions did have an issue with Mikoto, but she made a compromise for both factions: she would rule similar to the anti-faction, but allow trade among neutral countries like Izumo to satisfy the pro-faction.



[I’d list everyone else when needed. ]

* * *

**Brightest Revelation World [BRW]**

  * A parallel world of DRW in which the Great War has yet to occur. This is the world where Naga sends Kai’s soul to in order to find the whereabouts of a 2nd possible route to Valla.   

    * Naga sends Kai’s soul about 25 years back into the past, so right after Sumeragi’s assassination and around the time the human doll is created.
  * Naga sent Kai to BRW because this world had the highest outcome of optimal peace and prosperity without Anankos’ interference. 
  * The biggest difference between DRW and BRW is that the MU of this world’s memories Pre-Nohr was ripped out of her during the sealing process and placed into a human doll created from thousands of human lives (think the philosopher's stone).   

    * The human doll was created during the massacre of Cheve and several towns nearby. The body itself was taken from a little girl who looked identical to Kamui. 
    * The human doll is where Kai’s soul is sent to. 
    * The human doll is almost indestructible, with the exception of it being weak to the Omega Yato. King Garon’s plans for the human doll is to use it against the Hoshidan Army after Queen Mikoto and Kamui’s assassination. 
  * The human doll is raised to be a fighting machine and has the capability to transform into a dragon at will. 
  * This world’s MU lives her life similarly to DRW’s MU prior to her coming of age, but she has absolutely no recollection of Hoshido due to her memories being ripped out during the memory-sealing process. 



* * *

**Brightest Rev World Cast**

  * **Kamui** = MU of Brightest Rev world - Princess of Nohr & Hoshido. Her memories of Hoshido are non-existent as they are trapped inside a human doll. She lives most of her life inside a Nohrian Fortress. 
  * **Kai** = the human doll with Kamui’s memories, but the soul of DRW’s MU. Once Kai takes over the doll, she eventually breaks out of the jail with the aid of 2 sympathetic children who later become her “retainers” and escapes to become a mercenary and eventually tries to return to Hoshido.   

    * **Chikage** = Friend and self-proclaimed retainer of Kai. He’s a Hoshidan tailor who got kidnapped during a skirmish and forced to work in the prison Kai & Toshiko was locked up in. Cousin of BRW Oboro. 
    * **Toshiko** = Friend and self-proclaimed retainer of Kai. She is an apothecary whose parents’ lives were lost in the massacre for the human doll. She was a potential candidate to be the vessel of the doll, but did not have the strength that Iago was looking for at the time.
  * **Garon** = King of Nohr whose being possessed by Anankos. His grand scheme involves using Kamui as a puppet and sacrifice for Nohr while the human doll would become a human weapon against the Hoshidan family.   

    * **Xander** = Crown Prince of Nohr
    * **Camilla** = 1st Princess of Nohr 
    * **Leo** = 2nd Prince of Nohr
    * **Elise** = 3rd Princess of Nohr
  * **Mikoto** = Queen of Hoshido who misses her daughter, Kamui, dearly.   

    * **Ryoma** = Crown Prince of Hoshido
    * **Hinoka** = 1st Princess of Hoshido
    * **Takumi** = 2nd Prince of Hoshido
    * **Sakura** = 3rd Princess of Hoshido 
    * **Azura** = Princess of Nohr who lives in Hoshido. 




	2. Blurb 1 - DRW, Shiro & Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Kai, the MU of DRW, decides to travel to BRW. Shiro, Kai's nephew, is extremely against the idea of Kai going anywhere when she's needed in Hoshido as their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are called "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.

**Blurb #1 - DRW, Shiro and Kai**   
**Setting: Castle Shirasagi, Meeting room with Shiro, age 15; Kai: age 30+. This is before the events of Kai’s soul being sent to BRW.**

* * *

**Shiro:** Aunt Kai! Please reconsider this. You're the queen of HOSHIDO because both Father, Mother, and Uncle Takumi were taken by that bastard! You can't just leave our Hoshido in hopes of finding these "Astral Children" that otherworldly dragon spoke of in another world that's 10 years into the past! Isn't one of them here already?! What would Kiragi, Kana, and Konna think if you left them?!

 **Kai:** I've thought of everything I can do. I'd rather place our hopes on this "Divine Naga" who has the might of Anankos than become sitting ducks waiting for him to attack us because half of both the Hoshidan and Nohrian alliance's armies were not only decimated but also taken as puppets for Anankos!

 **Shiro:** But Aunt Kai... The twins are just kids who don't even know who their father is, and Kiragi can barely keep a smile unless you're around because of the trauma he went through! 

**Kai:** Don't play that card on me Shiro! We all lost loved ones that day, whether it be my fiancee or my siblings, we all lost someone to him!

 **Shiro:** Can't you reconsider? Why do you have to travel to an unknown past? 

**Kai:** Anankos took two of the three Astral children known as Owain and Inigo. Naga wants them back because he no longer has the power to give them... And well, if there's truly a way for us to find another entrance to you know where, then by all means. The bottomless canyon is now blocked by dark miasma that'll kill anyone. Aunt Hinoka's scouting troops even told me so!

 **Shiro:** But... But if you're not here, who'll raise us? Who'll be by our side? Aunt Hinoka resigned her right to the throne because we had no one left to lead the Pegasus and Kinshi knight armies. Aunt Sakura is married to King Leo to maintain the Hoshidan-Nohrian Alliance... And Queen Mikoto died only a year after Uncle Takumi was abducted along with .... Oboro....

 **Kai:** It's not like I'll be completely gone. Since I've agreed to help Naga find the Astral Children, she's managed to affix the Astral plane so it's not affected by time travel, so you and the kids can meet me in the astral plane! The only difference is that I'll be uhm... Looking like your age! 

**Shiro:**... Aunt Kai... Are you sure there's nothing that can ‘suade you to stay and find other means? I might wield Rajinto, but I barely know much about it other than what you and your retainer Hinata taught us. And Kiragi still struggles with the Fujin-Yumi! Siegbert, Forrest, and Ophelia at least have Uncle Leo and Aunt Elise to help them... Please stay. We need you. We love you Aunt Kai.

_Kai smiles and hugs Shiro_

**Kai:** And I love you all too. This is why I have to do it. It was bad enough that I had to take Kana and Konna with me into the Astral plane during my generation's part of the war. Now we carry this war from King Garon to the true Mastermind, and we still have yet to defeat him... I cannot let this continue. I need to find a way to save the astral children and our world. If I can find a second path in another world identical to ours, we can use that to our advantage in this world.

 **Shiro:** ... If that's what you wish, Aunt Kai.. Then please allow us to help you when you need help there. As... As Crown Prince of Hoshido, I bestow whatever aid I can from the Hoshidan-Nohrian alliance.

 **Kai:** Thank you Shiro. You're a lot like your dad when you're serious you know.

_Both Kai and Shiro laugh a bit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first chapter! I started writing these sometime after I wrote my original work, "FE Fates/if - What if Corrin had a dream about Hoshido?". These do not constitute much but they're fun to write. I hope you all enjoy my terrible writing? These blurbs are a nice getaway from my other series, but I enjoy them regardless. Expect these to come out a lot faster than my other work's chapters! xD


	3. Blurb 2 - DRW, Kiragi & Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback scene of Kiragi & Kai’s past and why Kiragi refers to Kai as his mother over Oboro.  
> WARNING: There are mentions of Rape & Murder in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are called "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.

  * **Blurb #2 - DRW, Kiragi & Kai. **
  * **This is a flashback scene of Kiragi & Kai’s past and why Kiragi refers to Kai as his mother over Oboro. **
  * **Setting: Kai’s Private castle. Kiragi age 5, and Kai age 25+ (never really thought about ages for her tbh). This is before the alliance but during the Great War.**
  * Kiragi's birth is controversial because on the day of his birth, both Oboro and Kai had babies, but only one was Kiragi. The other was a stillborn.   

    * There was an invasion that involved magic to wipe the memories of everyone in the vicinity of it being cast.
    * Sadly, the maids, the royals, and the two mother's had no idea after the memory wipe, so the presumption was that Oboro is Kiragi's mom because there's no way to determine blood types. 
    * Kai ended up being declared the mother of the stillborn based on this presumption. 
    * Takumi was determined to be Kiragi’s father because their dragon veins matched. 
  * Kai lives in a private castle away from the war, but her Hoshidan Siblings monitor her often and rotate between the 4 and their retainers to keep her company. 
  * At the moment, Kai and Oboro are considered political marriage rivals within the Hoshidan court, because ones considered an outsider (Kai) and the other is a pure Hoshidan (Oboro)  

    * There's 2 factions, the older **Anti-Alliance faction** that wants to keep Hoshido out of an alliance and maintain the isolationism they have had for hundreds of years. They support Oboro as Takumi's fiancee. 
    * The other faction is a newer **Pro-Alliance faction** that welcomes free trade and all other things. They support Kai as Takumi's fiancee.  

      * To further expand on the factions, the court factions did have an issue with Mikoto, but she made a compromise for both factions: she would rule similar to the anti-faction, but allow trade among neutral countries like Izumo to satisfy the pro-faction.
  * In this scene, it was Takumi’s group to keep an eye on Kai. Takumi is on patrol with Hinata, Oboro is guarding Kai and Kiragi. 



* * *

**Kiragi:** Aunt Kai? Where's Dad and Mom?   
**Kai:** Your father went out on patrol with Hinata today. But your mother and I are here to keep you company!   
**Kiragi:** Really? I hope father comes home soon.   
**Kai:**... I do too. It's been a while since I've seen him.   
**Kiragi:** Do you like Dad, Aunt Kai?   
**Kai:** H-H-huh?! Wh-wh-why would you ask that??  
**Kiragi:** Because you look at dad with a big smile and then look really sad when he's gone. :(   
**Kai:** ... Do I? I uh... I'm sorry Kiragi dear. Did you want me to show you something cool to pass the time? (Kai loves Kiragi as if he was her own son despite not being his mother.)   
**Kiragi:** yes please Auntie Kai!!!   
**Kai:** Takes out a small crystal necklace. This is a memory crystal. It's something I kept when I lived in Nohr. Watch. 

_She focuses a tiny bit of her dragon vein power into it and a light appears. With the light, a field of flowers and a starry night sky appears on top of a castle roof, presumably the training grounds that she and Xander once trained at. The Nohrian royals and Kai sit in the makeshift field of flowers._

**Kiragi:** WHOA!!! Those are really pretty flowers! And the sky is different there.... Where is that?   
**Kai:** That was at a fortress I lived in for a long time. Those people sitting with me are my Nohrian family... Your parents are at war with them, but I love them both.  
**Kiragi:** Then whose side are you on?   
**Kai:** ... I'm neutral since I never declared myself either party. That's why I'm here in this private fortress rather than in battle like your dad.  
**Kiragi:** Does that mean daddy and my other family hate you?   
**Kai:** ... No Kiragi. It's the opposite. They love me too much... so they would rather keep me safe while I recover rather than go to war with uncertainty. I can't do much to begin with since that day at the square.   
**Kiragi:** You mean the one where you saved Gramma Mikoto?   
**Kai:** That's the one. Saved her out of feelings of filial love I guess. Getting injured in the back and limbs was somewhat worth it. Managed to save Hoshido from more strife than needed.

_Kai undoes the crystal's image._

**Kai:** Anyways... This can hold more than one memory, so long as you can remember it and so long as you have the power to imbue it. I'll give this extra one I have. I was hoping to get it for your birthday, but it's coming tomorrow, so why delay the inevitable?   
**Kiragi:** Really?! Thank you so much, Auntie Kai!! He hugs her as he accepts the necklace   
**Kai:** You're welcome dear.

_Footsteps could be heard, but they weren't normal ones._

**Kai:**... Kiragi, hide in the closet and don't come out until your mom or I say so.   
**Kiragi:** ... But where is mommy? She's supposed to be right outside the door, isn't she?   
**Kai:** .... She should be, but... 

_The footsteps are louder, but now screams could be heard in the background._

**Kai:** Kiragi, hide now!

_Kiragi, confused, only nods and takes his necklace with him and forces himself into the small closet. Scared to say a word as he hears more screams from outside._

**Nohrian soldier 1:** We’re supposed to be raiding this private fortress and steal whatever's here?   
**Nohrian soldier 2:** I heard there's a beautiful Hoshidan princess here... You wanna have fun with her before miamming her?

_As the footsteps grow louder, Kai checks on Kiragi, whose stifling tears without a word ...._

**Kai:** Where's Oboro? Don't tell me she deserted this place..?!

_Suddenly, the door opens, and a Nohrian soldier appears._

**Nohrian soldier:** Well well well, what do we have here? A pretty princess in a pretty pink kimono. Looks like I managed to find the princess first... But where's the runt prince? That kid's head is 50k.  
**Kai:**... !

_The Nohrian soldier draws out his large axe towards the injured princess._

**Nohrian soldier:** I'll spare your life if you tell me where the prince is.  
**Kai:** How did you find this place?! This is a secluded place within the kingdom of Hoshido!  
**Nohrian soldier:** Some blue-haired bitch ran off after trying to defend herself against a bunch of us. She's probably long gone from here.  
**Kai:**... (Oboro... What happened to you? Did you leave or die fighting...?) I'll never tell you where the boy is.   
**Nohrian soldier:** Wrong answer!

_He slashes at her back before ripping off her kimono._   
**Kai:** !!!

**Warning, there is rape in this next part.**

_The Nohrian soldier smiles devilishly before raping her. Kai cried in silence to protect Kiragi while the poor boy cried within the closet, only able to stand in silence as his dear Aunt protected him. He never felt more betrayed than he did right then and there by his “mother”, Oboro. Why was his aunt, whose not even related to him, protecting him with all her might despite being severely injured herself? He was beyond confused during this event. He wanted to cry and slap the bad guy away from his dear Aunt. He was powerless to do so while she was remaining silent for him._

**Kiragi:** …. (Aunt Kai…. Aunt…. Kai…. Kai…? No… Mo… Mother…. Mommy… Mommy’s getting hurt trying to protect me….. Please, someone help Mommy…!!)

_Not too long after the Nohrian soldier started thrusting himself into Kai, the door suddenly opened, and a lightning blue arrow shot straight into the soldier's head. The soldier falls onto the ground, lifeless. Kai turns up to see a scared and angry Takumi._

**Takumi:** Kai! Kai! Are you ok?! Speak to me!!   
**Kai:** Kiragi... Is Kiragi alright...?

_Hearing his name, Kiragi felt it was safe to come out. He jumps out of the closet, rushing towards Kai and Takumi all while crying._

**Kiragi:** Mommy!!! Daddy!!!  
**Takumi:** Kiragi! Kai! I'm... I'm so sorry you two. I'm sorry I didn't make it in time. 

_Too shocked from Kai’s state to realize what Kiragi said, he hugs them both._

**Kai:** I’m so glad to see… you… Takumi…. I’m so glad Kiragi’s safe and sound…. 

_Kai smiles before she fell unconscious from blood loss._

**Kiragi:** MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 

_Kiragi cries out to Kai while she’s unconscious while Takumi calls for healers. Oboro was never heard from again until later when she’s found as one of Anankos’ possessed soldiers that aid in capturing Prince Ryoma and later Prince Takumi and other soldiers during the Great War._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the wholesome Kiragi fans, I'm sorry! I love him as much as you do, but T_T  
> I hope you enjoy the series because I'll be pumping tons of these out for a while.


	4. Blurb 3 - DRW, Preparing for BRW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that's revolved around Kai, the DRW MU. She writes a letter to her friends and family about what is to happen to her and what she wishes for them to fulfill while she's unable to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are called "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.

**Blurb #3 - DRW - Kai, Preparing for BRW.**

  * **Kai is preparing for her departure into a new world. She decides to write a lengthy letter with instructions for her family.**
  * **Setting: Kai’s Room. Kai, 30+ years old. Kai is in her room, finishing up a letter detailing what to do when her family sees her tomorrow morning.**



* * *

**Kai:** … There we go. This should detail everything that I need them to do for me while I’m in a coma. I know not everyone’s going to be happy with this outcome, but my body can still maintain the barrier this way while I’m unconscious and I’m not completely gone from this world… 

> _**Dear Family,** _
> 
> _If you’re reading this, you’re all probably wondering why I cannot wake up. That’s because I physically cannot wake up at this time. My soul is not in this world anymore, but in another world called the Brightest Revelation World (BRW for short). Since the Bottomless Canyon is sealed, and the surrounding area of the Bottomless Canyon has been isolated by dark miasma, I have decided to undertake an investigation mission of traveling to this other world in search for the 2nd path to V ~~B~~ alla. Do not fear, I’m alive and well, just sleeping in a coma. I have several messages and instructions below. _
> 
>   * _**Shiro** \- my dear nephew, I know you were the most adamant about me not leaving, but fear not. Once I regain access to my Astral Plane, you can visit me with your cousins in the Southern Wing. However you must change your names upon visiting the Southern Wing to keep my identity as Queen of another Hoshido a secret. I have dubbed you, Shinonome. I argued with your mother on names in the past and wanted your name to be **Shinonome** , which means Daybreak, but your mother wanted your name to be Shiro, which means White. I’d like for you to keep your duty as Crown Prince of Hoshido and have Roku dispatched as a body-guard for me occasionally. He can work things out with Midori & Dwyer. Please do your best to appease the court factions and have Yukimura, Sakura, Leo, and Hinoka aid you while I’m asleep. I love you dearly Shiro. _
>   * _**Kiragi** \- my dear oldest son, I’m sorry for leaving you behind, but I had to do this. I hope you can forgive your mother and be patient until I can find my way to my Astral Plane again? I dub thee **Kisaragi** when you travel to the Southern Wing. I would like you to actually be the caretaker of the Southern Wing if possible. I cannot enter it myself until I’m old enough in BRW to be able to fight and regain access to that place. I’ve already asked Naga to instruct you on how to get to and fro from our world to BRW and what to do. She’ll appear before you once you enter the Central branch. I love you Kiragi, always. _
>   * _**Kana** \- my beloved daughter, I’m sorry for giving you a scare by leaving you here. I cannot continue to teach you the healing arts, but you can learn from your Aunt Sakura in Nohr. She’s still a Hoshidan at heart and would gladly help you whenever you need it. I dub thee **Kan** upon entering the Southern Wing. My wish for you is to hone your dragon powers along with your brother Konna so that you can help maintain the barrier in case I can no longer do so. I’m not sure how long I’ll be in this other world, but you’re always welcome to see me once I’ve gained access to my Astral plane again. I love you Kana. _
>   * _**Konna** \- my beloved youngest son, I’m sorry for scaring you and Kana. I cannot continue to teach you how to use the sword, but you can always have your cousin Shiro and my retainer Hinata teach you. They’re both very skilled and I’m confident of their skill. I dub thee **Kon** upon entering the Southern Wing. My wish for you is to hone your dragon powers along with your sister Kana so that you can help maintain the barrier as mentioned above. You are both welcome to see me once I’ve regained access to my Astral plane. I love you Konna. _
>   * _**Hinoka** \- My dear older sister, I’m sorry for leaving you here in Hoshido when you were severely against me leaving along with Shiro. Please help Shiro maintain Hoshido until I get back someday. He’s still young and needs guidance. I cannot allow you and my other siblings to come to the Southern Wing, but I can see you in the other wings once I’ve regained access to the Astral plane. I love you Hinoka. _
>   * _**Sakura & Elise** \- My dear younger sisters, I’m sorry for leaving you both behind but know that I love you both dearly and that you’re always welcome to see me once I’ve regained access to my Astral plane. Please guide the children in Nohr and Hoshido, they need all the help they can get. I love you both Sakura & Elise. _
>   * _**Leo** \- My dear younger brother, I’m sorry for leaving you behind but I love you dearly. I need you to guide the kids of Nohr on the right path so that they can get ready for the day we need to head to war with Anankos’ Army. We need to rescue our friends and family! Please, guide the children. I love you my dear brother. _
>   * _**Siegbert** \- My dear nephew, I’m sorry for leaving you behind. I know you always came to me for advice on how to be a good leader and what not, but I’m still around, just not atm. Like my children, I’m granting you, Forrest, Ophelia and some of the other kids access to the southern wing. I cannot allow the adults of our world to come because this world is a younger parallel of ours, so I want to avoid any mishaps of your uncle meeting another version of himself and whatnot. I dub thee **Sieg** when coming to the Southern Wing. I want you to become a strong Crown Prince of Nohr and learn to wield the Siegfried properly. You must also learn to control your Dragon Veins, as you are surprisingly the only one between the three of you that has a hard time handling the dragon veins… I love you dearly and want you to grow strong for all of Nohr and Hoshido. _
>   * _**Forrest** \- my dear nephew, I’m sorry for leaving you behind. I know you love chatting away with me on the latest fashions and armory, but I cannot do that at this time. I dub thee **Foleo** upon entering the Southern Wing. I want you to continue your practices in both the healing arts and magic. I also want you to master the usage of Brynnhildr so your father can maintain the Nohrian barrier against Anankos’ forces. I know you struggle with using Dark Magic, but your parents’ magic in you is very strong. I believe in you Forrest! _
>   * _**Ophelia** \- My dear niece, I apologize for leaving you behind to travel to the depths of the unknown… A divine dragon has sent me a sacred mission that I cannot deny any further, and as such, I would like to bequeath to you the name **Rose** upon entering the Southern Wing. I require you to continue learning the dark arts of both Ylisse & Nohr, and if possible, look into purification spells from Ylisse’s library. I speculate that there might be something to undo the possessions on our friends and family within the enemy army. I trust you with this sacred mission, my dear Ophelia Dusk! Go forth and brave the darkness and the light! _
>   * _**To my loyal retainers:** Please guide my children safely while they grow up. I will be saddened to not be able to see them grow during my leave, but I trust each of you can protect them. I love you all dearly. _
>   * _**Midori & Dwyer** \- I’m sorry for burdening this on you, but if possible, could you two share shifts as my caregiver while I’m asleep? I know it might not seem like much, but I know your parents have tough duties that they cannot stop at the drop of a hat. I trust both of your medical and care-taking expertise. Please coordinate with each other as well as Roku and any other bodyguards you both deem fit. Thank you from the bottom of my heart you two for taking care of me and my twins! _
> 

> 
> _Thank you everyone for reading this letter, but I’m certain this won’t be the last time you hear from me! Please take care! I love you all._
> 
> _Love, Kai._

**Kai:** …. Reading this over, it feels more like a will than anything else. Yikes… This letter is… I feel bad about it but at the same time, what else could I leave behind? Well… I should be expecting Naga soon. 

_Kai puts down the letter and has it on a small desk next to her bedside._

**Kai:** I hope everyone can understand that I’m not dead…. I’m sorry everyone that I’ll be leaving you all tonight. May you find my letter and hopefully not worry. Good night everyone…. 

_Kai falls asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that while this chapter was short, it gives context. Sorry if it feels like a filler chapter.


	5. Blurb 4 - DRW to BRW, Kai & Naga, The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the event where Kai’s soul is going to be transported to BRW from DRW. Naga speaks to Kai on her mission and how time will flow somewhat differently in BRW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are called "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.

**Blurb #4 - DRW to BRW, Kai & Naga, The contract details. **

  * **This is the event where Kai’s soul is going to be transported to BRW from DRW. Naga speaks to Kai on her mission and how time will flow somewhat differently in BRW. Time in BRW will not accurately reflect time in DRW.**
  * **Setting: Kai’s dreams. Kai, age 30+, Naga, ???.**



* * *

**Kai:** …. Lady Naga? Where are you? I’ve made my preparations for this other world you spoke of… 

_Naga appears out of thin air, with an ethereal look._

**Naga:** Ah… Young Kai. You’re ready to leave?   
**Kai:** Yes I am. Please tell me of my mission..   
**Naga:** Very well. You... Rather, your soul will be sent into an alternate world of yours… 25 years into the past to resolve their world’s conflict while looking for the 2nd path to Valla.   
**Kai:** Wait, 25 years into the past!? Why?! I thought I’d only get sent back as far as the Great War, not when I was a kid! 

_Naga took a moment to pause before continuing to speak._

**Naga:** This world is supposed to have the brightest outcome… but King Garon has done something in this world that was never supposed to happen. He managed to completely get rid of your counterpart’s memories of Hoshido. In other worlds similar or better off than yours, those memories were only sealed, but in this world... they’ve been successfully ripped out of your counterpart’s memories.   
**Kai:** … No way… and the reason I need to go that far back is…. Because of my father’s assasination in Cheve right? It’s right after that event….   
**Naga:** That’s correct. You will be sent into the vessel that houses those memories and become an inhabitant of that world. Use your knowledge of the future in your world to change the course in this world. 

_Kai stared at Naga with disbelief. However, one question came to mind after some pondering._

**Kai:** … How will I be able to come to my Astral plane then? I’m aware that it’ll be a while… but… is there any confirmation of me being able to?   
**Naga:** I’ve placed a seal on your soul. Your new body will be weakened at first. Fight and gain strength. Once you’ve managed to transform into a dragon within that body of yours without any issues, the seal will break and you will gain access to your Astral plane. 

_Kai laughs with disbelief._

**Kai:** This sounds like something out of a fantasy book… Well, I’ll see what I can do… Ugh… I can’t believe I’m going to be a child when I regain access to my Astral Plane… Ugh…   
**Naga:** Do you have any other questions? 

_Upon hearing Naga's question, Kai pondered a bit more before responding._

**Kai:** Yeah, I do. A few actually… Like, first off, what’s this body of mine going to be like?   
**Naga:** … It’s almost immortal, Kai.   
**Kai:** Immortal!? What?! What do you mean by that?!   
**Naga:** To be precise, it’s a human doll created using dark Nohrian Blood Magic and thousands of lives. The only drawback to this doll is that it's weak to the Fire Emblem of that world. 

_Kai thought hard about the "Fire Emblem" of her world, and only came to the conclusion of the Yato's final form: The Omega Yato._

**Kai:** You mean the Omega Yato, right?   
**Naga:** That’s correct. 

_Kai thought about things for a bit and realized something._

**Kai:** … That means I have to guide this other version of me then, right?   
**Naga:** Yes. You will. She has far less experience than you in life. Even if you did not participate in the first part of the Great War of your realm, you still had to spar against many people, including your loved ones after Anankos took over them. You’ve honed your dragon powers in your world as well as your other skills for over 10 years…

_Kai smirked a little._

**Kai:** … That’ll just make the prerequisite for access to my Astral plane a whole lot easier if I could carry over some of my powers.   
**Naga:** … I will allow you to regain access to your powers, once you learn how to adjust in your new body.   
**Kai:** Got it. But then, I have to ask…. Does time reflect properly between our worlds…? Will it really take me --   
**Naga:** Fear not, Kai. Time will flow differently here and there. What may last a year in the 2nd world will be much shorter in your world. I’m sorry I cannot help you that much more, Kai.   
**Kai:** No need to apologize Lady Naga. You’ve done more than enough for me. I need to thank you for your help. I’m ready now.   
**Naga:** Very well then. Good luck Kai and take care in your journey.

_Kai nodded with a smile before Naga sent Kai’s soul into the BRW._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This blurb is short, but it's the final DRW blurb for a while.


	6. Blurb 5 - BRW, Kai’s arrival in BRW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes places right after Blurb 4, where Kai wakes up in her new body in BRW. She sees for herself the horrors of what she's being thrown into and meets a new face as well as a new resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are called "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.
> 
> Warning: There is depictions of gore and blood.

**Blurb #5 - BRW, Kai’s arrival in BRW.**

  * **This is directly after Blurb #4, when she wakes up in her new body. She sees the horror in this doll and why she has to correct BRW’s current direction.**
  * **Setting: BRW, Castle Krakenburg, ???. Kai, Age 6.**



* * *

**Kai:** … Ugh… My head…. Where… Where am I? 

_Kai looks around and sees a mirror. She sees a younger version of herself, but the body has whip bruises all over it. The smell of blood permeates the room._

**Kai:** … What the… This body of mine… it really does look like myself… but what’s with these bruises…? They seem like they were… Ow! 

_Kai winces in pain as she realized that her injuries were recent._

**Kai:** Ow, ow, ow… Ok. I better get a better look at my surroundings… I’m in what seems like a prison of sorts…. This seems like something in Nohr judging from its design… and there’s a strong smell of blood in the air… I better investigate that.... 

_Kai gets up from her cot, walks over to the bars and bends the cell bars with ease._

**Kai:** Whoa, ok, this body’s a lot stronger than expected. I could never do that in my real body back home unless I was a dragon… GUH! That smell is strong! I better find out the source quickly… 

_Kai looks out the sky, seeing that it’s dark as always. She looks back to see tons of empty cells. She continues to walk forward in the direction of the blood. The sound of a girl crying could be heard nearby._

**Kai:** … Is someone else locked up here too? Oh boy…. Let’s find out -- 

_Kai stops to see a pile of corpses. A pile of small corpses, presumably small girls. All of them looked similar in age._

**Kai:** Oh Gods… What happened here…?! These girls… Are any of you ok?!   
**???:** They’re all dead…. A weird creepy man with an eyepatch took all of them for experimenting….. He kept muttering about looking for the perfect clone’s vessel…. Whatever that means. 

_Kai turned in the direction of where the voice was coming from. She came face to face with what seemed to be a Hoshidan girl who had gray hair and brown eyes. Kai could tell the girl was scared._

**Kai:** …. A weird creep? You mean Iago?   
**???:** I don’t know who that is! I just know that all those girls there… were just like me… we all lost our mommies and daddies one day when the Nohrian Army attacked our villages…. And judging from your bruises, you’re probably just like us too….   
**Kai:** (This seems like I was thrown in here right after Father’s death after all… Better play it safe with what I can use from these memories of “Kamui”) Sort of… I’m… a Princess of Hoshido. I was kidnapped here by King Garon… After he killed my father in a town near here.   
**???:** Princess of Hoshido?! You mean the rumors of King Sumeragi getting killed were true!? Oh gods why…

_The girl started sobbing._

**???:** Our King… _Sob_ And our Princess… 

_Kai frowned while this girl was crying. She felt bad about breaking the bad news to her._

**Kai:** I'm sorry… My Father died protecting me and my older brother Ryoma… My brother managed to get away, but I didn’t…   
**???:** I’m _sob_ sorry too. I’m being sob so rude to you, Princess. Allow me to introduce myself... I’m Toshiko, and I’m 7 years old. I’m the only other survivor in this god awful place… Everyone else is in that pile of…. _Sob_ …   
**Kai:** It’s ok.. My name’s Kai, and I’m 6 years old. It’s nice to meet you Toshiko. I wish we could have met on better terms...   
**Toshiko:** No kidding… Wait. How are you out of your cell?   
**Kai:** … I sort of just… 

_Kai bends Toshiko’s cell bar without much thought._

**Kai:** Bent the bars?   
**Toshiko:** What in heaven’s…. WHOA. That’s crazy! We could break out of here with your strength!   
**Kai:** … We could. But… I don’t think we can get out of her that easily. I saw some bolted locks on the door earlier… and security is pretty high outside of this particular area it seems…   
**Toshiko:** R-R-really? You sure know a lot, Princess!   
**Kai:** You can call me Kai, but it’s just what I saw and heard… I think the best course of action is getting an extra person on our side. Can you think of anyone?   
**Toshiko:** Yeah, I can. The stable boy!   
**Kai:** Stable boy?   
**Toshiko:** Yeah! He’s a Hoshidan, just like us! His name is Chikage! He was kidnapped here during a skirmish at the border. He’s been cleaning up the cells here and has keys to this place…I’m sort of close to him since I’m the only other kid alive here…   
**Kai:** That’s perfect. We need to speak to him later on and have him help us get outta here. We’ll need to lay low for a while, you know?   
**Toshiko:** Of course Princess Kai! I got it!!   
**Kai:** … Why the quick… Oh never mind. 

_Kai smiles when she realized why Toshiko had such a quick change in her attitude._

**Kai:** I should get going for now. I guess I’ll see you again soon?   
**Toshiko:** Yeah! I’ll talk to you later Princess Kai!! 

_Kai fixes the bars on Toshiko’s cell, and reassures Toshiko with a smile before leaving. She arrives back at her cell, crawls back into it, and fixes the bars before sitting back at her cot._

**Kai:** King Garon… Iago… You two are far more despicable than I ever imagined… Killing thousands of lives… and even children! All for this… This body I’m in… Oh gods… 

_Kai begins to sob herself, realizing just how dreadful the situation is at the moment._

**Kai:** I will never forgive those bastards… I might not be from this world… but… but… these emotions welling up from “Kamui”... I can’t stand to see this. I need to do something about this. 

_Kai looks at the mirror in her cell once more._

**Kai:** This body definitely needs to get stronger... From the memories in this body... it’s been at least a week since King Sumeragi was killed in this world, so his death must be hitting this world’s Hoshido hard… If King Garon is doing the same strategy in this world… He plans to use Ganglari again... I need to stop that assasination attempt… But I have bigger issues right now, like… getting out of here and not dying. I’m 6 years old now... Kana and Konna unlocked their dragon powers when they were around 6-7 years old… and it seems like my dragon powers are intact in this body… Pretty impressive for Nohrian blood magic. 

_Kai looked outside the open window to see the bleak dark sky_

**Kai:** I’ll try to convince Toshiko and this Chikage-kid to stay here until I master the basics of my dragon powers… that should take me at least a month based on the development of this body… I think..? Who knows... but after that, I think I have a good idea of how to break out of here… And then we can immediately run to my Astral Plane… That sounds like a solid plan for now… But… _yawn_ I think sleep is in order first… 

_Kai falls asleep, exhausted from her small exploration in the Krakenburg prison._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this chapter on my original master post, I felt that it was pretty graphic. I still think it is, but heck, it's a kid seeing a ton of dead bodies.


	7. Blurbs 6 & 6.5 - BRW, Reunion with the Astral Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first blurb where there's a sub-section to it. 
> 
> This is a blurb-set that takes place a bit after Kai’s departure into BRW. Kai has been training for a year to correct her dragon powers, and eventually manages to break out of Castle Krakenburg with Chikage and Toshiko. They’ve been on the run from the Nohrian Army and managed to get into one of the smaller towns outside the gates of the capital. They eventually arrive at Kai's Astral plane and find a group of familiar faces there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #6 - DRW/BRW, the Hoshidan Kids reunite with Kai**

  * **This is a blurb that takes place a bit after Kai’s departure into BRW. Kai has been training for a year to correct her dragon powers, and eventually manages to break out of Castle Krakenburg with Chikage and Toshiko. They’ve been on the run from the Nohrian Army for a week and are in hiding in one of the smaller towns outside the capital.**
  * **Setting(1): Village outside of Krakenburg. Kai, age 7. Toshiko, ages 8. Chikage, age 9**
  * **Setting(2): Kai’s Astral Plane, the Southern Wing. Shiro: 15, Kiragi: 13, Kana & Konna: 10 (age accelerated due to being raised in the Astral plane prior to the contract for a few years during the Great War). **



* * *

_The young trio of Kai, Chikage, and Toshiko was now in an abandoned village outside of the capital Krakenburg. Toshiko and Kai were currently resting in a hut with enough beds for the three of them. Chikage was out to look for supplies and food from the other houses in the village._

**Kai:** … I think we finally lost them… Thank gods… she falls flat onto one of the beds. I wonder how Chikage’s doing… maybe I should have gone and helped…   
**Toshiko:** Nonsense, Lady Kai! You’ve done more than enough work by literally smashing a hole through the giant walls of the capital to the outside as well as smashing through the guards with your dragon powers!!   
**Kai:** But you two did enough work too. You two --  
**Toshiko:** You did most of the heavy-lifting, Lady Kai. The two of us just did what we could to support you.   
**Kai:** I don’t know… throwing those homemade smoke-bombs and setting up a diversion with those farm animals was pretty smart of you two before I punched that giant hole into the wall…   
**Toshiko:** Please, you’re giving us more credit than we deserve… Anyways… you look like you have something on your mind, Lady Kai.   
**Kai:** …I do, actually. But I need to speak to the both of you once Chikage comes back. Ugh.. I’m… really tired… 

_Kai starts to yawn a bit._

**Toshiko:** Haha, even though you’re a powerhouse… you’re just a kid. Take a rest. I’ll wake you up when Chikage returns.   
**Kai:** That… Sounds.. yawn … like a good idea… 

_Kai falls asleep on her cot. Toshiko only smiles at the young princess._

**Toshiko:** Even though you’re only a year younger than me… you’re a lot smarter… braver… and cooler than me… I’ll always follow you. Sweet dreams Lady Kai. 

_While Kai was sleeping, Chikage had returned with a haul of food, pots, and other necessities. Chikage and Toshiko decided to let Kai sleep a bit longer, so they started preparing their dinner. Once dinner was ready, they decided to wake up Kai._

**Kai:** … I could have helped you know…   
**Chikage:** Nonsense Lady Kai! You’ve done more than enough work for a long long time… As a 7 year old, you did something I thought I’d never be able to do in a lifetime at that prison. For that, I give you my devotion.   
**Toshiko:** Yeah! What Chikage said, but for a shorter time! I was only in that prison a month longer than you after all Lady Kai.   
**Kai:** Oh stop it… Age has nothing to do with this... Anyways.... Thank you for the food you two.   
**Chikage:** You're welcome! But... Toshiko mentioned you wanted to tell us something. What is it, Lady Kai?   
**Toshiko:** Yeah! Tell us! Tell us!   
**Kai:** … Well, it’s about us and how we’re going to settle ourselves. I need to get back to Hoshido eventually, but we obviously don’t know the way back, or at least I don’t. That and I’m… pretty sure the food in this village isn’t going to last us too long. At best.. Maybe a week or so if we’re lucky.   
**Toshiko:** … Yeah, it’s not a lot of food. What do we do?   
**Chikage:** We can ration the food and it’d last us a month.   
**Kai:** I don’t think we’d last the month, Chikage. The skies are indicating that a cold front is coming soon. They don’t look too good considering how barren the landscape around here is…   
**Toshiko:** … Really? What are we going to do? We’re just kids!   
**Kai:** Not to worry. I have a solution to this already. I thought about this solution while we were still in Krakenburg.   
**Chikage:** Wha? Really? What is it?   
**Kai:** (Might as well lie a tiny bit to get the point across… I mean, they’re kids after all..) 

_Kai showed her left palm to the two kids, which had the emblem of Hoshido on it._

**Kai:** This is my “key” to a place called the Astral Plane. The Astral Plane is a place secluded from this world where we can be safe for a bit. I already have some people who are taking care of it, even before I was kidnapped. I wasn’t able to use my powers to get to the Astral Plane prior to this because the Nohrians sealed my Dragon Veins (big lie but it’s more believable than the truth), but now that we’re free, we can travel to my Astral Plane for safety.   
**Toshiko:** So that means we’ve got a way back to Hoshido, right?!   
**Chikage:** I think so? But… I think there’s a catch to this, right?   
**Kai:** Right. Unfortunately, it doesn’t have any access to Hoshido. It’s just a secluded area in between Hoshido and Nohr. What I was proposing to do is use my Astral Plane as our home-base of operations. We would have to take on mercenary work and the like for a while to earn ourselves basic food and clothing. The Astral Plane can be our shelter and what not as it comes with several things like housing.   
**Chikage:** What about traveling?   
**Kai:** I’d have to be one to open it for us because between the three of us, I’m certain that I’m the only one with the royal family dragon veins…   
**Toshiko & Chikage:** … Yep.   
**Kai:** Alright then. We should pack up what we have now and get ready for the Astral Plane soon. But… After dinner.   
**Toshiko & Chikage:** Hahaha, of course!   
**Kai:** (I wonder how the kids will handle seeing me… younger than them? I did mention not being old enough in the letter, right? Well, I better get ready too. I’ll have to keep quiet about the portal behind Dad’s shrine… It’d be more confusing than anything else....) 

* * *

**Blurb #6.5: Reunion at Kai’s Astral Plane, the Southern Wing. Setting 2.**

  * **Shiro: 15, Kiragi: 13, Kana & Konna: 10 (age accelerated due to being raised in the Astral plane prior to the contract for a few years during the Great War)**



* * *

_Kiragi and the twins were chatting while cleaning up the main plaza while Shiro was tending to King Sumeragi’s shrine._

**Kiragi:** Ugh… it’s been almost 3-4 months since Mother left Hoshido.. I hope she’s well. It’ll be weird seeing her as a teen… like Shiro or myself. I just hope she’s doing ok there…   
**Kana:** Don’t worry about it, Kiragi! I’m sure Mom’s doing just fine! Though, I do wonder what she looked like when she was Shiro’s age… I bet she’s really pretty….   
**Konna:** Hmm probably, Kana, but we should be careful in case she’s uh… younger or older than that. We actually don’t know how far back in the past she was thrown into, right?   
**Kiragi:** From what Shiro said, uh, she was thrown into a world over 10 years into the past? So she’s going to be around Shiro’s age at least?? 

_Kiragi turns to Shiro to ask him something._

**Kiragi:** SHIRO! Mom said she was going to be in a world about 10 years into the past, right?   
**Shiro:** Huh? Oh, yeah. Aunt Kai should be in the world 10 years into the past… but that’s just her soul… To be honest, I’m still skeptical of that Dragon and this whole thing… I mean, to most people who aren’t aware of the situation, it looks like Aunt Kai’s been cursed or something. Honestly feels like one.   
**Konna:** Don’t say that Shiro… I’m sure Mom will be back here safe and sound! 

_As Konna said that, a blueish portal at the front gate opened up. Everyone turned their heads to see a trio of children about the twins’ age or younger emerge from the portal. The group was wide-eyed at the sight of the young trio, who looked beat up and worn out. However, they were all more shocked from the sight of the youngest one of the trio, who deeply resembled the person they were waiting for._

**Kai:** Welcome to my Astral plane, you two. This will be our home from now on until we get back to Hoshido.   
**Chikage:** Whoa… This place is huge, Lady Kai! It’s so clean… so bright, just like Hoshido… This… is definitely an upgrade from the prison.   
**Toshiko:** Definitely with you on that one, Chikage…. Dang… You royals have it good…   
**Kai:** It’s just me who has this place… but I’ve got some reliable caretakers for this place… Oh speak of the devil, there they are! Hi everyone! 

_The young trio stared at the older group, who was dumb-founded by the appearance of the trio. Kai merely waved at them with a giant smile while they were in shock_

**Kiragi:** Mo-Lady Kai?! Is that you?!   
**Shiro, Konna and Kana:** WHAT?! THAT'S LADY KAI?!   
**Kai:** Haha, glad to see you’re all doing well everyone. Ah, yeah. I do look a bit different, considering it’s been a… Year? Since I’ve seen you all?   
**Kiragi:** Mo-Lady Kai, it’s been too long! 

_Kiragi and the rest of the kids run up to hug the small Kai. The twins start crying in tears of joy while embracing their now child-sized mother. Kiragi and Shiro have the biggest smiles they had in a long time._

**Kai:** I miss you all too, I’m glad to see you all are doing well. I’d like to introduce you all to my traveling companions. The young man is Chikage, a mercenary & tailor’s son from Hoshido. He was abducted during a skirmish at the borders and ended up where I was. The young girl is Toshiko. She’s an apothecary in training and was taken from her village during the Cheve incident. Both of them are dear friends of mine during my time at the Castle Krakenburg Prison. 

_Both Chikage and Toshiko bowed politely to the 4 royals as a sign of respect. The two dust-covered children did not know of the four people in front of them, but since Kai was close to them, they decided to show respect to them regardless_. 

**Chikage:** It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Chikage, one of Lady Kai’s traveling companions who helped her break out of the prison we were all held in for a year.   
**Toshiko:** And I’m Toshiko, also a traveling pal of Lady Kai. We both hope to return to Hoshido someday along with Lady Kai. 

_Kiragi looked at the trio and realized that Kai wasn’t thrown back into the past 10 years ago as Shiro was informed. She was thrown back 25 years into the past when his grandfather was first assassinated! He realized why Kai was so small now.. It was because she was now literally a child. Her small body was not exactly fit to fight in this world. Shiro had the same look in his eye, and was conflicted on how to treat his aunt. Kana and Konna were just happy to see their mother, despite her now being younger than them._

**Kiragi:** I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I’m Kira-Kisaragi, one of the care-takers of this Astral Plane. I reside in a different part of the Astral plane. The tall guy here is Shinonome, my cousin. The girl here is Kan and her twin is Kon. They work as care-takers too, but they have other jobs in other deep-realms.   
**Shiro:** Yeah, what he said. Haha, please make yourselves at home here. I’m sure you’re all tired and need some rest. We have a bath-house over there and some houses over there for you all to sleep in.   
**Konna:** We’ll get the rooms ready for you all while you take a bath. Please rest easy!   
**Kana:** Yeah! Enjoy the bath! We have it separated by gender!   
**Kai:** Thank you everyone. Chikage, Toshiko. Let’s go. We need a bath asap. We stink after being on the run for a week straight. @_@ 

_Chikage and Toshiko nod as they head off with Kai to the bathhouse. When the trio left, the kids started talking._

**Kana:** … Mom… she’s back…. She’s back!  
**Konna:** She’s back…. But… she’s… so small…. WHY IS SHE A KID? I thought she was supposed to be around Shiro's age?   
**Kiragi:** I have an idea…. But it’s not a pretty one.   
**Shiro:** Do you think it’s because something’s wrong with this other world? I can only imagine.   
**Kiragi:** That’s my guess too. I’m guessing… just guessing… that Mother was sent back because… something has gone terribly wrong in this otherwise peaceful world enough for Naga to change the timing from 10-some years to over 25 years.   
**Kana:** No way… that means Mom’s going to be in that world for years!   
**Kiragi:** Mother will be stuck in that world for years regardless. However, from our conversation… a little over 1 year there is about 3-4 months in our world. It won’t be as bad, but Mother will be in a coma for a long time.  
**Shiro:** That just means we all need to defend Aunt Kai and Hoshido together for a bit longer than expected!   
**Everyone:** Yeah! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of many chapters that has multiple blurbs in one chapter. When I was writing these blurbs, I found myself connecting pieces together in sub-sections on my master-draft. So for Ao3, I decided to craft them into the same chapter, and separate them accordingly with lines..? Yeah. I'm still getting used to the idea of posting on a platform. ;u;


	8. Blurb 7 - BRW, Kai meets [BRW] Oboro's parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This blurb takes place about a year after Kai's party returns to the Astral plane. Kai goes to a market to get new clothes with her friends/self-appointed retainers only to meet some familiar faces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #7 - BRW, Kai meets [BRW] Oboro’s parents.**

  * **Setting: BRW, a small neutral port town in Nohr. Kai age 8, Toshiko age 9, Chikage age 10.**
  * **This helps act as a flashback scene for Kai and [BRW] Oboro since Kai's interactions with Oboro were different in DRW**. 



* * *

**Kai:** Wow, this town looks great… You were right, Chikage. This place made a huge recovery from the Chevian Massacre years back.   
**Chikage:** Mhmm. I was hoping to get my hands on some nice fabrics for us. We’re getting bigger, and I can’t fix old clothes like ours forever. There’s far too many patches in them now! Literally, I have to patch a patch. That’s telling me we need to get new ones!   
**Toshiko:** Why get new ones? Can’t Kisaragi and the others supply us with new ones?   
**Chikage:** … No offense Toshiko, but they’re busy as is! Getting new clothes would be nice, but it’d be better for us to tailor our own clothes because we’re just newly fledged mercenaries. Lady Kai needs more battle-ready clothing than a tattered kimono that could rip anytime she morphs into a dragon….   
**Toshiko:** She looks good in anything though, Chikage!!! Hmph!   
**Kai:** Now, now, Toshiko… He’s got a point. Shinonome and the other caregivers have other jobs outside of maintaining the Astral Plane… They can’t supply clothing and food for us all the time, because it’d take time for all the things to get to and fro. We need clothes soon, very soon.   
**Chikage:** Told ya so, Toshiko.   
**Toshiko:** Hmph. Whatever Chikage.   
**Kai:** Look over there, Chikage. It looks like… A Hoshidan Fabric-shop? 

_Kai points to a small stand run by a Hoshidan couple. The man had black hair and brown eyes, the woman had blue hair and brown eyes. Both seemed very happy upon meeting contact with the trio._

**Kai:** Let’s go check them out!   
**Chikage:** Is that…?! Aunt Mikako and Uncle Sojiro!? 

_The trio approaches the couple with a smile in hand._

**???:** Chikage? Is that you?!   
**???:** Honey, I do believe it is! I heard my brother’s family died a few years ago but I’m glad someone on my side of the family is still alive!   
**Chikage:** Aunt Mikako, Uncle Sojiro, it’s great to see you again! I was so worried about you two and little Oboro! Ah, right! This is L-

_Kai put her pointer finger over her mouth, indicating him to be quiet about her being a princess of Hoshido._

**Chikage:** This is Kai and Toshiko. They’re my traveling companions that I made after the skirmishes settled down. Kai, Toshiko, this is my aunt and uncle from Hoshido. They’re tailors in Hoshido! They’re the ones who taught me and my little cousin how to sew and stuff!   
**Kai:** I see, it’s a pleasure to meet you both, Miss Mikako and Mister Sojiro.   
**Toshiko:** Yeah! It’s nice to meet you both!   
**Mikako:** I’m glad to see you’re in good hands, Chikage. But… Your clothing…. All of your clothes could be in better shape….   
**Sojiro:** I see patches on top of patches… This is something you children should not be wearing. I’ll treat you to some fresh clothes on the house!   
**Chikage:** Really!? Thank you Uncle Sojiro!   
**Kai:** Thank you very much, Mister Sojiro and Miss Mikako.   
**Mikako:** You’re welcome, Miss Kai… Why don’t we go inside our tent to talk about clothes? Honey? Why don’t we close the shop early?   
**Sojiro:** Ah, that sounds like a good idea. You take the kids inside while I close up the shop for the day.   
**Toshiko & Chikage:** ??  
**Kai:** … 

_The trio was led into a small house behind the stand, where Mikako and Sojiro lived. Once inside, Mikako prepared some sweet tea and mochi for the children before deciding to start up a topic._

**Mikako:** Miss Kai, you’re the missing Princess of Hoshido, aren’t you? The one that Queen Mikoto has been searching for these past 2 years?   
**Chikage and Toshiko:** ?! They both went wide-eyed as Mikako said that.   
**Kai:** She loosened up a smile and nodded. Indeed I am, what gave it away?   
**Mikako:** I remember a long time ago when the royal family appeared in the Square of Flames at a festival to introduce you as a princess of Hoshido, milady. You were very small but you do share your father’s smile and your mother’s eyes. When I heard that your father was killed and that you went missing, all of the people of Hoshido mourned for you two. I’m glad to see you are safe right now. My apologies for not being able to help you sooner. If possible, could my husband and I prepare clothing for you three? 

_Sojiro enters the room and makes a polite bow to Kai._

**Sojiro:** It’s an honor to make your acquaintance, Lady Kai. Our family will aid you three for as long as we can. Seeing you three all reminds me of our daughter, Oboro, whose being taken care of by my parents back home. I can’t wait for you to meet her! She’ll be so happy to see her older cousin again! But… _ahem_ I would also like to ask if it’s possible for you to allow both myself and my wife the honor of making your clothes for you?   
**Kai:** It would be my pleasure. And maybe someday, I’d love to meet your daughter. I’m sure we’d get along well. (I just hope she's different than my world's Oboro...)   
**Chikage:** You’d love to talk with Oboro! She’s so sweet! She’s always happy whenever fabrics and designs are brought up! I’m sure the two of you would get along, Lady Kai!   
**Kai:** Haha, I’m sure I would. … I’d love to stay and chat a bit longer, but it’s getting late. Ms. Mikako, Mr. Sojiro, do you have any recommendations for places to eat? I don’t want to be a burden on you two.   
**Mikako:** Nonsense, Lady Kai. Allow us to cook for you tonight. It’s been a while since I’ve seen my nephew after all.   
**Sojiro:** Exactly, and he brought his friends too. So by all means, stay over for dinner! Feel free to get yourselves cleaned up while we take care of the food.   
**Kai:** Thank you then. 

_Kai smiles politely before heading off with Toshiko and Chikage to the bathroom to clean themselves up for dinner._

**Mikako:** To think we’d see the missing princess here in a town of Nohr….   
**Sojiro:** We should try to escort them home if possible… but seeing how the borders are pretty harsh right now, I’m not sure how we can get them across the border to Hoshido.   
**Mikako:** We’ll think of something. For now, all we can do is prepare something for the kids to wear. Perhaps a kimono or two for Lady Kai, and some wearable battle-garments for Chikage?   
**Sojiro:** Ooh, a good idea. What about their other friend, the young girl named Toshiko? Perhaps an easy to move in yukata and hakama?   
**Mikako:** Sounds good. We’ll need to get them all nice clothes for their journey if we cannot escort them ourselves. Perhaps we can also give them some rolls of fabric? We might need to teach Chikage about how to make some of the garments since he’s a tailor in training?   
**Sojiro:** I can teach him as I make the hakamas and yukatas for the kids.   
**Mikako:** Excellent. We’ve got a plan for them all. Oh! The stew! 

_Sojiro laughs as Mikako rushes to the kitchen to tend to the stew for tonight’s dinner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I took time to research Oboro's past, which didn't really reveal too much, so I decided to have fun with some OCs.


	9. Blurb 8 & 8.5 - BRW, Kai's Promise to Oboro's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This blurb-series takes place a little after Kai's meeting with [BRW] Oboro's parents. They try to travel within Nohr closer to the border but come to some obstacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!
> 
> Warning: Character death

**Blurb #8 - BRW, Kai’s 2nd meetup to Oboro’s parents**

  * **Setting: BRW, a small neutral port town. Kai age 8, Toshiko age 9, Chikage age 10.**
  * **A continuation of Blurb #7 in which the clothes have been made and the kids plan to meet up with Oboro’s parents at another port-city closer to the Nohrian/Hoshidan Border.**



* * *

**Kai:** Ok, so we’ve got clothes and armor thanks to Chikage’s relatives. They already went ahead to scout out a possible trade route back to Hoshido as well since they can’t fit us in their current caravan.   
**Toshiko:** Right. They also provided us some directions to… the next port town we can safely travel to.   
**Chikage:** Even that’s quite the distance though… It’s at least 3-4 days for adults… It’ll take us longer since we’re just kids.   
**Kai:** We can take breaks in the Astral Plane, so we’re not hampered by a lack of sleeping quarters. Just need to be able to get up and out afterwards. We have some food from Miss Mikako… That should last us 1-2 days if we store it in the Astral Plane’s Kitchen.   
**Toshiko:** Right. Some good news is that the rice crops are finally growing! Kan told me about it last night after you went to bed, Lady Kai.   
**Kai:** Did she? That’s good. We can start self-sustaining ourselves for a bit after our food stock runs out. Some crops, some fish here and there in the newly developed ponds, and hopefully the peach trees there can grow enough for us to have something on the table. 

_Kai looked at the map again before continuing._

**Kai:** Hunting here in Nohr isn’t going to do us much good when it’s mostly a tiny bird here and there. Most good animals are farm animals, but we can’t steal the livelihoods of others just for our own skins. We might be starving, but I never want us to become thieves for it. It’d only attract attention towards us when we’re considered wanted fugitives by Castle Krakenburg.   
**Chikage & Toshiko:** … 

_The two older children remained silent on the matter because they were always wondering why Kai would never go to any of the farms they passed by and transform into a dragon to steal some chickens or cows. They were starving most of the time unless "Kisaragi" and the other caregivers provided some food. They were grateful when they could provide food, but the caregiver’s food-giving visits were so infrequent that they relied on themselves more often than none. Now they knew their lady’s reasoning for always being so insistent on never stealing, only grabbing what was necessary with their own hands and means._

**Kai:** Anyways, we can probably head over to this… checkpoint here. If anyone’s tired, I can carry you on my back as a dragon and we can travel via the forest path to avoid contact with others.   
**Chikage & Toshiko:** Understood. 

_The children traveled for 5 days and 4 nights to reach the port town that Mikako and Sojiro had planned to meet up with them. Because the town was closer to the border, there were more guards roaming around, causing the kids to wear cloaks to hide themselves._

**Toshiko:** … So many guards.. How are we supposed to find them now?  
**Chikage:** … Just be quiet and blend in. Unlike the last town, this town has more abandoned orphans… see? 

_As Chikage pointed out, more beggars of all ages and sizes roamed the town. It was not as well recovered as the previous town they were in._

**Kai:** … Stay quiet, we need to head towards the food market district. We’re still in the shopping district. Just a few more blocks and we can meet up with Miss Mikako and Mister Sojiro. 

_The two older children nodded as they all walked in the contrasting shopping district where rich and poor were easily distinguished. The contrast of the richer nobles walking around with their gaudy gowns and coats versus the poor beggars and simple commoners could be seen throughout the area trying to get by._  
_Kai was silent the whole time because it was similar to DRW’s Nohr when the Alliance had first been created. People of Nohr during that time had either thrived or starved. Regardless, it was a dark era in her old world, but seeing it again was still saddening all the same. Once they reached the food market district, they noticed a more livelier environment of people of all types selling their goods without much contrast._

**Toshiko:** What the… this place feels so different than from the place we were at earlier in this town…. Why is that?   
**Chikage:** Cut it out Toshiko. I’m sure even Lady Kai doesn’t have an answer to this one. We’re just kids after all.   
**Kai:** (Just kids.. Yeah, you two are! I’m a grown woman inside... ) I think it’s just because the rich and poor are easier to tell apart in the other district than here. People seem more alike here. (that should be a decent kid-like answer..)  
**Toshiko:** Hm… you’re right Lady Kai. That’s probably why. She felt unsatisfied with the answer, but as Chikage said, they were just kids. “What would a bunch of kids know?”   
**Chikage:** I think I see them now! Just at the corner! Let’s go. 

_Kai and Toshiko nodded and headed towards Sojiro & Mikako’s tailor stand where they greeted the two adults and were prompted inside the inn that they were staying at. Once they were inside, Mikako and Sojiro closed up their shop like before and then discussed their plans for approaching the border. _

**Sojiro:** So we managed to get a caravan wagon that can hold all three of you in it, but you might need disguises and a cover story if we end up passing a checkpoint. The borders are pretty strict since there’s now wanted posters of you, Lady Kai.   
**Chikage:** Lady Kai has a wanted poster?!   
**Mikako:** Indeed she does. She’s wanted as an experimental fugitive. The poster was just put up about 2-3 days ago. Here, take a look. 

_Mikako handed the kids a poster, which showed a rough drawing of Kai’s face. It didn’t look exactly like her, but there was also a description of how she could change into a monster, that her bounty is 500,000 gold if returned alive, and that she was seen with 2 other children as hostages._

**Toshiko:** Hostages?! Chikage and I are not hostages! Grrrr!!! Lady Kai was our savior if anything else! Hmph!!   
**Kai:** Well, I never thought I’d have a 500 grand bounty on my head at the age of 8. I knew I’d get a bounty sooner or later though… yikes.   
**Chikage and Toshiko:** YOU KNEW YOU’D GET A BOUNTY?!   
**Kai:** Well... maybe. That’s why I told you to both wear your hoods along with me. I mean, we escaped the biggest prison in all of Nohr and made a giant hole in their strongest walls. I’m certain that would get me a bounty sooner or later.   
**Chikage:** Lady Kai….. What are we going to do with you?   
**Kai:** Haha, Not sure but… I’m surprised they didn’t write dead or alive on the bounty. Looks like they still have use for me... (I really need to avoid going back there... who knows what'll happen to me.. or these two kids.)   
**Toshiko:** Huh, you’re right! It does only mention you being returned alive! Do you think this will reach Hoshido?   
**Sojiro:** Hopefully not. We plan to get you kids back to Hoshido before the Nohrians find you. For now, we need to get prepped for now. We reserved 2 rooms, one for us adults and one for you kids.   
**Kai:** Hmm… Since there’s a bounty on my head now…. I’ll need to look into getting a wig or something…. 

_Kai looks at the description of the poster. “Wanted: Young Hoshidan Experimental Fugitive. Escaped Krakenburg Prison and took 2 children around her age as hostages. Girl with red eyes and long white hair. Extremely hostile and can/will transform into a monster upon angering. Reward: 500,000 gold returned alive. Death is not acceptable for the fugitive._

**Kai:** Well then… hmmm… I’ll wear a hood and look into disguises at the Astral-plane. They don’t mention you two at all, so you two can roam around freely… They mentioned my hair and eyes. Getting a wig might be easy, but not a lot of people have dark red eyes…   
**Sojiro:** It might be best for you to stay inside with us or in that astral place of yours, Lady Kai.   
**Mikako:** We can deliver you things inside of it if you need be.   
**Kai:** That might be a good idea. Kai turns to her two “retainers”. Chikage, Toshiko. Go around town to see if you can purchase a wig and some Nohrian-style clothes for me. They have me written as a Hoshidan, so I can’t walk around with the clothes I’m currently wearing anymore.   
**Sojiro:** I see what you’re doing…. Chikage, if you do find a wig, get one that’s either black or brown wig if you can. Lady Kai can make the excuse that her eyes have a weird shade of brown if she has black or brown hair. It might not be the best excuse, but it’s better than nothing. Most Nohrian or mixed kids have black or brown hair around the Nohrian-half of the border from what I’ve seen during our travels here.  
**Chikage:** Oh, ok! I’ll make sure to do that. Thanks for the tip Uncle Sojiro! Come on Toshiko!   
**Toshiko:** On it! We’ll get you some nice stuff for you Lady Kai! See ya later! 

_Chikage and Toshiko leave the inn. That left Mikako, Sojiro and Kai alone._

**Kai:** Thank you again Mister Sojiro and Miss Mikako.   
**Mikako:** Don’t worry about it! We’re more than happy to help! But… how are you going to manage? We can keep you in the room for now? We’ve reserved the two rooms for a week.   
**Kai:** If I might be so bold…. Might I suggest that you both stay in separate rooms? One adult in each room, and 1-2 kids in each room? I can stay in the astral plane if need be, but it might be a better safety precaution to do this incase of any surprise inspections…   
**Sojiro:** We can arrange that. I’ll stay in the same room with Chikage and Mikako can stay with Toshiko and you.   
**Kai:** Excellent. 

_Kai opens up a hole to the Astral plane from within one of the wardrobes._

**Kai:** I’ll be in here until Chikage and Toshiko come back with the disguise-stuff. I don’t wanna get caught by the staff here. I saw my poster on their bulletin board earlier…   
**Mikako:** A door to your astral place… In the wardrobe? Well alright. I’ll make sure to keep the wardrobe closed for you until it’s safe. And feel free to call us Uncle and Auntie instead of Mister and Miss. Stay safe for now Lady Kai!   
**Kai:** Thank you…. Uncle Sojiro and Auntie Mikako. 

_Kai blushes a bit before entering the astral plane. Once she disappeared into the astral plane, the portal disappeared, making the wardrobe look as if there was never a giant gaping vortex inside it to begin with._

**Sojiro:** I’m…. going to have to get used to that one.   
**Mikako:** Agreed. That’s just something you don’t see everyday. The things the royalty have is amazing. 

_Sojiro nods before they both begin to move around the kids' belongings so that there would be at least 1 kid per adult during their stay at the inn._

* * *

**Blurb 8.5 - BRW, Kai’s promise to Oboro’s parents**

  * **Setting: Weeks after the children arrived at the port-town where Kai got her things for a disguise.**



* * *

_Kai’s cover story is that she’s a kid that Sojiro and Mikako picked up off the slums and that Toshiko & Chikage are Sojiro and Mikako’s family. They hopefully plan to cross the border without conflicts. The party is currently on their way to one of many checkpoints that they’ve encountered._

**Kai:** … Looks good so far. We’ve managed to blend into the caravan group. Though it’s weird being called _“Coco”_...   
**Toshiko:** Well, it’s better than sticking out like a sore thumb. Hopefully you can get rid of the wig soon.   
**Chikage:** Hopefully we don’t blow your cover around here.   
**Sojiro:** Heads up kids, we’ve got company. Keep your heads down. 

_As he said that, the kids took a quick peek to see that they were at another inspection checkpoint. Several guards were inspecting the other wagons. The kids went back into the wagon and stayed quiet. Guards soon came to inspect their wagon, and the kids were all nervous. They stayed silent as Sojiro explained to them the kids' situation._

**Sojiro:** The boy’s my nephew and apprentice and the girls are my daughters.   
**Guard #1:** He glances at Kai, who looks like your average Nohrian child in comparison to the other two children who were Hoshidans. A Nohrian is your daughter, sir?   
**Mikako:** We decided to adopt her since we had enough room in our cart for her. We live close to the Hoshidan side of the border, so we see kids from both sides occasionally.   
**Guard #2:** Hmm… Can you bring da’ girls out? We’ve been instructed by higher-ups to inspect da’ hair and eyes of all young girls crossing the border due to an escapee being a young girl herself.   
**Sojiro:** … Everytime, I swear.... Coco, Toshiko. Come out you two. 

_“Coco” and Toshiko poked their heads out of the wagon and got off to stand in front of the guards. The guards looked at the poster of Kai and compared the two girls._

**Guard #1:** They both sort of look similar….. Don’t you think?  
**Guard #2:** Da’ black-haired kid more so than da’ gray-haired one. 

_The two guards kept looking at “Coco”._

**Guard #1:** The black-haired girl… what’s your name, kid?  
**Kai:** Da’ name’s Coco, sir. I was born in da’ slums of Shantelle Town that’s… 4 towns over. My real mum and pop passed away from da’ sickness when I was 6 years old. I don’t know nothin’ about an escapee other than what I saw on dem wanted posters at town square. I’m only grateful that my new mum and pop took me in when I was starvin’ in front of their clothing store one day.   
**Chikage:** (always gotta stay consistent with that story. Sounds almost real too… How did she make it up anyways? Or did Uncle Sojiro and Aunt Mikako tell her to say that?)   
**Guard #2:** … Al’rite. She’s clean.   
**Guard #1:** What do you mean she’s clean???   
**Guard #2:** Shaddup. I know slum kids from my own hometown. They’re always starving. Always. She might have been fed by these folks, but even I know that accent is specific to Shantelle Town and Mercantile Town. We gotta keep moving and find that bratty prisoner.   
**Guard #1:** Seriously? Not even going to inspect her eyes like normally?   
**Guard #2:** Fine… 

_Guard #2 glances at Kai with doubt but sighs._

**Guard #2:** Come ‘ere Coco. I need to inspect ya a lil’ longer.   
**Kai:** … 

_While inspecting Kai, Guard #2 noticed a strand of white hair among the little girl's messy black hair._

**Guard #2:** Wait a second.   
**Kai:** ………   
**Guard #2:** Turn around kid.   
**Kai:** … 

_The guard noticed more white strands in the mix near the back of her head._

**Guard #2:** Oi. Your base ain’t black! IT’S A WIG! 

_The guard screams as he ripped off Kai’s wig, revealing her to be the escapee._

**Guard #1:** CAPTURE HER! GET THEM! 

_The guards surrounded the caravan, and Kai transformed into a dragon. She began her assault on the guards when they started attacking the other caravan members who were uninvolved with them._

**Kai:** Come and get it! RAHHHHH! 

_Chikage and Toshiko started throwing ground spikes and small shurikens at the guards in hopes of slowing down the forces, but it only did little in comparison to Kai’s work. Before long, the guards were running out of manpower before someone called out._

**Guards:** SEND IN REINFORCEMENTS FROM THE LOCAL BORDER GUARDS! 

_By this time, most of the other uninvolved caravan members were detained or dead from the beatings of the guards. As more guards came in, now equipped with wyrmslayers, Kai realized it would be a losing fight and most of the other people had already been either detained or killed. She looked back to see that this would not bode well for anyone if they continued fighting. She had strength left to fight, but that’d only help her for so long. Everyone else was unarmed for the time being, so she didn’t know how to proceed until she heard Sojiro._

**Sojiro:** Mikako, grab Toshiko! I’ve got Chikage! We need to run! 

_Mikako nodded as she quickly grabbed Toshiko from the cart. The couple ran with the kids and Kai realized that they were going to flee the scene and blew out her water breath to knock out some of the troops before shifting back to her child-self and running away into the nearby forest._

_As they were running, the guards were on their trail in hot pursuit, now with reinforcements thanks to the local Border patrol. Sojiro looked at Kai, who was in her human form and decided to plan to let the kids escape while they delay the guards._

**Sojiro:** Lady Kai… I have an idea, one you might not like, but it’ll assure your safety. Mikako and I will stall the guards while you kids flee into your Astral Plane.   
**Toshiko:** Are you mad!? That’ll get you killed!   
**Mikako:** … We know that... That’s why… We need you three to tell Oboro we love her and that we never wanted to leave her, but we had a duty to protect you all from harm’s way. In the Astral plane, in our hut, is a pendant that is passed down in our family for generations… Please give it to her when you return to Hoshido…!   
**Chikage:** Aunt Mikako! Uncle Sojiro! Please reconsider!   
**Sojiro:** Lady Kai can’t possibly open up her Astral plane while these guards are hot on her trail, now can she?! She needs distance for any of this to work! We’ll get by! You three go on ahead! Now GO! 

_Kai nods with tears in her eyes before transforming into her winged dragon form and swiped Toshiko and Chikage right off their feet. She threw them onto her back and started dashing away._

**Kai:** … (I’m so sorry everyone…)   
**Toshiko:** Let me go Lady Kai! PLEASE!!   
**Chikage:** GO BACK LADY KAI! PLEASE! MY AUNT AND UNCLE ARE GOING TO DIE IF WE DON’T HELP THEM! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE DIVINE DRAGONS, PLEASE GO BACK!!!! 

_As the two children pleaded, the sounds of Sojiro and Mikako screaming could be heard in the distance. Chikage and Toshiko started to cry louder when they heard the adults scream in agony and possible death. Kai could not turn back if she wanted to. She could not let Sojiro’s opportunity go to waste. She shedded tears as they fled further into the forest._

_Once they were deep into the forest with no signs of life, Kai opened the gates and ran in. The portal closed after them as they crashed onto the soft grass._

**Chikage:** Lady Kai, you jerk! How could you let them die like that! How… How could you let my family die like that! He kept calling her that while pounding her back with fists that barely did anything to her.   
**Toshiko:** Lady Kai…. Why… Why did you let them…. She continued sobbing into one of Kai’s wings, sobbing the same things over and over again. 

_Chikage and Toshiko continued crying, all while pounding Kai’s wings in anger and sobbing into them. Kai was too exhausted to even try comforting them and decided to let them be._

**Kai:** (I’m sorry you two…. I had no choice. I might be strong, but as a kid, I’m not that strong to take out a large number of guards who I saw carrying wrymslayers…. No one would make it if I didn’t keep going. I’m sorry you two... ) 

_Kai looked at the shrine of Sumeragi and looked at some empty spots next to it since the Southern Wing was underdeveloped. She had an idea._

**Kai:** (... Their sacrifices were not in vain… I need to ask the kids if they can get someone to craft either some tombstones or a statue of Aunt Mikako and Uncle Sojiro... That’d be nice… Too… Tired…. ugh...) 

_The rest of the night was the children mourning over the death of Sojiro and Mikako, who sacrificed themselves for their escape._

_As for BRW!Oboro and her grandparents? 1-4 months later, Oboro received news from a surviving caravan-merchant that her parents died due to Nohrian brutality, since he was not allowed to tell anyone about the truth. Oboro’s hatred for Nohrians grew that day as she mourned for her parents’ loss, not even knowing the truth of their deaths._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be thinking "wow, you axed them quickly", and well, I did sadly. I actually contemplated about how to approach this and I thought this would be the best way for whenever the series reaches the part where [BRW] Oboro and Kai meet.


	10. Blurbs 9 & 9.5 - DRW, Flashbacks of Nohrian Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These blurbs are actually flashbacks of DRW's history on Nohr and how Leo ended up as King of Nohr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #9 - DRW, Part 1 of Flashbacks of Queen Camilla & King Leo’s ascensions**

  * **Setting are in DRW Nohr, a little after Xander & Ryoma were abducted and the Hoshidan-Nohrian alliance was not established yet (the Events of Blurb #2 had occurred, but the alliance meeting had not occurred yet). **
  * **Camilla age 26, Leo age 23, Sakura age 21, Elise age 21; the missing Xander age 28, Charlotte age 24; young Siegbert, age 7 (same age as Shiro who just lost his father)**
  * **Part 1 is when Camilla was going to be ascending as Queen of Nohr due to her older brother being captured by Anankos.**



* * *

_After the abduction of the newly ascended King Xander, Siegbert only had his mother and his other relatives. His father was abducted during a battle against Crown Prince Ryoma and Crown Princess Scarlet, whom both were abducted as well trying to protect their own son Shiro from the surprise invading 3rd party of Anankos. Siegbert felt the same sorrows as the other prince to some degree because he too missed his father. Queen Charlotte was not one for politics and decided to hand the reins of ruling Nohr to the next most capable candidate: Camilla. Camilla and the others decided that in order to stabilize the nobility’s concerns for a new rule, Camilla would take the throne and hopefully hold a conference with Queen Mikoto and her sister Princess Kai on the idea of an alliance in these trying times._

**Camilla:** Ugh, I can’t believe I’m going through with this. Leo, Do I really have to do this?   
**Leo:** Don’t look at me, you’re the older one here. We have to go by hierarchy here. And besides! We’ve already got your dresses and crown set up. Deciding nearly the last minute to skip the ascension ceremony with Keaton now on a whim is a terrible idea and YOU know it!   
**Camilla:** But you’re better at diplomacy than I am… I’d rather spend time with Kai again for all it’s worth.   
**Leo:** We can spend time with her once we settle this and get the alliance going! We have to do it or else we’ll look bad as a whole after what Iago’s “secret” troops did.. Ugh I never thought… How are we going to face her when we see her?   
**Elise:** I don’t think Kai will hold it against us… The rest of the Hoshidan royalty might, but I’m sure she would never get mad at us for what happened.   
**Leo:** But you know, I wished that this alliance happened on better terms and not after…. Well, you know.  
**Camilla:** I agree. If I was there during that time, I would have beheaded that mongrel myself for what he did to my dear Kai.   
**Leo:** You and me both. At least Iago’s finally rotting in a jail cell until further notice because we can’t have him roaming around after what he and Hans has done.   
**Elise:** Yeah! He’s no good! Hmph!   
**Camilla:** Well, at the very least… We can see her again in… What city are we going to again? Izumo?   
**Leo:** Cheve. Same place where our fathers were trying to hold an alliance over 15 years ago. Hopefully nothing terrible will happen this time.   
**Elise:** I can’t wait to see them all again! That’s why we gotta get this ceremony in gear! Not just for Kai, but for Big Brother Xander and Little Siegbert too!   
**Camilla:** You’re right Elise. I’ve been so stressed about becoming queen that I forgot that we need to support the children! I’ll stick with being queen until Xander comes back someday.   
**Leo:** There ya go. Now let’s get this next thing planned out….. 

* * *

**Blurb #9.5: Part 2 of Flashbacks of Queen Camilla & King Leo’s Ascensions**

  * **Part 2 is the lamenting of Leo & Sakura after Camilla & Charlotte was captured. Siegbert is with them as well. Post-alliance where Leo and Sakura have been married for at least 2 years. **
  * **Leo age 25, Sakura age 23; Kai age 26; the missing Xander age 30, missing Charlotte age 26, missing Camilla age 28; young Siegbert, age 9, young Velouria & Forrest, age 7 (Forrest’s age accelerated due to Deep Realms, he would be 2-3 years old otherwise) **



* * *

**Leo:** … To think that 2 years ago, my sister was crowned Queen of Nohr… And now I’m inheriting it because of another abduction.   
**Sakura:** … Don’t feel down about it, dear. I think everyone’s been dealing with the losses of Camilla, Charlotte, Keaton, and Takumi…   
**Leo:** I… I just… I just never thought I’d be inheriting the throne... No less in this manner! In what world is this ok, Sakura?! First Siegbert’s parents and now Velouria’s parents are gone! It doesn’t help that Ophelia’s father is missing too! Gods why must that demon take so many people from us!?   
**Sakura:** Not so loud Leo. I know you’re upset, but getting angry won’t do anything. Siegbert and Forrest are sleeping. 

_Sakura gestured to the two sleeping boys on a couch nearby. Leo sighed._

**Leo:** … You’re right, I’m sorry Sakura. I’m just.. Ugh. I’m a mess. I’m going to be inheriting the throne of Nohr while raising not just one orphaned relative, but 2 on top of our son. I know Elise is going to be helping but… I just…   
**Sakura:** You’ll be a great king Leo. And I’ll help you. We need to do this together for Nohr and Hoshido. For not just the kingdoms, but our families.   
**Leo:** Ugh. I’m just not sure how I’ll be able to raise Velouria and Siegbert. All they have of their parents is their weapons. Siegbert has Siegfried from Xander while Velouria has her Beast stone from her father. They both don’t have much else since both of their parents are missing.   
**Sakura:** Perhaps we might need to see Kai? She’s raising both Shiro and Kiragi alone since I’m here and Hinoka’s taking care of her daughter Sophie as well as the pegasus & kinishi troops…   
**Leo:** Wait, she is? I thought it was just Shiro? I know your brother Ryoma and his wife were the first to get abducted and then Xander shortly after in the same battle…   
**Sakura:** Nope, she’s raising Kiragi too. She’s been raising him ever since the accident at the private fortress she was staying at. Kiragi has been attached to her ever since. She’s also expecting another child in several months... She has a lot on her plate as the newly appointed Queen of Hoshido, but maybe she could give advice on how to raise Siegbert and the others.   
**Leo:** I… I knew she had a lot of responsibility, but to that extent… Why didn’t I hear about any of this?   
**Sakura:** Probably... Probably because of the ties between Nohr and Hoshido being so distant for so long. We might be allies now, but that doesn’t mean we were in the past. None of us was as involved with Kiragi’s upbringing due to the fact that aside from Kai, we were all participants of the Great War. The subject of Kiragi’s mother has always been a touchy one, so it never got brought up a lot. There’s still debate about it in the courts…   
**Leo:** You’re kidding me? What kind of debate could there be?   
**Sakura:** I’m afraid not. From what my late mother told me, Kai’s been dealing with a potential life time sentence if she’s not Kiragi’s birth mother. This was a decision made by the anti-alliance faction that even the opposition couldn’t deny.   
**Leo:** Gods… A LIFE SENTENCE?! For what, raising someone else’s son??? And I thought I had it bad. I never realized that there was such a heavy burden on Kai after she became Queen of Hoshido… Gods…   
**Sakura:** Yeah, the court factions are really dumb in Hoshido… I’m sort of glad that the Nohrian nobility isn’t as insane.   
**Leo:** For once, I can agree, but the issue is that they’re more corrupt. And we need to fix that. 

_Siegbert and Forrest wake up from their nap._

**Siegbert:** Aunt Sakura…? Uncle Leo..? Is it dinner time yet?   
**Forrest:** Mother…? Father…? What’s going on? What time is it? 

_Leo and Sakura sigh, knowing that their discussion would have to wait until after dinner._

**Leo:** I was just talking with Sakura about visiting your Aunt Kai sometime soon. 

_Siegbert and Forrest’s eyes lit up a bit when Kai’s name was mentioned._

**Siegbert & Forrest:** Really?! When?! 

_It was obvious that their attention had now been redirected from dinner to the subject of visiting one of their favorite aunts._

**Sakura:** Very soon boys. We just need to let her know that we’d like to visit for formalities sake.   
**Leo:** Indeed, it’d be very rude to not let a noble know of their arrival during these more peaceful times without notifying the other. So settle down boys.  
**Forrest:** Awww… I wanted to see them now.   
**Siegbert:** Yeah, I want to see Aunt Kai and the others now! 

_The boys started chanting “now now now!” until their stomachs growling. Both boys stopped chanting and started blushing shyly after their stomachs growled._

**Sakura:** How about we get dinner and then write that letter to Aunt Kai in Hoshido, ok? Go get yourselves washed up for dinner, we’ll see you both at the dining hall!   
**Siegbert & Forrest:** Yay!!!! 

_The two boys ran out of the room to wash up, leaving Leo and Sakura to themselves._

**Leo:** Haha, how do you do that, Sakura? I’ll never understand.   
**Sakura:** It’s just a mother’s touch? Haha  
**Leo:** Hahaha 

_Leo and Sakura laugh before heading over to their dinner table in the dining hall. They were going to have seafood spaghetti, something that Kai had invented to combine her love of Nohr and Hoshidan cuisine. It had become a popular dish in both countries due to how filling and fresh it tasted when seasoned just right. It also promoted both countries' better crops/livestock of wheat and fish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time thinking of how to approach this, but hey, we introduced the DRW's Nohrian family a bit.


	11. Blurbs 10 - DRW, Kai's Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori and Roku are keeping an eye on Kai's comatose body for the day as usual. Kiragi and the twins eventually come in to give their mother her dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #10 - DRW, Kai’s condition**

  * **Setting: Kai’s room in the Hoshidan Castle.**
  * **Midori is tending to Kai’s comatose body again while Roku stands outside. The twins and Kiragi come together to see her.**
  * **Shiro age 16, Kiragi age 14, Kana and Konna age 11, Midori age 14, Roku age 15, Kai age 35+**



* * *

_Midori sighs as the sun starts to set and Queen Kai is again aslumber. Roku stands outside Queen Kai’s room, wondering if she’ll ever wake up. It’s been a year since she fell into a coma. Everyone in the kingdom of Hoshido prays that she would wake up one day, unaware of her soul being sent to another realm altogether._  
  
**Midori:** Another day passes without your eyes even twitching, Lady Kai… I hope you wake up soon… It’s been a year since you first fell into a coma…

_Midori turns to her cousin, Roku, whose eating some mochi while doing his body-guarding shift._

**Midori:** Roku, do you think Lady Kai will ever wake up?   
**Roku:** Honestly? I hope so. I mean, I know that she’s technically ok because she’s in another world and all that mumbo-jumbo…. But let’s be real: everyone and their mother in this country is worried for her. Most people don’t know of her actual whereabouts, and the court factions are pushing for Prince Shiro to be crowned king in a couple of years since Lady Kai’s in this god forsaken coma. Everything’s a bloody mess and we barely know what’s going on in the southern wing.   
**Midori:** I’ve only heard but… Prince Kiragi has instructed no one to visit the Southern wing for a while.   
**Roku:** Seriously? What’s the hold-up for not letting us see her?   
**Midori:** … She’s going through some tough times right now… not to mention she’s younger than us right now.   
**Roku:** You mean she’s a kid in that world, right? Prince Shiro told me that she was bite-sized now but… pfft. Trying to imagine her as a kid..   
**Midori:** Don’t laugh… pffft…… 

_Roku and Midori laugh a bit before the large clock in Lady Kai’s room rang at 6:00._

**Midori:** Oh fiddlesticks. It’s dinner time. I wonder when the maids will come over with Lady Kai’s dinner.   
**Roku:** Dunno, but they better not pull any funny stunts like those recent maids from the anti-alliance faction who thought it was funny to bring only a piece of moldy bread and a cup of rotten soup for her meal. Prince Kiragi almost shot them with the Fujin Yumi for that one. Yeesh….   
**Midori:** If it wasn’t for Dwyer stepping in due to it being his shift, I don’t know what would have happened…. I don’t blame Prince Kiragi for what he did that day…. It was pretty bad.   
**Roku:** Yeah, Prince Kiragi gets…. Way too overprotective whenever Lady Kai comes up. Though, all this talk about Prince Kiragi brings up something. I wonder what really happened at the raid 9 years ago [This refers to the raid at the isolated fortress Kai stayed it, refer to Blurb #2]. You know, the one where Lady Kai was resting at for ages on end?  
**Midori:** I know which one you’re talking about. But I wonder too. No one aside from the royals knows about it. I guess the Nohrian nobility know too, but…. Otherwise no one else knows, and Prince Kiragi never likes talking about it.   
**Roku:** Well, from what I have heard, Prince Konna asked Prince Forrest and Princess Ophelia to do some digging up about the incident. All of us kids are curious since both Princess Kana and Prince Konna have no idea what happened. I think Prince Kiragi put a tight leash on the incident from the twins.   
**Midori:** More like the entire public. ... We should probably stop talking about it since it’ll get brought up at Lady Kai’s court trial whenever it gets held.   
**Roku:** My bad, you’re right. How’s Lady Kai’s condition?   
**Midori:** Other than her being unconscious, she’s perfectly fine. I’ve done all her body checkups and physical therapy for her today. No signs of any bed sores or crampings.   
**Roku:** Good. I remember the first time Lady Kai got 1 tiny bed sore because you were too busy gathering medicine at one of the far off mountains… Prince Shiro and Prince Kiragi both freaked out as if it was the end of the world….   
**Midori:** That was not my fault! Both Dwyer and I were off shifts due medical equipment gathering that week….   
**Roku:** Don’t worry your pretty lil head, gumdrop. We know it's not your fault. Honestly, those Anti-Alliance folks are nuts. I get keeping the peace and all, but they're so… outdated. Sort of shocked that Shigure supports the Anti-Alliance faction.   
**Midori:** Yeah. He's the only one who does, but even I don't think he appreciates the whole sabotage on Lady Kai.   
**Roku:** No kidding. Who would? They're just jealous that Lady Kai's been doing a better job than they expected. 

_Kiragi and the twins came in with a tray of soup, rice balls, and apples._

**Kiragi:** Dinner’s here.   
**Midori:** Oh! Welcome everyone… What brings you all here?   
**Kiragi:** We.. just fired the maids earlier today when we saw then trying to sabotage Mother’s dinner. Konna was hungry so we went to the kitchen to ask Rhajat about dinner plans since she got back from her parent’s place and then…. We saw them sprinkling raw sewage into the soup. Rhajat cooked a new soup for Mother thankfully, but we decided to fire the maids right away instead of trying to correct them again. Ugh.   
**Kana:** Yeah! Mom’s favorite clam chowder was muddled with gross stuff. Blech.   
**Konna:** We had to get an alternative miso soup for her instead… But we had fun cooking with Rhajat!   
**Midori:** I see…. The anti-Alliance faction is ridiculous these days. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you three earlier.   
**Kiragi:** Don’t worry about it. You have your hands full taking care of my mother day in and out. Thank you. Both you and Roku.   
**Midori & Roku:** You’re welcome, Prince Kiragi.   
**Kiragi:** You two are dismissed for now. We can manage feeding Mother some soup for now. 

_Midori and Roku bowed before taking their leave. Once they left, it was just Kai’s comatose body, Kiragi and the twins._

**Kiragi:** Kana, can you prop up the floor-seat for Mother?   
**Kana:** On it! 

_She moved a custom-made pillow chair towards Kai as Konna lifted Kai’s body up so that she could sit in the floor-seat. The floor-seat was unique in that it was similar to a cushion where it was on the floor rather than raised up like a throne, but there was a backing that was adjustable to fit Kai’s needs when eating. Kai’s body would occasionally lean on it to make feeding her easier since she was unconscious._

**Konna:** Momma’s been getting lighter lately…   
**Kiragi:** She has? We’ll need to let Midori or Dwyer know then, whoever is shifted tomorrow morning.   
**Kana:** Sounds like a plan. 

_Kiragi started feeding Kai the miso soup gently after carefully blowing it. Kana would start shaving the apples and dicing them into bits before turning on the hearth in the room to boil the apples. Konna started separating the rice balls into bits to put into the soup so that it could be fed to Kai._

**Konna:** … Kiragi. When can we see Momma in the Southern wing again? I miss her.   
**Kana:** Yeah, I do too…   
**Kiragi:** … It might be hard for you two to understand but… Mother and her retainers just went through something really… Painful. I went to visit her myself a few days ago and she’s not taking it so well. Her retainers are taking it harder though, specifically Chikage.   
**Kana & Konna:** …   
**Kiragi:** I decided that it’d be best to give her a little bit of time to herself for now. We can visit her in a few days, I promise.   
**Konna:** Really!?   
**Kana:** Do you mean it Kiragi!?   
**Kiragi:** Yes. I do. She asked me to have something made for her a couple of days ago, and it was just finished recently. I decided to get it delivered to her directly. All of us kids will come see her and bring some flowers.   
**Kana:** That sounds like a great idea!   
**Konna:** Yeah! I can’t wait to come see her. I hope she’s doing well.   
**Kiragi:** I hope she is. She seemed… depressed when I saw her last time. Hopefully we can cheer her up with everyone. 

_Everyone nodded in agreement before they resumed their care-giving. Kana took out the boiled caramelized apple bits to let cool, Konna used his water breath to cool the small pot that the boiled apple bits were in and Kiragi cleaned up Kai’s mouth so she could eat her dessert._

_After Kai’s dinner, Kana and Konna left to put the dishes in the kitchen, leaving Kiragi alone with Kai._

**Kiragi:** … Mother. I hope you wake up one day. I know your soul is safe and all, but it’s not the same here without you…. I wish you and Father could be here, all happily ever after. I can only imagine the trials you’ll face when this ordeal is over…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is definitely a filler chapter in my opinion, but I felt that it was a nice filler to get an idea of what Kai's body was like in DRW since her soul's stuck in another world and all.


	12. Blurb 11 - BRW, Farewell to Sojiro & Mikako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chikage and Toshiko are still grieving over the loss of Sojiro and Mikako to the point that they still haven't forgiven Kai for leaving them behind. Kai feels guilty about it, so she decides to celebrate the lives who saved theirs, and the DRW kids are here to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains some elements of death and grieving. People deal with death-related topics differently, so this disclaimers is for those who are uncomfortable with them.  
> I've also put down some resource links if you're curious on what I did when researching for this blurb. I hope you enjoy!

**Blurb #11 - BRW/DRW, Farewell to Sojiro and Mikako**

  * **Setting: Southern wing of Kai’s astral plane.**
  * **A week or so after the events in Blurb #9-10, Kiragi has returned with the tombstone for the fallen couple. Toshiko and Chikage are in their cabin-rooms at this scene, still somewhat depressed at what happened.**
  * **There’s a few references for W** **estern and Japanese funeral stuff. They’re minor, but they’re there for the theme. Links are for if you’re curious.**  

    * [**Japanese funeral info**](https://www.realestate-tokyo.com/living-in-tokyo/religion/funerals/)
    * [**Japanese men's kimono info**](https://mangadejapan.com/articles/detail/1010)
    * [**Funeral flowers in asian** **funerals**](https://www.funeralwise.com/etiquette/flowers/asian/)
    * [**Funeral flower choices and info**](https://www.frugalflower.com/funeral-flowers-guide)
  * **BRW: Kai age 8, Toshiko age 9, Chikage age 10**
  * **DRW: Kiragi & Forrest age 14, Kana & Konna age 11, Shiro & Siegbert age 16**



* * *

**Kiragi:** Lady Kai, greetings.  
 **Kai:** … Oh, hello everyone. I didn’t hear you all coming.   
**Forrest:** That’s ok Lady Kai. You’ve had it rough. We brought the tombstone with us. 

_Siegbert & Shiro are wheeling in the cart with the tombstone and other things for it such as an incense bowl and incense sticks. The two older boys wave hello towards her while carrying the tombstone and urns which contained the fallen couple’s ashes. _ _The bodies were recovered by Siegbert and Forrest when they disguised themselves as Nohrian guards to clean up the mess. They took the bodies for cremating afterwards in the Northern Wing of the Astral plane since it served as a funeral home and memorial of sorts._

**Kai:** Ah, thank you everyone. Did you need any help?   
**Shiro:** No need, Lady Kai! Leave the heavy stuff and preparations to us!   
**Siegbert:** Yeah! Just show us where you wanted the tombstone placed! We can handle setting it all up ourselves.   
**Kai:** Are you sure? I’m the one who set up Grandma Mikoto’s burial ceremony years ago…  
 **Everyone:** …   
**Forrest:** Ok, we might need a little guidance. We… just wanted to… you know…  
 **Kiragi:** Lighten the load for you since…   
**Kana** : You were the one that went through this whole thing…  
 **Konna** : We just wanted to help!   
**Kai:** I appreciate it everyone, truly. Anyways… This is to be a surprise for my retainers. I hope you brought some formal funeral gowns. 

_Everyone held a bag and nodded._

**Kai:** Good. Let’s get started. 

_Kai directed everyone and had the appropriate placement for the tombstone, the urns which contained both Mikako and Sojiro’s ashes, and the flowers of choice since too many flowers were brought due to the cultural differences in how they handled funerals. Kiragi and Shiro brought in white and yellow chrysanthemums while Forrest and Siegbert brought in white and pink carnations. The twins chose white and yellow lilies as their choice of flowers to bring. Sighing, Kai decided to use them all in appropriate arrangements since they were all technically appropriate flower choices for funerals._

**Kai:** I can’t believe you all brought so many flowers that we had to make flower-wreaths and other really… fancy flower-arrangements for them… Well, it’s the thought that counts in the end. Chrysanthemums are the most appropriate funeral flowers in Hoshido… Carnations are the most neutrally appropriate in Nohr with white roses being the most used… and Lilies are the ones that are used in both Nohr and Hoshido without much issues… So all these work well. Thank you kids. I really appreciate you doing this all for us. 

_For the first time in ages, she was smiling again. The children were happy to see their child-sized aunt/mother praising them, but it still bothered them that she was a child, younger than the youngest twins for that matter! Regardless, there was a funeral to be held._

**Kai:** Now that the arrangements are set, we should all change clothes. Foleo? Can you hand me the sets I requested for me and the kids?   
**Forrest:** Here you are, Aunt, er, Lady Kai.   
**Kai:** It’s ok, I’m just practicing with the names so that my retainers don’t catch onto us. You all don’t exist in this world yet so… time-travel complications…   
**Shiro:** No kidding. This would be one huge mess without the Astral Plane..   
**Siegbert** : Indeed. Now… Where do we change, uhm, Lady Kai?  
 **Kai:** Oh right. There’s a ton of empty cabins here that you can use. Make sure to dress appropriately! I’ll fix up anything once you’re all done. Knock my treehouse door once you’re done.   
**Kana:** Did you need help with changing your clothes, Mom?   
**Kai:** … Well, now that you mention it…. I guess I’ll need help getting the kimono on since I am a bit… small.   
**Kana:** I’ll help, since I’m a girl…. Forrest can come in later for the final touches!   
**Forrest:** Kan! You’re supposed to call her Lady Kai!   
**Kana:** But… It’s hard. She’s Mom, y’know?   
**Konna:** I agree. It’s hard. Even if she’s small, she’s still Momma.   
**Kai:** Oh you two… my sweet babies…

_Kai gave both of them a hug before letting go._

**Kai:** But Foleo is right. I need you two to get used to me calling you Kan and Kon, and you two need to get used to calling me Lady Kai rather than Mom. I’m too young to be a mother. I’m 8 years old, and you two are 11! No mother can be younger than her own children!   
**Kana & Konna:** Aww… ok…. 

_Siegbert pulls up Konna by his scarf gently._

**Siegbert:** And now it’s time for you to get changed. Let’s go.   
**Konna:** Awww… Alrighty. 

_The boys all go to a cabin near the treehouse while Kai and Kana head up to the treehouse to get changed. Kai and Kana both put on plain black kimonos. Kai and Kana helped each other put up their hair into buns since it was customary to do so for a funeral. Kai put on her sakura-shaped pendant as the only piece of jewelry for herself while Kana put on a very simple yellow stone pendant that had Hoshido’s insignia inside it._

**Forrest:** Lady Kai, it’s me. I’m here to put your makeup on.   
**Kai:** Come in… Oh? 

_Forrest was wearing a traditional Hoshidan kimono with the haori and hakama in black and dark gray striped pattern respectively._

**Kai:** You’re… wearing Hoshidan themed funeral clothing? I thought you would be wearing a suit or something else.   
**Forrest:** I would like to, but today is a Hoshidan-themed funeral, so I made kimonos for everyone. Sadly Rose couldn’t make it due to having to deal with some marriage meetings that she could no longer push away.   
**Kai:** Marriage proposals!? She’s only 13!   
**Forrest:** I know… but apparently in Nohr, you can get marriage proposals as young as 12. I’ve gotten a couple myself, but I’ve rejected most of them.   
**Kana:** I’m glad I’m not getting any haha.   
**Kai:** Sweetie, you’re only 11. I’m not letting you get married off so quickly...   
**Forrest:** Anyways… Sieg is also wearing a similar outfit. Now stay still while I apply the foundation and blush very quickly.   
**Kai:** Alright…. 

_After the makeup and last touches were applied, Kai, Kana, and Forrest came down to see that the boys had all put on their kimonos and haoris. Shiro and Siegbert were holding the pictures of Mikako and Sojiro that were commissioned based on Kai’s memory-crystal while Konna and Kiragi were holding the bags that contained Toshiko’s and Chikage’s funeral gowns._

**Kai:** Looking good boys. Now let’s go get our guests of honor ready. 

_Kai and the others walked over to the cabin where both Toshiko and Chikage were staying at. Kai knocked the door to see a very pale Chikage open the door. He wasn’t even looking up, just at the ground disappointed in himself._

**Chikage:** Y-yes…. What is it… Lady Kai!? What are… What are you wearing? What is… Everyone…   
**Kai:** We’re all wearing kimonos for a funeral, ain’t it obvious? Have Toshiko and you both put these on. The pink bag is for Toshiko, the blue one is for you. 

_Chikage looked up to see the older boys both holding portraits of his departed relatives. He started tearing up before nodding and rushing to Toshiko._

**Chikage:** TOSHIKO! TOSHIKO! Put this on!   
**Toshiko:** Why should I?!   
**Chikage:** Just do it! Lady Kai’s orders! 

_After some arguing, Forrest and Kiragi went in to help both Toshiko and Chikage with their kimonos and attire. Once they got out, they were shocked that the pictures were still in the older boys’ hands. Furthermore, they noticed that they were enshrined with lilies around their frame. Chikage and Toshiko had no words to say, but tears shed down their faces. It was tears of joy, to see that their master really did care about them, to the point where she decided to host a funeral that was meant for the rich and noble for two mere commoners._

**Kai:** Let’s go you two. We have to send off Aunt Mikako and Uncle Sojiro. 

_The two nodded with tears in their eyes. The DRW kids merely stayed solemn with small smiles until they stopped to see a path lined with flower-wheels. The path led to one large Hoshidan-style tombstone with two black urns and a single bowl meant for burning incense sticks._

**Chikage:** … This… looks…   
**Toshiko:** Amazing… 

_They both turned to Lady Kai, who was just smiling while holding a bouquet of pink carnations and white lilies. The two smiled gracefully and proceeded to walk with the DRW kids and Kai._

_Once they reached the tombstone, Shiro and Siegbert placed the portraits on the tombstone and stepped back into their places with their respective cousins. Konna and Kana placed bouquets next to each portrait, and Forrest and Kiragi started chanting Hoshidan prayers for them._   
_Everyone closed their eyes as the two boys chanted with their prayer-beads in hand. Once the prayers were over, they stepped back to allow Kai to speak. Kai stepped to the front, faced everyone, and brought out a piece of paper and began speaking._

**Kai:** Thank you everyone. Thank you everyone for coming today to this momentous occasion. While we may only be children, and this is not normally how a Hoshidan funeral is held…. But… I still wish to honor the lives of Uncle Sojiro and Aunt Mikako. Today is a day of honoring the souls of two brave heroes who risked their lives to save three children from persecution of the Nohrian Kingdom. They saved us from near death or even a more gruesome fate. But more than that… For the time we were with them, they were family to us. Both of them extended a helping hand and loved us all as if we were their own. While the time was short, we will never forget what they did for us. 

Kai turned around to face the tombstone. 

**Kai:** Thank you Uncle Sojiro. Thank you Aunt Mikako. Thank you both and I wish you both a safe trip to the next world. 

_After Kai said her thanks, everyone else silently prayed for the couple’s safe departure into the next world. It was a peaceful silence within the Southern wing of the astral plane. The cherry blossoms floated in the skies, peaceful as can be, and a warm breeze passing by without a care in the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler chapter, but I enjoyed writing this chapter as it felt fulfilling to the characters. I felt that the characters had a chance to put themselves at ease knowing that they were honored in such a way instead of being left behind and forgotten. I actually took a lot of time researching the different customs, and that was fun. 
> 
> Anyways, this is the last blurb for Kai's childhood arc. From here on out, it's a time-skip to the next big thing: Kai's time as a young adult/teenager. We'll be entering the pre-game stuff, where there's some more world-building. I hope you all enjoy. :)


	13. Blurb 12 & 12.5 - BRW, Arriving at the border

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years has passed since Sojiro and Toshiko's passing, and Kai's trio has grown up into young adults. They grew into mercenaries on the run from the Nohrian government to get by for living since most parts of Nohr was on the lookout for Kai. After a long journey within Nohr, they finally reached the safest part of Nohr that would allow them to cross into Hoshidan soil: the Southern end of the Bottomless Canyon. 
> 
> The trio travel through the mountain seperating Nohr and Hoshido as well as the plans that Kai has in store now that they're able to reach Hoshido after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!  
> \---  
> Welcome to the 2nd arc of Kai's journey! In this arc, we will eventually introduce Kamui, our BRW MU, but for now, we're still focusing on our DRW MU. I hope you enjoy!! :) 
> 
> Warning: small mentions of death are in here in Blurb 12.5.

**Blurb #12 - BRW, At the southern end of the Nohrian-Hoshidan border.**

  * **Setting: BRW Southern end of the Nohrian-Hoshidan border, location is at Mt. Hakuhoshō.**
  * **It’s been 10 years since Kai’s escape from Castle Krakenburg (8 years since Sojiro/Mikako’s death), where Kai and her retainers have been on the run all over Nohr as mercenaries for hire. They could not return to Hoshido during the 10 year time gap because of constant persecution from the Nohrian government. It was only until they managed to reach the most southern part of the border of the Bottomless Canyon and flee into the dangerous mountains of Mt. Hakuhoshō that they had the opportunity to enter the border without issues.**  

    * **Mt. Hakuhoshō is considered dangerous because it’s a dormant volcano. The mountain is mostly on Hoshidan soil, so Nohrian soldiers cannot pass it due to Lady Mikoto’s barrier.**
  * **Kai is currently heading towards the closest village, which is the Flame Tribe Village. If possible, she would like to also travel to Izumo to get acquainted with Izana of Izumo.**
  * **At this point, both Chikage and Toshiko are aware that Kai’s name is a false one (in BRW) and that her name is “Kamui”. However, they still call her Kai to 1) hide her identity from most folks until they reach the capitol and 2) they’re used to it.**
  * **Kai age 17, Toshiko age 18, Chikage age 19.**
  * **BRW - 10 years since the escape, DRW - 4-5 years since the escape.**



* * *

**Toshiko:** … Lady Kamu-… Er, Lady Kai?   
**Kai:** Hm? What is it? You know it’s ok to call me Kamui since we’re on an isolated volcano, right?  
**Toshiko:** … But why are we crossing this mountain instead of traveling closer to the capitol at the northern end of the Bottomless Canyon..?   
**Kai:** That’s because I need to get in contact with some of Father’s old allies.   
**Chikage:** Allies…. You’re referring to… The chieftains of the wind and flame tribe… the chieftain of the Kitsune Hamlet… the leader of the Mokushu Ninjas… Izana of Izumo… and the Chieftain of the wind-tribe, right Lady Kai?   
**Kai:** Correct. I need to make some connections here in Hoshido, and what better way than with Father’s old allies. Though it has been 10 years since he passed away, so there might have been some changes since then.   
**Toshiko:** Like what?   
**Kai:** Things like new leaders and/or chieftains that may not be as close to my father or mother… I just need to re-establish that I’m alive and well. If anything, it’ll help gain allies for whenever the Nohrian spy comes to Hoshido.   
**Chikage:** …. Nohrian Spy? More like an imposter. She’s been using your name for so long that you had to use a fake name!   
**Kai:** (Actually… I’m the fake. Hell, I’m not supposed to be in this world, and yet here we are, travelling together like this…) Don’t be so sour Chikage. She still has something that I lack very much: the charisma and warmth that a Hoshidan royal would have… despite being raised in Nohr. Even though she’s been locked up in that tower, she has tons of people who would defend her to the death.   
**Toshiko:** But that doesn’t mean squat, Lady Kai. She’s an imposter who looks like you, whereas you’ve been trying to reach your family for a decade now. You’re way stronger than her too I bet from travelling all this time!   
**Kai:** … Thanks for the vote of confidence, Toshiko.   
**Toshiko:** Of course! Anything for you Lady Kai! …. If I may ask…. Have… the Outrealmers managed to get any new information in regards to the state of affairs?   
**Kai:** I’m not sure. I mean, up until a week ago, I was escorting a Nohrian duchess and duke to their new home. Anything from you, Chikage?   
**Chikage:** Yes, Lady Kai. Foleo and Sieg gave me the missive recently while you were away with that escort mission. According to the missive, King Garon’s assassination attempt with the Ganglari & the imposter are still in motion. In 2-4 month’s time, King Garon will have sent out the imposter from the Fortress.   
**Kai:** … I see. (So that old bastard still hasn’t changed too much in this world.) Did they say anything about Iago’s movements? He was the one in charge of all of our imprisonments….   
**Chikage:** Foleo did have a private missive he wanted to give to you. I haven’t seen him since the time you were doing your escort mission.   
**Kai:** I’ll have to talk to him sometime. I’ll need to figure out what’s going on then. (Thank goodness for my nephews....)   
**Toshiko** : Is something troubling you, Lady Kai?   
**Kai** : Don’t worry about it Toshiko. That’s something between me and the Outrealmers who take care of the Astral plane for us.   
**Toshiko** : … If you insist. It’s getting dark tonight Lady Kai…. and it doesn’t seem safe to camp out here next to a volcano.... Shall we return to the Astral Plane?   
**Chikage** : I hear a boar nearby. I’ll catch it. You two head back to the Astral plane. Just.. uh leave an opening for me!   
**Kai** : Will do Chikage. Come on Toshiko. Back into the Astral plane. 

_Kai opens up the portal to the Astral Plane and enters it. Toshiko follows, leaving it open for Chikage. Over the years, Kai has been able to master the art of hiding the presence of the Astral plane portal better to the point where only those that know of its actual existence can enter it. At this point, only the DRW kids, Kai, Toshiko, and Chikage can enter it freely._

_Once the girls entered the Astral plane, Toshiko excused herself to prepare the dining hall for the three as well as other preparations. Kai went to her room for a bit to think about the report Chikage mentioned earlier._

**Kai** : … Hm… if we’re already at this point… that means I need to beat Nohr to Mokushu so that they don’t try turning on the Hoshidan royalty…. And there’s also the Flame-tribe, whose been so wary that in my world, it was only until 3 years after I ascended that they were more open about things. Thankfully Rinkah was able to make peace with us… But her father was rather close to King Sumeragi…. I remember talking to him in my world…. I think I can get to him here too if he’s similar. 

_Kai looked at the map and looked at the red circles on the map. Flame Tribe, Kitsune Hamlet, Mokushu, Izumo, and Wind Tribe._

**Kai:** We have 3-4 months before the real Kamui is sent to the northern part of the bottomless Canyon like I was… And if memory serves me correctly… Saizo will try to attack her… Then my Nohrian siblings will intervene… Then she falls into the bottomless canyon… There she gets her own Astral Plane and is then rescued by Kaze and Rinkah…. 

_Kai writes this information down in a small journal so that she can have a place to put her thoughts in._

**Kai:** … 3-4 months… And the distance from here at Mt. Hakuhoshō to the capitol is… all the way across the country… Ugh… We don’t have means of teleportation… So we can only do so much here. I’m already altering the course of history here… Hopefully I can learn more about this body of mine from the kids soon…   
**??:** Lady Kai! Dinner’s ready! 

_Kai lurks out her treehouse window to see Forrest and Ophelia together waving hello to her. She waves back before heading to the dining hall._

* * *

**Blurb #12.5 - BRW, Learning more of the human doll.**

  * **Setting: Right after dinner, in Kai’s treehouse.**
  * **A meeting between Siegbert, Forrest, Ophelia and Kai is taking place.**
  * **BRW - Kai age 17 // DRW - Siegbert age 21, Forrest age 19, Ophelia age 18**
  * **Ophelia put up a soundproof barrier that she learned from her grandfather, Robin, so that no one from BRW can hear what they were planning on discussing.**
  * **Both Toshiko and Chikage are asleep in their cabins because Ophelia laced fast-acting sleeping powder into their meals as a precaution.**



* * *

**Kai:** … So let me get this straight. Based on your research as an “apprentice mage” to this world’s Iago…. Your investigations in the Nohrian army…. And our Leo’s extensive knowledge…. This body I’m in… Is this world’s... Ananko’s vessel!?   
**Ophelia:** That’s right, Aunt Kai. This world’s Iago hasn’t given up on looking for you, or rather the human doll, but he is trying to make another one if plans fail…. But he’s had a harder time obtaining the materials for a perfect clone of you because he drained all of his original resources into the body you have now.   
**Siegbert:** That and… This world’s father, er, Prince Xander, has been overseeing most of the soldiers, which I’m undercover in, and he’s not taking any part of any more needless mass genocide like before. The amount of human hearts needed to replicate the body you have is in the thousands rather than the hundreds since you’re a lot stronger now.   
**Forrest:** To be exact, from what Father told us… Even in our world, Iago tried to do this whole vessel thing, but more so to give Grandfather Garon a new body if the ritual went accordingly. Here… 

_Forrest grabbed out a book covered with blood-splatter on the cover and began reading the pages._

**Forrest:** The main components of the human doll you’re in is…: 

  * _100-1000+ fresh human hearts grinded into the purest blood for melding into a jeweled stone. This is the heart of the vessel, the blood stone. The more human hearts used, the more pure and stronger the heart will be._
  * _The essence of a human of strong will, such as a strong memory. This is the contract payment of the vessel to the heart. The memory can make the body’s appearance to whomever the memory is from._
  * _The body whose strength can withstand the pain of the blood stone. This will be the vessel itself._
  * _Essences of strong magic._



**Forrest:** In this case, the essences of strong magic would have been the dragon blood of Kamui since she is a direct descendant of Anankos. 

**Kai:** … This was going on… even in our world?   
**Forrest:** Not completely. It was in the test stages using low-tier prisoners, according to Iago’s lab notes he made. Even though 100 people or so died during his research, he still deemed it imperfect apparently.   
**Kai:** 100 lives!? That’s 100 lives too many… But… You know… I think I realize what Naga meant by “this world” has the highest chances of peace without Anankos getting involved… But it’s just a hunch.   
**Ophelia:** What did she mean then, Aunt Kai?   
**Kai:** Before I came to this world, Naga told me that this world had the highest odds of peace without Anankos’ involvement. If this vessel is the completed version of what our Iago tried to make… Then Anankos might be very weak in this world, and therefore needs me as a vessel instead of just being able to rip open and invade like he did in our world…   
**Ophelia:** Hmmm would that mean, if we’re following a similar logic to Grandma Lissa’s world… so long as the fell-vessel, in this case, your body, is slain before awakening or before possession, then this world’s Anankos would cease to exist?   
**Kai:** Sort of. It would have to be after they enter my body, but I can hold them off a bit. That’s slim pickings, but it’s something to think about for the future…  
**Siegbert:** Aunt Kai.. correct me if I’m wrong but… doesn’t that mean you’ll die in this world? 

_Forrest and Ophelia’s eyes went wide open in a sudden realization. They had a sad expression as soon as they heard the word “die”._

**Kai:** Correct. I’d have to be killed someday in this world. I’m not looking forward to the idea of my inevitable death, but I at least know how it’ll happen thanks to Lady Naga.   
**Forrest:** How will that happen?   
**Kai:** Dear Forrest, I think I’ll have to hold that for a later time. It’s too early to plan that out. However…. We will need to proceed with Operation “Raid the Assassination Square Attempt” that King Garon has planned out.   
**Siegbert:** I wish I could have been quicker to let you know about it but….   
**Kai:** Don’t worry about it. I was doing an escort job for a newly appointed Nohrian ducal family. Nothing that could be done. I’m just glad we could have this talk. I might need to talk to Leo again sometime… but not now. Now I need to plan out what to do when I reach the Flame tribe… 

_Kai takes out her notepad that had only Nohrian writing in it. They all knew that despite Kai being a wonderful and strong leader in their eyes, there was one large flaw to her. That flaw? She was almost completely illiterate in the Hoshidan language. She could read simple things, but more complex things like long scrolls of text made it impossible for her to do tons of documentation unless Kiragi or Shiro translated it for her. The page she opened up to was a map of Nohr and Hoshido with written notes and circles on it._

**Kai:** I have 3-4 months to reach the capital before Kamui reaches there. If I can reach there in time, I can thwart Garon’s plans or at least take away the Ganglari.   
**Siegbert:** Aunt Kai… If I may ask, do you still need Forrest, Ophelia and I to infiltrate the Nohrian castle anymore?   
**Kai:** … Probably not for now. I’d like you three to return to Nohr in our world and be on standby for now. You three do have royal duties ahead of you in our homeworld, but I’ll manage finding a way to Valla aside from the bottomless canyon sooner or later. I’d have to ask Mother in this world if I can get close enough with her.   
**Ophelia:** I pray to the stars in both the skies of our world and this world that you’ll succeed, Aunt Kai!   
**Siegbert:** I wish you the best of luck as well, Aunt Kai.   
**Forrest:** I know you’ll make it! Good luck!   
**Kai:** Thank you everyone. Safe travels back to Nohr and take care you three. Good night. 

_The three kids bowed and left the treehouse after Ophelia undid the barrier. Kai went to bed, leaving just the three kids to converse for the night._

**Forrest:** … Rose, do you have any idea of what Au-- Lady Kai meant about how she’ll ….   
**Ophelia:** … Grandma Lissa and Grandpa Robin told me about how they saved their world, but … it was a dangerous gamble for Grandpa at the time. Apparently he risked his life to destroy the fell dragon of that world.   
**Siegbert:** And…?   
**Ophelia:** It was only a miracle that my grandfather is alive today. They used some sort of Dragon-slaying weapon with magic powers to destroy the fell dragon.   
**Forrest:** Hmm… A dragon-slaying weapon..? Wouldn’t that be just your average wyrmslayer imbued with magic?   
**Ophelia:** No… It was something that was passed down in my granduncle’s part of the family. Apparently my Granduncle and Aunt both know how to wield that weapon…   
**Siegbert:** I wonder what it was. Hmm… Perhaps what Aunt Kai was referring to is one of the legendary weapons in our world??   
**Ophelia:** Probably. The only problem is that we don’t know what it is.   
**Forrest:** Perhaps… it’s the Yato…? Father told me there were 5 legendary weapons, one of them being different than the others… but I can’t recall much else.   
**Siegbert:** Hmm.. Well, let’s get out of here before Toshiko or Chikage hear us. 

_The younger DRW children nodded, and headed on their way back to Nohr via the portal behind King Sumeragi’s shrine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in my beginning notes, we're finally at the next stretch! But I've also started to introduce some things going on in Nohr. Nice to see Xander a little. :3  
> I hope you enjoy! :D


	14. Blurbs 13 & 13.5 - BRW, Entering the Flame Tribe Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's party enters the Southern Flame Tribe Village and meets up with nostalgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!  
> \--  
> It was never really clear where the Flame Tribe village was located, so I decided to make it located in the southern part of Hoshido. Please enjoy!

**Blurb #13 - BRW, Entering the Flame Tribe**

  * **Setting: Southern plains of Hoshido & the Flame Tribe Village. **
  * **This takes place right after Blurb #12-12.5.**
  * **Kai and her crew travel to the first stop of 5 villages/cities, the Flame Tribe Village, to speak to the Flame Tribe Chieftain. Kai hopes to rekindle hope and a bond between the Flame Tribe and the Hoshidan royal family. If nothing else, she plans to at least have an ally in the Flame Tribe.**



* * *

_Kai and her crew have come down from Mt. Hakuhoshō and have arrived near the entrance of the Flame Tribe Village. Toshiko and Chikage grew weary as despite being in Nohr for so long, even they knew that unlike the Wind Tribe, the Flame Tribe was known for their extreme isolationism away from the rest of Hoshido. Kai, however, was determined to gain allies in Hoshido for the upcoming assassination-prevention plan._

**Toshiko:** Are you sure you want to do this, Lady Kai? Even growing up as a kid back in Hoshido… My parents told me about how dangerous and… well, they don’t trust many people outside of their tribal village.   
**Chikage:** She’s right. Back when I was living with my mother and father in Hoshido, they told tales of how they despise outsiders.   
**Kai:** The reason why they said that is because the Flame Tribe worships the God of Flames, who vanquishes all foes from atop the very volcano we just got off of.   
**Toshiko:** Wait, they do?   
**Kai:** That’s right. The Flame Tribe regards Mt. Hakuhoshō as their holy land that purges off any unwanted enemies and only accepts people of worth into their village as fellow tribesmen or allies. Father once told me when I was younger that he undertook training at that very mountain and came out unscathed while some Nohrian pursuers were burned alive from lava that spewed out from the volcano one day.   
**Chikage:** Is that how your father became friends with the Flame Tribe Chieftain?   
**Kai:** Indeed. The Flame Tribe has… 2-3 main entrances from what I’ve heard. This one is rarely used because it’s directly from Mt. Hakuhoshō, which is a place not even most Nohrians go to due to it being an active volcano. When my father emerged from this very area, he was treated in high regard by the Chieftain. They eventually dueled to test each other’s might, which ended in a draw, and they became allies.   
**Toshiko:** Do you think he’s still an ally or..?   
**Kai:** I’m not sure honestly. We’ll find out --

_Before Kai could finish her statement, some Flame Tribesmen spotted the trio and surrounded them._

**???:** Who are you and where did you come from…?

_The man looked right behind them, seeing as they came straight from Mt. Hakuhoshō._

**???:** You… People… came from Mt. Hakuhoshō!? 

_The other tribesmen murmured and decided to approach the trio with caution and armed clubs or spears._

**Kai:** Please put down your weapons, warriors of the Flame Tribe. We are not enemies to your people. We come in peace and wish to only speak with the Chieftain. She says so as she puts her arms up, which led both Chikage and Toshiko to follow suit. 

**???:** For what reason do you have to speak to our Flame Tribe leader? He has no reason to speak with strangers, even if they have emerged unharmed from our holy volcano. 

**Kai:** … I am the long lost daughter of King Sumeragi, Kamui. I wish to speak to my father’s close friend and ally about something urgent that’s occurring in the Kingdom of Hoshido and Nohr. 

**???:** King Sumeragi’s daughter….? That’s impo- 

_Before the man could say another word, the chieftain himself came outside to see what was going on. The tribesmen cleared a path for the chieftain, who the trio were now facing directly with._

**Flame Tribe Chieftain:** You claim to be my departed friend’s daughter who just happened to come down from our holy mountain? I do not take kindly to liars, but you seem to be telling the truth.   
**???:** But sir!!   
**Flame Tribe Chieftain:** I believe the girl. While most people knew I was allies with the late King of Hoshido, only a few people outside of the village actually know that I was good friends with him. Please, come into the village. I’m sure you three are all exhausted after coming down from Mt. Hakuhoshō. I’ll lead you to a tent your group can use for the night, Princess Kamui.   
**Kai:** Thank you sir. 

_Kai and the others bowed deeply as a sign of gratitude and respect towards the chieftain before following him towards the insides of the Flame Tribe village._

_Once they entered the Flame Tribe Village, the trio received all sorts of strange looks from the villagers. Some were confused, some were disgusted, some were merely curious. Still, the trio was welcomed by the Chieftain at least. Kai noticed Rinkah as well, training away with her club against some other warriors._

**Kai:** (Looks like that hasn’t changed much. Glad to see Rinkah’s doing ok in this world too.) 

_She merely smiled while she followed the Chieftain to a well-kept tent. Once they arrived at the tent, the trio dropped their bags while the Chieftain told them that when they were ready, they should go to the tent right across from theirs to speak to him. He then left with his followers, leaving the trio alone._

**Toshiko:** …That wasn’t as bad as I thought…   
**Chikage:** Yeah…. But…. we did get a lot of weird looks from people on the way to this tent….  
 **Kai:** Yeah… we did… oh? 

_Kai noticed something hanging on the wall. She decided to take a closer look at it and realized… It was one of her father’s old jackets. She recognized the dark navy blue shade accompanied by gilded gold embroidery. Chikage and Toshiko looked in the same direction only to see small tears from Kai’s eyes while she was hugging the jacket._

**Toshiko:** Lady Kai? Why are you crying? What’s wrong?  
 **Chikage:** Is there something about that jacket?   
**Kai:** … This… this is my father’s jacket. I remember him wearing a jacket like this when I was a child. He… He looked very gallant in it. I… I…

_The memory of King Sumeragi protecting her and Ryoma flooded back in again. She didn’t realize she was crying, and just remained silent for a bit while the tears fell on her cheeks._

**Toshiko:** There there, Lady Kai..   
**Kai:** I never thought I’d see anything of my family again… not like this. If I’m just crying from my father’s old jacket… How will I face my family in the capitol?   
**Chikage:** If you’d like, I can re-hem and alter the jacket so you can wear it Lady Kai. I’m not sure if that’s something you’d like, but it seems very important to you at the very least. 

_Kai only nodded while continuing to hug the jacket, which had small tatters here and there._

* * *

**Blurb #13.5 - BRW, Becoming allies with the Flame Tribe (or at least the Chieftain)**

  * **Setting: Flame Tribe Chieftain's tent.**
  * **Kai's party of three arrives at the Flame Tribe Chieftain's tent to talk to him.**



* * *

_After what seemed too long of a rest, the trio seemed refreshed and headed towards the Flame Tribe Chieftain’s tent to discuss their stances on the current state of affairs._

**Flame Tribe Chieftain:** Please, sit down. We have prepared you three some food. It's just some simple rice and charred ribs, but I hope you can enjoy the meal while we discuss what you have to say to me. 

_Everyone in the room clapped their hands and gave their thanks for their meal before proceeding to eat and talk._

**Kai:** Thank you for inviting us into your village, sir. As you are aware, I am the long lost princess of Hoshido. I'm here today because of something that is going on between Nohr and Hoshido. 

_The Chieftain remained quiet while eating. He wanted to hear the girl's full story before passing any judgement._

**Kai:** While I'm aware that the Flame Tribe is neutral in most of the affairs between Hoshido and Nohr, this affects the entire nation of Hoshido… A bloody war between Hoshido and Nohr might come out of this if we do not stop…. The king of Nohr, King Garon.   
**Flame Tribe Chieftain:** What does he plan on doing to even instigate such a thing?   
Kai: He plans on assassinating Queen Mikoto in several months once he plants a spy into Hoshido.   
**Flame Tribe Chieftain (FTC):** Assassination? Pray tell what you’re referring to, child. I know King Garon slayed my late friend and your father years ago… but now his queen?   
**Kai:** It’s a bit hard to swallow at once, so I’ll start from the beginning. 

_Kai starts to explain her past being trapped in Castle Krakenburg Prison and how during her time in the prison, she learned of the Nohrian King’s plans and how there was a second Kamui held up in the Nohrian Fortress._

**FTC:** A spy you say? That is rather hard to swallow, but I can see her being one, considering she’s a replica of you, Princess Kamui. So how exactly do you think King Garon will plant this spy into the greater Hoshido when there’s the barrier erected by Queen Mikoto, your mother, herself?   
**Kai:** That only affects Nohrian soldiers with ill-intent. This Nohrian Spy has been raised as a Nohrian princess whose lived her life in a fortress her whole life. One can only imagine her naivety towards both nations and their intentions. Since she and I look alike, and if she was to be planted at the northern half of the border, she’d have a quicker time reaching the capitol and be accepted as me instead by my family.   
**FTC:** … That seems like something that old dastard would do. And you said the spy will have a weird blade on her? What did you say it was called?   
**Kai:** It’s called the Ganglari, according to my spies in Nohr.   
**FTC:** I see. I’ll have my daughter, Rinkah, relay the message to the Hoshidan Capitol while you gain allies to prevent this assassination attempt then, Princess Kamui. I’ll have her pack her bags tonight and head over to the capitol as soon as possible.   
**Kai:** Thank you Flame Tribe Chieftain.   
**FTC:** You’re very welcome. Please call me Hotaru instead. Your father, Sumeragi, and I were very close friends, and I would like nothing more than to help your cause. It might seem out of the blue, but seeing you alive and well brings hope to me and many people in Hoshido who have been awaiting your rightful return. I’ll not only send my daughter, but other tribesmen if need be for this assassination to be prevented.   
**Kai:** Chieftain… Hotaru…. Thank you. I cannot tell you how much that means to me to hear those words.   
**Hotaru:** You’re very welcome. Go ahead and finish eating. I’ll go ahead and make the necessary preparations. 

_Kai and her retainers nodded towards Hotaru, who left the tent after he promptly finished his meal and left to go handle his tribesmen and daughter. Now the trio was left alone to eat and talk amongst themselves._

**Kai:** … (If only they all knew the truth. I’ll have to play this part of a liar a while longer. Hopefully I can avoid the massacre at the square at least. But…. at the same time, I do need to investigate something at the castle... I just gotta beat the real Kamui to the castle!)   
**Toshiko:** Congratulations, Lady Kai! We made the Flame Tribe our ally!   
**Chikage** : Indeed. Where do we head next, Lady Kai?   
**Kai** : …. Next? Hm… According to this map I have here… The next place we’d need to head towards is the Kitsune Hamlet.   
**Toshiko** : The Kitsune Hamlet?! But… isn’t that place almost impossible to find???   
**Chikage** : I assume you have a reason to go there, Lady Kai?   
**Kai** : Yes. My father forged an alliance with their leader, Sachi, from what my Outrealm retainers told me (actually, I met him years ago at my world’s Azura and Kaden’s wedding…. He’s a nice guy but I don't know if he’s still the chieftain or not at this point in time…). I plan to warn them of the impending danger if nothing else. My father’s pact with them included their protection in exchange for not getting them highly involved with Hoshido’s politics.   
**Toshiko** : But… wouldn’t this affect them as well?   
**Chikage** : I think she’s just trying to honor her father’s old vows is all. I cannot imagine anything else.   
**Kai** : That’s correct. Sachi and my father, Sumeragi, were close allies who valued peace. My father made an effort to protect the Kitsune Hamlet from pelt-hunters and the like in exchange for the Kitsune Hamlet to not be as aggressive towards other villages nearby. I can only hope that we can make an effort towards either getting the message across or another ally.   
**Chikage** : Regardless, we’ll follow you each step of the way.   
**Toshiko** : Yeah! We’ll follow your every need, Lady Kai!   
**Kai** : Thank you both. 

_Kai and the trio ate until they were finished with their plates, in which they cleaned themselves up and went to their own tent to rest for the journey to the Kitsune Hamlet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the first blurbs where I went out of my way to look for a map of both Nohr+Hoshido so I could get a better picture of where everything was located as well as context for characters would be. I definitely had fun researching while writing these blurbs, so I hope you enjoyed reading them too! :)


	15. Blurb 14 - BRW, Before departing for the Kitsune Hamlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and her retainers plan to depart to the Kitsune Hamlet, but not before Hotaru, the Flame Tribe Chieftain, has some words and gifts for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #14 - BRW, Before departing to the Kitsune Hamlet**

  * **Setting: Flame Tribe Village.**
  * **Kai and her retainers plan to depart to the Kitsune Hamlet, but not before Hotaru, the Flame Tribe Chieftain, has some words and gifts for them.**



* * *

_Kai and her retainers have packed their bags and have prepared themselves for a long journey to the Kitsune Hamlet. Chikage and Toshiko feel troubled that Kai decided to leave her late father’s keepsake behind in the village._

**Toshiko:** … Are you sure you want to leave your father’s jacket in the village?   
**Kai:** … I’m sure, Toshiko. It belongs to the Flame Tribe Chieftain, and I don’t think I have the courage to actually ask for it, even if I did grab it off the wall of that tent when I first saw it again….   
**Chikage:** I could have mended it or something instead of leaving it like that… It’ll bother me for a while. There were fringes… and potential mildew holes…   
**Kai:** Oh Chikage… I’m just trying to be respectful of my father’s and Sir Hotaru’s belongings.   
**Toshiko:** You’re too nice for your own good, Lady Kai… Learn to be more spoiled, like a real princess!   
**Chikage:** Knock it off Toshiko. Our Lady Kai is far better than the average princess who does nothing but lounge around because she’s powerless. She’s been actively trying to save Hoshido, even if it’s from the shadows.   
**Kai:** … (Ack! That one was too close, Chikage! If only you knew…..) We should head out everyone.   
**Toshiko and Chikage:** Right. Sorry Lady Kai... 

_Just as the trio was heading out, they’re stopped by Hotaru, the Flame Tribe Chieftain, who has something to say to her group._

**Hotaru:** Young lady. Before you go… I have something to give you and a warning. 

_Hotaru gives her a wrapped package._

**Hotaru:** Go ahead. Open it up.   
**Kai:** Are you sure? Right here in front of you? Isn’t it…. Rude to open a package in front of someone like this? I mean…   
**Hotaru:** Oh hush, ignore Hoshidan traditions for this moment. It’ll be worth it. Please, child. Go ahead and open it up. 

_Kai hesitantly opened the package and almost lost her composure at the sight of the gift: King Sumeragi’s jacket._

**Kai:** _*gasp*_ Sir Hotaru… This… This is…   
**Hotaru:** You might have already guessed, but this was your father’s jacket. He left this here years ago when he stayed over one time. He said something along the lines of “If I leave it here, I’ll have a backup jacket for whenever I stay over again!” Funny how it’s been here for almost 15 years.   
**Kai:** 15 years?!   
**Hotaru:** Correct. The last time he came was before you were born. He brought his two kids, Hinoka and Ryoma, at the time. They’ve matured a lot since then.   
**Kai:** … Hinoka nee-chan. Ryoma nii-chan… How I’ve longed to see them both…   
**Hotaru:** Ah… That’s right, you have yet to be reunited with your older siblings. Well, there’s some good news. My daughter, Rinkah, has headed off to the capital as of last night to relay your arrival. Hopefully you can make it before your doppelganger, Princess Kai. …That’ll take some time getting used to addressing you by that fake name of yours.   
**Kai:** I’m sorry sir, it’s easier to differentiate between us for now.   
**Hotaru:** I understand, child. But now I want you to try it on. I had some girls fix some of the damage on the coat last night while you three were eating.   
**Kai:** Eh? They did?? 

_Kai tries on the jacket, only to see that while they did fix the fringes and holes that Chikage mentioned previously, it was still far too big on her._

**Kai:** This jacket… it’s really big on me… But thank you all the same, Sir Hotaru.   
**Hotaru:** Think nothing of it, child. Now before you three head off to… the Kitsune Hamlet, was it? 

_The trio nodded at Hotaru’s question._

**Hotaru:** Then I would advise to not step into their territory at all if possible. Camp right outside their territory instead. The kitsune, while very protective of their kin, are very curious creatures. It’s better to let them approach you, rather than you approaching them.   
**Kai:** Camp outside their territory? That’s… Something I didn’t think to consider honestly. (Oh lord, I forgot about how territorial the kitsune were… Yikes… Thanks for the save, Hotaru!)   
**Hotaru:** I can’t send anything to them, but if Sachi-san or his son, Kaden, sees or smells your coat, they’ll recognize your father’s scent. Your father has protected their kind for years. I think they’d welcome you to at least talking if that were the case.   
**Kai:** That’s good to hear. I guess I’ll need to wear this coat for a while then. Chikage!   
**Chikage:** Yes milady?!   
**Kai:** Once we settle down for the night after we leave, I want you to alter the coat for me. It’s… admittedly too loose for me to wear.   
**Chikage:** _*chuckles*_ Understood Lady Kai. Leave it to me. I’ll have the coat ready for you in no time!   
**Toshiko:** Oh boy… This means I’m on clean-up duty again, aren’t I? Ugh…  
 **Kai:** Don’t worry Toshiko, I’ll help with the hunting for food today then. 

_Everyone laughed a bit before saying their farewells to the Flame Tribe Village._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely a filler chapter, and was actually never intended when I originally had this written in my master document on google-docx. However, my friend who I consider to be my editor now made the suggestion so that Kai didn't straight up steal the jacket. He totally saved me by suggesting this for a chapter. It gives some closure and a nice transition for the next part. :)


	16. Blurb 15 - BRW, Camping outside the Kitsune Hamlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's crew have been camping right outside the Kitsune Hamlet territory by Chief Hotaru's advice for days. Toshiko and Chikage don't like the idea but Kai's adamant about talking to the Kitsunes. The kitsunes spot the weird human travelers and decide to investigate the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #15 - BRW, Camping outside the Kitsune Hamlet**

  * **Setting: Outside the Kitsune Hamlet.**
  * **Kai’s group are now outside the territory of the Kitsune Hamlet and have decided to take Chieftain Hotaru’s advice. It’s been a few days since they left the Flame Tribe Village and settled near the base of the Kitsune Hamlet.**



* * *

**Toshiko** : Are you sure this is going to work? I miss resting in the Astral plane already…   
**Chikage** : Be quiet, Toshiko. I’m sure Lady Kai doesn’t want to do this either, but you don’t see her complaining, do you?   
**Toshiko** : Oh hush Chikage you party-pooper. Someone like Lady Kai needs much more than camping out near some creepy woods. Yeesh.   
**Chikage** : But as a soldier, we don’t have the luxury of always being in a safe haven like the Astral plane!

_While Chikage and Toshiko were bickering, Kai was thinking to herself while tending to the tofu & miso soup that was boiling over a fire. _

**Kai** : … I wonder… How to proceed after talking to the Kitsune Clan. The Mokushu ninjas were pretty hostile if I remember correctly… Hmm… 

_While Kai was cooking and her retainers were arguing, they all failed to notice the large number of curious gazes from within the forest. Among the group of hidden yet curious onlookers was Kaden & Sachi, who were the respective chief and elder of the Kitsune Clan. _

**Kaden** : Ohohoho? Who are these people? There were some weird reports from my kinsmen that some humans have been sitting right outside our territory for a while now... But why haven’t they even stepped foot into our territory I wonder? 

_The other kitsune merely looked at the humans with curiosity. The older fox, Sachi, approaches his son with intrigue._

**Sachi** : Perhaps it’s because they know about our rule… of how we kill all intruders who enter our lands. If this is intentional, then they are very wise…. But… 

_Sachi’s ears perk up and his face is filled with a weird expression as he notices a particular scent. Kaden picks up on the same scent soon after with a similar expression._

**Sachi** : It… It can’t be… This scent… But that’s impossible!  
 **Kaden** : Father… you’re smelling the same scent as I am??? This smell… I haven’t smelled it in years!! Who’s the owner of the smell then?

_The foxes first looked at the two bickering humans. They did not carry the confusing scent. After confirming that the two arguing humans were not the source, they directed their attention to the quiet white-haired human with the navy blue jacket on her as the source of the scent. They grew more curious and decided that since the humans did not seem to want to enter the forest, they would come out. The Kitsunes decided to change back into their humanoid forms, which caused some noise and thus attracted the human trio’s attention._

**Kaden** : Excuse me~! Pardon the intrusion~!   
**Kai** : Oh, hello there… Can we help you with anything?   
**Kaden** : Ah… yes… well… Hm… Where to start?  
 **Sachi** : Young lady, why do you carry the scent of the late King Sumeragi?   
**Kaden** : Father!! 

_Kai chuckles a little before responding. Toshiko and Chikage’s eyes just widened a little as they stopped bickering._

**Kai** : It’s ok. I don’t mind answering. But, before I can give my name or the answer you seek, may I have the honor of knowing who all of you kitsune are?   
**Sachi** : Hehe, this human is wise indeed.. Most humans can’t figure out what we are on a first impression.   
**Kaden** : Well, since you asked…. I’m Kaden! I’m the chief of the Kitsune Clan… which is in the forest up ahead!   
**Sachi** : And I’m Sachi, the elder of the Kitsune Clan. Now, since we’ve given our names, might we have yours, young lady?   
**Kai** : I’m Kamui, daughter of the late King Sumeragi and the missing princess of Hoshido. You can call me Kai though. It’s a pleasure to meet you both. 

_Kaden and Sachi’s expressions changed from any signs of joy or mellowness to that of surprise and shock. While the Kitsune Clan was an isolated one similar to the Flame tribe, they still knew about the death of King Sumeragi and how his daughter, Kamui went missing years ago. To see her alive now along with the last bit of her father only made sense to them. Kaden decided to pose some questions to Kai._

**Kaden** : I see! Well then… Kai, if you don’t mind us asking… and maybe join you for dinner…..   
**Kai** : She notices that the chief and elder were staring at her tofu & miso soup that was cooking, which was more than enough for the 5 of them. Of course! Sit down by the fire. It should be done shortly. Toshiko, Chikage, get 2 more sets for our guests please!   
**Toshiko & Chikage**: On it Lady Kai! 

_As Toshiko and Chikage went to get the eating sets for the two kitsune, Sachi had to wonder “why the different name?”_

**Sachi** : Young princess, might I ask a question? Why do you respond to the other name “Kai”?   
**Kai** : Ah… Well, that’s because… 

_Kai explains to both Kaden and Sachi about the Nohrian Kamui and how because of her existence, she had to use a “fake” name to differentiate herself._

**Kaden** : Oh that’s a shame, but I guess it can’t be helped.   
**Sachi** : Indeed. Only so much can be done in these times. My condolences to you, Princess Kamui.   
**Kai** : Thank you. Now then… Chief Kaden, you said you had some other questions for me?   
**Kaden** : Yes I do! I’d like to start off with… Why is your group staying right outside our territory? I mean, as the chief, we do appreciate you all not stepping into it and all but… my people and I are sort of curious… 

_Toshiko and Chikage come out, handing the two kitsune and Kai their servings of soup quietly. Kai merely smiles with a nod of appreciation before she answers Kaden’s question._

**Kai** : I’ll admit, I came here with some ulterior motives, but the idea to stay right outside here was Chief Hotaru’s idea. He suggested I stay outside because your kind would eventually get curious and come out to visit us. I wasn’t expecting such a positive reception though.   
**Kaden** : That old man gave you the suggestion? Well I’ll be. I’ll have to thank him the next time we see each other. So, what were your motives then, since you mentioned it.   
**Kai** : Of course. My purpose in meeting with you was to inform you of the current events and eventually gain passage through your territory to Mokushu & Izumo.   
**Kaden** : Hmm…. Well then, what did you want to inform us about? I hope you’re aware of your father’s pact with my tribe and how we kitsune are not to be heavily involved with the affairs of humans…?   
**Kai** : I’m aware of the pact. I’m here to inform you about a potential assassination attempt on my mother’s life in the capitol. This assassination attempt is being conducted by the ruler of Nohr, King Garon. If he succeeds, he can start a massive war to conquer all of Hoshido, which would affect your clan’s well-being.   
**Sachi** : I see, so by coming here, you want to have us help you with that endeavor of preventing such a thing?   
**Kai** : Yes and no. I would like your assistance, but I’m aware that it could break the pact, so I’m mostly here to inform you in case your village needs to make any preparations of any kind. It’s the least I can do for my father’s former ally.   
**Sachi** : Former?   
**Kai** : Admittedly…. I’m not really sure what your stance is with the Hoshidan royal family since I’ve been trapped in Nohr most of my life and have only returned to Hoshido recently.   
**Kaden** : Ah…. Well, don’t worry about that! You helped us out a bit by informing us of this potential danger, so I’d like to return the favor to you! What can I do to repay you?   
**Kai** : (Oh Kaden… you haven’t changed a bit… I swear this is how you eventually married Azura in my world!!) Well, uhm, Let’s see… Could I make a new alliance with your clan? If not with the royal family, then with just me is fine. Would that suffice?   
**Kaden** : That’s all? Well, I don’t mind doing more, but let’s shake on it, new pal! 

_Everyone laughed as Kai and Kaden shaked hands together in the formation of their new alliance._

**Kai** : I swear by my title as Princess of Hoshido to honor and protect the Kitsune Clan in their times of need.   
**Kaden** : And I swear by my title as Chief of the Kitsune Clan to honor and protect the Hoshidan Royal family in their times of need.   
**Sachi** : I’d never thought I’d see the day where we would make another alliance with a member of the royal family in so long. I’m happy to see that you’re carrying on your father’s legacy, Princess Kamui.   
**Kai** : Thank you Elder Sachi.   
**Sachi:** But of course. This benefits us all in the long-run for an age of peace and prosperity. Now… to move onto more important things.   
**Kaden:** Important things? I thought this was the important thing, father?   
**Sachi:** I agree that this alliance is important, this was not the only thing the princess wanted from us. Am I correct, Princess Kamui?   
**Kai:** That’s correct. I did want to gain free passage within your territory so that I can reach Mokushu and Izumo.   
**Kaden:** Hmm… it would be beneficial to you if you went through our forest since it’s the fastest way rather than by boat or something. I’ll agree to it, since you’re now an ally of ours.   
**Kai:** Thank you Chief Kaden! I can’t thank you enough!   
**Kaden:** Don’t mention it! And just call me Kaden, we are friends after all now!   
**Kai:** Alright, I will! 

_The rest of the night was filled with good laughs and story-telling of Sachi’s time with King Sumeragi and Kai’s time in Nohr._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a chapter that feels like filler, but I had fun learning more about the kitsune and writing about it.  
> We're slowly approaching the part where I'm at in my master-copy, so updates will start to slow-down soon. @u@


	17. Blurb 16 & 16.5 - BRW/DRW, On Standby for Mokushu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's group decides to embark on a journey to subjugate Mokushu since in DRW, Kai's aware that Mokushu backstabs Hoshido by making an alliance with Nohr for territory expansion. Kai decides to try preventing that by taking over Mokushu and putting a figurehead in place. 
> 
> Blurb #16 is mostly a flashback of Kai's time in Fort Minagawa, which was the fortress she was put into after her injuries at the Square of Flames in her world.  
> Blurb #16.5 is more back into BRW's present of how Kai meets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #16 - BRW+DRW, On standby from Mokushu**

  * **Main setting: In Kai’s Astral plane, between the Kitsune Hamlet and Mokushu territory.**  

    * **Subsetting: Kai’s room in Fort Minagawa** **that protected her from the war in DRW.**
    * **DRW - Kai, Age 19. Ryoma, Age 24.**
  * **Kai’s group is now traveling to Mokushu to suppress Kotaro’s group due to Kai’s knowledge that Mokushu betrays them in DRW. Her knowledge of the issue at hand was extensive, however she did not know of the origins of the Nohrian-Mokushu alliance to begin with, so she decided it would be in the best interest to “nip the issue in the bud” while she still could.**
  * **Kai was hoping that some of her kids and/or nephews could come along with her, but she hasn’t heard back from them since the meeting before Mt. Hakuhoshō.**



* * *

_The trio decided to stay in Kai’s astral plane for a bit while they were waiting for reinforcements, namely Kai’s family from DRW. While Toshiko and Chikage were doing chores to keep them busy, Kai was in her treehouse, looking at her map that had all her notes. She was trying to figure out the best course of action of how to handle Mokushu after suppressing them. She recalled a few things from her history lessons with her older brother Ryoma back in her world._

> _During the Great War in DRW, Kai resided within a small fortress to rest and recover from her injuries when she protected her mother years ago. The fortress, called Fort Minagawa, was small, but it was almost as impregnable as Fort Jinya, the strongest fort of Hoshido. Because Kai was mostly there alone, Queen Mikoto ordered all of the Hoshidan royals to rotate their time to make sure that she was never really alone. Each sibling was stationed at the fortress for about a month or so, depending on the condition of the war, and they all did something with Kai whenever they were there._
> 
>   * _When Hinoka was there, she would help Kai with physical therapy by walking with her in the fortress and sometimes they would have occasional rides on Hinoka’s pegasus. Hinoka was the most doting of the 5 siblings, as she babied Kai whenever possible due to her condition, but did try her best with the recovery process._
>   * _When Sakura & Azura were there, they would try to teach Kai the basics in Hoshidan culture such as table manners and literature and how to use staves. In particular, Sakura taught while Azura would help compare the two cultures of Nohr and Hoshido together so that Kai had a better understanding of the two cultures since Kai was isolated from one fortress to another. _
>   * _When Takumi was there, he would teach Hoshidan tactics to Kai via shogi as well as read her some classic Hoshidan folk-tales and other fun activities because all the siblings eventually learned that Kai was illiterate in Hoshidan._
>   * _When Ryoma was there, he would try to teach Kai about the history of Hoshido as well as reinforce any lessons that Sakura, Azura, or Takumi would have taught her._
> 

> 
> _This particular visit Ryoma was teaching Kai about learning of the history of Kohga & Mokushu and Hoshidan Ninjas in general. Ryoma had put out a large scroll which displayed the map of Hoshido that had Nohrian writing on it for Kai to read. Using a bamboo stick, he was pointing out the different locations _
> 
> **Kai:** So… that area here… is Mokushu?   
>  **Ryoma:** Correct, Kai. I see that some of your lessons with Sakura have been paying off. I wish we could spend more time with you, but since there’s the war going on…   
>  **Kai:** I understand Ryoma nii-chan. I appreciate you teaching me here in this fortress when you come over for visits.   
>  **Ryoma** : Of course. _*ahem*_ Let’s continue your history lessons on Hoshido. Mokushu is a ninja territory that was once our ally, but betrayed the Kingdom of Hoshido for power and expansion. They allied with the Nohrians so that they could expand their “kingdom” of rogues.   
>  **Kai** : I see.... But was Mokushu always like that?   
>  **Ryoma** : Not always. Over 20 years ago or so, there was another kingdom called Kohga, which also was a tribe of ninjas, but unlike Mokushu, the Kohga Kingdom held honor and valor in the highest regard. However, one day, the Mokushujin kingdom invaded Kohga and massacred just about everyone in their kingdom before taking it for themselves. At the time, Father was not as involved in that incident since he was trying to handle the situation between Nohr and Hoshido, but he paid his grievances to the kingdom of Kohga as several of the families in Kohga served the royal family for generations prior to their downfall. He himself had been close with some of the Kohga clan leaders before Mokushu invaded.   
>  **Kai** : Wow, Father knew a lot of people, didn’t he?   
>  **Ryoma** : That he did. He found it important to have the Kingdom of Hoshido as a land of peace and prosperity, but also with respect. If he could not be an ally to a particular nation within Hoshido, then at least he had a friend there. I’m not 100% sure why he did that, but he gained a lot of respect that way.   
>  **Kai** : Perhaps… that was his own way of unifying Hoshido. I’m not really sure about the history of Hoshido as you or my other siblings, but in Nohr, King Garon…. He unified most if not all of Nohr as one nation under his rule.   
>  **Ryoma** : Probably as a ruthless ruler no less…! I mean, look at what he did to you! Your limbs and body were all injured during that assasination attempt at the capitol square…. I’ll never forgive him or Nohr for what they did to you! You almost died that day had it not been for Father’s pendant blocking one of those damn shards from piercing your heart!   
>  **Kai** : Now now Ryoma nii-chan. We all know what happened… but I’m alive and that’s what matters, doesn’t it?   
>  **Ryoma** : …. You’re right. That is what matters. You’re here... safe and sound... and away from all those… those… Nohrians... 
> 
> _Kai could tell he was holding back from having a worse temper around her since he and all of her other siblings became more overprotective of her since the incident at the square 2 years ago. Whenever anyone from the Nohrian royal family was mentioned, Ryoma’s temper only got worse due to all the events that occurred from his father’s death to his long lost sister’s near-death. Sometimes Ryoma would make sure to have one of his retainers, Kagero and Saizo, rotate shifts to keep an eye on Kai whenever he had to do patrols around the area of the fortress, just because he was so overly concerned for her well being. She appreciated his concern, but it was smothering at times._
> 
> **Ryoma** : … Anyways, where were we?   
>  **Kai** : We were discussing Mokushu and Kohga and how Kohga was invaded…   
>  **Ryoma** : Ah yes, Kohga and Mokushu… *ahem* So after the takeover of Kohga by the Mokushujin kingdom, any survivors of Kohga were put into persecution, most to be never heard of again.   
>  **Kai** : Are there any survivors in the service of the Hoshidan kingdom now?   
>  **Ryoma** : Very few to my knowledge, but there were some corrupt daimyos who refused some survivors entry unless they did some illegal services. We have arrested them since then, but they were just a mess and we have no idea of the whereabouts of any other survivors…   
>  **Kai** : I see... Well… If I meet a Kohgan survivor someday… I hope to help them rebuild what they lost.   
>  **Ryoma** : Haha, that’s very noble of you, Kai. Someday when this war is over… That could be possible…. 

**Kai** : That’s right… The reason why Mokushu was so large was because they took over another kingdom… That means… Nohr might have used Mokushu’s greed to have them betray Hoshido! If memory serves me well, Kotaro’s the current leader of Mokushu right now…. And if he’s the same in my world, he’ll backstab Hoshido before Kamui or I even reach the capital.... 

_Kai wrote down some more notes in a notebook while preparing her next move._

**Kai** : That means… if we suppress Mokushu… the best figurehead would be a Kohgan survivor… but where are we going to find one?? 

_Just as she was contemplating, she heard Toshiko call out from below her treehouse._

**Toshiko** : Lady Kai! Mister Shinonome and Mister Kisaragi are here! They’ve brought along their Nohrian friends Sieg and Rose and someone else as well!   
**Kai** : Oh, they did? I’ll be right down. Give me a moment to clean up.... 

* * *

**Blurb #16.5 - BRW, Meeting a Kohgan survivor.**

  * **Setting: In Kai’s Astral plane, between the Kitsune Hamlet and Mokushu territory.**
  * **Kai has come down to meet Shiro, Kiragi, Siegbert, Ophelia and another unknown visitor.**
  * ****BRW - Kai: Age 18; DRW - Shiro & Siegbert: Age 20, Kiragi: Age 18, Ophelia: Age 17****



* * *

_Kai comes down from her tree-house and sees her family and an unfamiliar face. Intrigued, she decides to approach them._

**Kiragi** : Hello Lady Kai! And hello Toshiko and Chikage!   
**Siegbert** : Greetings, Lady Kai! We bring you someone who knows the land around here more than anyone else. I think you might find him and his services to be quite handy.   
**Toshiko:** Hiya! What brings you out here anyways?   
**Chikage:** Hey guys, what’s going on here? And whose the new guy?   
**Kai:** Welcome everyone! I see we have a new face here? Care to report to me why you’ve brought him to my Astral Plane of all places?   
**Shiro:** Lady Kai, hello! We found him when I was meeting with Sieg and Rose at Port Dia.   
**Kai:** Oh? (They must have been approached or ambushed while doing recon then….)   
**Rose:** Yes, this man here almost stole our weapons we were going to bring for the Mokushujin ambush. When we explained that we were heading to Mokushu, he eagerly surrendered and wanted to meet you, Lady Kai.   
**Kai:** I see.. She turns to the unknown face and inspects them. So… Who are you?   
**??:** Ah… Hello there, Lady Kai. My name is Shura, a Kohga ninja who would like to join your cause against Mokushu.   
**Kai:** I see. Let’s sit down a while at the dining hall while we talk, shall we? 

_Everyone nodded and headed to the dining hall, which was a small cabin with a long table, some cushions, and a kitchen. Once they reached the dining hall, everyone but Toshiko and Chikage sat down. The two retainers started preparing some lunch for everyone._

**Kai:** Ok Shura… Let’s start from the beginning since I’m not 100% aware of the situation. Why did you attack my retainers back at Port Dia, Shura?   
**Shura:** I attacked them because at the time, I was a pirate working with some Nohrians to make a living off of pilfering.   
**Kai:** Go on.   
**Shura:** My former crew saw your…   
**Kai:** Retainers.   
**Shura:** Retainers trading some pretty expensive things with a large amount of gold as well. Because we saw all those things, we decided to pillage their ship at the time. We were not expecting a Hoshidan who could ride a Wyvern or a Nohrian mage who could use both tomes and scrolls to attack… no decimate us all.   
**Kai:** Ah yeah… they’re pretty unique, aren’t they? Haha.   
**Shura:** Yeah…. They are… Anyways. Once I overheard them mentioning their attack on Mokushu, I decided to surrender so that I could meet you and potentially join you in getting revenge on Kotaro and all of Mokushu.   
**Kai:** I see. And you mentioned that you were a ninja of the fallen kingdom of Kohga?   
**Shura:** Yes, yes I am. Is there a problem, Lady Kai?   
**Kai:** No, not at all. In fact, we were hoping we’d find someone like you. (Oh… This is way too convenient. I wish we’d found you in my world!)

_Everyone at the table looked at Kai as if she was crazy. The DRW kids all started asking questions as to why she was looking for someone like him when he was trying to raid them of their supplies a while ago._

**Kai:** Silence! I will have order here! Let me speak about why I said what I said. 

_The DRW Children remained silent as Kai was about to speak._

**Kai:** The reason why I want Shura is not because he’s a pirate, but because he’s a survivor of Kohga. When I was younger, my older brother, Prince Ryoma, told me that there was a kingdom called Kohga that had several of their clans serve the royal family for generations. From what I know now thanks to my brother’s knowledge when I was young and the rumor-mills of Nohr’s nobility, I’m aware that Mokushu destroyed Kohga for territory expansion. Is that correct so far, Shura? 

_Shura nodded while drinking some tea somewhat nervously._

**Shura:** Indeed it is, Lady Kai. My family as well as most of my kingdom fell to the hands of Mokushu years ago.   
**Kai:** The reason why I bring it up at all is because Mokushu is once again trying to expand their kingdom by allying themselves with Nohr in an upcoming war. I want nothing more than to suppress, and even destroy any sentiments of that happening.   
**Shura:** I see… but what does that have to do with me being a Kohga ninja? 

_Kai laughed as food was being served, and everyone started eating their rice plates._

**Kai:** I plan to attack Mokushu and probably will have to take it over as a result. With Kotaro, their current leader, gone or at least behind bars, I’ll need a different figure-head to take over for me.   
**Shiro:** I see. By having someone from the fallen kingdom of Kohga as the figure-head, you can rally support from the common folk and have a stronger force from the survivors who managed to get into Hoshido.   
**Kai:** Correct.   
**Shura:** Wait, there’s other survivors like me!? Most of my clansmen who survived were detained and rejected from entry into Hoshidan soil!   
**Kiragi:** That’s not entirely true. My cousin, Shinonome, and I did some investigations and found a small village near the capital that houses several families from Kohga who managed to survive. (We did do some digging in Hoshido, but that was because Mother told me and Shiro to learn more about what Uncle Ryoma told her when she was around our age….)   
**Shura:** Unbelievable…. But… But… How? I was denied entry years ago and was forced to resort to being a thief…   
**Siegbert:** Apparently from Kisaragi’s report before your old pirate crew ambushed us, we had learned that there were several corrupt daimyos, or lords of a particular area/village, who were paid by Mokushujins, to deny Kohgan refugees entry.   
**Ophelia:** There were some daimyos who were against this notion and did report this to the capitol later on and even built them the village that the survivors reside in now. 

_Shura was stunned to hear this, mostly because he had been isolated in Nohr for so long that he didn’t even realize that some of his people were even alive._

**Shiro:** (actually, this information is exactly like what happened in our world, thank god I had Roku relay me this info in our world….) Well Shura, I’m not the one who makes the shots, but I’d recommend listening to what Lady Kai’s orders or else… You’re Gintarou’s next meal, if you know what I mean. >;) 

_**Gintarou** , Shiro’s wyvern, roars loudly outside before munching on one of 3 giant steaks that Siegbert had brought prior to their meeting. The retainers and Shura’s eyes went wide-eyed with a certain degree of fear while Kai and Shiro’s cousins merely ate their food because they were already used to Shiro’s shenanigans with his wyvern. _

**Kai:** Now now, Shinonome… No need to threaten the poor guy. I’m certain he’s more than willing to cooperate with us all. Right, Shura? (Why did I let Shiro have a wyvern again..? Oh well, he loves lil' Gintarou regardless of the reason. But I can’t help but wonder how Ryoma would react to a new family member… I mean, there’s already Betty, Scarlet’s wyvern… who used to love trying to chomp Ryoma’s hair when they first got married…. Times like this…. I’m glad Shiro and the others can relax and act their age instead of preparing for war... )   
**Shura:** I am! I’d love nothing more than to join your cause and take back my homeland!  
**Kai:** Excellent! In that case… Kisaragi! Shinonome! Sieg! Rose! 

_The DRW children turned in her direction immediately upon being called._

**Sieg:** Yes, Lady Kai?   
**Kai:** After lunch, I want all of you to head to the Kohga village for recruitment and come back here within a week. We will start our ambush then.   
**Ophelia:** A week!? Why so soon?!   
**Kai:** Time is of the essence. I have a little under 4 months at most to reach the capitol to beat the other Kamui. You all have to head there because you four have the faster means of transportation. A wyvern, a kinshi, and 2 horses who are all faster than average.   
**Kiragi:** Understood, Lady Kai! We’ll bring back a platoon of soldiers within a week! The village isn’t that far from here if we travel by our steeds!   
**Kai:** Excellent. You can all use this at your leisure to access the Astral plane from the outside then. 

_Kai hands each of the kids a bracelet with the Naga-insignia on it. These bracelets had a little bit of Kai’s blood imbued into them so that they could access the Astral plane without any delays._

**Ophelia:** Thank you Lady Kai! We won’t let you down! 

_Kai smiled at the kids as everyone ate, including her retainers who joined them shortly after serving everyone. All she had to do now was bide her time for the platoon of troops from the Kohga village._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely one of my favorite chapters by far. I had a really good writing groove when writing it, and I had fun writing a flashback for Kai and bring back a little bit of DRW.  
> We're about 1-2 more chapters before we hit the current chapter I'm working on? Anyways enjoy!


	18. Blurbs 17 & 17.5 - BRW, Meeting the Kohgans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Shura, Kai's resolve to use the Kohgans as her new figure-head ally in place of the Mokushujin had grown. She sent the DRW kids to meet up with the surviving Kohgans in a remote village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!
> 
> We're finally entering into more "gameplay-areas" of the story, and what better way than with Mokushu?

**Blurb #17 - BRW, Meeting the Kohga survivors of Hoshido**

  * **Setting: Remote village where the Kohga Survivors resided in Northern Hoshido.**
  * **Shiro, Kiragi, Siegbert, and Ophelia have travelled to the Kohga village in Northern Hoshido to recruit the villagers and have them return to their homeland.**



* * *

_Shiro, Kiragi, Siegbert, and Ophelia have travelled without much rest for 3 days to reach a remote village in Northern Hoshido where Kohga survivors resided. Once they saw it, the children dismounted from their steeds and walked into the village. Once they entered, they were immediately surrounded by the villagers before Shiro and Kiragi decided to speak._

**Kohgan villager #1** : Who are you and why have you come to our village?!   
**Kohgan villager #2** : Are you Mokushujin!?  
**Kiragi:** Funny you mention Mokushu… May we speak to your village chief? We were sent here by our leader who has plans against Mokushu.   
**Kohgan Village Chief** : That would be me. Your leader sent you here? Who are they?   
**Siegbert:** They’re someone from Hoshido, you can meet them if you agree to not harm us. They’re rather… eager to meet you.   
**Kohgan Village Chief** : This sounds fishy… I’d rather have them come to us. Have your leader come out from wherever they are. We will not accept any other terms. 

_The DRW kids looked at each other and with one look, Ophelia opened up the portal to go and find Kai and Shura._

**Kohgan Village Chief:** Where is that girl going??   
**Shiro** : Rest assured, honorable chief. Rose is merely fulfilling your request. She’ll be back with our leader shortly.   
**Kohgan Village Chief** : …   
**Kiragi:** Well, while we wait for our friend… is there anyway you can ease up on your villagers and the numerous spears and swords pointing at us? 

_As Kiragi said that, the villagers glared at him and the other DRW children, showing that they would not back down yet._

**Kohgan Village Chief** : No. We will not falter until your leader shows themself.   
**Kiragi:** Well, there goes that plan. What do you think we should do, Shinonome?  
**Shiro:** We wait. I’m certain Lady Kai won’t take too long... Right? 

_Within 5-10 minutes, the portal reopened and out came Ophelia, Kai, and Shura. Shura was awe-struck by seeing dozens of his fellow Kohga survivors while Kai merely stayed silent._

**Ophelia:** Sorry I made you guys wait! Lady Kai had to find Shura earlier!   
**Siegbert:** Don’t worry about it, Rose. As long as Lady Kai’s here to resolve this, then the wait was worth it.   
**Kai:** Well, we’re here. Let’s get this meeting started.   
**Shura:** All… These people are just like me…. Survivors of Kohga… 

_The Kohgan Village chief recognized Shura and became wide-eyed as one of the more prestigious clans of Kohga had a survivor._

**Kohgan Village Chief** : Lord Shura? Lord Shura is that you?! How… How are you still alive, Lord Shura?!   
**Shura:** Sir Takeo?! Is that you?!   
**Kohgan Village Chief:** Lord Shura…. Why are you with these strangers??   
**Shura:** I can explain! This white-haired lady here is Princess Kamui of Hoshido! She’s come to help take back Kohga from those bastards in Mokushu! 

_All the Kohgan villagers and the chief stared at Kai in disbelief. Kai merely smiled and nodded._

**Kai:** Greetings people of Kohga. As Shura has said, I am Kamui, the long lost 2nd princess of Hoshido. I’m on a voyage to prevent Nohr from taking over Hoshido. To prevent that, I need to take down Mokushu, whose planning on backstabbing the Hoshidan royal family by allying themselves with Nohr. 

_Hearing Kai’s intentions, Takeo lowered his arm down, signalling everyone to lower their weapons._

**Takeo** : Milady Kamui… My name is Takeo, the village chief of my people…. I say as a representative for everyone but it’s truly been too long since we had the honor of speaking to anyone from the royal family. If your wish is to defeat the Mokushu kingdom, we of the fallen Kohga ninja nation would gladly come to your aid. Give us your command, Lady Kamui. 

_Kai nodded before she started speaking._

**Kai:** Thank you Chief Takeo. I would like all of you… to leave this village and come with me to prepare for an invasion on Mokushu. I do not have support from the rest of the royal family as I have not visited the capitol in the many years that I have been isolated in Nohr.. so I need all the help I can get. May I ask for your support… to leave your home to come with me? 

_There was silence from all the villagers. It was the kind of silence that made someone sweat with concern before Takeo, the Village chief, bowed and shouted “Yes, Milady!” Everyone else followed suit shortly after. Some of the villagers were hesitant, but they felt that they were better off following a royal such as Kai then spend the rest of their lives in a remote village where Mokushujins could invade again someday._

**Kai** : Alright then. I’ll give you until the end of tomorrow to pack your bags so that you can settle things here and there. Please find one of my 4 retainers if you’re ready and they’ll escort you to where I’m at. 

_Everyone in the village nodded and met up in groups of their own to decide for themselves or pack up and prepare. Kai left the scene to go back to her portal and prepare for the villagers who planned to come with her while Shura and the DRW kids were on standby in the village._

* * *

**Blurb #17.5 - Preparing for infiltration on Mokushu**  
**Setting: Kai’s Astral Plane. Current portal location is near the Mokushu border.**

* * *

_All the residents of the Kohga village have moved into Kai’s Astral plane for temporary housing and the DRW kids managed to travel back to the Kitsune Hamlet/Mokushu border, where they’re now preparing for the next phase of the plan. Takeo, Kai, and Shura are in a meeting room discussing the plan._

**Takeo:** Lady Kamui… I mean Lady Kai. Now that everyone has settled here and prepared their weapons, what is the next course of action?   
**Kai:** No need to correct yourself when we’re here. But the next course of action is to trick the Mokushujins that I’m an assassin from Nohr that was ordered to make an alliance with them so that I can get close to the capitol to kill my mother the queen. I had to wait a bit longer since I needed some attire that Foleo had prepared for me.   
**Shura:** Clothing? What kind of clothing would you even need to meet the Mokushuns?

_As Shura asked, Shiro and Ophelia entered the room with an outfit on a hanger: the same one she wore back in DRW when she first came to Hoshido. The outfit was slim-fitting gray armor with black body-tights and a navy blue cape with the Nohrian emblem embedded._

**Shiro:** Lady Kai, we have the outfit you requested ready for you from Foleo.   
**Ophelia:** When you’re ready, I can help get you fitted into it for a recon mission of the century~  
**Kai:** That one. This is the same outfit that the Kamui who lives in the Northern Fortress of Nohr wears. If I came into Mokushu with my current attire with my father’s jacket, Kotaro might be suspicious of my origins.  
**Shura:** But if you came into Mokushu looking like a Nohrian…. Then you can “pretend” to make an alliance with them…!   
**Takeo:** That’s brilliant, Lady Kai. Is that why you requested us to call you Lady “Kai” instead of Kamui?   
**Kai:** Sort of, but it makes the operation quicker. When we enter Mokushu, you all need to address me as Kai, understood?   
**Shura** & **Takeo:** Understood Lady Kai. 

_Kai went with Ophelia and Shiro to her treehouse to get herself suited up for the mission. While Kai went to get herself prepared, Shura and Takeo were left alone._

**Takeo:** … Lord Shura. To think we finally have a fighting chance at rebuilding Kohga… Your father would be proud.   
**Shura:** Would he? I wonder. I’m just glad I found Lady Kai’s comrades when I did or I’d still be a Nohrian pirate trying to make end’s meet day after day.   
**Takeo:** Oh Lord Shura… I’m just glad you’ve returned after all these years.   
**Shura:** I am too. I am too…. 

_Kai came out with Ophelia and Shiro in her old attire. Takeo and Shura were somewhat surprised upon seeing her hair down with Nohrian attire._

**Kai:** Well, what do you think?   
**Shura:** Like a true Nohrian Princess, milady.   
**Kai:** Excellent. We’ll begin our invasion now. 

_Everyone was now ready for Mokushu. Kai in her Nohrian attire, Siegbert and Ophelia dressed as themselves, Shiro dressed in a wyvern knight suit, Kiragi and Shura both dressed as Nohrian outlaws/thieves with their bows and quivers locked up. Toshiko and Chikage followed them behind in Nohrian maid and butler outfits respectively. They traveled all the way to the Mokushujin border and saw that it was denser than the Kitsune Hamlet forest._

**Shura** : Lady Kai, if I may interject… I believe I notice some traps here.   
**Kai:** Oh? Do tell.   
**Shura:** Indeed, there’s several traps on those trees that have some branches cut unnaturally. There’s also some spike traps and pitfalls here.   
**Kai:** Huh… I see. I would have never known….. Everyone, keep your guard up. Shinonome, ride your Wyvern just in case. Kisaragi, ride aboard with him. I want you to cover him just in case. 

_Shiro and Kiragi nodded as they both boarded Gintarou._

**Kai:** Sieg, Rose, board your horses just in case. Shura, my retainers and myself will go on foot for now. 

_Siegbert & Ophelia nodded as they mounted themselves onto their horses. _

**Kai:** Alright, let’s roll. 

_Everyone was now prepared and entered Mokushu. Kai held her bag which contained a fake document stating that Nohr had an interest in allying themselves with Mokushu so that Nohr could gain easier access to invading Hoshido. Kai’s sword was a simple silver sword from a Nohrian blacksmith, and her attire was completely Nohrian. She herself knew Nohrian culture as a former Nohrian Princess. Not before long, Kai’s crew met with two Mokushujin guards. Shura held back his anger to keep up with the mission._

**Mokushujin Guard #1** : Halt, who goes there?   
**Kai:** I am Kamui, Princess of Nohr and would like to receive an audience with the Mokushujin daimyo Kotaro. I believe he would be very interested in a proposal that King Garon himself has put together.   
**Mokushujin Guard #2** : … Very well, Princess Kamui…. Wait here while we notify Daimyo Kotaro of your arrival. 

_One of the two guards left to go find Kotaro while the other monitored Kai and her group. It was not before long before the guard who left had returned._

**Mokushujin Guard #1** : Princess Kamui, Daimyo Kotaro has accepted your request to have a meeting with him. Your party may come inside. Follow us. 

_Kai’s group followed the guards into the castle’s throne room, where they would have an audience with Kotaro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely a chapter I had to start researching Shura and Kohga on. Sadly there wasn't much info on them, so I took matters into my own hands and started plotting out my own ideas for this! I hope you enjoy the world-building in this chapter and the next chapter.


	19. Blurbs 18-18.4 - BRW, Invasion of Mokushu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's invasion for Mokushu starts now, from lies and deceit into dangerous justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content! 
> 
> Warning: There is gore and character death involved.

**Blurb #18 - BRW, Invasion of Mokushu**

  * **Setting: Mokushu Castle, outside the throne room/meeting room.**



* * *

_Kai and her party have successfully gained access to the Mokushu castle, which was a humble fortress in comparison to either Castle Krakenburg or Castle Shirasagi. Her mission was to attempt to gain the trust of the daimyo and then raid the castle and arrest or kill Kotaro before placing Shura as the figure-head of the kingdom of Kohga._

**Kai:** …. This is a rather nice castle the daimyo has here.   
**Mokushujin Guard #1** : Lord Kotaro prides himself in the expansion and prosperity of our great kingdom of Mokushu. This castle used to belong to a neighboring kingdom called…. Kugha?   
**Mokushujin Guard #2** : It was called Kohga, you fool. Lord Kotaro personally took this castle from the former daimyo of Kohga, remember?   
**Kai:** Oh? Do tell me while we’re waiting for Daimyo Kotaro then.   
**Mokushujin Guard #1** : Oh, you’re interested in our history?   
**Kai:** Of course. As a Nohrian Princess and envoy to a future alliance with Mokushu…. It’s only appropriate that I learn more about my future allies.   
**Mokushujin Guard #2** : That makes sense! We’ll gladly tell you then.   
**Mokushujin Guard #1** : It was about 20 years ago when Lord Kotaro decided to invade Kohga for territory expansion. Lord Kotaro had a meeting with Lord Nobumasa, who was the daimyo of Kohga at the time and one of many faithful retainer-clans to the royal family of Hoshido.   
**Mokushujin Guard #2** : Similar to how the late King Sumeragi fell, Daimyo Nobumasa died being backstabbed by our powerful Lord Kotaro. After he had killed Daimyo Nobumasa, he set out a spy to look like Daimyo Nobumasa to start the invasion on Kohga. Those Kohgan fools!   
**Mokushujin Guard #1** : Indeed! To think they were so frightened when their beloved “Lord Nobumasa” was going to protect them, but then actually back-stabbed them! Hahahahahaha!   
**Mokushujin Guard #2:** Ahahahaha, that was too rich! Especially when Lord Kotaro stabbed the late Daimyo Nobumasa’s wife RIGHT in front of their squirt! Ahahahahhaha!!!   
**Kai:** I see… That’s very interesting… I didn’t know that Lord Nobumasa fell the same way King Sumeragi did… I think we’ll get along just fine.   
  
_Kai glanced at Shura, who was seething in fury. She expected him to be mad, since the story the guards spoke of was something Shura went through in horror and misery where as the Mokushujin was taking delight in retelling the genocide of his people. Kai nudged Shura as a sign to calm down. Shura looked at Kai and nodded silently. Kiragi patted Shura’s back and mouthed “it’s going to be alright”. Shura nodded quietly again before someone interrupted them._

 **Kotaro:** _Ahem_ Sorry to be so rude, Princess Kamui… I had no idea you were coming. I was expecting the Nohrian envoy to be here within a month from now.   
**Kai:** It’s quite alright, Lord Kotaro. I must apologize as well... Father wanted to, as he would say, “plant the seeds of doubt” early. So to appease his impatience, I set out early to see you about a future alliance between Nohr and Mokushu.   
**Kotaro:** I see. Please make yourselves welcome. I had to delay your entrance to prepare you this humble meal. 

_The door opened to the meeting room, where a trail of food was laid on a long low table. Roasted meat and bountiful platters were placed neatly with plates and bowls for everyone._

**Kai:** Oh my… this is quite the meal. I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you for doing this.   
**Kotaro:** Nonsense, I was planning on having a meal for you all. I was not sure if you would approve of Hoshidan-style dishes, so I had some of our cooks prepare Nohrian cuisine as well. We even obtained Nohrian cutlery for you all. 

_Kai observed the dinner layout, which was a lot, but it was rushed in certain areas. There was no doubt that they were on track for the takeover plan by getting there earlier than the original envoy._

**Kai:** I have been trained to eat both styles of foods, however I do appreciate you doing this all for my retainers who lack that training. Everyone, let’s eat. Kotaro and I will be discussing the matters of our alliance. 

_The DRW kids and Shura ate next to Kai while on one side of the table while Kotaro sat right across from Kai. Kotaro and Kai talked a bit about what the guards told her._

**Kotaro:** They told you that old story? Well, I can’t deny it, it’s true I did kill their leader and had one of my ninjas pretend to be him for the invasion of Kohga at the time.... Though…. I do regret not killing off Nobumasa’s son… I’ll find out where the remaining Kohga refugees are hiding and murder the rest of them later. If I’m lucky, I’ll kill that boy’s head too so that the Kohgans can never revive.   
**Kai:** We can aid in that regard once we get closer to the capital… but why do you need to kill this… Nobumasa’s son?   
**Kotaro:** My apologies, Princess Kamui… But if Lord Nobumasa’s son is somehow alive, he would be the rightful heir to the Kohgan kingdom that once served the Hoshidan Royal family.   
**Kai:** I see. Well, I’m unaware of the whole thing in the past, but the story the guards told me is quite similar to my mission.. Fufufu.   
**Kotaro:** Oh? Do tell. I’m all ears.   
**Kai:** Well, truth be told, I’m not the real princess Kamui… I’m… a “doppelganger” hired by King Garon to impersonate her and assassinate Queen Mikoto so that he may take over Hoshido. 

_At that moment, Kotaro nearly choked on his sake from disbelief. For him to hear of such a devious plan, he could not believe it. He had to make something out of this opportunity that was being presented to him!_  
  
**Kotaro:** To think Nohr plans on doing the same thing… to the kingdom of Hoshido’s Queen no less! Muahahahaha. I like this plan already! My apologies for choking on the sake…. Lady…..   
**Kai:** Kai. Just call me Kai.   
**Kotaro:** Lady Kai… A simple monomer away from the person you are impersonating… How interesting. So if you’re impersonating the long lost daughter of King Sumeragi and Queen Mikoto… then where is the real one?   
**Kai:** The real Princess Kamui is locked away in a fortress near Castle Krakenburg with a barrier meant to keep people out.   
**Kotaro:** I see... So, what purpose do you have with me then?   
**Kai:** We would like your help in invading the capital. My current appearance will make most of the Hoshidan capital suspicious of me since…. I was “raised by Nohrians”. What I’d like from you is to be my escort group and back up my presence to the capital if there’s any doubts. I can’t ask for much of the other territories around here since they’re neutral, so I thought I’d sought help from your kingdom.   
**Kotaro:** I see… and what would my kingdom get in return for helping you?   
**Kai:** I’m glad you asked. 

_Kai grabs a scroll from her pouch which contains a fake note containing the original details of the alliance. The information in particular came from DRW Leo because in DRW, he and Camilla were the envoys to the Mokushujin and Nohrian alliance. Kai felt bad that she was going against Leo in BRW to a small extent, but she did what needed to be done._

**Kai:** (Thank you Leo. I would have never known about this part of the war if it wasn’t for you. I’ll have to make it up to you sometime whenever I return home or whenever I can visit you in the Astral Plane.) This scroll here contains the contract that King Garon has prepared for our alliance, if you so choose to do so.   
**Kotaro:** I see… Show me the contents of said scroll then, Lady Kai.   
**Kai:** Gladly. _Ahem_

> To the Daimyo of Mokushu: 
> 
> I, King Garon, would like to propose an alliance from myself and my envoy who has come here in my place. The proposed alliance is for the purpose of taking over Hoshido for the expansion of Nohr & Mokushu. My envoy requires the aid of the Mokushujin daimyo and his ninjas to infiltrate the Hoshidan capital and assassinate the Hoshidan Queen to take down the barrier on Hoshido. My envoy has been raised in Nohr, so she will need some assistance with smoothing any issues between her and the royal family.   
>  By agreeing to this alliance, Nohr will grant Mokushu a large plot of Hoshido once it is taken over. In return, Mokushu will not betray Nohr for any amount of plotted land after Hoshido is taken over. 
> 
> If Mokushu decides to reject the contracted alliance, my envoy is prepared to attack Mokushu at any point in the Nohrian invasion on Hoshido. 

_Everyone in the room who wasn’t aware of the contents beforehand of the contract was now sweating bullets. Kotaro in particular was looking at the blatant threat that King Garon was posing on him. The idea of an “alliance” was just a nice way of putting a ballista to his head._

_If he had to compare himself to creatures, it would be like a small rabbit against a large bear. The bear obviously would maul the rabbit if the rabbit did not behave. Nohr was a much larger and unified country than any amount of strength that Mokushu could ever muster. Kotaro looked at the contract and then at Kai, who was merely eating a steak. Kai herself did not seem like a threat, but the entire Nohrian army? That was a different thing altogether. After reading the contents of the contract all together, Kotaro made up his mind._

* * *

**Blurb #18.1 - BRW, Pre-Invasion**  
**Setting(s): Mokushu Castle dining hall/meeting room; Private rooms.**

* * *

**Kotaro:** Lady Kai… I’ll accept the terms of this alliance.   
**Kai:** Excellent. Please sign here. 

_Kotaro signed on the line where his name was to be indicated before smiling at his potential future of a larger nation and prosperity._

**Kotaro:** Now that I’ve signed this…

_He raised his sake cup up towards Kai._

**Kotaro:** A toast, to our newly created alliance.   
**Kai:** A toast, to the future of Nohr and Mokushu. 

_The two leaders made a toast to one another before sipping their sake. The rest of the night involved a lot of merry-making for the most part. When everyone retired for the night, Kai’s army was led to a private wing for them to sleep in for the time being. Everyone was now in Kai’s room for a meeting._

**Toshiko:** Lady Kai? Are you ok?   
**Kai:** I’m fine. I’m more concerned about our friend here… 

_Kai’s gaze pointed to Shura, who was glowering with a fit of rage on his face._

**Shura:** That….. That bastard…!   
**Kai:** Now now. Calm yourself, we’ll have time to get your revenge. As we speak, Chikage, Sieg and Kisaragi are taking care of this place’s entire food supply.   
**Shura:** Huh? They are?   
**Kai:** Of course. Rose’s magic allows them to become invisible for long as she’s awake.   
**Shura:** Then…. Why are you so confident about speaking to us when we’re in direct enemy territory?   
**Ophelia:** That’s because I’ve casted several Silence spell-tags all over the perimeter of the room so that this room is soundproof!   
**Shura:** Spell-tags? Is that some sort of Nohrian magic?   
**Ophelia:** It’s a combination of both … Nohrian and Hoshidan magic. I’ve taken a liking to the idea of how Hoshidans seal some spells in slips of paper and decided to adopt it into my Nohrian magic~!   
**Shura:** I see… Sort of how I incorporate my Hoshidan ninjitsu into my acts of piracy before I joined your ranks…   
**Kai:** Yes. So as I was saying, the food supply will be tampered with to spoil with a Nohrian plague that I had Rose and another mage concoct.   
**Shura:** I… I see… Uhm, if I may ask, will we also be eating the contaminated food?   
**Kai:** Yes, but we have something they don’t: Medicine against the plague. I had Toshiko and one other retainer of mine make it

_Kai took out a small bag of ration balls and popped one into her mouth._

**Kai:** Everyone, eat one. This will give you immunity from the plague that will be set upon the whole Mokushujin kingdom. Kisaragi, Sieg and Chikage have already eaten one. 

_Everyone in the room looked reluctantly at it before grabbing a ball and eating one. The faces on everyone contorted to disgust._

**Shura:** Alright then…. *gulp* H-HAK OH GOD, this thing tastes awful!   
**Shiro:** Ugh, who made this crap?! Ugh…. I can’t believe I just ate that!   
**Toshiko:** …. Even if I was the one who made it with your other retainer…. This still…. I can barely stomach it.   
**Ophelia:** Oh Naga why…? This…… Oh gods this is horrid…   
**Kai:** …. I know. But it’s our only way of being immune to the plague. I only had enough for everyone in our group. Now there’s no way for those Mokushujins to fight back once they eat the food. All of their stock will be contaminated now with the plague. Hahahaha…..   
**Shura:** …. Is your Lady Kai always like this, Toshiko?   
**Toshiko:** Honestly? Not all the time but sometimes when you’re on her bad side….   
**Kai:** Rose, undo the spell-tags. We’ve had them on for long enough. If any of the Mokushujin question you about tonight, say we were discussing private matters with King Garon.   
**Ophelia:** Oh, ok.   
**Shura:** You sensed it too, the ninjas lurking above?   
**Kai:** No, but I’ve been surrounded by ninjas enough to know that they’re listening in regardless of if you want them to or not.   
**Shura:** …. I see. (How could she have been surrounded by ninjas if she only recently returned to Hoshido..?) 

_Ophelia undid her spell-tags, which allowed people to hear from their rooms again._

**Kai:** Alright, that concludes our meeting with King Garon. Everyone, back to your rooms. We have a big day ahead of us.   
**Everyone else:** Yes Milady!   
**Toshiko:** Lady Kai, are you going to stay awake a bit longer?   
**Kai:** Yeah, I’ll have a cup of tea while I wait for the boys to come back with their report of the territory ahead. Rose, is your magic still working on them?   
**Ophelia:** Yes it is.   
**Kai:** Toshiko, get a cup for her as well. She’ll need to stay up a bit as well.   
**Toshiko:** Understood. 

_While Toshiko prepared tea for Kai and Ophelia, the Mokushujin ninjas from above their ceiling had a hard time figuring out what had just happened. The ninjas sighed and decided to give the report to their daimyo that Kai was having a private conversation with King Garon enough to warrant noise-cancelling magic of some sort._

* * *

**Blurb #18.2 - BRW, The Plague.**

  * **Setting: Mokushu territory**
  * **Chikage, Kiragi, and Siegbert swiftly raided the main supply-chain of food and stock for all of Mokushu and placed a man-made plague created by Ophelia and Rhajat (back in DRW) to inflict a disease to all the Mokushujins. Kai’s party would have to eat this food too, but would not say that they had the antidote.**



* * *

_Kai’s Party have all been reunited, with the boys returning safely with news that the plague has been placed in all major food facilities and that all armories and other necessities have been raided. For the past few days, Kai’s group was observing the Mokushujins while participating with them on various training regiments to get herself accustomed to more Hoshidan-style fighting, since Kai’s cover story was that she was not super familiar with Hoshidan customs._

**Kotaro:** Lady Kai, how are you doing?   
**Kai:** I’ve been doing well. The training regiment your men did this morning was really impressive. It’s definitely a change of pace from the way Nohrians do training.   
**Kotaro:** I’m glad to hear that…. If I may ask… What were you doing last night when you retreated to your quarters?   
**Kai:** …. It was my weekly report to King Garon, as I serve directly under him, Daimyo Kotaro. I merely reported that I had arrived at Mokushu safely and that Nohr and Mokushu were now allies thanks to the agreement contract we made. I asked my retainer, Rose, to seal off the quarters so that I may report to him. My master always wants my reports in privacy, so I had to seal off my quarters for the duration of my report. I do apologize for that.   
**Kotaro:** Ah… I see, I apologize as well for asking. That was quite rude of me, wasn’t it?   
**Kai:** Not at all Daimyo Kotaro. You were curious since we’re now allies. I can’t disclose everything about Nohr the same way you cannot disclose everything about Mokushu, right?  
**Kotaro:** Right. Well, I cannot deny that despite being allies, we cannot be transparent with one another….

Just as Kotaro was trying to shift the topic, several soldiers came in, looking terribly ill. 

**Mokushujin** **Soldier #1** : Milord! Terrible news! Citizens everywhere are falling ill! Men are coughing and even vomiting blood!   
**Mokushujin Soldier #2** : Our doctors and medical ninjas have no idea what’s going on! What do we do sir?!   
**Kotaro:** What!? How can that be?! 

_Kai was smiling on the inside, but feigned innocence and concern on the outside._

**Kai:** What’s going on, Daimyo Kotaro?   
**Kotaro:** I’m not sure what’s going on, to be entirely honest. Perhaps it’s an epidemic of some sorts. 

_Just then, Chikage came in carrying Shiro, who was pretending to have the same illness. This was all an act on Kai’s part to shove doubt away from her party._

**Kai:** Chikage! Shinonome, what’s going on here?!   
**Chikage:** Lady Kai, Shiro and Sieg have both started coughing and vomiting blood when we were training with some of the Mokushujins!   
**Kotaro:** Your troops as well?!   
**Kai:** It seems so. Diseases don’t take sides, they take all lives, Daimyo Kotaro….   
**Kotaro:** Do you have any idea of what this disease is?   
**Kai:** I’m not entirely sure but… This reminds me of a plague that occurred near the southern border of Nohr and Hoshido several years ago. It killed dozens of small villages due to a lack of doctors at the time. I only heard about it during my mercenary days, but it took many lives from both sides of the border. This could be a resurgence of that same disease.   
**Kotaro:** Truly? We have several people from the border and other parts of Hoshido….. 

_Kotaro turns to the two soldiers and gives them an order:_

**Kotaro:** Find out whose from the borderlands and have them isolated from the rest of the tribe! NOW!   
**Mokushujin Soldiers** : Yes sir! 

_The soldiers did as they were told and started issuing the order to find everyone who could have possibly been from the borders. Kai’s plan was now in motion. The plague has been lit within the nation of Mokushu. Now all she had to do was bide her time until Mokushu was weakened enough to not fend from an invasion._

* * *

**Blurb #18.3 - BRW, Pre-Invasion II**

  * **Setting: Kai’s Astral Plane/Kai’s temporary quarters in the Mokushu Castle**



* * *

_Kai’s plan is running smoothly as almost everyone in Mokushu is getting infected and unaware of how to resolve the issue. Everyone who is not in Kai’s active party has gathered in the dining hall to use a communication orb that was brought from DRW to communicate with Kai, who was staying in her temporary quarters. As usual, Ophelia has sealed off the room so no one would hear what she was saying._

**Takeo:** Lady Kai… you’ve been in Mokushu for several days now…. When are you going to give the signal to invade Mokushu?   
**Kai:** I was going to address that. Kisaragi and Rose gave me a report that over 75% of the tribe has been infected, including Kotaro. Furthermore, no one knows the origin of this plague still or suspects us.   
**Konna:** Really, Lady Kai?!   
**Kai:** Yes, really.   
**Kana:** That means… you wanna launch the attack, tomorrow, right?   
**Kai:** Correct. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, while I meet with Kotaro, you all start the invasion. Takeo, you will lead the front while the twins and Foleo will act as support. Further instructions will be given tomorrow during and after the invasion. Have I made myself clear?   
**Forrest:** Loud and clear, Lady Kai! All weapons have been assembled and all troops are battle-ready!   
**Kai:** Excellent. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Good night everyone.   
**Takeo:** Good night, Lady Kai. Stay safe. 

* * *

**Blurb #18.4 - BRW, The Takeover**

  * **Setting: Mokushu Castle.**
  * **A week has passed since the initial spread of the plague and more than 75% of the population of Mokushu has been infected, including Kotaro. Kotaro has put out an order to completely close off Mokushu and create walls around Mokushu.**
  * ****DRW - Kana & Konna: Age 15 ****



* * *

_Another day starts, with more people falling victim to this strange disease. Kai is now visiting Kotaro in his room with Toshiko and Chikage. Kotaro summoned them to discuss something._

**Kotaro:** Do you know why I’ve summoned you here, Lady Kai?  
**Kai:** No Daimyo Kotaro. I was not informed why you called me here.   
**Kotaro:** _*cough cough*_ I see. I would like to ask if you could make a request to King Garon to postpone your invasion on the capital until we somehow recover from this epidemic?   
**Kai:** I see… 

_Kai took out her sword. Toshiko & Chikage also took out their weapons. Kotaro looked a little confused. _

**Kai:** That won’t be necessary, actually. As of today, I’m taking over this joint.   
**Kotaro:** What!? What are you talking about, Lady Kai?!  
**Kai:** Seize him! 

_Toshiko and Chikage nod, grabbing the weakened and confused Kotaro. Kai got up and walked outside the room. Her retainers tied him up and dragged him outside to the center square, where dozens of unfamiliar soldiers had surrounded a ton of Mokushujins who were also tied up. Konna and Kana run up to Kai to give their report._

**Kana:** Lady Kai! We’ve burned down all the contaminated food just as you requested!   
**Konna:** We’ve also captured all the well-bodied people of Mokushu! They’re all tied up!   
**Kai:** That’s good to hear. What about the ill-bodied Mokushujins? 

_Sieg and Kiragi walk in to also give their report._  
  
**Siegbert:** We’re treating the Mokushujins after capturing them on your request. Rose is in the medical ward right now treating some. Toshiko might need to come over to make more of the antidote.   
**Kiragi:** The ones who’ve been treated have been stripped of all their weapons and hidden weapons within their clothing. They’re tied up and sitting in one of the abandoned buildings while being under strict supervision by Sir Takeo’s troops.   
**Kai:** Excellent, everything’s going according to plan. I hope no one was killed yet?   
**Konna:** Nope! We managed to stop some people from killing themselves earlier!   
**Kana:** Yeah, Shura and Takeo warned us of that when apprehending them, so we made sure to disable them beforehand! We did good, right?   
**Kai:** Yes, you both did well. Good job you two. 

_While Kai was praising all her kids and nephews, Kotaro was beyond livid and confused. He started shouting._

**Kotaro:** What in blazes?! What is going on here?! Why are half my men on your side!? Why are….. EXPLAIN YOURSELF, LADY KAI!  
**Kai** turned around to see the exhausted Kotaro with so many questions. She merely laughed. 

**Kai:** Oh Kotaro… you poor poor fool. Haven’t you realized the truth? I’ve taken over Mokushu. Your men? Half of them are Kohgans that I’ve hired to replace your men. That’s why you didn’t hear anything this morning or anytime prior.   
**Kotaro:** KOHGANS!?! Impossible! I killed almost all of them off! 

_Shura and Takeo walk in with smirks. Kotaro immediately recognizes Takeo._

**Kotaro** : YOU! T-Takeo, the right hand man of Nobumasa?! Why are you alive?! I thought you were killed?!   
**Takeo:** That was probably someone else you killed that night…. A fellow Kohgan whose life was lost trying to protect me and Lord Shura. 

_At the mention of Shura’s name, Kotaro’s eyes went wide-eyed. He realized what was going on. Kai was working with the Kohgans. The contract he signed was possibly a fake. But he was still confused about Kai's position. He looked at her and Shura._

**Kotaro:** Impossible… You both hood-winked me… Lady Kai! Why are the Nohrians helping the Kohgans, who are loyal to Hoshidan Royalty?! Is this to get closer to the Royal family for your assassination mission?!   
**Shura:** Oh Kotaro…. That’s where you’re wrong, Kotaro. Kai here… is the actual Princess Kamui that she spoke of previously. She wanted to help Kohga to make us her ally against Nohr’s assassination attempt against her mother, Queen Mikoto. 

_Kai merely smiled as if she was caught getting too many sweets instead of orchestrating an invasion._

**Kai:** Guilty as charged.   
**Kotaro:** Princess… Princess Kamui?! 

_Shiro came in with Kai’s coat and put it on her._

**Shiro:** You almost forgot this. Here ya go, Lady Kai. Your father’s coat.   
**Kai:** Thank you Shinonome. 

_While Kai was smirking, Kotaro’s face distorted into horror. He recognized that coat as the late King Sumeragi’s coat from years ago before his passing._

**Kotaro:** P-P-Princess Kamui! Why would you do all this?! You… You plagued our people with…   
**Kai:** A lethal disease created by two teenage apacatheries while also having the antidote to said disease the whole time? Yes, yes I did. Your people are being treated for the disease as we speak before handing them to Kohga’s new leader, Shura. Shura, would you like the honors of handling Kotaro?   
**Shura:** It would be my pleasure, Princess Kai. 

_Shura grabbed out his katana from his hilt before looking back at Kotaro. Shura started walking towards Kotaro while the miserable daimyo kneeled where he was, helplessly._

**Shura:** Daimyo of Mokushu… For your actions against Kohga… the mass genocide of the Kohgan Kingdom years ago… And the death of both my mother and father…. I hereby sentence you to death. 

_Before Kotaro could utter any useless words to persuade Shura from reconsidering, Shura cut Kotaro’s head right from his neck. As Kotaro’s body fell to the ground, Shura picked up the decapitated head and lifted it for all to see._

**Shura:** People of Kohga, we have taken down the man who killed Nobumasa, the former daimyo of Kohga and my father! Today, we take back our homeland and thrive! 

_All the Kohgans in the area cheered and clapped. The Mokushujins were scared and helpless as the tables had turned on them. Shura was smiling before turning to Kai, who had approached him._

**Kai:** Congratulations, Shura. As Princess of Hoshido, I speak for all of my family when I say congratulations on retaking your homeland.   
**Shura:** Thank you, Lady Kai…. You… You’re a true angel from the heavens above, aren’t you?   
**Kai:** I wouldn’t say that, but I was glad to help.   
**Shura:** As promised, my people, all of Kohga, are yours to command whenever you need us. We cannot thank you enough for all that you’ve done.   
**Kai:** Oh hush. I only did it for ulterior motives, and you know it.   
**Shura:** Perhaps, but you’ve done our nation so much in such an unexpected way.   
**Kai:** Haha, yeah. I guess I did. 

_Shura turns to his people before smiling._

**Shura:** This... was a long journey, but it’s finally over. My people have a long way to go, and we definitely need to restore our food stock….. But… At least we ended the Mokushujin scum.   
**Kai:** Sorry about that, Shura. There were plenty of ways to handle the invasion, but this was one of the better ones.   
**Shura:** It’s quite alright, Lady Kai. I understand that you had a lot to consider, and sabotaging a large majority of this kingdom’s food supply was quite a daring one. Thankfully you spared some supplies for us to work with as well as provide us crops. There’s so much I can say, but… I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you Lady Kai.   
**Kai:** You’re welcome. I’d love to stay and celebrate, but…   
**Shura:** I understand, you’ve been here for quite a while. You have only 2-3 months left before the actual Nohrian Spy Kamui heads to Hoshido, right?   
**Kai:** Yeah, I do. I spent a long month or so in Southern Hoshido… but it was definitely worth it. I managed to make so many allies and… helped prevent an alliance between Mokushu and Nohr. That’s a definite win for us. I just hope we can make it to the capital in time… 

_Kai looked at the sky and smiled._

**Kai:** (....Ryoma nii-chan. I know you can’t hear me since you’re not here but.… Do you remember when you first taught me about Kohga and Mokushu? Do you remember the wish of mine to help restore Kohga? I do. And best of all, I was finally able to fulfill that wish of mine back when I was in Fort Minagawa. I was able to help restore Kohga, and even made them our ally. I’ll prevent the massacre at the square… I’ll prevent such a disaster from ever happening! Things will be different in this world! This, I promise! Just wait everyone!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, if you made it this far, congrats! This is both my longest chapter and my last chapter that I had fully written up! My next chapter, Blurb(s) 19, is in the works atm, but I hope you've all enjoyed my writing. Blurbs will slow-down from now on, but I hope you enjoy them! :)


	20. Blurbs 19 & 19.5 - BRW, Izumo and Kamui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai prepares to travel to Izumo to seek advice from the archduke Izana. Kamui dreams of a fearful future in which she must decide between two things that are dear to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #19 - BRW, Journey to Izumo**

  * **Setting: Kohga & the forests between Izumo and Kohga. **
  * **A week has passed since helping the newly reinstated Kohgan kingdom with re-establishing their kingdom. Kai plans on leaving for her next destination: Izumo.**



* * *

_With the kingdom of Kohga now re-established and recovering from the invasion and Mokushujin rule, Kai felt that it was safe to leave the rest of Kohga’s rebuilding to Shura and the rest of the Kohgans. The DRW kids had already headed back to DRW or to their next assignments in BRW. Kai was talking to Shura before leaving for Izumo._

**Kai:** Well, looks like we managed to establish all that Kohga needs to stand on its feet. New crops and supplies, reinforced buildings, and a messenger has been sent to the capital of your country’s state of affairs.   
**Shura:** Indeed. I’ll come to your aid within 2-3 months from now, just send a messenger and the people of Kohga will come to your aid, Lady Kai.   
**Kai:** Thank you Shura. For now I think I’m good. My party is all packed up and ready to head out to Izumo.   
**Shura:** Do not hesitate to call for me or the Kohgan kingdom, Lady Kai. We are in your debt.   
**Kai:** Of course. Take care Shura. 

_Shura bowed before Kai waved goodbye as her retainers had already packed up and was ready to go. Kai approached her retainers, who were at the entrance of Kohga._

**Toshiko:** Lady Kai, are you all done with talking to Shura?   
**Kai:** I am. I think I can entrust this vassal-state to Shura. The messenger should be able to relay the info to my family that Kohga’s regained autonomy and territory. Hopefully whoever my mother’s advisor is can make good use of the information and maybe send some relief funds to help out Kohga with the rest of their rebuilding.   
**Chikage:** So that we’re done here… What’s the next stop? I know you have a lot of places to hit before heading to the capital but…   
**Kai:** Right… I do have 2 places I’d like to visit. Hopefully they won’t take too much time… 

_Kai takes out a map with her notes._

**Kai:** The next place I want to go to is Izumo, the kingdom of the gods.   
**Toshiko:** The kingdom of the gods???   
**Kai:** That’s what it’s called, according to what my father and mother told me a long time ago when I was younger. Apparently… it’s a neutral kingdom within Hoshido. Sort of like Nestra and Cheve.   
**Chikage:** Oooh, I see. So why did you want to come to Izumo? There isn’t much benefit from allying with them, right?   
**Kai:** I’m actually not going to try making Izumo an ally. Rather, I want advice from their leader, the archduke Izana.   
**Toshiko:** Advice? Couldn’t you get that anywhere else? 

_Kai shook her head._

**Kai:** Sadly, he’s the only one I can consult about this. He’s related to the first dragons or gods apparently, and he can commune with them as a form of foreseeing the future. I’m not smart on things like this, but… I’d like to ask him for advice on my family’s well-being and Kamui’s whereabouts.   
**Chikage:** Ah… I get it. By asking for his ability, you can figure out if you can beat the imposter to Hoshido!   
**Kai:** Sharp as always, Chikage. 

_Kai folds up her map before starting to walk past her retainers. Her retainers catch up to her pace so that they listen to what she had to say._

**Kai:** From what I know, Izumo is an independent kingdom that’s well known for producing extremely knowledgeable healers and a decent military to boot. For these reasons, I don’t want to try anything super risky since Izumo is a stronger group than the previous areas we’ve faced.   
**Chikage:** I see… Are you just going to try maintaining friendly relations at least?   
**Kai:** Of course. I’d like to at least be acquainted with him. At the very least, just have some refuge for a short while and get some intel for our journey. (Personally, I just hope Kamui’s ok. I might be impersonating her, but I never want ill-will on her.)   
**Toshiko:** Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go! We’ve got an archduke to meet!! 

_Toshiko got riled up and started running straight ahead without a care. Chikage sighed before trying to chase her down._

**Chikage:** Toshiko you dolt!! Come back here! You don’t even know where Izumo is!!! Ugh…  
 **Kai:** Haha, let’s go get her. (Times like these are nice. Just 3 teens on an adventure. Reminds me of when I first ventured out into the world from the Northern Fortress… I wonder… How Kamui’s doing right now?) 

* * *

**Blurb #19.5 - BRW, Kamui**

  * **Setting: Northern Fortress, Kamui’s dream.**
  * **While Kai’s venturing towards the Kingdom of Izumo, Kamui is lingering inside of the Northern Fortress. Kamui dreams of a fight where she feels torn apart.**
  * **Kamui, Age 17. Felicia & Flora, age 18. Jakob, age 19. Gunter, age 65. **
  * **Kamui and Kai are relatively the same age.**



* * *

_Kamui is sleeping, dreaming about something. She dreamt about her family, the Nohrian royals of Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise all fighting against these unfamiliar faces. Hoshidans, as they called themselves. And she and someone else were in the middle of all of the fighting._

> **???:** Kamui! You need to make a decision for yourself! No matter what decision you take, I’ll guide you on the opposite side. Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself and what side you want to be on!   
> **Kamui:** But ___! I don’t know what side to pick! I… I… I can’t decide! I love them both as my family!   
> **???:** … I know… I know that it’s hard to decide because of what happened earlier, but trust me! Believe in your heart that you’ll do the right thing! I trust you no matter what you decide to do!   
> **???:** Come home to Hoshido!   
> **Xander:** No, don’t listen to them! Nohr is your home! 

_Before Kamui could decide, she woke up screaming with fright all over her face and drenched in sweat._

**Kamui:** Gods… What was that? That dream… It felt so real yet… Who were those people? Who was that person in the middle talking to me? She… looked just like me? 

_Felicia, Flora, Jakob, and Gunter come running in at the sound of Kamui’s scream._

**Jakob:** Milady, are you alright?! We all were preparing your breakfast and your bath when we heard you screaming!   
**Felicia:** Yeah! We heard a scream when we were about to wake you up and started running! Are you ok!?   
**Flora:** Oh dear, look at you, Lady Kamui. You’re drenched in sweat! We need to get you cleaned up right away! 

_Kamui smiled after seeing her retainers all so worried about her. She felt bad about disturbing with concern and decided to reassure them all._

**Kamui:** Don’t worry about it… I just had a nightmare… I guess.   
**Gunter:** You guess? Was the dream that confusing for you?   
**Kamui:** Yeah, it was… It was about me and someone who looked just like me. We were in the middle of a battle-field. She… said that she trusted me and to believe in my heart… but I felt so scared in that moment…   
**Gunter:** I see. Well, as they say, a dream is a dream, but it can also foretell your future in some shape or form. Now let’s get you cleaned up for the day and get started on your training, ok?   
**Kamui:** That… that sounds like a good idea. 

_Everyone nodded and either left to do their duties or escort Kamui to prep herself for her daily routine of studies, training and the like… all alone in the Northern Fortress._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I said I would slow down on releases, and I will... but I got a sudden inspiration to write this blurb when I was listening to a FEH summoning video. Anyways! First blurb with Kamui in it! I know it's not much, and this chapter isn't very fulfilling, but I felt that this was a nice way to introduce Kamui since she is our BRW MU.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'll get my next blurb whenever I can~!


	21. Blurbs 20 & 20.5 - BRW, Premonitions of Kamui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's party has finally arrived at Izumo after their march from Kohga. Kai requests an audience with Izana, the archduke and ruler of Izumo. How will things turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #20 - BRW, Izumo the kingdom of the Gods**

  * **Setting: Izumo and Izumo Castle.**
  * **Kai’s party finally arrives at Izumo castle after a week of travel from Kohga. They decide to make a request to have an audience with Izana.**



* * *

_Kai’s party of three has arrived at Izumo. Toshiko and Chikage stared at the Izumo Castle in amazement, for it seemed more surreal than the previous places they’ve been to before. The Flame Tribe Village was a humble village with cabins and tents set up for folks. The Kitsune Hamlet, while they never entered, was told to be deep within the Kitsune Forest. The Kohga Kingdom was just recovering but the castle was small in size, more like a small fortress with two to three large villages surrounding it. However, Izumo… It felt like they were taken to a whole new world or something._

**Toshiko:** Wow... Lady Kai, this place is magnificent. This seems so… beautiful…   
**Chikage:** This place is nice… It reminds me of life back near the capital… What do you think, Lady Kai?   
**Kai:** This place… Is a grand place. A beautiful place. I wish we could ogle at the scenery longer, but we need to talk to the archduke around here. Come along you two.   
**Chikage:** Of course. Let’s go, Toshiko.   
**Toshiko:** Coming! Wait for me guys!! 

_Kai and Chikage laughed as they waited for Toshiko to catch up. They headed over to the castle, where they met with a castle guard._

**Izumite Guard:** Halt, who goes there… *gasp*?! 

_The castle guard recognized Kai’s coat as that of King Sumeragi’s iconic jacket._

**Izumite** **Guard:** Excuse me Princess! I didn’t know you were coming! May I… May I ask the reason you’re here, Princess…? 

_Kai’s party was shocked, but realized his reaction came from Kai’s now trademark jacket. Kai merely smiled before making a small bow and introducing herself._

**Kai:** I am Princess Kamui, the long lost daughter of the late King Sumeragi and the current Queen Mikoto. Pardon my intrusion but I have only recently returned to Hoshidan soil about a month ago and would like to have a private audience with the Archduke Izana if he still resides here.   
**Izumite Guard:** Of course, I understand. I’ll speak to milord right away. I’ll be right back.

 _The Izumite guard went inside the palace to notify Izana. Several minutes passed before he returned, ready to show them into the castle._  
  
**Izumite Guard:** Milord is a bit skeptical at the moment, but he would like to meet you. Follow me.   
**Kai:** Thank you. Lead the way. 

_The Izumite Guard led the way to the throne room, where a man with long white hair and a strange birthmark on his forehead sat. He was smiling calmly, and waved off the guard once the trio entered._

**Izana:** Welcome.   
**Kai:** Hello there, Archduke Izana. (Oh boy, if I remember… This guy’s all about fun and parties… I’m sure Toshiko and Chikage will get a good laugh out of this…)   
**Izana:** Aww, no need to be so formal! Just call me Izana or whatever you’d like~!   
**Kai:** Haha, of course. I’ll do just that, Izana.   
**Izana:** Now that’s what I’m talking about! What can I do for ya? Get something warm or bubbly? Or perhaps something fizzy and tasty? 

_Chikage and Toshiko were staring dumbfoundedly at how their Lady Kai was interacting with a ruler of another country._

**Chikage:** Milady…? Why are you acting so…   
**Toshiko:** Casually with the archduke of this country? I mean, I get that you’re a princess and all but…   
**Kai:** Haha. This is normal. My father told me that the archduke was a really fun guy to get along with. (ok, maybe not the best reaction from them... but we can laugh about it later I guess?)   
**Chikage** **& Toshiko:** Fun? Uh…   
**Kai:** Don’t worry about it. I’m aware of his tendencies already from my father. At ease you two.   
**Chikage** **& Toshiko**: Yes Milady… 

_Kai bowed once more._

**Kai:** My apologies, Izana. I forgot to tell them about you when we arrived here.   
**Izana:** Not to worry! It seems that you wanted to speak to me about something, Princess of Hoshido?   
**Kai:** That’s right. I wanted a private audience with you because… I heard you can commune with the deities above about the future?   
**Izana:** Yup! That I can do no problemo~!   
**Kai:** Excellent! Can we also stay over for the night? I would…   
**Izana:** Say no more! I’ve got ya~! 

_Izana clapped his hands, and two maids arrived waiting for their next command from Izana._

**Izana:** Please lead the princess’ companions to some rooms so that they can stay over the night~!   
**Maids:** Yes milord! Right this way you two! I’m sure you’re both exhausted~! 

_Toshiko and Chikage looked at Kai, who nodded, before they allowed the maids to lead them to their rooms. Once Kai’s retainers and the maids left, it was just Izana and Kai in the room._

**Kai:** Thank you for escorting my retainers to their rooms.   
**Izana:** Of course~! I saw you wanted to talk to me in private, little princess from another world. 

_Kai’s eyes went wide and her blood froze for a second. She had kept the fact that she wasn’t even from this world for so long, not even her own retainers knew about her actual origins. She had to ask, how in hell did Izana learn about it._

**Kai:** H-how? How did you…?   
**Izana:** I’m all seeing and all knowing, little princess. I foresaw your visit recently, Kamui… or should I say Kai, Queen of Hoshido of another realm?   
**Kai:** I guess that cuts the formalities a bit, Izana. It’s… been a long time since I’ve seen you, at least in my world.   
**Izana:** Haha, I see~ How am I in your world? Beautiful and party-loving as always?   
**Kai:** … Actually, the last I heard, you were terribly bedridden from a curse that even you can’t undo…   
**Izana:** Seriously? Aww man… Well, anyways, I’m sure you want this conversation to be more private, right? Follow me, we’ll talk in my study.   
**Kai:** Alright, lead the way, Izana. 

_Izana led Kai into a small study room, filled with books and scrolls. There was a small low-table for two with a plate of snacks and tea on it. There was also a small crystal ball on it, presumably for fortune-telling. Izana gestured for her to sit down on one of the cushions. Kai smiled and nodded before asking._

**Kai:** Thank you, Izana… You’re.. The first person to realize that I’m not even from this world… Did the divine beings tell you about me?   
**Izana:** Yes, one being in particular, named Naga, told me of your arrival.   
**Kai:** Lady Naga did!? What?! I haven’t heard from her in years since I first came to this world… Incredible… This is just incredible.   
**Izana:** Hehehe, told ya I’m all knowing and all-seeing~ Anyways, I’m sure you’re dying to ask me something, right?   
**Kai:** Yes, I am. I’d like to ask about the whereabouts of… Kamui in this world. Is she still in Nohr or on her way to Hoshido?   
**Izana:** Not even going to ask about your “family”?   
**Kai:** Well… I mean, I would love to know if they’re all ok as well… but… I’m not sure if I’d be asking for too much if…  
 **Izana:** Oh pish-posh, Kai. A queen such as yourself needs to unwind once in a while. I can help answer both of your questions. Give me a moment, will ya?   
**Kai:** Of course. Take your time. 

_Izana grabbed the crystal ball that was on the table and closed his eyes. He then began communing with the gods._

**Izana:** I… I think I’m getting something…. Ah… Mhmm… Ok… Alrighty. Got it! 

_Kai chuckled while Izana was doing his communing. She remembered when she was in her world and Izana paid a visit to her so that he could help examine her for a short time. He even did a fortune telling to her._

**Izana:** “One an interloper, one unknown to the world. Each makes a swift yet deadly decision. One will perish and one will weep under the pressure beneath. Each shall shun the darkness hiding in the night, but one will fall under the light.”   
**Kai:** …   
**Izana:** … Alright, that’s the one for you and Kamui… Sort of?   
**Kai:** What do you mean, sort of???   
**Izana:** Well, they did tell me what you wanted, but they also told me more about you and Princess Kamui. What I just said was the extra bit that they wanted to relay to you.   
**Kai:** I see… It sounds like we’ll be on opposite sides or something. I can already imagine whose who.   
**Izana:** Don’t be glum! There’s still hope for ya. Didn’t you wanna hear about her whereabouts and all that good stuff?   
**Kai:** Oh, of course. Go ahead.   
**Izana:** Well, if you’re trying to get to Hoshido before her… She’s already heading to Castle Krakenburg.   
**Kai:** What?! She is?! That means she’ll be… Oh boy, I need to hurry then…   
**Izana:** I’m afraid so, Kai. But the good news is that all of the Royal family in Hoshido are alive and well! They’re actually waiting for your arrival. Seems like Rinkah managed to relay the message on time.   
**Kai:** Oh thank goodness… That’s good. That’s good. Ok… I don’t have too much time to dilly dally here. I’m sorry Izana.   
**Izana:** It’s quite alright. I understand that you’ve got a big burden on you, kiddo. Take tonight to rest and then leave for tomorrow.   
**Kai:** Wait. Izana. Are you ok? You just communed with the gods… In my world, you told me that each message required a price on your body or something.   
**Izana:** That’s true for most cases… but for some reason, Naga was the one speaking as an intermediary, so the cost negated? She said that any and all fortune requests for you are negated because your life is already forfeit in this world.   
**Kai:** I see.. That’s.. Good to hear, I guess. I’m glad you’re not paying the price instead. If I may be so bold, may I contact you again about anything?   
**Izana:** My place is your place, Kai. You’re welcome here. You need a lot of help, and I’m happy to provide. Besides, your…, well, this world’s version of your dad and I were close friends at one point years ago.   
**Kai:** I see… That’s reassuring. Thank you for everything. I really appreciate everything you’ve done, Izana.   
**Izana:** No problemo~! Now, did you wanna have a feast with me tonight and your pals? I’m sure you’re super tired from your long journey here~!   
**Kai:** Haha, that’d be nice, Izana. Thank you.   
**Izana:** No problemo! From one ruler to another, I gotchu.   
**Kai:** Haha!   
**Izana:** Haha!

_The both of them laughed for a bit all while drinking some tea. Later that night, Izana had a feast prepared for Kai and her retainers, who were in the dark about the situation but understood that they had to hurry onto their next destination quickly. They enjoyed and partied for the night before heading to bed for an early departure._

* * *

**Blurb #20.5 - BRW, Heading to the Wind Tribe.**   
**Setting: Izumo Castle entrance.**   
**After getting the information she needed, Kai decided it was time to head out. Izana wanted to part with some words and a gift before she left.**

* * *

_After a peaceful night of slumber and a good party, Kai’s party was ready to head out to the Wind Tribe, the last stop before heading straight for the capital. However, before she could stop, Izana wanted to warn Kai of something._

**Kai:** Are you guys all ready to go?   
**Toshiko:** Never been better, Lady Kai! I’ve never been treated this nicely before… what a feast….   
**Chikage:** Then what about the one at Mokushu? Wasn’t that a good enough feast for ya?   
**Toshiko:** It was a feast… but we were undercover and I had to say a ton of crappy things that I felt uncomfortable saying! Come on, cut me some slack! I was able to party yesterday!   
**Chikage:** You know, sometimes I forget you’re an apothecary with that attitude of yours.   
**Toshiko:** Teehee, you love me and you know it, Chikage~!   
**Chikage:** Ugh. Lady Kai, won’t you tell us what transpired in your meeting with the archduke yesterday?   
**Kai:** I will. Once we leave. 

_Before they headed out, Izana rushed over with some guards who were carrying bags._

**Izana:** Wait! Wait wait wait a minute!!   
**Kai:** Izana? What’s the matter?   
**Izana:** Before you go… I want you to have these!   
**Kai:** Uh… ok? 

_Kai’s party accepts the bags from the guards. Toshiko and Chikage inspected the contents._

**Toshiko:** Whoa!! It’s medicine! Really high-quality medicine! This is the kind of stuff I dream of being able to make Lady Kai!   
**Chikage:** Oooh, and there’s some high-quality cloth! I can make some nice clothing for us…!   
**Kai:** Oh? I see you provided us some nice tea-leaves and confections as well. Thank you Izana.   
**Izana:** You’re welcome Kai. But more importantly, I want to warn you about something.   
**Kai:** Go ahead then, I’m all ears.   
**Izana:** I had another premonition this morning. Apparently Kamui has arrived at the capital as of last night. I thought I’d warn you about that since you’re heading to the capital.   
**Kai:** I see. Thank you for informing me. I appreciate everything you’ve done for us, Izana. (Fuck, she’s at the capital already? Great…. That means she’ll be going to the Bottomless Canyon in less than a week…. Lovely, just lovely.)   
**Izana:** Of course. I’m always glad to help those in need~! Take care you three! Be careful on your way to the Wind Tribe!   
**Kai:** Thank you! Take care Izana! 

_Kai’s party headed out towards the Wind tribe. When they were far away from Izumo, Chikage had enough and decided to press their princess on what happened._

**Chikage:** … Lady Kai, I’ve been patient with you but I’ve had it! We both want to know: What’s going on? Why are we rushing now? Is everything alright, Lady Kai?   
**Toshiko:** Yeah! We wanna know! We’re curious for your well-being! You haven’t looked too well to the point where that weird Archduke gave you these relaxants! Tea to help relax… silk for ease of movement and relaxing… Even these tonics are to help deal with tight muscle strain! Lady Kai, what’s going on?? After your meeting with Archduke Izana… You seemed different.   
**Chikage:** You definitely seemed different, Lady Kai. We’re your retainers and your best friends. Please, if you have something on your mind, let us know. We’d follow you to the ends of the earth to protect you.   
**Kai:** … You guys… You guys care for me too much. But.. Alright. I’ll tell you… But don’t get mad, ok? 

_Chikage and Toshiko smiled and nodded._

**Chikage:** We promise. Now go ahead, let us know what’s on your mind.   
**Kai:** Well… Yesterday, I asked Izana a few things. We discussed… about how my family in the capital is doing… who are all doing well and even waiting for me.   
**Toshiko:** I don’t see how that’s a problem. If my parents were alive, I’d expect them both to wait for me too.   
**Kai:** I’m not done yet. The other thing I asked him about was between me and… Kamui. The other one in Nohr.   
**Chikage:** And…?   
**Kai:** She’s heading to Hoshido a lot faster than we predicted. She’s already out of her fortress, which is in the most northeastern part of Nohr. That alone takes a few days to get out of… but she’s already in the capital.   
**Toshiko:** She’s already there?! But….   
**Chikage:** If she’s taking the fastest route, which I wish we could have taken at the time… it’s at the northern end of the Bottomless Canyon. That area’s been heavily guarded for years… We couldn’t even get past the gates because of how heavily guarded it was. We would have been home in Hoshido years ago if it hadn’t been the case.   
**Kai:** Yeah. Anyways. From his foresight, he predicted that she can reach Hoshido within less than a month, which is something we can’t achieve easily. It’ll take us at least a month to reach there by foot.   
**Chikage:** We might make it if we had steeds, but the distance is still really far… Dammit. Damn that Nohrian Scum!   
**Toshiko:** Lady Kai… It seems that you’re not done explaining yourself.   
**Kai:** Can’t hide my feelings from you two, can I?   
**Toshiko:** Nope! We’re your retainers! We’re supposed to know these things! 

_Kai gave a heavy sigh._

**Kai:** Well… He told me about my future with the other Kamui. It… wasn’t a very pretty one, or at least I don’t think it will.   
**Chikage:** What do you mean? What did he say?   
**Kai:** He wrote it to me just in case. Here we go: “One an interloper, one unknown to the world. Each makes a swift yet deadly decision. One will perish and one will weep under the pressure beneath. Each shall shun the darkness hiding in the night, but one will fall under the light.”   
**Toshiko:** This does sound like you two… but it’s really vague. What does this possibly mean?   
**Kai:** I’m not 100% sure but… I think it means between me and Kamui, only one of us is going to be alive at the end of it.   
**Chikage:** Lady Kai! Don’t say that! I might hate Kamui for stealing your identity, but NEVER say that one or both of you will die! You’re both human beings who are alive and breathing with your own hearts and mind…   
**Kai:** I know Chikage. I know. It’s just… it seems so ominous. It’s been eating at me for a bit. I dunno. It’s just… his premonitions are never wrong.   
**Toshiko:** Well, if someone had to “die”, I hope it’s the other one! HMPH.   
**Chikage:** Agreed. Lady Kai’s been too kind to not just us… but a lot of Hoshido! She should be the one to live!   
**Kai:** Thanks for the vote of confidence you two… (Really, thank you. It’ll be a bittersweet parting when that day comes… Falling in the light… I wonder what that means…?)   
**Chikage:** Lady Kai. Is there any way we can just skip going to the Wind Tribe and go straight to the capital?   
**Kai:** Sadly no. The Wind Tribe is on the fastest path to the capitol. I couldn’t avoid it even if I wanted to.   
**Toshiko:** So we have to go that way?   
**Kai:** Pretty much. We’ve got a long ways ahead of us. First the Wind Tribe… then the “Eternal Stairway"… which is deadly apparently.   
**Chikage:** … How deadly?   
**Kai:** Deadly enough to have taken hundreds of lives if one is not careful.  
 **Toshiko:** Ah. That deadly. Got it…   
**Kai:** Yep. Let’s just go. We’ve got a long way to go before we reach the capitol...   
**Chikage & Toshiko**: Coming Lady Kai… 

_The trio groaned as they marched onward towards the Wind Tribe, hoping to reach Hoshido before Kamui._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a fun chapter for me to write. I had to read not just one angle of Izumo, but all three different angles of Izumo! This was definitely a more Birthright and Revelation-centric version of how things would have been handled in Izumo, but I enjoyed writing about it regardless.  
> We're getting closer to the capitol too! Until next time everyone!


	22. Blurbs 21 & 21.5 - BRW, The Kamui at Castle Krakenburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and her Nohrian siblings have returned to Castle Krakenburg to see King Garon, their father. She meets him for the first time in years and is presented a gift for her arrival. Hoshidan prisoners are brought out to be slaughtered as an test for Kamui's new weapon... so what shall she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #21 - BRW, Meeting the imposter…?**

  * **Setting: Castle Krakenburg, Reception Room**
  * **Kamui has returned to Castle Krakenburg after managing to defeat Xander in 1-to-1 combat. King Garon has tasked her with executing Hoshidan spies.**
  * **This is basically Chapter 2 of Fates where Kamui goes against Kaze & Rinkah, but more dialogue due to the fact that Kai exists. **



* * *

_Kamui and her Nohrian siblings have reached Castle Krakenburg safely from her fortress. She arrives in the reception room to see her father, King Garon. It’s gloomy and there seems to be an arena-like field further away in the room. King Garon waits for them at the end of the room._

**Garon:** I see you made it safely, Kamui.   
**Kamui:** Yes, Father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I’m dreaming…   
**Garon:** It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr’s power in the world.   
**Elise:** But, Father, will she be alright outside of the fortress?   
**Camilla:** I worry about that as well. Isn’t it dangerous for Kamui to live outside the fortress’s magical barrier?   
**Kamui:** I appreciate your concerns, but I earned my way here and I’m ready to fight.   
**Garon:** Kamui, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido.   
**Kamui:** Yes, Father. I have heard as much.   
**Garon:** We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ear. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you.   
**Kamui:** I am aware of your expectations, Father. And I have trained every day to become more like my siblings.   
**Garon:** Hmm… You show promise. But, you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr. 

_Garon presents Ganglari to Kamui. Kamui is mesmerized by the mysterious blade._

**Kamui:** Wow…   
**Garon:** This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease.   
**Kamui:** Thank you for the generous gift, Father. 

_While Kamui is still mesmerized by her new weapon, Xander is somewhat wary, but says little else about it._

**Xander:** Hmm… Generous indeed. 

_Garon thought that it was time to test Kamui’s loyalties as a Nohrian princess…_

**Garon:** Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use… Bring out the prisoners!   
**Nohrian Soldiers:** Yes, sire!  
**Kamui:** Prisoners?

_Some Nohrian soldiers nearby dragged out several Hoshidan prisoners, including a green-haired Ninja and a white-haired Oni Savage. The female Oni Savage glared at Kamui once they locked eyes._

**Garon:** These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down. 

_The Hoshidan prisoners were untied from their shackles, but they were thrown into a corner of the room to be pitted against Kamui. Seeing this, Gunter and Jakob head to Kamui’s side._

**Gunter:** I shall join you, milady. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. Jakob, will you join us as well?   
**Jakob:** Naturally. I couldn’t allow someone of your advanced years to bear the burden alone. Lady Kamui, there is no need for you to soil your hands with this filth. Please relax and leave the fighting to us. Afterwards, I will prepare you some tea. 

_Rinkah and the green-haired ninja looked at Kamui and both thought about the report that had come in recently from the newly redeveloped Kohgan Kingdom._

> _“Princess Kamui is alive and well and has returned to Hoshido from the depths of Nohr. She allied herself with the Flame Tribe and the Kitsune Tribe before overthrowing the Mokushujin Kingdom to reinstall the Kohgan Kingdom as retainers to the Royal Family of Hoshido. She is heading towards Izumo and the Wind Tribe before heading to the capital. Be wary of the Nohrian Imposter who wields the mysterious ‘Ganglari’.” - Shura of the Kohgan Kingdom._

**Kaze:** Rinkah. You were informed that there is a Nohrian imposter?   
**Rinkah:** Yeah, the gal right in front of us is supposed to be the Nohrian imposter. I saw the real Kamui back at the Flame Tribe about 1-2 months ago… Father told me that she had to talk to other people in Southern Hoshido… so that’s why she hasn’t arrived at the capital yet.   
**Kaze:** I see. But… For some reason… this Kamui seems a lot more like a Hoshidan… I can’t quite put my finger on it… but that’s the impression she gives me. I haven’t met this other Kamui, but what were your impressions of her?   
**Rinkah:** Shoot. Well… The other Kamui seemed like she’s been through… some deep shit. I couldn’t tell if she was an actual Hoshidan or not. She looked pretty beaten when I first saw her. She did smile at me weirdly enough when we first met.   
**Kaze:** … Interesting. Well, looks like we’re about to battle.   
**Rinkah:** Indeed. Let’s go! 

_Rinkah and Kaze turned towards the inexperienced Kamui and her retainers._

**Rinkah:** I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe’s honorable chieftain. What is your name, Nohrian princess?   
**Kamui:** I’m Kamui.   
**Kaze:** Kamui huh…?   
**Kamui:** Huh? Have you heard of me?   
**Kaze:** … I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do.   
**Garon:** Kill them all! 

_Kamui and her retainers charged at the Hoshidan prisoners. The Hoshidans charged back and did not hold back in the slightest when it came to fighting against the Nohrians. During the course of the fighting, Kamui was learning how to use her Dragon Veins more. Rinkah and Kaze took note of Kamui’s actions and prayed that they would survive and escape. However, despite their efforts, Kaze and Rinkah were defeated and on the verge of death._

**Kaze:** So this is how it ends…?  
**Rinkah:** Dammit, if only we could have been able to relay this to the capitol… 

_Kamui sighed in relief as the last Hoshidan prisoner was defeated._

**Kamui:** Phew! They’re really tough, aren’t they? I hope all Hoshidans aren’t this strong.   
**Garon:** Don’t just stand there, foolish girl! Finish them!!   
**Kamui:** But… Father… They’re beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners?   
**Garon:** You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!   
**Kamui:** No! It’s wrong!!   
**Garon:** I won’t argue the point any further. 

_King Garon sighed and muttered under his breath while using the Ragnarok spell on the Hoshidan prisoners._

**Kamui:** No! Stop this at once, Father!! 

_King Garon ignored her plea and fired off another Ragnarok spell. However, Kamui ran up and blocked the attack with her Ganglari._

**Kaze:** Huh?   
**Rinkah:** Impossible… 

_Seeing this, Kamui’s Nohrian siblings cried out in concern._

**Elise:** Kamui! What are you-   
**Xander:** Unbelievable…   
**Garon:** You would defy me directly, Kamui?!   
**Xander:** Father, please forgive her! She doesn’t yet understand our situation…  
**Garon:** Fine. Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too.   
**Xander:** Ngh…   
**Garon:** DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!!   
**Xander:** … 

_Xander walked towards Corrin with Siegfried in hand._

**Xander:** Stand down, Kamui. If you don’t, I will be forced to-  
**Kamui:** No, Xander! I won’t let you do this! 

_Xander sighed as he started to cross blades with his dear sister. While Xander and Kamui were arguing and fighting against each other, Rinkah and Kaze decided to discuss things._

**Rinkah:** What the… She’s… trying to protect us?   
**Kaze:** Indeed she is… She might be… the actual one we’re looking for…   
**Rinkah:** If this one is the real one… Then who the hell is the one in Hoshido!?   
**Kaze:** I’m not sure. We should report that if both come, Lady Mikoto should handle the situation. I’m certain she would know what to do.   
**Rinkah:** You’re right… That is, if we make it alive.   
**Kaze:** … Right. 

_While Kaze and Rinkah were whispering, Xander and Kamui were still fighting._

**Xander:** Why do you refuse, Kamui? You know Hoshidans are our sworn enemies!   
**Kamui:** I know, but this is different. These people cannot fight anymore. Why not show mercy? 

_While Kamui and Xander were fighting, Camilla, Leo and Elise were worried about their fighting siblings._

**Camilla:** Please, Kamui, don't fight him… My dear sweet Kamui.  
**Elise:** No no no!! Leo, what should we do?  
**Leo:** _*sigh*_ Why does this fall to me? 

_Leo used Brynhildr to beat down the Hoshidans prisoners, including Kaze and Rinkah. After they disappeared, Leo faced King Garon._

**Leo:** Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted sister.   
**Garon:** … Hmph.   
**Leo:** I only ask that you be merciful in your punishment of her…   
**Garon:** Enough! I will consider the matter later. 

_Garon leaves the room while muttering under his breath._

**Kamui:** Leo! How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!   
**Leo:** Agreed, now hush dear sister.   
**Kamui:** Leo, did you --

_Xander walks in between them to interrupt._

**Xander:** Enough, both of you. The battle's over.   
**Kamui:** … sorry, brother.   
**Xander:** Mark my words, Kamui… one day, an act of kindness may be the death of you.   
**Kamui:** Perhaps, but if I'm kind, I will die without regrets. 

_Xander smiles gently at Kamui's remark._

**Xander:** … Well said. Guard! I would like to examine the prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters. 

_A Nohrian guard who was on standby during the battle until now came up._

**Nohrian Guard:** Yes your highness! 

_The guard who responded went with another fellow guard to gather what remains were left on the battlefield. One of the guards found a letter and slipped it into his pocket before gathering the rest of the remains._

**Kamui:** Leo, your spell…   
**Leo:** Was only enough to weaken them a bit, yes. I should have followed Father's orders, but Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you.   
**Kamui:** Thank you, Leo! I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar.   
**Leo:** _*sigh*_ You can repay me by not mentioning it again…  
**Elise:** That was great, Brother!   
**Camilla:** It was, but I doubt this will be the last we heard of this. Father never forgets a slight. 

* * *

**Blurb #21.5 - Escaping the imposter…?**

  * **Setting: Outside Castle Krakenburg.**
  * **Xander & Kamui release the Hoshidan prisoners. A guard is sent out to escort them and make sure no one sees them.**



* * *

_Prince Xander and Princess Kamui are now with the Hoshidan prisoners outside of the castle. The same guard that took the letter from the prisoners' belongings was to escort the prisoners out of the castle grounds._

**Xander:** Listen well. It is only my sister's kind heart that has brought you freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king.   
**Kaze** **&** **Rinkah:** …  
**Xander:** You there, guard.   
**Nohrian (?)** **Guard:** Yes, your highness?   
**Xander:** See too it that the prisoners leave the premises properly.   
**Nohrian (?)** **Guard:** Yes your highness.   
**Rinkah:** Tch. I am not a hostage to be freed. You said your name was Kamui? When next we meet, I will make you pay for your humiliation!   
**Kaze:** …  
**Kamui:** I was hoping the next time we met, it could be as friends.   
**Rinkah:** Softhearted fool! I am a Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest.   
**Kamui:** I understand that right now Hoshido and Nohr are at war. But, I'm trying to plan ahead for the day the war is over and we can leave in peace.   
**Rinkah:** I see. You're a lot different than the other one I met… If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the errors of your way.   
**Nohrian (?) Guard:** Let's go. 

_Kaze and Rinkah turned away and followed the guard until they were out of the Nohrian nobles' sights._

**Kamui:** … Other one? What did she mean by that?   
**Xander:** Hmm… I'm not sure, but let's not dwell on it any further. Instead, let us return to the castle for some dinner.   
**Kamui:** That sounds… like a good idea. 

_Kamui and Xander return to the castle. As for the prisoners and the guard, once they were outside the castle grounds, the guard took off his helmet and returned Rinkah and Kaze's letter that came from Shura of Kohga._

**Siegbert:** Here you go, Rinkah and Kaze. The missive that was sent from Shura on behalf of my Lady Kai. 

_Rinkah takes back the letter._

**Rinkah:** Ah… that's right. Thanks again…   
**Siegbert:** Sieg.   
**Rinkah:** Sieg. Thank you, Soldier of Kai.   
**Kaze:** To think this Kai person had spies here as well… better ones than ours to boot. Your mistress must have a lot of connections in Nohr.   
**Siegbert:** Of course. She's been imprisoned in Nohr most of her life as a refugee and wanted criminal. Anyways, I suggest you all get going before any of us get caught.   
**Kaze:** Right. Thank you again. Good luck on your mission here.   
**Siegbert:** You as well. Farewell. 

_Kaze and the other Hoshidan prisoners fled the scene, leaving no traces as intended. When Siegbert was all alone, he looked to the Nohrian castle._

**Siegbert:** Father… to think you drew your blade at Aunt Kai in this world. Well… she's not exactly Aunt Kai, but they're similar.... I better let Father know that they're gone... After this, I have to relay to Aunt Kai about what's going on here...

_Siegbert left to go find Prince Xander to make his "report" that the Hoshidan prisoners left without a trace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the first real "In-game" chapter that I've covered. I did end up copy/pasting a majority of the chapter from the dialogue of Chapter 2, but I sprinkled some stuff because Kai's existence is something that did not come up in the original game. I'll be doing either Kai-focused chapters, Kamui-focused chapters, or even split ones. Just depends on the context of the chapter at that time. I hope you stay safe out there folks!


	23. Blurbs 22-22.4 - BRW, Kamui's Journey to the Outside World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise & Kamui went to see their father, King Garon, to see if Kamui could be forgiven for her actions with the Hoshidan prisoners. King Garon decided to forgive Kamui on the condition that she performs a simple mission of inspecting the whereabouts of a fortress on the Northern end of the Bottomless Canyon. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #22 - BRW, Kamui’s Journey to the Outside World**

  * **Setting: Castle Krakenburg**
  * **Another In-game chapter with Kamui as our protagonist. This chapter is based on Chapter 3 of the game where Kamui gets her first official mission outside of the castle and the events right after it.**
  * **The events will be roughly the same with very minor differences due to Kai’s existence.**
  * **BRW - Elise: Age 14, Leo: Age 16, Kamui: Age 17, Camilla: Age 19, Xander: Age 21**



* * *

_A day has passed since Kamui’s defiance against King Garon. Feeling bad, Elise decides to help Kamui with apologizing to their father so that she may be forgiven from disobeying him. They head to the front of the throne room, where they discuss their plan._

**Elise:** All right, Kamui! Let’s go in there together. I’ll help as much as possible! This is our father we’re talking about! He has to forgive you, right?   
**Kamui:** Thanks, Elise. I hope you’re right.   
**Elise:** All right. Deep breath, and… here we go. 

_Elise calls out to King Garon, who is inside the throne room._

**Elise:** Father! It’s Elise and Kamui! We have something we need to talk to you about! 

_Garon’s laughter and muttering could be heard from inside._

**Kamui:** Father?   
**Elise:** Sounds like he’s with someone… Maybe we should come back later.   
**Garon:** Hmph! Who’s there? 

_Garon responded, which startled both of the young princesses._

**Elise:** Oh! Sorry to bother you Father…   
**Kamui:** Yes, we apologize if this isn’t a good time.   
**Garon:** What do you two want?  
 **Elise:** Father, we’re here to apologize. Right, Kamui?   
**Kamui:** Yes, that’s right. I’m sorry for questioning you.   
**Garon:** You may enter. 

_The two princesses enter the throne room, which is oddly empty aside from the three royals in the room. Kamui had a weird feeling about something, but decided to shake it off._

**Garon:** Kamui… You disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily, you would not still be alive.   
**Kamui:** I understand…  
 **Elise:** No! Father, I can explain-   
**Garon:** Silence! As you are my child, Kamui, I will grant you some leeway. I have something in mind for you. A mission to be precise. If you complete this task, I will pardon your crime in full.   
**Kamui:** Really?! What sort of mission?  
 **Garon:** There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if the building remains serviceable. You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required. Do you understand? I won’t tolerate being disappointed twice…   
**Kamui:** Yes, Father. It shall be done. 

* * *

**Blurb #22.1 - BRW, Additions to the mission**

  * **Setting: Throne room.**
  * **Kamui is discussing the mission with her Nohrian royal siblings.**



* * *

_After the meeting with King Garon, he was notified to take care of some business in his office, leaving Kamui and Elise to themselves. Xander, Camilla, and Leo head over after their father left so that they can hear more about how the apology went. Kamui explains to them the details._  
  
**Camilla:** Darling, are you sure you’re going to be OK out there? I don’t like this…   
**Kamui:** Of course! Please don’t worry. It’s just an abandoned fort.   
**Leo:** You’re acting so rather casual about all this, Kamui. It isn’t like Father to be so forgiving…   
**Kamui:** Huh? What do you mean, Leo?   
**Elise:** That’s enough, Leo! Don’t be so worried all the time, sheesh. And don’t even try to scare Kamui before her first mission!

_Elise smacks Leo with a pout on her face._

**Leo:** Hey! That’s not necessary!   
**Camilla:** I suppose I’ll just have to come along. That way I know Kamui will be safe.   
**Iago:** I’m afraid that’s not possible. 

_Iago, King Garon’s right hand man and tactician appears._

**Camilla:** Why ever not, Iago?   
**Iago:** Lady Camilla, King Garon intends this expedition as a test of sorts. As his top advisor, I have been entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know whether Princess Kamui is worthy… After all, she IS part of the royal lineage. Therefore, your assistance would simply muddy the results.   
**Kamui:** Understood. Camilla, I need to do this by myself. Surely you understand.   
**Garon:** Not all by yourself, Kamui. 

_Garon re-appears, presumably from his office._

**Kamui:** Father! I didn’t see you there.   
**Garon:** Rest assured, I don’t intend to send you out there completely defenseless. I will be sending someone with you. 

_A gruff looking fighter comes into the room._

**???:** ...Milord.   
**Garon:** This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you during your mission.   
**Kamui:** Thank you, Father.   
**Xander:** Hmm… 

_Xander approaches Kamui and whispers._

**Xander:** I’d be wary of that man if I were you, Kamui…   
**Kamui:** Why do you say that?   
**Xander:** He’s a criminal. A murderer and scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago. Father seems to think he’s rehabilitated, but I’m not so sure. That said, he is a formidable soldier.   
**Kamui:** I see.   
**Xander:** I think we should all get back to our rooms, and as for you Kamui, you should pack up for your mission tomorrow.   
**Kamui:** That sounds like a good idea! 

_The royal children all exit the room, leaving just King Garon, Iago and Hans in the room. Siegbert , who was still posing as a guard, closed the door for them but not completely so that he could hear the conversation with the king._

**Garon:** Gahahahahaha! My plan is coming to fruition… Remember what you have to do, Hans.   
**Hans:** Of course, milord. But I wonder… will she be as strong as the escapee?   
**Iago:** Of course not you twit! The puppet is 10 times stronger than that of the real princess! But…   
**Garon:** We still need the puppet. We need it for our plans of taking over Hoshido. If you see it during your excursion tomorrow, make sure to grab it.  
 **Hans:** Of course milord. I can’t wait to try my axe out on it.   
**Iago:** Just make sure to bring it back alive. The real princess can die for all we care afterwards. 

_Siegbert’s eyes grew wide._

**Siegbert:** (Grandfather Garon was doing this sort of thing?! I must warn Aunt Kai immediately!!)   
**Garon:** Iago. I expect you to bring back results on that puppet of yours. It’s a key part of the plan.   
**Iago:** Of course, your majesty. Why don’t we discuss more in your office, as I’m sure you still have to oversee other matters still.   
**Garon:** … Right. Let’s go. 

_The three men opened the door to see Siegbert in uniform, unaware of his true identity, standing at his posted position as a mere guard._

**Garon:** Guard! Make sure to lock up the throne room. I must return with these two to my work in my office.   
**Siegbert:** Yes, sire. 

_Garon and his two henchmen walked past Siegbert and left him alone. Siegbert locked the throne room as instructed before heading to a private room to open a portal to the Astral plane._

* * *

**Blurb #22.2 - BRW, At the Bottomless Canyon**

  * **Setting: Northern end of the Bottomless Canyon; Nohrian side of the border.**
  * **Kamui, Gunter, Jakob, and Hans are at the border to survey the fortress.**



* * *

_Kamui’s party that consisted of Kamui, her retainers Gunter & Jakob, and Hans managed to reach the border of Nohr after a week of traveling. _

**Kamui:** Wow… Is this it? The Bottomless Canyon?  
 **Gunter:** Yes. It’s the natural boundary dividing Nohr and Hoshido.   
**Kamui:** It can’t be really bottomless, can it?   
**Gunter:** Let the eternal darkness below be your answer. Those who fall in never return… I truly despise this place. Something about the land around here just isn’t right. The sky here is always dark and foreboding, and lightning strikes all who fly across. This clearly is a place us mortals were never meant to enter. Normally we’d go around… But the fort that King Garon wants surveyed is right over there.   
**Kamui:** Oh, it’s not so bad. Or perhaps I’m just happy to be outside in the fresh air! Compared to the inside of that fortress, this is downright exciting! I’ve had a lot of fun this past week traveling!   
**Gunter:** Ha! That certainly puts things in perspective, milady. Come, let’s proceed. 

_They saw the fort and was about to cross the bridge between Nohr and Hoshido. However, Hoshidan soldiers appeared from the fortress._

**Gunter:** Blast! It looks like this fort isn’t as abandoned as we thought. Why the devil is this place crawling with Hoshidans?   
**Hoshidan Samurai:** Hold on! Do not advance any farther, soldiers of Nohr.   
**Hoshidan Ninja Commander:** Crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty. Turn back at once, or we’ll be forced to attack!   
**Jakob:** What should we do?   
**Kamui:** We’re not here to fight. I suppose we’ll have to turn back and report to Father.   
**Gunter:** Wise decision, Lady Kamui.   
**Hans:** Who asked you, old man?   
**Gunter:** What?! 

_Hans moves in towards the Hoshidan Samurai and kills him._

**Hans:** Ahahaha! Die, scumbags!   
**Hoshidan Ninja Commander:** You’ll pay for this!   
**Kamui:** Hans, what are you doing?! We had no reason to engage these troops!   
**Hans:** Pfft.   
**Kamui:** We should have tried diplomacy first. We weren’t sent here to fight!   
**Hans:** Ha! I don’t take orders from someone whose weaker than a puppet.   
**Kamui:** A puppet…? What’s that supposed to mean?  
 **Hoshidan Ninja Commander:** Soldiers of Hoshido, hear me! Do not leave a single Nohrian alive!   
**Hoshidans:** Prepare to attack!   
**Gunter:** Argh! Looks like there’s no getting out of this now. Get ready to fight, Lady Kamui. 

_The small Nohrian party started attacking and so did the Hoshidan forces. However, one lone Hoshidan archer was observing the Nohrians' combat prowess while stationed at the main Fortress. That young archer was none other than Kiragi, who had managed to slip into the Hoshidan troops in a similar fashion to how Siegbert snuck into Nohr._

**Kiragi:** … So that’s Kamui, huh? Siegbert did mention that her party was approaching the border… but she really does look like Mother…   
**Hoshidan Ninja Commander:** Kisaragi! I don’t pay you to stand there and watch the scenery! I expect you to be battle-ready! Be prepared to defend the fortress with your life!   
**Kiragi:** Sorry, Commander Omozu! I’ll be more vigilant! It’s just… it’s my first time seeing Nohrians! Sorry sir! 

_Kiragi gave Omozu his signature smile to feign innocence. Omozu sighs as if he’s dealing with a kid rather than a soldier._

**Omozu:** Right... I forgot this was your first time being assigned station at the border. You’re a nice kid, Kisaragi, you really are. But… those people are Nohrians: good for nothing brutes who show no disregard for us Hoshidans.   
**Kiragi:** …   
**Omozu:** Well, I’ll let you off the hook today. Just keep an eye on them and be prepared to snipe them at any moment.   
**Kiragi:** Yessir!   
**Omozu:** … Alright then. Keep up the good work, and make your mother proud, ok? 

_Omozu smiled at Kiragi before going back to his position. Once Omozu left, Kiragi sighed in relief._

**Kiragi:** Ahhh… That was a close one… I don’t know how Siegbert does this so often... Oh well, gotta do my job and observe… I probably should figure out how strong Kamui is compared to Mother. From what Mother & Siegbert told me… She’s not that strong, but her dragon powers are starting to show. I should swap out this silver yumi with a brass one… Just so I don’t kill anyone. 

_Kiragi observes Hans, whose ran straight into a smaller fort where tons of soldiers were stationed. He sighed at the sight of the criminal who was basically suicidal in his eyes._

**Kiragi:** How did this guy manage to be one of the most wanted criminals in my world again? The guy seems really dumb. I mean, going head first into that fort? That’s just asking for trouble. I should stop him from hurting Kamui’s group. I think I remember Mother mentioning that fool managing to push both her and a retainer down into the Bottomless Canyon. Yikes… 

_Kamui’s forces approach the fortress after successfully using her Dragon Veins to create two stone bridges._

**Kiragi:** Looks like Kamui reactivated the bridges I took down... But they’re not as stable-looking as they originally were when I took them down. That means she barely knows about her Dragon Veins.... And it seems that Hans retreated? He must have fled after getting into too many battles at the mini fort. Looks like it’s up to me to stop him I guess~ 

_Kamui’s forces took out most of the Hoshidan troops, only leaving a few who were stationed at the fortress. Kiragi did his best not to injure Kamui or her party, but he did end up knocking out Jakob._

**Kiragi:** Oops… At least I slowed them down a bit… I better call reinforcements, just like how it was supposed to be in Mother’s time. This way, I can buy Mother some more time to get to Hoshido. 

_Kiragi grabbed a signal flare smoke rocket nearby and shot it into the sky._

**Kiragi:** Welp, my work here is done… Now to lay low and wait for Uncle Ryoma’s retainers to get here to scare off Kamui’s party… They should be here so soon… Mother needs more time. At least another week or so. Mom’s racing against time now… and all I can do is stall for her. 

_Kiragi hid within the Fortress while Omozu and the other Hoshidan troops fought against Kamui’s party. Sadly, the Hoshidan troops were all knocked out or killed in battle. After the fight, Kamui sighed as it was all over._

**Kamui:** This wasn’t what I had in mind… but at least I’ve completed Father’s mission. 

_Not soon after her troops got some rest, Saizo and some more Hoshidan troops appeared._

**Hoshidan Soldier:** Over here, Saizo! The signal flare came from here!   
**Saizo:** We might be too late… 

_Saizo sees Kamui._

**Saizo:** You’re the leader of these troops? Pah. You’re nothing more than a girl.   
**Kamui:** Who are you?   
**Saizo:** My name is Saizo. I’ve come to claim your life.   
**Kamui:** Hey! Everyone! We’re still under attack!   
**Saizo:** Destroy them!   
**???:** I won’t allow it! 

_Xander appears out of nowhere, shielding Kamui from Saizo’s attack._

**Saizo:** What?! This must be their real commander…  
 **Xander:** What’s going on here, Kamui?   
**Kamui:** Xander! How did you know we were in trouble? 

_Just then, Camilla, Leo & Elise appeared out of nowhere as well. _

**Leo:** We’ve arrived just in time. Your luck never runs out, does it, Sister?  
 **Camilla:** Are you all right? I was so worried about you.   
**Elise:** We’re all here for you, Corrin!   
**Kamui:** Thank you, everyone! Um, but before we get too carried away… we ARE under attack.   
**Camilla:** Who dares attack my beloved Kamui? I’ll have their heads on a platter!   
**Kamui:** I’m not hurt, Camilla.   
**Camilla:** But, darling… it’s the thought that counts! 

_Camilla rushes in and kills two Samurai that were about to attack Kamui from behind._

**Kamui:** I never knew Camilla could be so… ruthless…   
**Elise:** Heehee! That’s right, you’ve never seen her on the battlefield before.   
**Saizo:** This is not going well… 

_Kagero rushes to Saizo._

**Kagero:** Saizo! What’s wrong? What’s our status?   
**Saizo:** I misjudged the situation. We’re outnumbered. Kagero, do we have anyone else on their way?   
**Kagero:** Affirmative. Lord Ryoma is right behind me.   
**Saizo:** Ahh… Then I think this battle is as good as won. 

_Overhearing this, Xander decided to pull out._

**Xander:** It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way.   
**Leo:** Indeed… What should we do?   
**Xander:** Well, Kamui is safe, and the fort’s condition has been evaluated. There’s no reason to engage Hoshido further at this point. Kamui, you take the lead with Gunter. We’ll follow close behind.   
**Kamui:** Will do. Thank you, Xander. 

_Kamui, Gunter, and Jakob leave to return to Castle Krakenburg. The other Nohrian royals retreat as well. Saizo and Kagero survey the area to see that the Hoshidan troops stationed in the area had been either killed or injured._

**Saizo:** Everyone! Search the area for survivors. Inspect the fort as well!   
**Hoshidan troops:** Yessir!   
**Kiragi:** (...! That’s my cue! Gotta go run! Kamui… You better not have gone too far!)

_Kiragi quietly fled to the bridge without the Hoshidans noticing._

* * *

**Blurb #22.3 - BRW, Falling to the Abyss.**

  * **Setting: Bottomless Canyon Bridge.**
  * **Kamui’s troops head back to Nohr, but Hans re-appears.**
  * **Kiragi is closely following behind to stop Hans.**



* * *

_Kamui and her troops are exhausted as they travel further away from the Hoshidan fortress they fought at. Gunter was carrying Jakob on his horse since he was knocked out by a mysterious arrow._

**Kamui:** What a day… I still don’t understand some things but… At least it’s over.   
**Gunter:** Well said milady. I think we’ve all had our fair share of issues and concerns tonight. 

_The bridge sways a little._

**Gunter:** But now we should hurry up. I can’t stand being on this bridge a moment longer.   
**???:** Don’t worry -- you won’t have to stand there much longer. 

_Hans appears from the other side of the bridge._

**Kamui:** Hans!   
**Gunter:** What is the meaning of this?   
**Hans:** Less talk. More death. 

_Hans swung his axe at Gunter, which put him and Jakob at risk. Gunter managed to counter Hans with his own axe. Hans was about to do another swing, but an arrow was shot at Hans’ leg, causing him to recoil and scream in agony._

**Hans:** GRAHHHH!!! WHOSE THE SCUMBAG WHO DID THAT?! 

_Kiragi came forth in his disguise as an ordinary Hoshidan soldier._

**Kiragi:** Soldiers of Nohr, leave this place or I’ll shoot a signal flare to alert the reinforcements at the fortress. One of our highest commanders is over there now.   
**Kamui:** … We’ll leave but… why did you help us? Aren’t you a Hoshidan soldier?  
 **Kiragi:** I’m not who you think I am. You have a lot to go, Kamui of Nohr. You’re not ready for this world, unlike her.   
**Kamui:** Her?   
**Gunter:** … We’ll take your small mercy, young soldier. Thank you for… apprehending Hans.   
**Kiragi:** … 

_Kiragi responded with a nod and a small smile, but he had his bow ready at any moment. Kamui was about to tie up Hans when he retaliated by swinging his axe once he recomposed himself. Kamui retaliated with a dragon claw strike at Hans._

**Kamui:** Hans, no! Why are you doing this? Stop this at once!   
**Hans:** Just die already you freak! GRAH! 

_Kamui swiftly dodges Hans since he was somewhat injured thanks to the young Hoshidan soldier._

**Kamui:** I want answers, Hans! Why did you provoke the Hoshidans? And why did you try to attack Gunter and Jakob earlier?! Answer me!   
**Hans:** I’ve got my orders, punk.   
**Kamui:** Orders from who!?   
**Hans:** That’s a- 

_Hans was about to say, but was knocked out thanks to another arrow, presumably from the same soldier who helped them before._

**Gunter:** Well… that takes care of that.   
**Kamui:** Yeah… but there’s something still confusing me… 

_Kiragi disappeared after shooting the arrow, believing that he had completed what he needed to do and returned to the fortress. Meanwhile, Kamui and Gunter were walking across the bridge when suddenly the Ganglari started to glow._

**Kamui:** What the!? 

_The Ganglari started to act violent and started to fly straight into the Bottomless Canyon._

**Kamui:** AHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

_Gunter screamed for his lady as she had descended into the depths of the Bottomless Canyon. He fled the scene to find Kamui’s Nohrian siblings and report what had happened._

**Gunter:** I can’t believe that just happened! I must find Lord Xander and the others! We need to rescue her!! 

* * *

**Blurb #22.4 - BRW, Lilith & Kamui’s Astral Plane **

  * **Setting: Bottomless Canyon & Kamui’s Astral Plane**
  * **Kamui is falling into the depths of the Bottomless Canyon when Lilith shows up.**



* * *

_Kamui was falling, confused and scared. She was screaming the whole time as she was being dragged by her sword. However, a blur of blue flew towards Kamui._

**Lilith:** My kin, my gods, my blood… Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you! 

_Lilith turns herself into a dragon and grabs Kamui. They start flying to the sky._

**Kamui:** Lilith? Is that you? What… ARE you?   
**Lilith:** Lady Kamui… I knew this day would come eventually. This may come as a shock, but I am not human.   
**Kamui:** Well, I can see that. Are you a dragon?  
 **Lilith:** Yes, this is my true form. You’ve seen it before. Do you remember? That strange bird you rescued in the barn…  
 **Kamui:** That… was you...?  
 **Lilith:** It was. Once I recovered, I was able to take human form. You were so kind to me that I decided to remain a human so that I might serve you. But now I used a power that goes beyond my body’s capacity. I will not be able to return to that form. I don’t mind, though. The most important thing to me is that you’re safe… 

_Lilith started to lose her power and started to fall._

**Lilith:** Eeek!   
**Kamui:** Lilith! Be careful! Drop me if you must… I won’t have you sacrifice yourself for me!   
**Lilith:** First Dragons, I call upon you. Grant us access to the astral plane! 

_A blue gateway opened and Lilith flew into it. The scenery changes once they entered through it. Instead of the gloomy atmosphere that Kamui was surrounded by earlier at the Bottomless Canyon, she was greeted with a beautiful yet empty castle town of sorts. Unsure of her surroundings, Kamui starts to wonder._

**Kamui:** What just happened?! Where… are we?   
**Lilith:** This is a world parallel to the one in which you live, Lady Kamui. It is called the astral plane.   
**Kamui:** How were you able to get us here?   
**Lilith:** The First Dragons have granted us the power to inhabit this dimension. Under their protection, we are safe here. Oh! Allow me to prepare a place for you to rest. 

_Lilith uses the dragon veins to conjugate a tree-house._

**Kamui:** Did… did you just use a Dragon Vein? I’ve barely got a hold on how to use them!   
**Lilith:** Yes. The power of the First Dragons flows freely in this realm. You should know that space and time operate differently here as well…   
**Kamui:** I have so much to learn… Is there anyone else here?   
**Lilith:** No, we are alone. There’s no one left here…   
**Kamui:** I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to invoke any bad memories.   
**Lilith:** It’s OK, Kamui. I’m not lonely as long as I have you in my life. Now… you should go get some rest. 

_Kamui went up to her treehouse to rest and recover. Time passed as she recovered, but during that time, she learned more about how to use her Dragon Veins and tailor the Astral plane to her liking. Once she felt confident, Kamui felt ready to go back to her realm._

**Lilith:** How are you feeling, Kamui? I know this is a lot to take in.   
**Kamui:** Yes, it is. But I feel much better now. My wounds have seemed to have healed already. And my mind is racing! I have so many new questions about this world…   
**Lilith:** All in good time. For now, some business remains in the other world.   
**Kamui:** Yes, you’re right. I can’t relax until I know everyone made it safely home.   
**Lilith:** Of course. There is just one thing you should know before you go back. When I open the portal, you will return to the same location we opened the portal at. That means you’ll arrive right on the Hoshidan border. There may be soldiers lying in wait for you…   
**Kamui:** I understand. I’ll be ready for them.   
**Lilith:** Very well. Then I will open the gate. 

_Lilith opened the portal of the Astral Plane to the real world and Kamui walked through it. When Kamui came back to the real world, she noticed she was at the Hoshidan border, just like Lilith mentioned. However, unlike before, no one was around._

**Kamui:** Ah, I’m back. But… Where is everyone?   
**???:** You’re mine, Nohrian!   
**Kamui:** Huh?! 

_Rinkah knocks out Kamui with a strike of her club._

**Rinkah:** Sorry, Kamui. No hard feelings, but you did trespass Hoshidan soil again and… Something’s been bugging me. I better let Kaze and the others know of this Kamui. 

_Rinkah grabs Kamui and lifts her onto her back. She starts walking away to a nearby remote Flame tribe village separated from the main Southern one. While Rinkah’s carrying Kamui, Kiragi sees this and decides to report this to Kai._

**Kiragi:** This… doesn’t look good. I better find out where Mother’s at and let her know. 

_He opens up a portal to Kai’s Astral plane and walks in without anyone noticing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I forgot to put ages for the Nohrian royals in the last chapter.. I put them here so ;u; ahha…  
> I also went back and edited the ages of some characters in certain chapters because I realized they were inconsistent… so @u@ haha


	24. Blurbs 23-23.2 - BRW, The Wind Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kamui is out of commission after a week of recovery in her newly acquired Astral Plane, Kai reaches the Wind Tribe Village, the last of her stops before a full on march to the Hoshidan capital. What will happen in the Wind Tribe Village?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!  
> \---  
> This chapter set was meant to be written alongside the previous chapter where it focused on Kamui to give a sense of time to the reader on where everything is occurring. Please enjoy as always~

**Blurb #23 - BRW, The Wind Tribe**

  * **Setting: Kai’s Astral Plane**
  * **Kai’s party is taking a break in the Astral plane since the distance between Izumo and the Wind Tribe is farther than any village or area that they previously travelled in Hoshido.**
  * **This chapter is parallel to Blurbs 22-22.4.**
  * **Siegbert comes in to relay Kai the news about what King Garon’s plans were.**



* * *

_Kai’s party was resting in the Astral plane. Kai and Toshiko were cooking food in the dining hall while Chikage was sewing another yukata for Kai._

**Kai:** Toshiko, pass me the potatoes. You shaved them, right?   
**Toshiko:** Yes I did, milady. Here ya go. 

_Toshiko passed her a bowl of shaved potatoes. Kai took the potatoes and started chopping them along with some carrots and chicken._

**Chikage:** Lady Kai, for your yukata, did you want it so it’s more accommodating for a hakama or just as is?   
**Kai:** Hmm… I think a hakama would be good. I need to have more mobility for myself when fighting.   
**Chikage:** Noted. Lemme adjust these stitches here then… 

_Suddenly, Siegbert came running in._

**Siegbert:** Lady Kai! There you are! I have urgent news!   
**Kai:** Oh Sieg. Good timing, we’re just preparing tomorrow’s meals. What’s up?   
**Siegbert:** Lady Kai… King Garon… He sent out Kamui to a mission near the border. 

_Kai dropped her knife and looked at her Nohrian nephew._

**Kai:** Repeat that again.   
**Siegbert:** Kamui has been assigned a mission near the border.   
**Kai:** For the love of the first dragons… God dammit. What else did you learn at Castle Krakenburg? (Great… looks like I’ll have at least the rest of the month if I’m lucky… we need to hurry…)   
**Siegbert:** Two things. One: That they’re still after you for your dragon powers, milady.  
 **Kai:** Ah… I see. And the second thing?   
**Siegbert:** That if they find you, they’ll kill off “Kamui” without hesitation.   
**Kai:** … I see… Come here Sieg. 

_Siegbert walked closer to Kai, who approached him before whispering._

**Kai:** Siegbert. Tell Kiragi or Shiro, whoever is closer to the border, to get to the Fortress at the northern border so that they can assist Kamui. I don’t trust Hans there.   
**Siegbert:** Understood Aunt Kai. I’ll let Kiragi know since he’s being deployed there.   
**Kai:** Excellent. Thank you dear. Now take a seat. Toshiko and I have food ready for you.   
**Siegbert:** Thank you Aunt Kai. 

_Siegbert and Kai stopped whispering, and went to take a seat and back to the kitchen respectively. After dinner, Kai and her retainers went to rest for their next march towards the Wind Tribe since there was a long distance between the two. Siegbert went to find Kiragi, who was resting in their world to let him know of Kai’s orders._

* * *

**Blurb #23.1 - BRW, The Wind Tribe**   
**Setting: Wind Tribe Village**   
**Kai’s party has finally reached the Wind Tribe Village, and she hopes to speak to Fuga, the Wind Tribe Chieftain, about getting passage to get through the village and the Eternal Stairway.**

* * *

_A day after hearing Siegbert’s report, Kai and her retainers doubled their effort to reach the Wind Tribe Village. Thankfully, their efforts were not in vain as they reached the Wind Tribe Village faster than they expected._

**Toshiko:** Finally… We made it… I hope the people here are nice like before…   
**Kai:** I hope so too, but… I’m not really sure if they will be... I think they will be, but they’re pretty strict about maintaining neutrality, sort of like Izumo.   
**Chikage:** Please tell me that the chieftain is... not as insane as the Archduke… I can’t believe that man is an archduke.   
**Kai:** Haha, don’t worry.... Chieftain Fuga’s a kind but fair leader. And apparently he was my father’s best friend…?   
**Toshiko:** Milady… your dad knows A LOT of people…   
**Kai:** Indeed he does... Anyways, let’s go. 

_The trio head to the entrance, but they’re stopped by Wind Tribesmen._

**Wind Tribalist #1:** Halt! Who goes there?   
**Kai:** I’m Princess Kamui of Hoshido. I wish to speak with Chief Fuga about crossing the Eternal Stairway and… being able to see someone my father was close to years ago.   
**WindTribalist #2:** Hmm…. What do you think?   
**Wind Tribalist** **#1:** I’ve heard the rumors that Princess Kamui was still trapped in Nohr?   
**Wind Tribalist #2:** I’ve heard that Princess Kamui was heading for the capital and liberated Mokushu back to Kohga…   
**Wind Tribalist #1:** Hmm… We’ll bring you to our Chief, girl. Don’t get too cocky.   
**Kai:** … 

_Kai and her party followed the Tribalists to Reppu Castle, where Fuga resided. Once they were able to gain an audience with Fuga, they entered a small room. The room had a large hearth in the middle of the room to warm up to. Fuga was busy tending to the soup within the hearth to notice Kai._

**Kai:** Excuse me… Chief Fuga?   
**Fuga:** Yes, that’s me, come in… 

_When Fuga turned around, he was face to face with Kai, who was dressed like King Sumeragi. Not only did she don his trademark navy blue jacket, but her armor was identical. Bone-white armor and boots gilded in gold. Midnight blue with white or gold accented shirts and trousers. The only difference was that her hair was put up into a ponytail with a golden ribbon and she lacked the headpiece that he once wore. For a moment, Fuga thought he was looking at his old friend again._

**Fuga:** Sumeragi…? Is that you?  
 **Kai:** … I’m sorry to disappoint, but that’s my father’s name. My name is Kamui, and I was hoping to talk to you about a few things…   
**Fuga:** Oh of course... My apologies, young lady. Please, sit down. I’ll hear what you have to say.   
**Kai:** Thank you. 

_Everyone sat down around the hearth before Fuga decided to ask._

**Fuga:** Young lady… you said your name was Kamui?   
**Kai:** Yes, my name is Kamui. The long lost daughter of… the late King Sumeragi.   
**Fuga:** I see.. The rumors of your return were true then. I had heard of how the recent Mokushu Kingdom had fallen back to the Kohgans and that it was only so due to your appearance. I was skeptical at the time, but seeing you here… Dressed like your father even! Haha! 

_Kai was shy at the moment due to how she remembered Fuga in her world. In her home-world, Fuga had always made trips to see Kai and Mikoto. She considered him family at one point. Seeing him here was somewhat surreal._

**Fuga:** I’m sorry, Kamui. It’s just… been a long time since I saw anything of your father. Did you carry that coat from when you were a child during your time in Nohr?   
**Kai:** Actually… I received this coat as a gift from Chieftain Hotaru of the Flame Tribe when I first arrived in Hoshido.   
**Fuga:** Did you now? That old coot beat me to getting you something nice. Hmph.   
**Kai:** Pardon?   
**Fuga:** I had heard from Izana that you were coming and so, I wanted to give you a warm welcome here. I’m just glad you’re here safe and sound, Kamui. You’re a lot like your father, and I don’t mean physically either!   
**Kai:** Haha, Thank you Chieftain Fuga.   
**Fuga:** Think nothing of it! But please, let us speak about your concerns. I’m aware you’re on your way to the capital?   
**Kai:** Yes I am. 

_Kai explains to Fuga her story about Kamui being a spy and how she could assassinate Queen Mikoto if she’s not stopped. Kai also explained any and all of Fuga’s questions to the best of her ability._

**Fuga:** That’s quite a lot to take in.   
**Kai:** Indeed. And so I’m in a race against time, one that I’m currently losing in at the moment…   
**Fuga:** Well, I would gladly help you as much as I can. I will grant you access through my village as well as through the Eternal Stairway.   
**Kai:** Thank you Chieftain Fuga.   
**Fuga:** Stop that, please. Call me Uncle Fuga.   
**Kai:** Un-Uncle? But… uh… (Again?)  
 **Fuga:** It’s fine. I view you as an ally and as a precious child of my late best friend. Allow me that much?   
**Kai:** Alright then… Uncle Fuga… (Darn it Fuga! I already call you ‘Uncle’ in my world! Not here too!! … I guess some things never change...)   
**Fuga:** There we go. Please, relax. I cannot guarantee everything will be alright in the future, but allow me to send you off with some help.   
**Kai:** Help? Who?   
**Fuga:** Hayato! Come out! 

_A young Wind Tribe Mage came into the room at Fuga’s request._

**Fuga:** This is Hayato, one of our best diviners in the village. If you need more people for your adventure, then Hayato can serve you well, Kamui.   
**Hayato:** Good day.   
**Kai:** (I remember him… he hated being called a kid…) Hello there Hayato, it’s nice to meet you. 

_Chikage and Toshiko were squinting at Hayato, thinking that he was a kid._

**Kai:** Chikage! Toshiko! Stop staring at him like that. You're both being rude to our new ally.   
**Hayato:** Yeah! I’ll have you know that I’m a grown adult! I’m more than capable of taking you both on my own with my magic!   
**Fuga:** He’s right. Despite his youthful appearance, he’s very adept in magic and scrolls.   
**Kai:** Scrolls…Scrolls…? Those are the Hoshidan version of tomes, right?   
**Hayato:** That’s correct, Lady Kamui.   
**Kai:** I see… Well, welcome aboard then, Hayato. It’s not going to be very much, but at least you can enjoy traveling with us a bit. And thank you Che- I mean, Uncle Fuga, for lending us Hayato. I hope we all get along. 

_Hayato shook Kai’s hand, eager to travel with Kai. The rest of the day was spent discussing travel plans, accommodations and a farewell feast for both Kai and Hayato. Kai's party left for the Eternal Stairway the next day and traveled_ _through the maze of the Eternal Stairway until they managed to find their way out and set up camp outside within the Astral Plane._

* * *

**Blurb #23.2 - BRW, Kamui’s whereabouts.**   
**Setting: Kai’s astral plane.**   
**A week has passed since Kai left the Wind Tribe Village & past through the Eternal Stairway whereas it has been less than a day since Kamui was captured by Rinkah. **   
**Kiragi relays Kamui’s whereabouts to Kai after seeing Kamui being taken by Rinkah.**

* * *

_Kiragi runs in, looking for his mother. He sees Chikage, sewing up something._

**Kiragi:** Chikage! Where’s Mo-Lady Kai?   
**Chikage:** Hey there Kisaragi! Lady Kai’s up in her treehouse resting. Why do you ask?  
 **Kiragi:** I need to relay very important information about Kamui! She’s reached the Hoshidan border! 

_Hearing this news, Chikage stopped what he was doing and got up._

**Chikage:** What!? Let’s go! We need to tell Lady Kai immediately!! 

_Kiragi nodded and both of the boys ran off to find Kai. Once they reached the treehouse, they climbed up the ladder and barged in._

**Kiragi:** Sorry Lady Kai! I know you’re resting but this is urgent! 

_Kai gets up from her chair at her desk and looks at them confused._

**Kai:** What’s wrong you two? Calm down and tell me.   
**Kiragi:** Lady Kai! It’s urgent! Kamui’s in Hoshido! She appeared out of her Astral Plane and then was captured by Rinkah from the Flame Tribe!   
**Kai:** What?! You reported to me that Kamui was leaving to return to Castle Krakenburg a week ago!   
**Kiragi:** I did see them leave, but something must have happened! I’m sorry Lady Kai!   
**Kai:** … It’s ok, you couldn’t have predicted this. I should have prepared for something like this.   
**Chikage:** What shall we do now, Lady Kai?   
**Kai:** … (If my memory serves me correctly… I was also abducted by Rinkah… and taken to a remote Flame Tribe village up north. That served as temporary housing for Flame Tribe troops since the main village was in the south near Mt. Hakuhoshō). Well, Kamui being put up at the Northern Flame Tribe will buy us… a little bit of time. Not much, but a little. We need to get past Fort Jinya and the Great wall of Suzanoh if we want to get the quickest path to the capitol.   
**Chikage:** How much time do you think it’ll take Kamui to reach the capital?  
 **Kai:** At the rate we’re going, if Rinkah calls the Royal Hoshidan army to escort her, it’ll be a week before they reach Rinkah’s location. And then another week to travel back. We’d have 2 weeks if we’re lucky. If they send only 1-2 envoys from the capital, it’d be quicker due to a lack of an army to maintain.   
**Kiragi:** Lady Kai… I’m not sure if going through Fort Jinya and Suzanoh Wall are the best options… I’ve been stationed there before and the people there are really wary right now.   
**Kai:** Blast. We can’t exactly take a detour either… it’d take too long. Ugh… 

_Kai looks at her map of Hoshido and grumbles a bit._

**Kai:** This… I guess it’s time I go public with my name.   
**Chikage:** You mean…?   
**Kai:** Yeah, I’ll be formally using my name, Kamui, again. We don’t have a lot of time since the village Rinkah is in is not super far from the capital. The only blessing we have is that it’s in a very secluded mountain area, similar to the Southern Flame Tribe village. We managed to convince Fuga about the whole fiasco in the capital and let us through the Wind Tribe Village and the Eternal stairway in peace. Though… he did tell me to call him Uncle Fuga from now on…   
**Kiragi:** That’s good to hear! I’m glad you won him over. Hehe~ 

_Kai’s cheeks were a little red with a tiny pout written on her face. She recalled that in her world, Fuga came to visit when she was still recovering, and was given some robes and scrolls as get-well gifts. He also told her to call him “Uncle Fuga” because he and King Sumeragi were the best of friends before Sumeragi’s death._

**Kiragi:** Are you remembering your past, Lady Kai?   
**Kai:** … Yeah. It’s not a bad one though. Uncle Fuga... I’ve got more family than before.   
**Chikage:** Lady Kai? Did you want me to fix up more of your attire to match your father?   
**Kai:** Yeah. I would. If I’m going to Fort Jinya and Suzanoh Wall, I’ll need to look the part. Rumors of both my return and Kamui’s return have probably spread within Hoshido. I’ll just have to play my part then.   
**Chikage:** But milady, you don’t have an actual katana? Your father was a swordmaster, was he not?  
 **Kai:** He was, but that’s ok. I’ll just carry my silver lance or a naginata then. Nothing I can do about it.   
**Kiragi:** You don’t have a katana, Lady Kai? (Mom doesn’t own a katana? This is news to me, I wonder why?)   
**Kai:** Yeah, I don’t. I never did. We’ve been in Nohr for so long that I was accustomed to carrying mostly Nohrian weapons.   
**Kiragi:** Is there any particular reason outside of that?   
**Chikage:** Is it because of your promise to your older brother, Lord Ryoma?  
 **Kai:** Yeah… it is.   
**Kiragi:** Promise? (A promise with Uncle Ryoma?)

_Kai smiled and sighed._

**Kai:** Yes. A very old promise I kept with my older brother. When I was a kid, my brother was excited to learn how to use the katana. I remember him always showing me how to use it, to the point I wanted to learn how to use it. Back then, Father was teaching him how to use it. My younger brother Takumi-kun and I would watch them eagerly as Ryoma nii-chan was learning how to use the katana.   
**Kiragi:** I see… (Father was involved too? I wonder if it was this world’s versions of Uncle Ryoma and Father or… our worlds?)   
**Kai:** Ryoma nii-chan was so excited that he swore to me the following words: “One day, when I inherit Raijinto from Father, I’ll teach you how to use the blade! I promise!”   
**Kiragi:** Is that why I never saw you wield a sword before?   
**Kai:** That’s right. I never held a blade before because I wanted to honor my brother’s promise. I’m sure he’s forgotten about it, but I never did.   
**Chikage:** Lady Kai… you’re such a romanticist… Your heart is too pure for this world… 

_Chikage sniffles a little due to how touched he was. Kai leans to Kiragi and whispers._

**Kai:** This is something I promised your Uncle Ryoma back in my world too. He only taught me the basics of Hoshidan weaponry because he didn’t have a lot of time for me…. But don’t worry, Shiro knows about my promise with Uncle Ryoma. There’s a reason your cousin trains really hard with the blade. 

_Kai winks at Kiragi, who only smiles in response. Kai steps back from Kiragi to make orders._

**Kai:** Ok gentlemen! We have to get packing and ready to march towards Fort Jinya. We’ve gotta beat the spy to Hoshido! Chikage, I need you to pack up and also prepare my clothing. Kisaragi, go let Toshiko & Hayato know about the plans and have them pack up too. Make sure you return to your position afterwards. 

_Kiragi and Chikage nodded as they started heading downstairs to perform their duties. Kai sighed and looked at the sakura-shaped necklace._

**Kai:** Well. Looks like it's showtime. Hoshido… Here we come. Wait for me everyone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... It took me a while to approach it, and I talked to my editor in good length about how to approach it since in the games, the Wind Tribe Village always had conflict alongside the Eternal Stairway no matter what route you were in due to Iago's interference before or after fighting in the Wind Tribe Village. Since Iago isn't away of Kai's whereabouts, I decided to make it relaxed since one of the bigger turning points of the series is coming soon. I honestly felt meh after writing this chapter, but I'm glad to be done with it. xD


	25. Blurbs 24-24.3 - BRW, A Liar's Path to Hoshido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai heads to the capital, but she must first get through two major stops: Fort Jinya and the Great Wall of Suzanoh. What will await her party as she approaches Hoshido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #24 - BRW, A Liar’s Path to Hoshido**

  * **Setting: Outside Fort Jinya.**
  * **Kai’s party of four has finally reached the entrance of Fort Jinya, where she hopes to gain easy passage to the capital since war has not broken out yet...**
  * **Hayato: Age 18.**



* * *

_Kai, Chikage, Toshiko, and Hayato were approaching Fort Jinya, Hoshido’s first line of defense. Kai had high hopes of an easy passage to Hoshido now that she managed to hit all the places she wanted to go to prior to Fort Jinya._

**Hayato:** So… Now that we’re here, what now, Lady Kamui?  
**Kai:** Well, since Hoshido is in peace time at the moment, we can assume that we can get through Fort Jinya without any issues if we just let them know who we are (I hope).   
**Toshiko:** You should be fine milady! I’ll personally rip someone apart if they say otherwise!   
**Chikage:** Seconded on that notion, but uh, not that crazy…   
**Hayato:** Is she always like that, Lady Kamui?   
**Kai:** Haha, yeah. She can be a bit energetic, but that’s her charm. She’s more outgoing in our band of misfits.   
**Chikage:** Oddly enough, Lady Kai’s like the mom of the group, even though she’s the youngest one.   
**Hayato:** And you’re the dad of the group?   
**Chikage:** No! I’m just the normal one who sews clothes.   
**Kai:** Please don’t say I’m the mom. I’m just a normal person when you cast aside my titles. (Well, he’s not wrong that I’m a mom, but I can’t say that!)  
**Hayato:** You know, it is sort of weird… You’ve all travelled together but you all give off different impressions. Lady Kamui seems like the oldest, Chikage seems like the middle and Toshiko seems like the youngest.   
**Kai:** Life’s funny that way. Haha. 

_The group chatted a while before they reached Fort Jinya. Kai grew nervous as this was the first time she ever visited Fort Jinya, in both this world and her home world._

**Kai:** Fort Jinya… Never thought I’d be here.   
**Hayato:** Is this your first time here?   
**Kai:** Yeah… it is. For all my time in Hoshido, which wasn’t very long, I lived in the capital at Castle Shirasagi. I never really went out of the palace other than festivals and special occasions. To be honest, the only time I went out of the capital… was when my father was murdered. 

_Chikage and Toshiko’s faces looked saddened or angered when Kai repeated this sad tale of hers. Hayato realized he might have mentioned a bad topic._

**Hayato:** I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. I just… was curious. Since you’re royalty and all.   
**Kai:** It’s quite alright. Anyone would be curious of me considering that I’ve been stuck in Nohr almost my whole life. That chapter has come to an end, thankfully. Just a little more ways to go. 

_When they approached the Fort, the group noticed that the gatekeepers were few in numbers. One of the guards approached them and was about to ask them a question but then noticed Hayato._

**Fort Jinya Guard:** Halt… Oh, a Wind Tribe Diviner? Are you traveling to the capital for Chief Fuga?   
**Hayato:** Er, something like that? I’m supposed to escort these travelers. 

_The guard looked at Kai’s group and shrugged his shoulders._

**Fort Jinya Guard:** I normally wouldn’t let you all go through, but since you’re being escorted by the Wind Tribe, feel free to go through. Take care you all.   
**Kai:** (... they’re not even going to ask who I am? Well, that saves me some trouble… But I’m curious about how the guards were in my world now.) Let’s go, everyone. Onward!   
**Fort** **Jinya Guard:** Oh wait! Before you go… If you’re all heading straight for the capital, then be careful of the Faceless that have been appearing as of late! I believe there’s been a lot of them appearing at the Great wall lately… but thankfully the Great wall of Suzanoh’s defenses are amazing against simple Faceless.   
**Kai:** I see, thank you very much. Take care then good sir! (Maybe I’m a little paranoid but… Shouldn’t there be some sort of hesitation? I guess the Wind Tribe had good relations with Hoshido in this world too. I’ll figure it out later I guess... ) 

_Kai’s group left Fort Jinya’s with relative ease. Still, they took into consideration of what the guard said about the number of Faceless._  
  
**Chikage:** To think they were here too? Great… looks like I’ll have to take out the club again…   
**Toshiko:** About time we got some more action done! I’ve been itching for a good fight! I can’t wait to shoot them all down! How about you Lady Kai?  
**Kai:** Well, I’ll just shred them to pieces with my spear or my claws…   
**Hayato:** Pardon me for asking but… What are Faceless? It’s my first time out of the Wind Tribe so…   
**Kai:** Ah, curious? I’ll gladly explain while we’re walking to the Great Wall of Suzanoh. Faceless are Nohrian created monsters with no souls of their own.   
**Hayato:** So like giant puppets?   
**Chikage:** Sort of. They’re simple-minded creatures that aimlessly destroy things as they please. They have no disregard for friend or foe. Just destruction.   
**Toshiko:** Pretty much. They do make for good killing fodder. Lady Kai sometimes takes her anger out on them when she’s really stressed.   
**Kai:** *ahem*   
**Toshiko:** Sorry Lady Kai….   
**Hayato:** Lady Kai… No, Lady Kamui. I’ve been meaning to ask but… Why do your retainers call you “Kai” rather than “Kamui”? 

_Kai went quiet for a moment before sighing._

**Kai:** Well… it started when I first was imprisoned in Castle Krakenburg. I decided to use a fake name since I had heard that the Nohrian imposter was using my own name.   
**Toshiko:** She thought it was a good idea to help differentiate herself with that phoney!   
**Kai:** Yeah… Anyways. I used that name for years after I escaped the Nohrian capital and made a living as a mercenary.   
**Chikage:** Yeah… We actually didn’t learn of Lady Kai’s real name until a couple of years after we escaped…   
**Hayato:** Why’s that?   
**Chikage:** It’s because Lady Kai’s a wanted criminal in Nohr… Originally she was wanted as an escapee and fugitive… but later when she was labelled an imposter of “Princess Kamui”, that’s when she told us her real name and to stick with calling her “Kai” for the sake of hiding her identity. 

_Hayato’s eyes went wide when he heard “wanted criminal”. He looked at the white-haired princess who was just looking at a map while they all walked._

**Hayato:** I see... Thanks for answering my questions.   
**Kai:** No problem, Hayato.   
**Hayato:** But… I don’t think I can see you as a wanted criminal.   
**Kai:** Haha, yeah. Most people here in Hoshido have said the same thing when I mention it. Your father, Chief Fuga, even was shocked a bit, but said “I’m a chip off the old block” apparently for what that’s worth… I can only imagine what my father was like when he was younger… 

_They all laughed as they headed towards their next destination: the Great Wall of Suzanoh._

* * *

**Blurb #24.1 - BRW, Reunion at the Great Wall of Suzanoh**

  * **Setting: The Great Wall of Suzanoh**
  * **Kai’s crew was approaching the Great Wall when they heard lots of screaming. They come to the aid of the Hoshidan army stationed there, but…**



* * *

_After 2 days of travel, they were about to reach the Great Wall of Suzanoh, but the peace stopped as they heard the sound of screaming and weapons clashing. Hearing this, they all ran to the source of it all. They see a battlefield at the base of the Great wall. Archers shooting ballistas at the large horde of Faceless while tons of melee fighters were fighting off more of them at the same time._

**Chikage:** Oh gods… that’s a lot of Faceless… Haven’t seen that large of a horde since…. What, that one forest back in Nohr?  
**Toshiko:** Don’t even remind me. Ugh…. So many of them… Gross.   
**Hayato:** So that’s what they look like… they look disgusting.   
**Kai:** Looks like we got in… at a beautiful time. Let’s go! They need all the help they can get!   
**Everyone:** Yeah! 

_Kai’s party rushed in, weapons ready. Kai charged straight into the enemy fray with no disregard for herself as she slashed everyone with her lance. Chikage smashed Faceless away from Kai’s back with his club. Toshiko and Hayato helped swat away incoming Faceless with their ranged attacks._

**Kai:** RAHH!!!   
**Chikage:** Lady Kamui! Please be more aware of your surroundings!!   
**Toshiko:** Don’t sweat it, Chikage! We’re her retainers, we’re supposed to help cover her when she’s fighting like this!   
**Chikage:** Yeah… just as long as she doesn’t transform…  
**Hayato:** Enough chit-chat! Keep it moving you two! There’s still a ton over there! Seems like that group over there needs help too! 

_Hayato pointed in the direction of a trio who was also fighting off tons of Faceless. They seemed to be able to handle them with ease. The trio consisted of a lancer, a samurai, and an archer who was supporting them with lighting blue arrows._

**Kai:** !!! (No way… That can’t be… Takumi?)  
**Chikage:** Lady Kamui…?   
**Kai:** Never mind, we got to keep fighting. I think they’re almost done!   
**Toshiko:** Keep ‘em coming! I’ve got arrows and daggers to spare! 

_The fighting eventually ended with the last Faceless being slaughtered by Kai’s lance. Everyone sighed in relief as soon as it was over._

**Toshiko:** We’re done! We did it, Lady Kamui!   
**Hayato:** So many Faceless… Do you face those things all the time?   
**Chikage:** Yeah… I didn’t think we’d have to face that many Faceless… it’s been forever since we had to encounter so many of them…   
**Kai:** Agreed. It’s been a few months… But nevertheless. We’re done. Ugh… I’m dead tired. (I could have finished this off faster if I transformed… but I can only control myself for so long… Ugh... )  
**Chikage:** Lady Kamui, it seems that the other group is approaching us…

_Kai looked up to see someone she thought she hadn't seen in years: her younger brother, Takumi, and his retainers Oboro and Hinata._

**Takumi:** Thank you all for coming out to help us, we really appreciate it! I’m Takumi, and these are my retainers, Oboro and Hinata. And you all are?   
**Oboro:** I’m Oboro, proud retainer to Prince Takumi! It’s a pleasure to meet you! Thanks again for the help earlier!   
**Hinata:** I’m Hinata! I'm also a retainer to Prince Takumi here. It's nice to meet you all! We wouldn’t have done it without you! 

_Kai was dumb-founded. Kai was meeting her younger brother for the first time in years. He seemed friendlier than when she first met him in her world, but the fact that she was seeing him for the first time in years, regardless of whatever world she was in, made her incredibly happy._

**Toshiko:** I’m Toshiko! The shortie’s Hayato and the tall guy is Chikage. And this is milady, Princess Kamui!   
**Hayato:** Don’t call me short, Toshiko!   
**Toshiko:** You’re short to me, shortie!   
**Takumi:** Kamui…? 

_Takumi was blinking at Kai and got a better look at her. She was dressed similar to his father when he was alive. She had snow white hair and crimson red eyes that were unlike any of his siblings, but she beared some semblance to his mother, Mikoto. Her name was familiar because he had heard his family grieve over the losses of Sumeragi and Kamui. He was putting the pieces together quickly that the armor-clad girl in front of him was his long lost sister that his whole family had waited for._

**Takumi:** Wait… you’re Kamui!? That means… You’re… 

_Kai nodded with a small smile. She knew Takumi was the cautious type, so she kept herself from doing too much. She recalled her first encounter with him back in her world. Cold… and full of anger. She only wished she could run into his arms at that moment._

**Kai:** Hello Takumi-kun. It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other. (He’s going to hate me again, isn’t he…?)   
**Takumi:** Kamui nee-san? It’s really you? Everyone’s missed you so much! They’re going to be thrilled to see you!   
**Kai:** Eh? I thought… (Wait… why is he…? I thought he’d hate me just like before...) 

_Takumi gave Kai a big hug, which surprised her more than anything else._

**Takumi:** You’re just like Ryoma nii-san said! Reckless but kind to a fault… I may not remember much of you, but everyone’s been worried sick about you! … Hey, are you ok Kamui nee-san?

_Without realizing it, tears came out of Kai’s eyes. She felt something warm on her cheek and realized that all those feelings of loneliness were over. She started crying and sobbing as she accepted his hug and her knees gave out._

**Kai:** _*hic*_ Takumi-kun… _*hic*_ I’ve missed you so much…! _*hic*_ I’m sorry I took so long to get home… _*hic*_ Waahhh…   
**Takumi:** It’s ok, Kamui nee-san… Let it out. It’s going to be alright. You’re back in Hoshido now… Please don’t cry. It's our first time meeting in over a decade… please don't be sad.   
**Kai:** _*hic*_ I thought you'd _*hic*_ hate me for being away from _*hic*_ Hoshido for so long… _*hic*_   
**Takumi:** Why would I hate you? You're my sister… and even though you were living in Nohr for most of your life… you fought with us without hesitation. Please don't cry. I may… not be the best person to say this, but I'm happy that your home. Everyone's missed you. So please don't cry, Kamui nee-san.   
**Kai:** _*hic*_ Thank you… _*hic*_

_Takumi patted Kai’s back the entire time while she was crying. He didn’t know why he was being so nice. Normally he would have pushed her aside, but something was different. He felt like he knew her. He didn’t know how, but he did. Seeing his sister alive and well gave him hope to make the family whole again._

_Meanwhile, the retainers were smiling at the happy reunion of their lieges._

**Oboro:** This is so touching… I’m so happy for them! Brother and sister reunited at last!   
**Hinata:** Yep! You’ve got that right! I can’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces when Lord Takumi comes home with his sister!   
**Chikage:** I can’t believe it…   
**Toshiko:** Yeah.. we did it, Chikage. Lady Kamui’s finally home… 

_Oboro’s ears perked up when Toshiko mentioned the name “Chikage”._

**Oboro:** Pardon me for asking but… Did you say, “Chikage”?  
**Toshiko:** I did. That’s this guy’s name right here. Why?  
**Oboro:** That name… is the same name as my dead cousin. He was a tailor in training just like myself, but he went missing around the border… I never heard from him or his family ever again.   
**Chikage:** Oboro… I… I’m not dead. I’m right here...

Now it was Oboro’s turn to be _shocked._

**Oboro:** Chikage!? Is that really you?! 

_Chikage nodded with a big smile and open arms._

**Chikage:** It’s me, Oboro. I’m home too. Come here you munchkin!   
**Oboro:** Chikage!! I thought you were dead all these years!! Grandmother was so worried… and… And… 

_Oboro dropped her naginata, ran straight into Chikage and hugged him tightly. She started wailing and sobbing incoherent words to Chikage while he patted her head._

**Chikage:** It's all right you munchkin. I'm finally home, Oboro. We'll be together again as a family… Let it all out, Oboro. 

_Hinata, Toshiko, and Hayato smiled the entire time while the two reunions occurred._

**Toshiko:** I’m glad that there’s a happy ending to all this…   
**Hinata:** Me too…   
**Hayato:** I may not know that much about their situations, but even I can tell that they’re all really happy right now.   
**Toshiko:** You said it, shortie.   
**Hayato:** Stop calling me that! 

_Hinata laughed as the two bickered. The afternoon breeze in the air was warm and gentle… Tears of joy and disbelief were shed… And smiles were spread around everywhere._

* * *

**Blurb #24.2 - BRW, Reacquaintance with one another**

  * **Setting: Campsite at a field within the Hoshido Plains between the Great Wall of Suzanoh and Shirasagi, the capital of Hoshido.**
  * **Takumi and Kai are now travelling together to head home to the Hoshidan capital. They talk to one another in hopes of rekindling a bond long forgotten in BRW’s past.**
  * **They are 1-2 days away from returning home since it’s a 1-2 days distance from the Great Wall of Suzanoh to the capital.**
  * **BRW - Takumi and Oboro: Age 16, Hinata: Age 17**



_After reuniting at the Great Wall of Suzanoh, Kai and Takumi have decided to team up for a while to travel to Hoshido and bring home the good news. Takumi sent out messengers to the capital to alert them of the news while Kai and Takumi travel home together to recover from the fighting previously._

_The party of 7 has decided to camp together outside so that they could all have time to catch up with one another. They were now preparing dinner for the night. Kai was preparing miso soup, Takumi’s favorite, as a celebration for their reunion._

**Takumi:** It’s so weird… seeing you cooking, Kamui nee-san. And doing all this...  
**Kai:** What’s weird about me cooking? It’s either me or Toshiko on cooking duty on nights like this.   
**Toshiko:** I think he’s referring to the fact that a princess is cooking food for everyone… when it’s the retainer’s job to do just that, Lady Kai.   
**Takumi:** Yeah… it’s just… today’s been a weird day for me. I’m reunited with my long lost sister… and now we’re all traveling together and she’s cooking our dinner. I feel that I should help out somehow...   
**Kai:** Don’t worry about it~! I'm used to all the grunt work so that I could get by when I was living in Nohr. Life as a mercenary wasn’t easy.   
**Chikage:** Don’t forget the fact that you’re a wanted criminal, Lady Kai.   
**Kai:** Right, right… Ugh, can’t believe they raised the bounty to 2 million over there.   
**Hayato:** They raised it to 2 million?! What was the bounty like before then!? 

_While Kai, her 2 retainers, and Hayato were chatting casually, Takumi and his retainers were shocked. A princess of Hoshido as a wanted criminal for 2 million gold in Nohr?! Just what happened in Nohr during these past 11 years!?_

**Takumi:** Kamui nee-san… You’re a wanted criminal in Nohr?! For what???   
**Oboro:** And why does Chikage and Toshiko call you “Lady Kai” instead of “Lady Kamui”?   
**Hinata:** And why is your bounty at 2 million gold?!   
**Toshiko:** It’s a long story, but we’ve got all night to tell the tale, don’t we Lady Kai?   
**Kai:** We sure do. 

_After cooking the miso soup, she served it to everyone before everyone sat down by the campfire to start eating. Kai began telling her tale to Takumi and his retainers. She told them of how she was imprisoned in Nohr, how she escaped, and how she became a mercenary and a wanted criminal for "impersonating" the Kamui of Nohr._

**Takumi:** Holy… you went through all that?!   
**Hinata:** Wait, you can turn into a dragon?!   
**Kai:** Yes to both. I'm just lucky to be alive but if I had to assume… I'm probably still wanted not for impersonation, but for the dragon powers I wield.   
**Oboro:** But when you were fighting against those Faceless, you only used your lance…   
**Toshiko:** Oh there's a very good reason for that..  
**Hayato:** What's the reason then? I don't know either since I just joined back at the Wind Tribe Village.   
**Chikage:** The reason is that if she's transformed for too long, her Dragon blood starts to take over and she goes rampant on both friend and foe alike. She's sort of like a Faceless when she's like that.   
**Kai:** Please don't call me that. (Even though it's sort of true..?)   
**Chikage:** Sorry Lady Kai! I didn't mean to.. but it is the best comparison.   
**Takumi:** Uh… so that's why you didn't transform earlier?   
**Kai:** Yeah. I just don't like losing myself to my Dragon-blood. I used to have better control of it as a child, but as I got older, I started going… berserk when under high levels of stress when I’m transformed. I’d benefit from a dragonstone, but the one that I had as a child broke one day due to its impurities…   
**Toshiko:** When we were living in Nohr, sometimes Lady Kai would take jobs that required us to get rid of Faceless. When she took those jobs, she vented out her anger that way. Though sometimes she does…   
**Kai:** Not another word. (I don’t want them knowing that I cry constantly afterwards….)   
**Toshiko:** Yes milady. Sorry about that.   
**Kai:** No worries. I just don’t want to burden my brother with too much information. 

_Wanting to shift the topic a little, Oboro decided to ask again about the name change._

**Oboro:** So… Lady Kamui… Why do you go by that alias? I mean, I can only imagine, but it’s still sort of confusing when my cousin calls you by a different name.   
**Kai:** Oh. That. It’s to help differentiate myself from the Nohrian spy whose heading to Hoshido as we speak.   
**Hinata:** Nohrian Spy?   
**Chikage:** Nohrian phoney you mean. This fake looks exactly like Lady Kamui here and even has the gull to use the same name as her! It’s so bad that Lady Kamui has to address herself as Kai when we were living in Nohr just so she wasn’t found by the Nohrian army.   
**Oboro:** Hmmm… And how do we differentiate between the two of you if you two look exactly alike?   
**Toshiko:** That’s easy. Lady Kai is dressed like her father and can recall everything prior to being kidnapped in Cheve! The phoney can’t recall something she never lived through~   
**Takumi:** Oh? Like what? 

_Kai smirked before laughing._

**Kai:** There’s a lot of things I can recall. Like how when we were kids at dinner time, and it was miso soup, you’d ask for seconds, but sometimes you were too nervous to ask… So I’d give you some of mine before asking for more to refill my bowl. 

_Takumi’s cheeks turned red._

**Takumi:** What?! No way! I don’t believe you! But… you’re right that my favorite soup is miso… Actually, tonight’s miso is exceptionally good too… Mind if I have seconds?   
**Kai:** Of course, Takumi-kun! I know you love miso~ 

_Takumi’s face turned red as he was served another bowl of soup before Chikage and Toshiko started recalling things._

**Chikage:** She always made it on your birthday, Lord Takumi. I remember Lady Kai always saying how much you loved miso and how she’d love for you to try her cooking someday when she returned. I’m glad that you’re enjoying her cooking now.   
**Takumi:** She did…?   
**Toshiko:** Oh yes! She loves cooking all sorts of things, but she gets sentimental when it’s about any Hoshidan dishes like this one.   
**Takumi:** I see, interesting. 

_While everyone was chatting, Hayato was staring at Takumi a bit. Oboro noticed this._

**Oboro:** Oi, Hayato. Why are you staring at Lord Takumi like that?   
**Hayato:** Uh, sorry. It’s just… uh, he looks like someone I know.   
**Takumi:** I do?   
**Hayato:** Yeah, you do. He’s a little older than you, but you two look a lot alike.   
**Takumi:** Huh. That’s interesting.   
**Chikage** **& Toshiko:** You’re thinking of Kisaragi, right?   
**Hayato:** Yeah! That guy! He’s an archer too and has the same hair color…  
**Hinata:** Kisaragi? Whose that?   
**Kai:** Kisaragi is one of my… retainers. He keeps an eye on the Astral Plane that Father gifted me a long time ago. (Hayato I swear... )

_Intrigued, Takumi wants to learn more about the Astral Plane._

**Takumi:** Astral Plane? What’s that?   
**Kai:** Ah.. The Astral plane is in a dimension which is both parallel and in-between Hoshido and Nohr. It’s more like a pocket within space that sort of doesn’t move much. It’s very handy.   
**Hinata:** Why didn’t you use that to get home to Hoshido then?   
**Kai:** Well, it’s complicated… 

_As Kai was explaining about her Astral plane, the Astral plane portal opened up and out came Kiragi & Shiro, who were in their undercover uniforms. _

**Shiro:** Lady Kai! We’re back!   
**Kiragi:** Hiya every… one… 

_Everyone’s heads turned at the sight of Kiragi and Shiro. Kiragi was dressed like a normal Hoshidan Archer with his cap on and Shiro was dressed like a normal Spear Fighter with his cap on as well. The two boys waved hello to everyone, but both were shocked to see Takumi alive and well._

**Kai:** Hey boys! Welcome! We just started dinner, sit down and eat with us! We were just talking about you two actually! 

_Kiragi and Shiro sat down on an empty log and both were served a bowl of miso. Kiragi noticed that everyone aside from Shiro was staring at him._

**Kiragi:** Uh… So… I'm Kisaragi! And this is my cousin, Shinonome! (Holy smokes, is that DAD?! He looks so cool!!)  
**Shiro:** Sup. How's everyone tonight? (Holy cow, is that really Uncle Takumi??)   
**Kai:** We were discussing things like my past, the other Kamui, and you two apparently. Haha.   
**Kiragi:** Us two? But… we're just.. lowly soldiers, Lady Kai. (Dad… )  
**Takumi:** Yeah, apparently I look similar to one of you two…But I can't really tell with that cap of yours you're wearing.   
**Kiragi:** Oh, lemme take it off. (Omg omg omg) 

_Kiragi and Shiro both took off their caps, which revealed their hair colors that resembled Takumi and Ryoma respectively._

**Takumi:** Whoa, he does sort of look like me. Well, I'll be.   
**Oboro:** Wow… that's really shocking how close you two are. You look like you two could be brothers!   
**Shiro:** (More like Father and Son…) Haha, perhaps? Anyways. It's nice to meet you all. But… who are you all?   
**Takumi:** Right, where are our manners. I'm Takumi of Hoshido. These two are my retainers Oboro and Hinata. It's nice to meet you as well. I was just reconnecting with my long lost sister, Kamui, here… 

_Takumi smiled gently while enjoying his soup. Meanwhile, Hinata was curious about the Astral Plane._

**Hinata:** Oh, uh… Kisaragi, right?   
**Kiragi:** Yes, uh, Sir Hinata?   
**Hinata:** No need for formalities! We’re both fellow retainers at the moment~   
**Kiragi:** Ah… Alright. What did you need then? (Gosh, it feels so weird talking to Dad and his retainers like this…)   
**Hinata:** What was that weird blue portal thing you both popped out of earlier?   
**Shiro:** Ah, that? That’s Lady Kai’s Astral Plane. When Lady Kai needed to hide back in Nohr, the Astral Plane served as a cozy hiding spot for her. It’s set with food and a place to sleep for the night.   
**Takumi:** So that’s the Astral Plane… Huh.   
**Oboro:** Oh really? Then can we visit it right now?   
**Kai:** (Oh darn it Oboro! What to do… Aha! I got it! ) Unfortunately... It was recently attacked by outrealmers, so it’s being repaired as we speak. I can’t let anyone, no less my younger brother and his retainers, stay in a place of disarray.   
**Hayato:** But Lady K--

_As Hayato was about to say something, Toshiko covered his mouth and glared at him._

**Toshiko:** Lady Kai’s right. We had a bad skirmish when we were in Mokushu awhile back and are still recovering from it… Please forgive us for the lack of hospitality, Lord Takumi.   
**Hayato:** Mmmhhmmmm!!   
**Takumi:** Mokushu?   
**Chikage:** (Nice save, Toshiko!) Indeed Lord Takumi! Your sister, Lady Kai, embarked on a journey all across Southern Hoshido as soon as she came back onto Hoshidan soil. She traveled to various villages to warn them of an impending danger that could occur to Hoshido should the Nohrian spy succeed with her mission. 

_Takumi and his retainers looked at Kai, who was merely eating some of her soup._

**Kai:** Toshiko, let go of Hayato. And Takumi, if you want, I can explain a bit about Mokushu.   
**Takumi:** Ok. Lay it on me.   
**Kai:** (Same old Takumi…) Ok, so do you recall the fact that there’s a Nohrian imposter posing as me?   
**Takumi:** I’m aware after hearing about you and your retainers’ story…   
**Kai:** Well, I had to travel across the lands of Southern Hoshido to warn them all about her and the impending danger she possesses. To be blunt… She’s an assassin towards Mother. 

_Takumi’s eyes went wide. This was way too much for him in one night._

**Takumi:** WHAT?! AN ASSASSIN?! WHY DIDN’T YOU COME TO HOSHIDO SOONER THEN?!   
**Kai:** I had my reasons. I needed to warn everyone in Southern Hoshido of the impending danger in case it succeeded. I also had to carry out a mission in overthrowing Mokushu because they were planning on back-stabbing Hoshido to side with Nohr if the assassination plan was to succeed.   
**Oboro:** That’s why news of Kohga returning made its way to the capital… To think you were involved?   
**Kai:** Correct. My retainers and I posed as Nohrians and made our way into Mokushu and infiltrated it under the guise of being the Nohrian envoys that was to carry out the Mokushujin-Nohrian alliance.   
**Takumi:** That would make sense then… Sorry for blowing up just now, Kamui nee-san.   
**Kai:** Don’t worry about it, Takumi-kun! It’s quite understandable!   
**Takumi:** So… who did you visit anyways?   
**Chikage:** She visited the Southern Flame Tribe Village, which is where she met Chief Hotaru.   
**Toshiko:** Then we met with Kaden and Sachi of the Kitsune Clan and made an alliance with them~   
**Shiro:** Then Lady Kai went to Mokushu and did the whole infiltration, take-over, and recovery of Kohga for almost a month.   
**Kiragi:** After that, you all headed to Izumo, right?   
**Kai:** Right. I had to ask Archduke Izana some questions in regards to the future.   
**Shiro:** How did that go, Lady Kai?   
**Kai:** … I’ll talk to you two about that in private.

_Kiragi and Shiro nodded, knowing that she probably wanted to meet them both in the Astral Plane later on._

**Hayato:** Then I’m guessing you all came to the Wind Tribe to meet Dad, er I mean Chief Fuga, right?   
**Kai:** Correct. After you joined us up, we headed straight towards Fort Jinya and then to the Great Wall where we met you all today~! 

_While everyone was chatting away with questions and answers, Hinata thought about something that not even Oboro would have asked._

**Hinata:** Hmmm… I was wondering… Why are you dressed like the late King Sumeragi, Lady Kamui. I mean no offense but… I am curious. You bear a lance but dress like a swordsman.   
**Kai:** Ah… That’s because… I wanted to come home with my father’s mementos. This jacket was something I received from Chief Hotaru, who was a long time friend of my father.   
**Takumi:** Really? So then… That’s something of Father’s?   
**Kai:** It is. Fun fact, Fuga almost mistook me for Father when he saw me because I was dressed in the same armor as him. Funny, isn’t it?   
**Takumi:** Haha, I can see why, but that is funny. 

_The two siblings laughed and then everyone else joined in as well. The rest of their dinner was full of idle chatter before cleaning up and heading to bed. Kai, Kiragi, and Shiro, however, went into the Astral Plane after everyone else went to bed._

* * *

**Blurb #24.3 - BRW, Tears of Joy**

  * **Setting: Kai’s Astral Plane.**
  * **Kai, Kiragi, and Shiro all headed into Kai’s Astral Plane quickly after everyone went to sleep.**



_After everyone went to bed, Kai, Kiragi, and Shiro all headed to Kai’s Astral Plane. They all went together and walked all the way to the Statue of King Sumeragi’s Statue in silence before finally speaking._

**Kiragi:** … I wasn’t dreaming, was I? That was… Father in the flesh. Alive… and smiling…   
**Shiro:** You weren’t dreaming, buddy. I saw… him with my eyes too. He was smiling… just like he used to be when we were kids… 

_Tears started streaming out of everyone’s eyes a little._

**Kiragi:** Now I know what Siegbert and Ophelia felt like when they saw their fathers for the first time in this world… *hic* It’s… It’s just so good to see him again! I wanted to hug him right there and say “Father!” to him! But…

_Kai hugged Kiragi while Shiro patted his back._

**Kai:** It’s ok sweetie. You can cry tonight… Because… 

_Kai started tearing up as well._

**Kai:** I feel the same way. It’s been so long since I saw your father… I feel more torn that I can’t tell him that I love him the way I would have in our world but… I still love him like family. These feelings inside us all…   
**Kiragi:** Mother… I’m sorry… It’s just so hard… I’m so happy but…  
**Kai:** Let it all out dear.   
**Shiro:** Let it all out, Kiragi. It’s ok to cry in times like this. I’ll probably be a mess when I see my own father someday.   
**Kiragi:** It’s just so hard to describe… my feelings right now… other than joy… and disbelief… Thank you…. Waaaahhh……   
**Kai:** It’s ok sweetie… We all know how you feel. You loved your father, and so did I. Let it all out… (I guess I can push the idea of my "future reading" for another night... These boys need the comfort and joy of family right now, not doom and gloom.) 

_The rest of the night was spent crying, comforting, and eventually resting in their respective sleeping tents. The party had a lot more to look forward to in the days to come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and if Takumi felt out of character, I do apologize. I wanted to write this chapter for quite sometime and this one took the most revisions due to how unsatisfied I was at certain points. I felt really happy afterwards with big help from my editor & friend <3 
> 
> This chapter was definitely one of those chapters that I felt was fun to write because of the different dynamics between the MU and Takumi if they had met under different circumstances. I hope you enjoy as the next chapter will probably be a Kamui-centric chapter?


	26. Blurbs 25-25.3 - BRW, An Imposter's Path to Hoshido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui returns to Hoshido and meets her long lost family, however she has no recollection of ever being there. What awaits her in Hoshido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!  
> \----  
> I'm sorry if I didn't make this clear in previous chapters, so here it is. In Japan, they use specific honorifics towards certain people. Since Hoshido's largely based off of Japanese culture, I thought it'd be appropriate for the Hoshidan family to address each other as such. 
> 
> __ nee-san or nee-chan= older sister  
> __ nii-san or nii-chan= older brother  
> -kun = honorific for younger/same age boy  
> -chan = (cutesy) honorific for younger/same age girl.  
> -san = standard honorific for most people regardless of status, but it's typically used to address someone of higher status/age.

**Blurb #25 - BRW, An Imposter’s Path to Hoshido**

  * **Setting: Road to Hoshido**
  * **Rinkah & Kaze are escorting Kamui to Hoshido. Rinkah is growing somewhat suspicious of Kamui and Kai since she has now met both of them. Kaze is just carrying out his orders to escort Kamui to the capital. **
  * **This is parallel to Blurb #24-24.3 in that they occur around the same time.**



* * *

_Kamui woke up to her head throbbing. The last thing she remembered was that she had returned to reality from her newly acquired Astral Plane. And then…_

**Kamui:** I was ambushed… That’s right…Ugh...  
**Rinkah:** Ah, you’re awake. Sorry about that bump on your head.   
**Kamui:** It’s you! From the Flame Tribe, right? Where are we?  
**Rinkah:** Yes, I am Rinkah. This is a Flame Tribe village within Hoshido’s territory. I’m going to hand you over to the Hoshidan authorities.   
**Kamui:** I see. I suppose they’ll want to hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack. And then they’ll probably execute me.   
**Rinkah:** Heh. I don’t think so. 

_Knocking could be heard from outside._

**Kamui:** Gods… They’re here already, aren’t they?  
**Rinkah:** Yes. It’s time to go. 

_After being handcuffed, Kamui is escorted outside by Rinkah, where she meets Kaze again._

**Kamui:** We meet again. Kaze, right?   
**Kaze:** Yes. I’m glad we found you, Princess Kamui. (I wonder… if this is the real Kamui. Too many rumors have been running amok about her and this other Kamui…) 

_Kaze knelt down to Kamui._

**Kamui:** You are? Wait, am I missing something?   
**Kaze:** Please come with me. All will be explained.   
**Kamui:** … Very well. I’m not sure what’s going on here, but I do have something on my mind now that we’re here… I just hope I can have that question answered before I am to be executed… 

_Kaze and Rinkah remained silent, but both had the same idea: How is one supposed to figure out who the real “Kamui” is? The one who was raised in Nohr as a Nohrian Princess… or the one who lived her life as a wanted criminal before becoming a well-known figure within Southern Hoshido?_

* * *

**Blurb #25.1 - BRW, Reunion at Castle Shirasagi**  
**Setting: Castle Shirasagi**  
**Kamui is being taken to Castle Shirasagi to await her fate, but…?**  
**Ryoma: Age 21; Mikoto: Age 45(?)**

* * *

_Kamui looks above to see the large castle within the capital of Hoshido. She thought that the castle was beautiful in its own way, and despite it being her first time coming to Hoshido, she felt that she had been there before. The atmosphere had a different feeling from what she was used to, but it was still refreshing as well. She only wondered what her fate was to be and if she could have the question about that “other person” she kept hearing about so much._

**Kamui:** Where are we?   
**Kaze:** This is Castle Shirasagi. Follow me.   
**Kamui:** … (The castle? This place looks huge… like it’s out of this world… and the complete opposite of Castle Krakenburg…)

_Kamui followed Kaze and Rinkah into the castle’s throne room. Once they entered the throne room, they were greeted by a brown-haired man clad in white and red armor. He held an impressive gaze while everyone else entered. When they were face to face with him, Kaze knelt down to him._

**???:** Welcome back, Kaze. Good work.   
**Kaze:** Thank you, Lord Ryoma.   
**Kamui:** Did… did you just say Lord Ryoma?  
**Rinkah:** Yes, this is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma.   
**Kamui:** Oh… I understand now… (Oh gods, I’m going to be killed by the man in charge of this place now?!)   
**Ryoma:** Hmm… (So this is Kamui. I heard in a different report that she was coming up from Southern Hoshido, not straight from the Northern end of the border... but… Still, she’s home. Kamui’s home at last.)   
**Kamui:** … If you’re going to kill me, may I ask one final question?   
**Ryoma:** … (Was she not informed of why she was here? I guess it’s to be expected since she hasn’t been home in over a decade.) 

_Just then, a woman with long black hair and a white gown with blue and gold decor approached Kamui._

**???:** I cannot believe it is really you… To think you’d finally return…  
**Kamui:** I’m sorry, but do we know each other?  
**???:** Oh, I’ve missed you so much! Come here, Kamui, my sweet child! 

_An unknown lady she has never met until now was just randomly hugging her. Kamui was freaking out as this was all occurring_

**Kamui:** Your sweet child?! What are you talking about? That’s not possible…

_The lady realized what she was doing made Kamui feel uncomfortable and let go of Kamui._

**???:** Oh my poor Kamui. It’s a sad story. When you were very young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again! Even though I heard of news of your return, I didn’t know what to think until I saw you with my own eyes!   
**Kamui:** But… King Garon is my father! None of what you’re saying makes any sense!   
**Ryoma:** It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. I am your elder brother, Ryoma.  
**Kamui:** No, no, no… Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings! I don’t know who any of you are!   
**Ryoma:** Are those the Nohrian royals? They’re not your real family. I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until King Garon lured King Sumeragi, our father, to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference. HA! His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make things even worse… he kidnapped you.   
**Kamui:** No! That’s just not possible! I have no recollection of those memories whatsoever! I’ve always lived in Nohr!   
**Ryoma:** You really don’t remember any of this? Not even a single memory? (Did something happen to her? Or… is that weird letter from Kohga real?)   
**Kamui:** No. None of this makes any sense. I’ve always lived in Nohr… in this large fortress. You all seem like I’ve lived here before or something…. 

_Kamui paused before remembering something that was bothering her deeply._

**Kamui:** Well… I don’t know any of you but… I’ve seen your face in a dream, Ryoma.   
**Ryoma:** A dream? (It feels weird that she’s not calling me how she used to… “Ryoma nii-chan”... We’ll see what happens.)  
**Kamui:** Yes. A very strange dream. And in it, was my brother, Xander, and someone else. You were all arguing about something strange... But the weird thing was… that other person who looked just like me. 

_Intrigued, Ryoma decided to pursue the matter a little further. He was also curious on the matter since the letter from Kohga came recently. It disturbed him to no end since it was possible that his sister was still missing then if the girl in front of him wasn’t Kamui, but he decided to push his worries aside to listen to what Kamui had to say._  
  
**Ryoma:** What was this person like?   
**Kamui:** I don’t know. She was dressed like you a bit, but with different colors. She also said some weird things like “No matter what side you take, I’ll always support you from the other side”, whatever that means.   
**Ryoma:** Dressed like me? How so? (Sides? This is strange indeed. What does this mean? I’ll just take it slow with Kamui and ask her about the strange person instead. I should trust my sister instead of doubting her..)   
**Kamui:** Well… For one, the jacket was navy blue instead of white like yours. Their other parts of their outfit was black or blue. But they had white and gold armor and decor. They also had their hair up unlike mine. Oh! And they held a lance for some reason.   
**Ryoma:** Kamui! That sounds exactly like what Father would wear! Perhaps the person in your dreams was you in a replica of Father’s old garb?   
**Kamui:** Do you really think so?   
**Ryoma:** Yes! I believe so. There’s no way you could have completely forgotten Hoshido! In fact, that dream could be telling you that somewhere deep inside, you still remember Hoshido somehow!   
**Kamui:** I hope so … (But if that person was me… then whose perspective was I dreaming from?) 

_Just then, a Samurai appeared and knelt down in front of Ryoma._

**Hoshidan Samurai:** Lord Ryoma! I have an urgent message. We’re under attack from the north!   
**Ryoma:** No! Hinoka-chan and Sakura-chan are in that area right now!!   
**Hoshidan Samurai:** Yes, milord. I’ve been told that they’re working to help evacuate the villagers.   
**Ryoma:** Very well. We’ll need to provide support. I’ll leave immediately. Kamui-chan. I know you’re a bit taken by what’s going on, but will you come with me? I want you to see the truth of Nohr with your own eyes.   
**Kamui:** … I’m not sure what to expect, but if there’s people in trouble, we have to help! 

_When Ryoma heard this, he smiled._

**Ryoma:** (That’s the Kamui-chan I know. Reckless but kind to a fault.) Let’s go! 

_Ryoma, Kamui, Rinkah and Kaze went out with some troops to the northern territory where Sakura and Hinoka were._

* * *

**Blurb #25.2 - BRW, Reunion between Sisters.**

  * **Setting: Northern Province where Sakura & Hinoka were reported to have been evacuating villagers to safety. **
  * **Ryoma, Kamui and the others have arrived to see Sakura and Hinoka surrounded by an extremely large horde of Faceless.**
  * **Sakura: 14, Hinoka: 19.**



* * *

_Two princesses were trapped near a corner surrounded by Faceless. One was injured while the other was not. The able-bodied older sister was Hinoka, the first princess of Hoshido. Hinoka had short red hair and a white & red Sky Knight uniform. The injured younger sister was Sakura, the third princess of Hoshido. Sakura had strawberry-pink hair and was adorned in a white and red Shrine Maiden uniform. _

_While one could fly to safety to evacuate the local townspeople, the other one was injured due to a sprain from evacuating the townspeople. If the injured princess was left alone, she could not fend against the impending danger. The able-bodied sister’s pegasus could carry 2 people, but only for a short-term flight; not all the way back home or during a long evacuation. That was the dilemma of these two princesses._

**Sakura:** Sorry I’m slowing us all down. Of all the times to sprain an ankle…  
**Hinoka:** Don’t be worried by it, Sis. We’ll be OK. These stupid beasts don’t stand a chance against me!   
**Sakura:** I hope you’re right…

_Across the horizon, Ryoma, Kamui and the others have arrived at the area where a nearby village was located that had yet to be evacuated._

**Ryoma:** Take a look around, Kamui-chan. This is a treacherous region for battle. It’s important to scout ahead for any troublesome areas or enemies.   
**Rinkah:** Hm? That village… Not everyone has evacuated yet. We should warn them to stay out of harm’s way while we smite these beasts! 

_Noticing this, Kaze looks towards Kamui & Ryoma before offering them some items. _

**Kaze:** I hope it doesn’t come to this on your first battle here but… I’ve brought some vulneraries for you. Please use these as necessary, Lady Kamui. Lord Ryoma.   
**Kamui:** Ah, thank you Kaze… (Is this really ok?)   
**Ryoma:** Thank you Kaze. Make sure to assist Rinkah with the evacuation of the village over there! Kamui-chan and I will slay these beasts and find our sisters!   
**Kaze:** Understood. 

_Kaze runs off with Rinkah to evacuate the village before the Faceless attack._

**Ryoma:** Hold strong, Sisters! I’m coming for you!! Kamui-chan, just follow my lead and help defeat these monsters! We need to save our sisters!  
**Kamui:** Alright! Let’s go! 

_Kamui and Ryoma both charged into the fray to save Sakura and Hinoka. While defeating the Faceless, Kamui wondered where they came from and if they were common in Hoshido. The kingdom seemed peaceful if not strict. Her curiosity came to a halt as she approached the princesses._

**Kamui:** Hey, are you alright? We’re here to help.   
**Hinoka:** Yeah, we’re fine. Who are you? I thought I knew most of my brother’s troops. Anyway, I appreciate the help, but it’s really not necessary. It takes more than a few dozen 800-pound monsters to bring me down!   
**Kamui:** Well, I’m glad you’re feeling confident. Just know that we’ve got your back.   
**Hinoka:** Hey, wait a second.   
**Kamui:** Hmm?   
**Hinoka:** I didn’t mean to be dismissive. Thank you for coming all the way out here. I owe you one… so take this. You can use it in a pinch to heal your wounds. Now really, don’t worry about me. I’m at my best in situations like this! 

_Kamui blinked for a moment before smiling and accepting the vulnerary._

**Kamui:** Thank you. I’ll use this wisely.   
**Hinoka:** Hey, you never did tell me your name.   
**Kamui:** Oh, sorry. I’m Kamui. Nice to meet you. 

_Kamui ran off and out of Hinoka’s sight before she realized something._

**Hinoka:** Kamui? Kamui?! This can’t be a coincidence! 

_Meanwhile, Kamui approaches Sakura, whose helping heal some of the wounded troops._

**Kamui:** Hey! Are you OK? We’re here to help.   
**Sakura:** Oh! Th-thank you so much. Yes, we’re OK… for n-now.   
**Kamui:** Excellent. I think we have things under control at the moment. But please stay back for the time being. We’ll take care of the rest of the monsters. Thank you for all your hard work so far healing these troops!   
**Sakura:** Yes, of c-course. 

_Kamui ran off again to fight the monsters with Ryoma and the others._

**Sakura:** Oh. I didn’t even get a chance to ask her name…

_After slaughtering all the faceless and evacuating everyone to safety, everyone re-grouped. Sakura and Hinoka were both safe after treating any injuries that they might have sustained during the evacuation. Ryoma was eager to introduce Kamui to his sisters despite the nagging feeling deep inside that something was wrong._

**Sakura:** Thank you so much for coming to our aid. Those monsters would have caused more damage if you hadn’t come. I have to ask, though… Who are you?   
**Kamui:** Oh, my name is- 

_Hinoka approaches Kamui._

**Hinoka:** Her name is Kamui.   
**Kamui:** Er, yes. Nice to meet you properly.   
**Sakura:** Hinoka nee-chan? Are you OK? 

_Hinoka embraces Kamui and starts to cry a bit._

**Hinoka:** Finally… after all these years… I… I’ve missed you so much. 

_Hinoka breaks out in tears and sobs. Kamui was startled a bit and stiffened._

**Hinoka:** S-sorry…   
**Kamui:** Oh! Um…   
**Ryoma:** Hinoka-chan here was so attached to you when you were little. When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day she stopped crying and picked up the naginata. And I will say… If you ever find yourself facing the business end of her weapon… you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions. She vowed to bring you back to us someday… and now here you are. 

_Hinoka cried a bit longer while hugging Kamui. Sakura and Ryoma smiled as she continued to cry in joy of being reunited with her long lost sister._

_After awhile, Hinoka managed to compose herself and everyone was ready to go home._

**Hinoka:** I’m sorry, Kamui-chan. I’m not usually this emotional. But I’m just so happy to have you back. Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!  
**Sakura:** Wait… is this really Kamui nee-chan? I heard that she was supposed to be coming from Southern Hoshido…   
**Ryoma:** Yes, I believe this is our precious Kamui-chan. And if this other Kamui appears, we can deal with them later. But for now, we should return to the castle before Nohr deploys more monsters. Everyone, let’s head home! 

_Everyone packed their bags and headed home. On the trip home, Kamui was curious and decided to ask about the Faceless._

**Kamui:** What were those things, anyway?   
**Ryoma:** They are known as the Faceless. Creatures with no will of their own. Created by Nohrian mages.   
**Hinoka:** I call ‘em dead meat. But they’re the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now. Our mother, Queen Mikoto, put up a magical barrier around our kingdom. Regular enemy soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it. So long as Mother is able to keep the barrier up, Nohr can’t invade Hoshido.   
**Ryoma:** That’s why Nohr sends those… things. They have no souls or will of their own. That’s why they are able to penetrate the barrier and terrorize our borders.   
**Kamui:** But… the Nohrians wouldn’t send monsters to terrorize innocent people…  
**Hinoka:** Of course they would. They’re pure evil. Sometimes the Faceless even turn on the mages who created them. But the Nohrians don’t care. They’re willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt others. I’ll never forgive them for that, or for stealing you away. They’ll pay for all the suffering they caused!   
**Kamui:** I can’t believe it… Monsters sent from Nohr to do all this to Hoshido…? Is it really that bad?   
**Sakura:** It is, Kamui nee-chan… In fact, I heard that they’ve gotten close to where Takumi nii-san is located right now…   
**Hinoka:** You mean the Great Wall of Suzanoh? Well, I’m sure he can take them on! He’s a strong camper just like the rest of us.   
**Kamui:** Takumi… nii-chan?   
**Hinoka:** Oh, you don’t remember? Oh dear… Takumi-kun’s your younger brother! You two were super close! He’d always follow you around since you both have gray-ish hair! He loved being around you. You’ll love him once you meet him!   
**Kamui:** You think so? I hope so… You all.. Seem really nice.   
**Ryoma:** I can count on it! He should be coming home today from the Great Wall of Suzanoh. Apparently he’s coming home with a surprise of sorts?   
**Hinoka:** A surprise? I think gaining back Kamui will be a bigger surprise than whatever he’s got in store! Let’s go! I can’t wait to see his face when he gets to see his long lost sister again! 

_Everyone laughed a while before heading home. However, the surprise that Takumi had in store would shock all of them, including Kamui herself…_

* * *

**Blurb #25.3 - BRW, Returning to Hoshido**

  * **Setting: Entrance to Castle Shirasagi**
  * **Takumi and Kai have just returned to Castle Shirasagi to see that none of their other siblings are there.**



* * *

_Kai and Takumi have just returned to the capital. Kai was grinning the whole time as they were passing through the streets as she hasn’t been home to Hoshido in so long, no matter what world it was. Toshiko, Chikage, and Hayato were taking in the sights around them._

**Kai:** Wow… I can’t believe it… It’s really Castle Shirasagi… Home sweet home…  
**Takumi:** Like what you see, Kamui nee-san? I’m glad to hear it.   
**Kai:** I do. It’s just… been so long since I’ve been here. I’m just… I can’t believe I’m actually here again. I thought I’d never be able to get to see the palace again… It’s beautiful… (unlike in my world where parts of the castle are torn apart due to the war… I’m glad this place still looks as beautiful as it once did in mine before the war…)   
**Takumi:** Yeah… It has been a long time… To think… I used to follow you around everywhere? Is that what I did as a kid? I still don’t know if I can trust you on that one, Kamui nee-san.   
**Kai:** Yeah! You did, Takumi-kun! You’d always follow me around because we had similar hair-color. It’s sort of funny how you were the first sibling I’d meet again after all these years… 

_Kai sighed in relief at the sight of Castle Shirasagi. She then turned to Takumi with a smile._

**Kai:** I’d like to apologize for the delay, Takumi-kun. I know you wanted to bring me home as soon as possible to stop the Nohrian spy and all… But…  
**Takumi:** No! Don’t be sorry! I understand. My retainer’s long lost cousin has returned and wanted to see their remaining family! I totally understand! We’re in a similar boat after all! No need to apologize! And besides… It was nice seeing Oboro so happy for once. She complained about her parents and her favorite cousin’s death occasionally whenever we fought Nohrian troops… so this was a nice way to settle things.   
**Kai:** Yeah… it sure is. I hope I can tell Oboro about her parents soon.   
**Takumi:** Her parents?   
**Kai:** Yeah. When I was in Nohr… I met both of her parents in a trading port town. We ended up travelling together for a while to escape Nohrian forces. Unfortunately… They died protecting the three of us while we were escaping from the Nohrian forces… Since then, I don’t think I could ever view Nohr the same way ever again.   
**Takumi:** … You know what? … I don’t think I could either. I’m not sure if what you’re saying is 100% true… but… I don’t think I could ever forgive those damn Nohrians either. They’ve caused enough damage to Hoshido as is.   
**Kai:** I just hope I can show Oboro their grave-site later on. I did something for both of them and our father.

 _Hearing this, Takumi blinked in surprise._  
  
**Takumi:** R-really? You made them a grave-site?   
**Kai:** Yeah. I did. One for Father. One for both Aunt Mikako and Uncle Sojiro. They were like my second set of parents when I was in Nohr. I still miss them.   
**Takumi:** I see… I hope to see these shrines sometime then.   
**Kai:** I hope you can too, little brother. But for now, I have to see my other parent... my mother whose been waiting for me ever since I was taken. I hope she’s here at least.   
**Takumi:** Yeah. Let’s go. Mother’s waiting for us.

_Kai and Takumi called out to the rest of the party, who were chatting about their excitement. Everyone else heard them and started walking up towards them. The two royals smiled as they approached the Throne room. However, what awaits inside there was a different matter all together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. This was a fun chapter to write. I really had fun writing it, and had help from a very good friend of mine who loves Ryoma as I love Takumi! This chapter and the next chapter couldn't have been done without her help, Thank you Tsuky!  
> Big shout-outs to my editor and friend, Austin as well! He helped review most of my work so that it doesn't look like a garbled mess. xD 
> 
> The next chapter is being worked as I published this, and I must say it's tense! I hope you enjoy as much as I did!


	27. Blurb 26 - BRW, Kamui meets Kamui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai enters the Throne room with Takumi as his surprise to all his family, but what lies beyond those doors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #26 - BRW, Kamui meets Kamui.**

  * **Setting: Castle Shirasagi**
  * **Kai and Takumi are approaching the Throne room to meet Queen Mikoto, but what awaits them inside is something different altogether.**



* * *

_Kai grew nervous as she approached the throne room. So many thoughts were flooding in her head. How would her siblings react to her? Takumi’s initial reaction was the complete opposite of his original one back in her world, so how would the rest of them react? Would she be welcomed with warm arms or with scorn? And what of her mother? Would she be wary or welcoming? She didn’t know what to expect, but she knew that she was ready for almost anything._

**Takumi:** Kamui nee-san? Got cold feet already?  
**Kai:** Yeah… I’m just.. Nervous. All this time… I always wanted to make sure that when I returned, that I could make my family proud of me. I did so many terrible things in Nohr that I was afraid of disappointing everyone. I committed murder and so many other things while I was in Nohr… I’m just afraid…   
**Takumi:** … (She was? And here I thought I was the only one with insecurities like that… I guess we’re more alike than I thought…) Don’t worry, Kamui nee-san. No matter what happens, I’ll be on your side. You don’t have my complete trust, but I think I can trust you more than whatever this “imposter” is.   
**Kai:** Takumi-kun… Thank you.   
**Takumi:** You’re welcome, Kamui nee-san. I’ll open the door. 

_Takumi knocks on the throne room door before Mikoto’s voice could be heard._

**Mikoto:** Who is it?   
**Takumi:** It’s me, Takumi! I’ve come back from the Great Wall of Suzanoh! And I’ve brought a surprise!   
**Mikoto:** Oh Takumi! Please come on in with whatever surprise you have for us! Your siblings are all here waiting for you!   
**Takumi:** Ok Mother! Did you hear that, Kamui nee-san? Everyone’s here already!   
**Kai:** I heard! I can’t wait to see everyone again! Gotta stay composed a little longer!  
**Takumi:** Haha I don’t know if you can stay composed after your breakdown with me earlier.  
**Kai:** Hey! I couldn’t help it! I was just very emotional! 

_Takumi opened the door as the two of them laughed. However, their laughter was cut short with audible gasps from within the Throne room once they entered._

**Kai:** Impossible… We… She… How?   
**Takumi:** I thought my message got to the capital in time…But how did she…?  
**Toshiko:** Lady Kamui… Are you ok?!   
**Chikage:** That blasted Nohrian scum is here!   
**Oboro:** Chikage, you thinking what I’m thinking?   
**Hinata:** Oboro… Chikage… I think grabbing your spears and clubs is a really bad idea right now…  
**Hayato:** Seconded on that notion… But how did she get here so fast??? I thought you all sent a warning letter to the capital.   
**Kai:** I did… and so did Takumi-kun. I’m just not sure… perhaps it was to be expected…   
**Takumi:** To be expected?! Kamui nee-san! Don’t say that! That Nohrian imposter must have done something! I don’t trust her!   
**Kai:** Ugh… (Then you shouldn’t trust me either, Takumi-kun.) 

_While Takumi and Kai’s group were in discussion, Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura and Mikoto were staring at Kai in disbelief. Takumi’s surprise was definitely something none of them expected._  
  
**Ryoma:** My Gods… That letter from Kohga was right… there really is a second Kamui…   
**Hinoka:** What the?! Why is there another Kamui?! She looks just like you, Kamui!   
**Sakura:** Big Brother! Why did you bring… another Kamui with you?   
**Mikoto:** Another version of my child…? But… How…  
**Kamui:** … What the… Is that the person I’ve been compared to when I was in Nohr? It all makes sense now… Another me was running around out there… as me? Or was I the fake…?   
**Hinoka:** Kamui! Don’t say that Kamui! You’re you! I’m sure Takumi-kun has a very good explanation for why he brought that other person!   
**Ryoma:** She’s right! I’m certain he’s got a reason for this! We just have to hear them out! 

_After some deliberation between Kai and Takumi, they approach Mikoto. Takumi decided to talk first since he noticed that Kai was nervous. Everyone else noted the armor Kai wore._

**Takumi:** Mother, everyone. I’m back from the Great Wall of Suzanoh, and I’ve brought home our long lost sister, Kamui. She’s been travelling through Southern Hoshido ever since she crossed Mt. Hakuhoshō.   
**Kai:** Greetings everyone… I’m Kamui of Hoshido, and it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you all… I’m happy to see you’re all doing so well.   
**Kamui:** Why do you look like me and why do you have the same name as me? 

_Kamui’s question cut the tension in the room as if it was a knife cutting hot butter._

**Takumi:** Being direct about this, are we, Kamui of Nohr? Well, I suppose they didn’t teach you manners in Nohr considering who you are!   
**Kai:** Now now, Takumi-kun. Let’s be civil about this…   
**Ryoma:** Kamui? 

_When Ryoma asked, they both responded._

**Kamui:** Yeah Ryoma, I’m right here.   
**Kai:** Yes Ryoma nii-chan, it’s me.   
**Ryoma:** … You… both… are exactly alike. Both voice and appearance… But why do you bear Father’s armor, Kamui from the south? (This other Kamui calls me the way she used to but… I’m not sure who to trust.)   
**Kai:** Is that what I’m going to be called? You’ve changed a bit, Ryoma nii-chan… I got this jacket from Chieftain Hotaru of the Southern Flame Tribe. He told me to take it with me as a memento of Father since I had little to nothing on me when I first arrived in Hoshido a few months ago. As for the armor, I had it custom-made so that I could wear something into battle. (So he’s cautious of me…? How unexpected.)   
**Mikoto:** I’m sorry to interrupt but… The Kamui next to Takumi? Why are you here? 

_Kai looked like she was about to cry after hearing those words. “The Kamui” “Why are you here?” Wasn’t her purpose obvious? Perhaps it was because Mikoto had a heart-felt reunion with the real Kamui that Kai felt emptier inside. Still, she had a part to play, even if it wasn’t one she was happy with. But in that moment, parts of Kamui’s memories and her own surged together to string her thoughts and actions as she spoke._

**Kai:** Mother? Do you not recognize your own child? I’ve longed for the day to see all of you… Everyday when I was stuck in Nohr, I looked to the dark and gloomy skies in hopes I could see the bright blue skies filled with pink cherry blossom petals with you all again… to laugh and celebrate with you all again… To send Father off properly after he sacrificed himself to protect both Ryoma nii-chan and I that fateful day 11 years ago… Not a single day has passed since I thought of you all. 

_Kai looked at her retainers, Chikage and Toshiko, before continuing._

**Kai:** Though I had my loyal retainers, knowing that my real family was far far away from me while I was running away in constant fear… I was lonely in Nohr… I… I… I wanted to see my family for all these years… I wanted to tell you all so many things… I wanted to tell you all that no matter what I went through all these years... that what happened to me all those years ago was not your fault. I never stopped believing in the day I could return home to Hoshido to be with you all again. I understand if you may think I’m not your family, but at least consider the thought since I’ve returned... That’s all I could ask of you all for now. 

_Hearing Kai’s words moved everyone. They were words that almost everyone longed to hear themselves. Ryoma’s guilt was eating up inside of him for what happened in Cheve all those years ago as he couldn’t save his little sister. Seeing another Kamui who could actually recall those memories tore him apart as he didn’t know who was real and who was fake anymore. Hinoka was choking up inside as the feelings of anger and regret deep inside were receding after hearing Kai’s tale. She didn’t know who to believe. Mikoto wanted to hug Kai right then and there as she thought her daughter had come home, but she was also conflicted because of Kamui’s existence. Sakura, being the youngest, had little to no recollection of Kamui, so she felt confused as to why there were two of them. Even Kamui, the girl who was confused about the appearance of her doppleganger, was moved by this tale. She didn’t know what to believe in anymore, was Hans’ remarks about a puppet true? If so, who was the puppet? All she knew was that she felt awkward in the room, as did everyone else._

**Takumi:** Please reconsider everyone! She helped me defeat a large horde of Faceless when I was stationed at the Great Wall of Suzanoh! If it wasn’t for her, I thought my troops and I would have been goners! She didn’t even hesitate when she saw them! She just charged in without fear! I may not know her as well as the rest of you, but I believe the Kamui next to me is the real Kamui nee-san!   
**Kai:** Takumi-kun… Thank you. 

_Mikoto approached Kai and put a hand on one of her shoulders._

**Mikoto:** Kamui, my dear child… I’m sorry I didn’t welcome you home when you returned. Though you may be my real daughter… and though both you and the other Kamui are very much alike, you both emanate different auras about yourself. And so… to my deepest regrets, I would like to consider holding off on deciding who the real Kamui is. I’m certain that this might be the best option since… Most of us are now overwhelmed with the fact that there are two Kamui’s. 

_Everyone was shocked at Mikoto’s words. Kai had seen this coming, but to everyone else, they were either relieved, shocked or infuriated. People started protesting._

**Takumi:** Mother! Why are you so hesitant even after hearing Kamui nee-san’s words! Words that heartfelt and full of love!? It’s obvious that the real Kamui nee-san is right here! Can’t you see?! Kamui nee-san, why aren’t you saying anything?!   
**Kai:** … Takumi-kun. Stop. I’ll respect Mother’s decision, no matter how I feel about it... Please don’t fret.   
**Kamui:** … I’ll do the same and… respect her decisions. I’m sort of lost as well, but it might be for the best.   
**Hinoka:** But Mother, is this really the best course of action? I’ve gotten to know this Kamui very well and I think she’s our Kamui-chan! She might have lost her memories or something when she was trapped in Nohr! 

_Hinoka says as she points to Kamui, whose got a troubled look in her eyes._

**Hinoka:** Look at how troubled she is! This must all be so overwhelming for her! Can’t you see it would be better to resolve the issue now rather than later?  
**Sakura:** I think… I think it might be better to give us some time to get to know both of the Kamui nee-sans… They both just came back to Hoshido, so regardless of who is who, we don’t know them very well…   
**Ryoma:** I… Agree with Sakura-chan. I trust them both dearly as one of them is my sister, but to act rashly is something unwise in a situation like this. I’ll stand by with Mother’s decision.   
**Mikoto:** Thank you Ryoma and Sakura. I’ll have some maids arrange a room for both of them and their parties. Kamui and Kamui… I am deeply sorry for my decision, but I believe it is the best course of action without too much conflict. 

_Kai looked as if she was going to regret it, but decided to say something to break the tension anyways._

**Kai:** If it’s confusing to call me Kamui when the imposter is here… then call me Kai. That’s the alias I used when I was in Nohr to hide from the Nohrian Army. My retainers and friends call me that, and though I’m at home, you’re all welcome to call me that too.   
**Takumi:** But Kamui nee-san!   
**Kai:** Enough. I… came here in hopes of a happy reunion with no conflicts. And despite the elephant in the room, I will still do as such and avoid conflict. Allow me this much, Takumi-kun.   
**Takumi:** Alright… Did you want me to show you around the castle?   
**Kai:** … That would be nice. Thank you, Takumi-kun. 

_Kai turned to Mikoto and the others._

**Kai:** I believe since Mother made the order to postpone any rash decisions between Kamui and I… I’ll take my leave.   
**Mikoto:** All right then. I’ll have maids set up a room for you and Kamui…   
**Kai:** Not even my old room?   
**Mikoto:** I’m sorry, but with how things are now… I feel that it’s best to give the room to whoever the real Kamui is when the time comes…   
**Ryoma:** I agree with Mother, but please do not take offense to it… Kai-chan.   
**Kai:** No offense taken, Ryoma nii-chan. I understand. It’s only fair.   
**Hinoka:** C’mon Kamui-chan. I’ll take you around since Takumi-kun’s taking that phoney over there.   
**Kamui:** W-wait! Wait for me!! 

_Hinoka grabs Kamui’s arm and leaves in a huff. Kamui looks conflicted as she was taken away in a hustle, not even being able to say goodbye to anyone._

**Kai:** … Well. I’ll take my leave. I hope my stay doesn’t intrude on anyone…   
**Takumi:** Don’t be like that… But let’s go. I’ve got so much to show you! Let’s go, Kamui nee-san!!

_Takumi took Kai’s hand and led her out of the room. Kai’s party and Takumi’s retainers followed suit out of the room as well. Once they left, it was just Sakura, Ryoma, and Mikoto._

**Mikoto:** … To think there were two of them… But who is my real daughter?   
**Sakura:** Well… I’m not really sure myself, M-Mother. But I can say that I feel a little more confident with “Kai nee-san”. She… dressed like Father and seemed really…reliable. I’m not sure why, but she really seemed to know us more than “Kamui nee-san”.   
**Ryoma:** … You do bring up a good point, but I can’t help but trust them both right now… I’m just surprised that Takumi warmed up to “Kai” so quickly. It’s as if things didn’t change… Kamui… Kai… I hope we find the truth soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh man, what a chapter. This chapter was, well a big feels chapter for me. Lots of conflict. I thought I could add more, but at the same time, I was pretty satisfied with it. I don't want everyone leaning on one side, because all authors are sadists occasional... haha.  
> Anyways! Shout-outs to Tsuky and Austin for helping me with the previous chapter and this chapter!


	28. Blurbs 27-27.4 - BRW, A Liar's and an Imposter's Tour of Castle Shirasagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Kamui both go around touring Castle Shirasagi with their siblings Takumi and Hinoka respectively. One recalls so many memories while the other cannot recall a single one. Two shinobi are assigned to observe the two princesses to see who is more likely to be the real Kamui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #27 - BRW, A Liar & an Imposter’s tour around the castle. **

  * **Setting: Castle Shirasagi**
  * **Takumi is showing Kai around the castle. Kai recalls all sorts of things thanks to both her and Kamui’s memories.**



* * *

_After Kai’s party was led to their rooms and they all dropped off their bags, Takumi and his retainers began showing Kai and her party a tour of the castle._

**Takumi:** And this is the archery range! I train here all the time to improve myself. I guess you’d like to go to the other parts of the training grounds since you’re a lance user like Hinoka nee-san?   
**Kai:** … Me? I actually don’t care about what weapon I use. I’m… more of a brawler than anything else. But I’ve been trying to train myself in using other weapons so that I could fight without relying on my dragon powers since they’re unstable at the moment…   
**Takumi:** R-really? Then what weapons have you used? I mean, you’ve probably used a sword considering you’re dressed like Father and all.   
**Kai:** A sword? Nah, I’ve never touched a sword, as silly as that sounds. I’ve used whatever else I get my hands on at the time. Axes or clubs. Lances, spears, or naginatas. I use them both, but never the blade.   
**Takumi:** … Mind if I ask why?  
**Kai:** Not at all. In fact, it’s related to the both of us and Ryoma nii-chan. Let’s go inside the training hall where Father and Ryoma nii-chan used to fight in. 

_Takumi nodded quietly and walked with Kai._

**Takumi:** (... I’m not sure who it is, but I can tell that someone’s watching us. Is it perhaps Saizo or Kagero? Kaze even? I guess Ryoma nii-san’s still trying to figure out his feelings and thoughts himself right now…) 

_Meanwhile, Saizo was observing Kai and taking note of her actions. He noted that Kai was able to recall many things and therefore seemed more like the “plausible Kamui” that his Lord Ryoma was looking for._

**Saizo:** (Hmm. This “Kai” person. She seems more like the “Kamui” that Lord Ryoma is looking for. I will have to observe her for sure. But it seems that Lord Takumi, the most fickle of the royal family, is the one getting along with her the fastest. I wonder what happened prior to their return to the castle?) 

_Kai and Takumi have arrived in the training hall, where Takumi recalled training with Ryoma in sword-fighting. He also remembered watching Ryoma fight with his father._

**Takumi:** So… Why are we here, Kamui nee-san?   
**Kai:** Do you remember when Father first started training Ryoma nii-chan? We were pretty young then. I was about 5-6 years old, and you were about 4-5 years old when that was going on. Ryoma nii-san was about 10-11 years old when that happened. This was all before Cheve.   
**Takumi:** Yeah, I sort of remember that. I remember watching Ryoma nii-san duke it out with Father. Why?  
**Kai:** Do you remember the silly promise that we made with him then? 

_Takumi was trying to remember what Kai was talking about, and then instantly recalled the promise after realizing why Kai brought him into the training hall with the wooden swords. ._

**Takumi:** Wait a minute, you don’t mean that promise? The one where Ryoma would inherit the Raijinto first?   
**Kai:** The very one.   
**Takumi:** But that promise… was over a decade old! Ryoma nii-san inherited Raijinto from Father right after he was… killed in… Cheve…  
**Kai:** Yes. Go on.   
**Takumi:** … That means, you never learned how to wield a sword just because of the promise Ryoma nii-san made to you about teaching you how to use one after inheriting Raijinto!?   
**Kai:** Ding, ding, ding~! We have a winner~! Hahaha~  
**Takumi:** But, but, but that doesn’t make any sense! That literally doesn't make any sense! Why would you hold yourself back for so long?!   
**Kai:** One word: Honor.   
**Takumi:** Honor?   
**Kai:** Honor. I wanted to honor my promise with Ryoma nii-chan years ago. I still do to this day. I understand the basics of the sword and many other weapons, but… I have no actual experience with it. The other Kamui probably has had experience with the sword as she was raised by Nohrian royalty. I can assure you that if I was to tell Ryoma nii-chan this, he would probably either get very mad at me, or knock my head for keeping such a silly promise…   
**Takumi:** Kamui nee-san… You… you’re too nice for your own good. Have any of your retainers told you that?   
**Kai:** Ehehehe…. Both of them have... Chikage and Toshiko worry about me endlessly because of it. I’m sorry to have worried you too, Takumi-kun. 

_Takumi sighed and groaned at the sister before him. How reckless and stupid could she get?_

**Takumi:** Ugh… I can’t believe you’ve never learned to use a sword… for 11 years. 11 YEARS.   
**Kai:** Haha, yes yes. I’m sorry. Stop giving me the stink-eye now…   
**Takumi:** Ugh… If… you want, I could teach you some of the basics on the bow so you can use more things… since you’re trying to avoid using your dragon powers and all, right?

_Upon hearing that, Kai’s ears perked up. In her world, he made that same promise, but was never able to act on it due to the war and his future abduction._

**Kai:** Really? You mean it?!   
**Takumi:** Yeah, I mean it. But..is that outfit all you have? I barely see you wear anything else other than Father’s old uniform… 

_Kai looked at herself and realized what Takumi was referring to._

**Kai:** Oh this? I have other clothing! Chikage would never let me live it down if I only had one set of clothes! You should know! Both of us have tailors for retainers! Haha!  
**Takumi:** Haha, you’re right! Oboro would never let me live it down if I had only one set! Why…  
**Kai & Takumi**: They’d sew us up multiple sets if that happened! …. Hahahaha! 

_They both bursted into laughter upon realizing that they finished each others’ sentences._

**Kai:** Pfft… So yeah, I have other things I can wear. Did you wanna start archery lessons tomorrow? Any recommendations on what I should wear?   
**Takumi:** Hmmm I’d normally have you wear an archer’s uniform or at least the gloves… but seeing as how you really wanna start tomorrow…. Hm… I guess something comfortable. Like a yukata and hakama set?   
**Kai:** Oooh, a yukata and hakama set? I think I can do that! I’ve got some back in the Astral plane! 

_Hearing Kai mention the Astral plane piqued Takumi’s interest. He wanted to visit it since it seemed really suspicious._

**Takumi:** Astral Plane? You’ve mentioned it so many times when we’ve talked, but I’ve never been inside there… could I maybe visit it? Or… is it still in “repair”?  
**Kai:** … Hmm… Well… 

_Kai thought about whether it was ok to show him the Astral plane or not. Seeing how he was really curious or downright suspicious, she decided to let him._

**Kai:** Alright, I’ll do it. You can bring your retainers too. The truth is… it was never really in repairs. I lied at the time because I wanted to make it a surprise once I met everyone again… but since, well, Kamui happened… I’ll just show it to you and everyone else whose interested (I know you’re there, Saizo or Kagero!)...   
**Takumi:** But if you lied then, did you lie about fighting the Mokushujins?   
**Kai:** Oh no, that’s 100% true. I fought them and took over Mokushu with the help of the surviving Kohgans. You can ask Shura about that. He can vouch for me about what we did for about a month or so.   
**Takumi:** Shura?   
**Kai:** The new leader of the re-established Kohgan kingdom. I heard he’s coming here soon to meet with Queen Mikoto to be officially recognized again as one of the retainer clans for the royal family.   
**Takumi:** Ehhh? Really?   
**Kai:** Yeah. I know only that much since one of my… Outrealm retainers mentioned it to me. (I can’t just tell him that’s his son and nephew… hah...)   
**Takumi:** Outrealm retainers…. Oooh, those guys. Got it. (Those weird guys that sort of look like Ryoma nii-san and I… which still bugs me, but whatever I guess.) 

_Wanting to quickly change the topic, Kai decided to shift the conversation back to the Astral Plane instead._

**Kai:** Anyways! The Astral Plane. Gather up your retainers and follow me outside.   
**Takumi:** Outside?   
**Kai:** Yes. Opening the Astral plane is better if it’s got wide open space.   
**Takumi:** … Okay… 

_Takumi calls for his retainers, who are chatting with Kai’s party. Everyone else came over after hearing Takumi call for them, and wondered why they were summoned._

**Oboro:** What’s up, Lord Takumi? Is something the matter?   
**Chikage:** Lady Kai, did you call? I mean, I know Lord Takumi called us, but did you need something from us too? 

_The other retainers and Hayato were curious as well._

**Takumi:** Sorry for randomly calling you like this, but Kamui nee-san’s finally letting me see what the Astral plane is, and she wanted to invite everyone here too.   
**Hinata:** Ooooh, neat! I bet this place is really cool since it’s your special hiding spot! Right? Right?  
**Toshiko:** Oh hush Hinata. But I will admit it’s a cool place. It’s got caregivers and everything!   
**Hayato:** But some of them are… No, most of them are around our age. Just saying. 

_Takumi and his retainers looked a little confused._

**Hayato:** Don’t worry about it. You’ll enjoy it.   
**Kai:** Don’t mislead them like that… Anyways. Let’s get going. 

_Kai took her right hand and summoned the Astral Plane with her dragon powers. A blue portal appeared._

**Kai:** Alright everyone, feel free to go in. It’s not in construction or anything, I can guarantee you that much.   
**Takumi:** So this is the Astral plane… portal? Well. Here goes nothing. 

_Takumi walked into the portal. Afterwards, everyone walked in one by one until Kai was left. As she walked through the portal, she looked back at the ceiling with a smile. Once on the other side, she hesitated in closing the portal, giving Saizo an opportunity to come into the Astral Plane._

* * *

**Blurb #27.1 - BRW, Into Kai’s Astral Plane**

  * **Setting: Kai’s Astral Plane**
  * **Takumi’s group is getting a tour of Kai’s Astral Plane after Takumi’s persistence.**



* * *

_Once everyone entered the Astral Plane, Kiragi and the twins approached them with big smiles. Takumi and his retainers were a bit surprised to see them, especially Kiragi, but decided to greet them properly._

**Kiragi:** Welcome everyone to Kai’s Astral Plane! (It’s Father again! And Mister Hinata! And…. her. Why is she here? … Oh wait… she was Father’s retainer around this time… Ugh.. Ok. Just man up! It’s for Mother and Father!)   
**Kana:** Welcome welcome! (Oooh, it’s Mama! And…. is that Papa? He has the same hair color as Big brothers Konna and Kiragi!)  
**Konna:** Hiya everyone! What brings you to this place? (Mama’s home! And…. is that Papa too? I should ask Kiragi when we’ve got time!)   
**Kai:** Hey kiddos! How are you all? 

_Seeing Kai, Kana and Konna run up to Kai and hug her on the spot._

**Kana** **& Konna**: Lady Kai! Lady Kai!! Welcome home!!!   
**Kai:** Gah! Twin attack!!! Come here you two!!! 

_Kai returns the hug while laughing._

**Kai:** Oi, Kan, Kon! Get off! Get off! You two are supposed to be my retainers, let go! Hahaha~

_Kana and Konna got off of Kai before recomposing themselves._

**Kana:** Sorry about that, Lady Kai….  
**Konna:** We just got excited when we saw you.   
**Kai:** It’s ok you two. It was just not… uh, appropriate right now. That’s all. Anyways! I’m here giving my younger brother, Takumi, and his retainers, Hinata and Oboro, a tour of my Astral Plane. Kisaragi, make sure to keep the twins off me next time…   
**Kiragi:** Sorry Lady Kai. They just love you too much. I’ll try to keep them at bay next time… (I don’t blame them though, I’d do the same if it wasn’t for everyone else around here…) 

_While Kai was talking with her 3 “retainers”, Takumi noticed Kiragi’s uniform, which was different from what he wore before. Now it looked more identical to what Takumi would wear, but with inverted colors in certain places and a lack of a scarf. This sort of bothered Takumi a bit, but he tried to pay no mind to it for Kai’s sake._

**Takumi:** (... Kisaragi… He looks more like me than he did back at Suzanoh… What in god's name…? Ugh, why does this bother me so much? It’s like she’s talking to… Oh never mind. I shouldn’t be like this around Kamui nee-san.)   
**Konna:** Are you Lady Kai’s brother, sir? 

_When Konna started to talk to him, Takumi jumped back into reality._

**Takumi:** Oh, uh hi! (Holy crap, where did this kid come from? … Oh wait, he’s one of Kamui nee-san’s retainers… still…!) Y-Yeah, I’m Kamui nee-san’s younger brother, Takumi. It’s nice to meet you…   
**Konna:** Kon! I’m Kon! And that’s my younger sister, Kan, over there! We’re twins!   
**Takumi:** I see that… It’s nice to meet you, Kon. (Kon and Kan? Weird names.)   
**Konna:** Lady Kai said that she was showing off the Astral plane to just you three, right?   
**Takumi:** Yeah, why?   
**Konna:** Then why do I sense another presence in the Astral Plane aside from Lady Kai’s party and your group, Lord Takumi? (Whoever you are, you can’t fool me! One of my friends is a ninja!)   
**Takumi:** What do you mean, little guy? 

_Hiding within the shadows, Saizo was shocked._

**Saizo:** (What the!? How did that child spot me?! … But I will not falter.)   
**Konna:** Hey! Whoever you are! I know you’re hiding here…! So please come out wherever you are~!   
**Saizo:** … 

_Kai realized that someone was hiding in the area too, and decided to invite that person out as well._

**Kai:** Come out, whoever you are. I’m sure you’ve been sent by either my older brother or mother… so please come out. I can answer your questions and concerns much easier this way! I don’t bite! (Alright, so who is it? Kaze? Saizo? Kagero?)   
**Saizo:** … 

_After some deliberation, Saizo decided to come out of hiding._

**Saizo:** …   
**Kai:** Welcome stranger. I’m Princess Kamui of Hoshido, but you can also call me Kai if it’s hard to tell apart between me and the other Kamui. (Oh, it’s Saizo? I was expecting Kagero or Kaze, but I guess Ryoma nii-chan’s pretty skeptical of me still…)   
**Saizo:** … I am Saizo the 5th. I serve Lord Ryoma as one of his faithful retainers.   
**Takumi:** Why did you come here then, Saizo?   
**Saizo:** Lord Ryoma instructed both Kagero and I to observe both of the Kamuis during their castle tours and report back to him.   
**Kai:** Ah… I see. Well, you’re welcome to join the tour. And later afterwards, you can tell Ryoma nii-san all about what you saw today. I think he might appreciate it more than you’d think.   
**Saizo:** … Hmph. We’ll see about that. 

_Oboro wanted to break the tension with a question that almost every visitor had thought about._

**Oboro:** Lady Kai, not to be rude but… Are you sure we’re in the Astral plane? It looks almost like…  
**Kai:** We’re in Hoshido? Yeah, I know. That’s intentional. I chose to have my Astral Plane look like we were in the kingdom of Hoshido… but it’s a synthetic look sadly.   
**Hinata:** Synthetic? What do you mean by that?  
**Kai:** Touch the trees. You’ll see what I mean. 

_Hinata walks up to one of the trees and notices that it has a paper-like texture._

**Hinata:** This is…!   
**Kai:** Paper. Yeah. All of these trees are fake aside from the ones near the back of the Astral plane. This place is just a pale imitation of what Hoshido’s really like. I had to use a lot of my old memories of Hoshido to make this place feel like home.   
**Chikage:** I remember when we first came here… it was a pale wasteland with some patches of land here and there. Some houses and a bath house…   
**Toshiko:** Not to mention that back then, the only notably nice looking thing here was a statue.   
**Takumi:** Statue? Of who?  
**Kai:** You’ll see. I want to show it to you all at the end. I promise it’ll be worth the wait.   
**Takumi:** Mmm… Alright.   
**Kiragi:** If that’s the case, let’s start from over here. (I guess Mother wanted to show Father Grandfather’s statue at the end… I’d do the same if I was in her shoes… But… Is it me or does Father not like me? … I’ll worry about it later I guess…) 

_And so the tour began. Kiragi acted as the main tour guide while the twins pointed out fun facts here and there. Kai made her own commentary about how certain places were when they were brought up._

**Kiragi:** And this is the Arena. This is where one can train to their heart's content for prizes if they want to earn more of a certain item and/or more money.   
**Kana:** But this place is more used as a training ground since there’s only Lady Kai and her retainer group.   
**Konna:** Oh and Mister Hayato too!   
**Hinata:** This place looks amazing! It’s a shame it doesn’t have that many people to make use of it.   
**Kai:** It’s not so bad. It provides ample space for training. When I was younger, I was able to duke it out with my dragon powers. Sadly that isn’t the case anymore, but it’s still good to do some training here. You’re all welcome to train here too if you feel like it!   
**Oboro:** Really? But isn’t this your place?   
**Kai:** Yes, this is my Astral Plane, but I want any and all of the castle to make use of it. I find myself practicing with whatever weapons I get my hands on at times.   
**Takumi:** I see… Is there a way to adjust this place to have an archery range? The atmosphere here is almost perfect for training.   
**Kiragi:** (Did I hear that right?! Father wants to train here?! Oh boy! Oh boy!!) Y-yes! There are some targets that we can take out if you’d want later! Just ask any of us and we can help you take them out. **Toshiko** sometimes uses them for target practice when she’s doing her dagger practice. 

_Takumi smiled. The thought of doing archery lessons with his sister in a place where she’s comfortable would do her well since who knows what the other Kamui was up to._

**Konna:** Did you all have any other questions about this place? How about you, Mister Mask?  
**Saizo:** Don’t call me that! I am Saizo the 5th. Anyways… I see that this is just a mere training ground. A bit large but a simple training ground. Let us proceed. I am curious about the other facilities we’ve passed.   
**Kana:** Oooh, what were you curious about earlier, Mister Mask?   
**Saizo:** Not you too…. Ugh. I was curious about the place with all the weapons spewing about. What was that place? 

_Saizo points to the workshop near the armory, items shop, and accessory shop. The workshop has weapons spilled all over the ground._

**Toshiko:** Oh that? My apologies… That’s the workshop area where any of us mend and repair our tools. Since we were on the road so often, we had to make do with what we had, often having to repair and forge our own weapons. Sometimes we’d get lucky with a nice weapon. Lady Kai’s in possession of a Nohrian weapon called the Brave Lance, which is mighty powerful in its own right.   
**Kai:** Oh hush. I only won that thing from an underground tournament. It does do well in battle however when I need to make multiple hits on them.   
**Takumi:** Is that so? So does that mean you prefer Nohrian weapons or Hoshidan weapons, Kamui nee-san?   
**Kai:** … Hmmm… I’d probably say neither. I don’t have a preference. Hoshidan weapons are easier to handle in the long run, but the Nohrian ones can have nice niches.   
**Oboro:** While we’re here… what are those three shops there?   
**Kiragi:** The one with the shield for a sign is the armory. It’s supposed to serve as a store for armored goods and weapons… but since no one really lives here aside from Lady Kai and her retainer group, it’s just a place to store any weapons, shields, and armor.   
**Kana:** The place next to it with the money bag for a sign is the item shop! Similar to the armory, it was supposed to be a shop to sell general goods like vulneraries and other goods, but since no one really lives here aside from Lady Kai and her gang… it’s just another storage space! Oh and don’t worry about the food. Food’s stored at the dining hall!   
**Takumi:** You have quite a bit here, Kamui nee-san.   
**Kai:** It might seem like a lot, but it was only a temporary respite from reality. That and this is just… home for me. It doesn’t seem like much, but for me and my retainers… we’ve come to consider this place home. A place we can return to when the rest of the world turns it back on us… 

_All of the visitors were silent on her words. To think that a “princess of Hoshido” felt so lonely that she considered a place out of their own world, a synthetic place, more like home than their own realm. Some felt angered while others were disheartened._

**Kai:** Oh, but don’t have such glum faces, everyone. I’m just happy to finally be in Hoshido after all those years. Please pay no mind to what I just said.   
**Kana:** Yeah! Smile everyone! Smile!!   
**Konna:** We still have places to show you! I’m sure you might appreciate it afterwards~ 

_At the sight of the twins’ attempt to change the subject and lighten the mood, those who were disheartened or angered from earlier lightened up._

**Chikage:** Yeah, anyways, um… The last store that hasn’t been pointed out yet is.. Uh, supposed to be what’s called an accessory store. Like previously mentioned before, it’s just storage due to the lack of people living here. I like using it as a workshop for my tailoring. It’s got a nice setup, surprisingly. 

_Hearing this piqued the interest and curiosity of Oboro’s inner tailor._

**Oboro:** Does it?! Oooh, now I’ve gotta take a look sometime! Please show me what your work looks like when we’ve got spare time!   
**Chikage:** Of course, of course! Just holler and I’ll open the doors to ya~

_While Oboro and Chikage were getting chummy again, Takumi got curious about if this was all that the Astral Plane had to offer._

**Takumi:** This is nice and all Kamui nee-san… From the small cabins and the bathhouse… to the arena and small farm…. To the stores and all… But is this really all to the Astral Plane? It seems… I’m not sure how to put it, not as inspiring as I’d hope for it to be?   
**Kai:** That’s because I haven’t shown you all… the most important part. You guys know how to light an incense, right?   
**Takumi:** Yeah, why wouldn’t I know how to?   
**Kai:** You’ll need to do so when we get there. Just... follow me. 

_Takumi nodded quietly before following Kai. Everyone else followed them both as they approached the end of the Astral Plane._

* * *

**Blurb #27.2 - BRW, Meeting King Sumeragi Again**

  * **Setting: Kai’s Astral Plane, near the end of the Southern Wing.**
  * **The visitors reach the end to learn about something they weren’t ready for.**



* * *

_After crossing a bridge, there were more notable differences in the Astral Plane from the entrance. The further they all went back, it became more realistic to Hoshido. The trees were real and there was a gentle breeze with cherry blossom petals floating around. As they continued walking down a path adorned with flowers and cherry blossom trees, they noticed more buildings. There was a notable treehouse and cabins nearby. There was also a dining hall and an empty stable._

**Oboro:** This place has a different feeling than the rest of the Astral Plane. It feels… a lot more like Hoshido. Like, it feels like I’m right at home. Not in a fake place that just looks like it.  
**Toshiko:** Yeah, it does. I love this little corner of the Astral Plane. It feels a lot more like home than any other part of the Astral Plane or Nohr.   
**Hinata:** I can tell… This place really does look like Hoshido! There’s even the breeze… Wow!   
**Chikage:** Lady Kai takes great pride in this area. But… her favorite place is just up ahead! 

_The group had approached the final destination: The statue of King Sumeragi & the tombstone of Oboro’s parents. Tons of flowers were planted nearby, brightening the area. Two bouquets of fresh flowers were laid at the base of each grave. _

**Kiragi:** And this here is… King Sumeragi and Chikage’s relatives’ grave site. This statue was commissioned by Lady Kai herself about a year after King Sumeragi was murdered in Cheve. She used a Memory pendant that she… er, stole from the Nohrian Castle to emulate him in the best light possible. (Phew, I hope that sounded like a good cover story! I can’t just tell Dad about the Memory pendant’s true origins…) 

_Takumi, Hinata, Oboro, and Saizo were speechless. To think a statue of King Sumeragi was made… No, to think that Kai had even thought of making one. If one had doubt about Kai being “Kamui”, those doubts were swept away. Still, some had questions about the gravesite._

**Takumi:** A… statue of Father? I know you mentioned a shrine… but a full blown statue!? But why?   
**Saizo:** This is… But why would you have such a statue created? Isn’t the jacket you wear good enough?   
**Kai:** Funny you mention that, Saizo. You may have not been there for when I first mentioned it, but I got this jacket from the Flame Tribe Chief, Hotaru, after I came back to Hoshido. But before that… All I had was a small pendant that Ryoma nii-san and Father gave me before I left for Cheve. That was the only thing I had on me to keep me sane. I mourned terribly for Father when I was in Nohr.  
**Saizo:** … (Lord Ryoma… He grieved terribly for both you and your father, Lady Kai… No. Lady Kamui. )   
**Kai:** I tried to remember the faces of my father and Ryoma nii-chan as I was being taken away. My father protected both of us from getting hurt. My brother was screaming for me after King Garon took me in his arms away from him.   
**Takumi:** … (So this is what Ryoma nii-san meant. He told us that Kamui nee-san was taken away. But… Hearing this… It feels so different.)   
**Kai:** No matter how much pain I went through, I didn’t want to forget my father’s sacrifice. When I finally escaped from Castle Krakenburg… I decided to have a statue of my father made. So that his efforts would not be made in vain. So that he would always be remembered. I didn’t know what else to do then. I was a child when I made that request to my outrealm retainers. I just wished for him to be remembered by.   
**Kiragi:** Indeed. I remember the day you came home to this Astral plane. The twins, Shinonome and I were so surprised to see you. Afterwards when you finally settled down, you asked of us to make a statue of your father. You desperately held out a crystal and said, “Use this! I need to make something of Father. Anything! I just don’t want to forget! Please Kisaragi!”   
**Takumi:** She said that?   
**Toshiko:** She did. I remember when she requested it. She said that all while pointing at the location of where the statue lies now. She seemed so desperate to do so. It was probably a way of compensating for the lost time when she was trapped in the Nohrian Prison.   
**Chikage:** Sometimes I’ll see Lady Kai standing right in front of the statue and talking to it, as if she’s talking to her father.   
**Kai:** Chikage…   
**Chikage:** I’m sorry, Lady Kai. But I think Lord Takumi has the right to hear about this. Your family would learn about it sooner or later. You seemed more forlorn when you’re wearing your father’s armor now…Especially when you talk to your father alone.   
**Takumi:** Nee-san… I didn’t know that you went through all of that. I…   
**Kai:** D-Don’t worry about it. But it seems like you all still have questions. Let’s sit down by the benches over there. 

_Kai pointed to some benches with small tables. Kana and Konna noticed this and ran off to get some tea and sweets for everyone. Once everyone sat down at the benches, Saizo decided to ask something that had bothered him._

**Saizo:** Lady Kai. If you were so insistent on making a statue for your father, why not make one of Lord Ryoma too? He was with you during Cheve, was he not?   
**Kai:** … He was.   
**Saizo:** Then why is there only a statue of King Sumeragi?   
**Kai:** It’s because I didn’t want to give up hope on Ryoma nii-chan. It sounds weird, but hear me out. When I was young, I was taken to Castle Krakenburg not to be raised as a princess like the other Kamui. I was sent to the deepest part of Krakenburg Prison. I was tortured and experimented on solely for my dragon powers. But I held hope that Ryoma nii-chan was alive. I didn’t want to make a statue of him if he was alive because that would be giving up on him. (... I already have a statue of him in the Northern wing… If only you knew Saizo...)  
**Saizo:** … My apologies for the insensitive remark.   
**Kai:** It’s ok. You had every right to ask since you’re my older brother’s retainer.   
**Takumi:** … Might I… Ask… what happened to you during your time in the Nohrian Prison…?  
**Kai:** Oh? Well… It’ll be a long one.   
**Takumi:** We have a lot of time, Kamui nee-san.   
**Kai:** Very well. 

_Kana and Konna came back with tea, dangos (sweet rice dumplings that are served on a skewer), and daifuku (rice cakes that’s stuffed with a sweet filling like red bean paste or fruit jam)._

**Kana:** Hello, hello! We’re back with some sweets! Dangos and daifuku for everyone!  
**Konna:** And don’t forget to drink it with tea too! Please enjoy them under the view of the cherry blossoms~!   
**Kai:** Thank you Kan and Kon. They look delicious.   
**Kana and** **Konna:** You’re welcome Lady Kai! 

_Everyone thanked the twins before accepting the tea and snacks. Kiragi got up from his seat before bowing to Kai._

**Kiragi:** My apologies Lady Kai, but I need to take my leave. The twins and I have to attend some other business in a different outrealm.   
**Kai:** I understand. Thank you for giving us such a wonderful tour. Please take care, you three.   
**Kiragi, Kana, Konna:** Thank you Lady Kai. Until next time! 

_The three bowed before walking away. Once they were gone, Kai decided to start her tale._

**Kai:** Now… Where was I? Ah… right. When I first came to Castle Krakenburg, I was locked up in their prison. From there, I was experimented on and tortured almost everyday for a year. 

_People who didn’t hear the story before gasped in disbelief. Kai continued her unsavory tale._

**Kai:** Everyday I’d be dragged out of my cell, forced to fight or kill people with my unstable dragon powers.   
**Chikage** **& Toshiko**: …   
**Kai:** I’d be shoved a dark looking dragonstone into my small hands and be forced to fight. I’d be filled with rage when reminded that my father was just murdered. When I got back my senses, I’d look down to see someone I never met in a pool of blood.   
**Takumi:** …   
**Kai:** After that, I’d be taken back to my cell. Chikage and Toshiko would tend to my wounds since they were the only ones I didn’t kill or harm upon initial reaction.   
**Chikage:** I’d feed her and clean her room before and after she leaves her cell.   
**Toshiko:** And I’d clean her of any wounds. I’d also give her baths.   
**Kai:** And then the process would continue. Sometimes I remember when these two would throw up at the sight of blood drenched all over me...  
**Takumi:** Kamui nee-san… I’m sorry. I didn’t…   
**Kai:** Don’t worry about it, Takumi-kun. You were just curious. No need to apologize. I’m just glad that you or the rest of my family never got your hands dirty like I did. It just shows how bad the Nohrians can be. I’m… just glad to be home after all these years.   
**Oboro:** If I may… What is that tombstone over there? I noticed there were flowers there too. It seems important. 

_Oboro pointed to the tombstone that was on the left of King Sumeragi’s statue._

**Chikage:** That tombstone belongs to… Uncle Sojiro and Aunt Mikako.   
**Oboro:** What!? Mom and Dad!?   
**Toshiko:** That’s right. When we were in Nohr, we met them. They raised Lady Kai and both Chikage and I for a short time while we were trying to escape Nohr. We loved them as if they were our own parents. But…   
**Kai:** One day, when we were trying to get close to the Nohrian/Hoshidan border via a merchant’s caravan, the Nohrian Army found me when I was first declared a wanted criminal. We tried to escape, but they had Wrymslayers to specifically hunt me down. Uncle Sojiro and Aunt Mikako… They both sacrificed their lives to protect us from being captured or killed.   
**Oboro:** B-b-but… I was told that they were killed by Nohrian bandits!   
**Kai:** No. They were killed by the Nohrian army trying to protect us all. I’m sorry Oboro. I… I’m sorry for what happened to them.   
**Oboro:** …   
**Kai:** If you have any anger or regrets towards us, just be angry at me. I was the one that the Nohrian army was after. We… We weren’t given a choice that day. I… I’m sorry Oboro. I am deeply sorry for your parents and the sacrifice they made to protect me. 

_Kai stood up and made a very deep bow towards Oboro, which was something no princess would do towards a commoner._

**Toshiko:** Lady Kai! Please no need to do that!!   
**Hayato:** Let her be, Toshiko. I’m sure she has her reasons. 

_While Kai maintained her bow, Oboro was trying to process everything she had just learned._  
  
**Oboro:** Mother… Father… They died protecting you…? Not just by bandits….   
**Chikage:** That’s right. They… They died protecting us. The only reason why we’re even alive today is because of them. I… I’m sorry Oboro. I…   
**Oboro:** Why didn’t you tell me when we first met?! Why didn’t you mention this to me when we were at my house or in front of our grandparent’s altar!?   
**Chikage:** It was bad timing... We had just met… and none of us wanted to be the bearer of bad news. We loved Uncle Sojiro and Aunt Mikako just as much as you did, Oboro.   
**Oboro:** … Mother… Father… 

_Oboro started to sob into Chikage’s arms, unable to resist the surge of emotions coming from inside of her. Chikage patted Oboro’s head again to calm her down while she cried. Takumi, Hinata, and Saizo stayed silent, all with different emotions about the situation at hand. After some time passed, Oboro stopped shedding tears to recompose herself to say something to Kai._

**Oboro:** Lady Kai, you can stop bowing… so politely like that. R-Really... That’s enough... 

_Kai stood back up to her normal self before speaking._

**Kai:** I’m glad my message got through to you. (Never thought I’d be doing that to Oboro in a million years… but this Oboro’s different from my world’s Oboro.)  
**Oboro:** Lady Kai. I… I’m not mad at you.   
**Chikage:** You’re not?   
**Oboro:** No. I’m not. If I was younger, I would have been. But working as Lord Takumi’s retainer… Made me realize that despite my parents not being retainers to anyone in the royal family… They were able to uphold a great honor in being able to protect you, Lady Kai.   
**Kai:** Oboro…   
**Oboro:** Protecting Lord Takumi is my number one priority. I can imagine that it was the same for my parents when they found you. Protecting you and getting you back to Hoshido was their number one priority. I can imagine that they would be happier knowing that I could forgive you instead of being angry at you, Lady Kai.   
**Takumi:** I’m glad to hear that, Oboro. 

_Looking at the tombstones in front of them, Takumi stood up and approached the tombstone of Oboro’s parents before lighting an incense._

**Takumi:** We should thank them, shouldn’t we Oboro?   
**Oboro:** !! Yes! We should!   
**Hinata:** That’s more like it! 

_Everyone walked over to the tombstone of Mikako and Sojiro and lit some incense while making some prayers to them. Afterwards, they all did the same for King Sumeragi’s tombstone. It was quiet and peaceful for the rest of the afternoon._

**Saizo:** (There’s truly no doubt about it. This Lady “Kai” is the real Kamui. I must report everything to Lord Ryoma and have him come here. All of his hesitation will disappear if he does come here…)   
**Takumi:** (Kamui nee-san… She’s incredible. She was afraid of so many things and yet here she is, brave as ever with a truly kind heart. I hope my other siblings come to realize that this is the real Kamui and not that other one. Hopefully I can learn more about Kamui nee-san and become.. Close to her again, just like we used to. )   
**Kai:** (... I feel relieved. This… was truly something I needed to do… I’m just glad one thing’s been resolved… but there’s much more ahead for me in this rat race against time.) 

* * *

**Blurb #27.3 - BRW, Kamui’s Tour of Castle Shirasagi**

  * **Setting: Castle Shirasagi**
  * **Similar to how Takumi was giving Kai a tour of the Castle, Hinoka was giving one to Kamui, who cannot recall anything.**



* * *

_Hinoka was showing Kamui around the castle to the best of her ability. She wanted to get closer to her long lost sister, but it was frustrating her to no end how little her precious sibling remembered._

**Hinoka:** And this here is the garden we used to all play in together when we were kids! You loved to ride on either my back or Ryoma nii-san’s back! Sometimes you’d chase Takumi-kun around instead or we’d all play some other games together!   
**Kamui:** … I can’t recall ever playing in a beautiful garden like this… I’d remember if I did. This place is really pretty.   
**Hinoka:** … But… You were here, Kamui! You were here your whole life before being kidnapped by Nohr!   
**Kamui:** I’m… still having a hard time grasping that. I’m sorry Hinoka…   
**Hinoka:** … (she used to call me Hinoka nee-chan so endearingly. Why did those Nohrian bastards have to kidnap her…?) Kamui-chan…   
**Kamui:** … Uh, Hinoka? Why do you call me “Kamui-chan?” instead of Kamui? That other… me also made it a habit of adding an additional thing to my, er, our younger brother, Takomi?   
**Hinoka:** His name is Takumi, not Takomi… But in Hoshido, everyone’s calls each other an honorific of sorts! For example, I called you “Kamui-chan” because you’re younger than me and you’re a girl.   
**Kamui:** Then what about Takumi? He was called “Takumi-kun”.   
**Hinoka:** (I can’t believe I’m giving lessons to my younger sister on honorifics…) The term “kun” is used for boys. Sometimes they can be used on girls, but it’s mostly for boys. That imposter called him “Takumi-kun” because he’s younger than you and her (I guess if they’re the same age?).   
**Kamui:** … Isn’t it a little harsh to call her… an imposter?   
**Hinoka:** But that’s what she is! A blatant fake! You got here first! Why should we shove you to the side when you’re just probably suffering from memory loss or something?!   
**Kamui:** … I guess… 

_There was an awkward silence before Kamui decided to talk a bit more._

**Kamui:** I’m not sure if this is a good time to ask but… are there any other family members I should know about here? And could I learn more about those honorifics you mentioned so that I don’t offend anyone? 

_Hinoka smiled hearing this as this could be her first step into getting Kamui back her memories…_

**Hinoka:** Of course! I’ll gladly teach ya! But uh, let’s sit down here. We can talk over tea!   
**Kamui:** That sounds great. I’m sorry for imposing on you like this, Hinoka.   
**Hinoka:** It’s no problem at all! Now if only there was someone who could get us some tea and oranges. 

_As soon as she said that, a female ninja with dark brown hair appeared from nearby with a plate of teacups and some fruits and teacakes._

**???:** Lady Hinoka. I’ve already gone ahead and procured you and Lady Kamui both your refreshments.   
**Hinoka:** Whoa, that was fast. Thanks Kagero!   
**Kamui:** Whoa…   
**Hinoka:** Ah, right. You’re probably not used to ninjas, are you? 

_Kamui shook her head._

**Hinoka:** That’s ok! I wasn’t either when I was a kid! Hahaha! Anyways! This is Kagero, one of Ryoma nii-san’s retainers!   
**Kagero:** Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Kamui. I hope you and Lady Hinoka enjoy your refreshments. Please do not hesitate to call for me. I’ll be awaiting your next orders. 

_After that, Kagero disappeared._

**Kamui:** … Are all ninja like that?   
**Hinoka:** Pretty much! They disappear and appear like magic! If Kagero is here… does that mean Saizo’s keeping an eye on the imposter?   
**Kamui:** Saizo??  
**Hinoka:** Oh, right. Sorry. Saizo is Ryoma nii-san’s other retainer.   
**Kamui:** I see…   
**Hinoka:** Yep… (Oh gods, this is getting awkward fast… Oh wait! Kamui wanted to know about any other siblings we have here!) Kamui! You were curious about our family, right?  
**Kamui:** Yes I was.   
**Hinoka:** Well… We do have one more sister aside from Sakura.   
**Kamui:** Sakura’s the… younger girl with pink hair, right?   
**Hinoka:** Right! She’s a bit shy, but she’s one of the kindest people you’d ever meet!   
**Kamui:** I see. So you mentioned that we have one other sister here?   
**Hinoka:** Ah, yeah! We do! Her name is Azura. She’s got really long blue hair and a beautiful singing voice. Once you meet her, I’m sure the two of you would get along super well!   
**Kamui:** R-really? What makes you say that?   
**Hinoka:** Well, for starters, she was born in Nohr… but she was brought here over 10 years ago. Sort of the opposite of what happened with you, Kamui.   
**Kamui:** A Hoshidan Princess born in Nohr? That… does sound interesting. I would like to meet her sometime.   
**Hinoka:** Yeah! I heard she’s out today, but she’ll be back by dinner. Hopefully you can bond with her then!   
**Kamui:** That sounds great! I can’t wait then! 

_Kamui looked up at the sky, which was a bright blue with clouds in the sky._

**Hinoka:** … But dinner seems like it’ll be a while from now… So… Did you want to pass the time with some lessons from me?  
**Kamui:** That… sounds like a great idea. I’d love that. 

_The rest of the time Hinoka and Kamui spent was talking about the rest of the family and how Kamui used to address them. They talked a great deal about the different honorifics that were used in daily Hoshidan life for the rest of the afternoon while they enjoyed tea and snacks with each other._

* * *

**Blurb #27.4 - BRW, Reports about the Kamuis.**

  * **Setting: Ryoma’s quarters**
  * **Ryoma is contemplating who could be the real Kamui to him. His retainers, Kagero and Saizo, come in with reports of their observations on both of the Kamuis.**



* * *

_Ryoma was at his quarters, gazing at the cherry blossom trees. He was deep in thought about today’s events._

**Ryoma:** … Two Kamuis…They both look and sound alike... Both raised in Nohr, but under completely different ways. They both came back to Hoshido in different ways… I can only fathom who my real sister is. 

_While Ryoma was pondering, Saizo and Kagero appeared._

**Saizo:** Milord, we have returned from our missions.   
**Kagero:** We’re here to report to you our findings about the two Kamuis.   
**Ryoma:** Ah, Saizo. Kagero. Just in time. I was wondering when you two would show up. Let us sit down and discuss your reports. 

_The two ninjas nodded as their liege opened up to a small room and sat down on one of three cushions that was in the center of the room. A platter of tea and tea cakes were prepared prior to their meeting The two retainers sat down on the other two before letting their lord speak._

**Ryoma:** So… Kagero, Saizo. Who did you inspect? I know I told you to decide to inspect whomever based on your own discretion.   
**Saizo:** I decided to observe Lady “Kai”, who was being escorted by Lord Takumi today.   
**Kagero:** While I decided to observe Lady Kamui, who was being escorted by Lady Hinoka today.   
**Ryoma:** Hm… I see. Since Kamui-chan came to Hoshido first, then I’ll hear what you have to say first.   
**Kagero:** Very well. 

_Kagero took a sip of tea before starting her report._

**Kagero:** Lady Hinoka gave Lady Kamui a tour around the western half of the castle. Notable places where they toured were places that Lady Hinoka would normally hang out such as the small garden by Lady Kamui’s room. Lady Kamui did not recall anything during the tour, but expressed interest in learning more about the rest of the royal family and more Hoshidan culture. 

_Hearing this brought a smile to Ryoma’s face. He was glad to hear that Kamui was slowly adjusting herself to her life in Hoshido._

**Ryoma:** I’m glad to hear that she’s enjoying herself, even if she has no recollection of Hoshido… What are your thoughts on her, Kagero?   
**Kagero:** My personal thoughts? Well… I’m not one for personal thoughts here but… I do think that Lady Kamui could be your sister. She seems to present herself in a very positive manner. Despite the lack of memory, she seems to adjust to Hoshido quite well and she seems to enjoy her time with Hinoka. That is all.   
**Ryoma:** I see… I hope we can find out more of Kamui-chan soon… 

_Then after sipping some tea, he turned to Saizo. Ryoma was curious about Kai too, since she claimed to be his little sister as well._

**Ryoma:** Saizo. I’d like to hear your report now. What was it like observing Kai-chan today? I’m not sure about who she is… or what she’s like.   
**Saizo:** Well, milord. I believe Lady Kai is your real sister.   
**Ryoma:** Oh? Do tell. You usually don’t say things without evidence or a very strong reason for it, Saizo.   
**Saizo:** Very well milord. When Lady Kai and Lord Takumi were going around the castle, she was able to recall many things such as the times that you all played within the various parts of the castle, what kinds of foods you all ate… and she apparently honored a promise between you and Lord Takumi.   
**Ryoma:** A promise? What promise could she have… wait. 

_Ryoma was in deep thought for a moment until he realized what promise Saizo could have possibly meant._

**Ryoma:** She can’t possibly mean that old promise from when we were children!?   
**Saizo:** If it is the promise of teaching both Lord Takumi and Lady Kai how to wield a sword once you inherited Raijinto, then yes. That is the very promise she upheld and honored for the past 11 years. Lord Takumi scolded her for being so foolish with that promise apparently. She is self-taught in lances and clubs though.   
**Ryoma:** … That old promise…? I… I can’t believe she would… But why? (could she… really be my little sister?)   
**Saizo:** Furthermore, there were other things that I believe make Lady Kai the stronger candidate for being your real sister. Lady Kai has what is called an “Astral Plane”, which can only be opened with the power of a dragon vein. It is located right outside the training hall where you normally practice, Lord Ryoma.   
**Ryoma:** Astral Planes? I’ve heard of them from Mother before. They’re private pockets of space governed by the first dragons… Why would Kai-chan have one?   
**Saizo:** Apparently she inherited it from King Sumeragi as a means of safety. I don’t believe that story 100%, but I can say there’s something in that place that requires your attention for you to fully grasp Lady Kai’s situation.   
**Ryoma:** … Well, is this place safe?   
**Saizo:** It is. I was also given a tour of it after Lady Kai and one of her… outrealm retainers spotted me.   
**Kagero:** They spotted you?   
**Saizo:** Yes, it was very… odd to say the least. It was as if they were used to having a ninja presence around them or something. Very odd to say the least. I was forced out of hiding and allowed to join in their tour around the Astral Plane. Lady Kai even answered my questions during the tour. The majority of the tour wasn’t important as it was just about her living quarters and the facilities they had there.   
**Kagero:** Then what was important?   
**Saizo:** The back of her Astral Plane. There’s a part of it that… Only the real Kamui would have committed. Her answers and reasoning for it was probably what swayed me. I’m not a romantic of any kind, but even I know when someone’s telling the truth and when they’re lying through their teeth to get by. I’m certain you would understand what I mean if you were to see what I mean, Lord Ryoma.   
**Ryoma:** … Very well. We’ll go after dinner. I do not think we’ll have the time to visit right away when everyone is to gather at the grand hall soon.   
**Saizo:** Understood, milord. 

_The two ninjas left, leaving Ryoma to himself waiting for dinner, which was coming up very soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Parts 27.3 & 27.4 felt short, I sort of cut them out on purpose because I’m admittedly having a hard time with Kamui. As for Ryoma’s bit, I was originally going to have him go to the Astral Plane, but I thought it would be better for him to wait another time and rekindle with Kai or Kamui instead. Thanks again for reading as always!


	29. Blurbs 28-28.4 - BRW, A Night of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Kamui all share a dinner with their Hoshidan families and meet a new face. Ryoma grows concern after his last report from Saizo and decides to investigate more on Kai. Unexpected memories pop up during his investigations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!  
> \----  
> WARNING: There is DEATH and PTSD in this chapter. They're in Blurb 28.2 & 28.4, which are the flash-back blurbs if you're not comfortable with it. :(

**Blurb #28 - BRW, Dinner Banquet**

  * **Setting: Dining Hall within Castle Shirasagi**
  * **All of the members of the royal family have come together for a meal. For once, Takumi and Hinoka are not sitting next to each other, but next to the Kamui they trust.**
  * **Azura: Age 18.**



* * *

_Everyone gathered in the dining hall. Queen Mikoto sat at the end of the table. Ryoma, Kamui, Hinoka and Azura sat on one side of the table while Kai, Takumi, and Sakura sat on the other side. Normally Takumi and Hinoka would sit next to each other, but today was not the case. When everyone was seated, everyone at the table pressed their hands together and made a prayer._

**Everyone but Kamui:** Thank you for the meal!   
**Kamui:** … (uh…. Crap. Was I supposed to do that??? I’m so lost right now...)   
**Mikoto:** Let the dinner begin! 

_Everyone started to serve themselves their own meals within their own rice bowls. Kamui, however, felt awkward as she was the only one who was truly unaccustomed to Hoshidan table manners._

**Kamui:** … (I just… stab them like a fork, right?) 

_Another scrap of food flew from Kamui’s bowl onto Kai’s face. Multiple scraps of food varying from rice flakes to meat or veggie bits were now all over Kai’s face and coat. Kai seemed calm, but was annoyed to say the least._

**Kai:** Having trouble using chopsticks, Kamui-san?   
**Kamui:** … Uhm... Well… Yes. I’m sorry...   
**Kai:** No, no. That’s understandable. I was in a similar boat when I first lived in Nohr. I had to get used to using Nohrian cutlery instead of chopsticks.   
**Kamui:** R-really?   
**Kai:** Yes. Really. Pro tip: Don’t stab the food with a single chopstick like a buffoon. Instead, hold the chopsticks like you’re writing with a Nohrian pen or pencil. Figure the rest out yourself.   
**Hinoka:** Why you…! If you’re going to teach her, don’t do it so halfheartedly!!   
**Kamui:** A pen…? 

_Kamui was baffled for a moment before trying to hold her chopsticks like a Nohrian pen. Once she held it, it was coming back to her and she got the hang of it again._

**Kamui:** !! Whoa, she’s right! This is sort of easy…!   
**Hinoka:** You did it, Kamui! (Looks like that impostor knows a thing or two after all.) 

_While Hinoka was praising Kamui, Takumi asked Kai something._

**Takumi:** Kam-I mean, Kai nee-san, why did you tell her that?   
**Kai:** (Ah, he’s calling me Kai nee-san here to tell us apart...) I did that so she would stop flinging food at me. Seriously, I think one or two scraps of food almost hit my eyes…   
**Takumi:** oh… Pfft…   
**Sakura:** What’s so funny?   
**Takumi:** Oh, nothing Sakura-chan.  
**Sakura:** Kai nee-san…? Why is there food on your coat and face? 

_Sakura pointed out the various food scraps that Kamui had accidentally flung onto Kai. Some bits were on her coat while others were on her face, particularly near her eyes._  
  
**Kai:** … Ah… It’s all part of the learning process, dear Sakura-chan. Kamui-san here learned something new today… 

_Ryoma noticed Kai clenching her chopsticks in a hostile manner, as if she was about to break them._

**Ryoma:** Now, now, be civil… (I hope nothing terrible happens…)   
**Kai:** Sorry Ryoma nii-chan. (Can't get angry in front of everyone… I swore she would learn at least how to use a pair of chopsticks…)   
**Mikoto:** That was very kind of you to teach her how to use the chopsticks again, Kai.   
**Kai:** Of course, Mother. Friend or foe, we must all be civil with each other on the table at the very least.  
**Azura:** … Excuse me… but I don’t think I’ve met either one of you. 

_The table turned to the blue haired princess who was sitting next to Ryoma._  
  
**Ryoma:** Ah. Right. Azura, you were out this week, so we didn’t have time for you to meet either of the Kamuis.   
**Azura:** Kamuis? As in there’s more than one?   
**Sakura:** I-It’s a bit complicated… but apparently there’s two of them. 

_Mikoto put her chopsticks down and introduced Azura to Kamui._

**Mikoto:** This one came from the Nohrian border… Her name is Kamui, and she seems to have lost her memories apparently. 

_Then Mikoto introduced Kai._

**Mikoto:** And this one came from Southern Hoshido with Takumi. Her name is also Kamui, but she also goes by the alias “Kai” to allow us to tell them apart.   
**Kai:** It’s a pleasure to meet you, Azura-san.   
**Kamui:** Yes, it’s nice to meet you Azura.   
**Azura:** … It’s nice to meet the both of you. (Why do I get the feeling that one of them is… hiding something…?)   
**Hinoka:** Don’t worry about Azura, she’s a tad bit aloof, but she’s super nice!   
**Kamui:** Is that so? (She seems pretty… Maybe I can get to know her better!)   
**Kai:** I hope to get to know you, Azura. (Azura… I haven’t seen her in years in my world… She’s looking well here. Perhaps this time I can learn more of Valla. I need to talk to her at the lake sometime. If it’s the same in my world, she sings there often… and I think there’s more to it than just singing there…)   
**Kamui:** So I’ve heard that you’re a Nohrian princess, Azura?   
**Azura:** Yes. I’m a former Nohrian princess.   
**Kamui:** Former? How come?  
**Azura:** Well… Sort of similar to how both you and Kai have lived in Nohr most of your lives… I’ve lived here in Hoshido most of my life. After one of you was kidnapped by King Garon, the Hoshidans retaliated by kidnapping me due to a lack of security. Though, I don't find it a bad thing as I've come to love Hoshido. Queen Mikoto even treats me as if I was one of her own.   
**Mikoto:** That’s because you are, Azura. You are a precious child, just like the Kamuis are.   
**Azura:** Queen Mikoto… Thank you as always…   
**Mikoto:** Of course dear. You're always welcome in our family, dear Azura.   
**Kamui and Kai:** … 

_Both of the white haired princesses smiled at the interaction between Azura and Queen Mikoto. They had a feeling things would be peaceful, but both also had mixed feelings about their situation._  
  
**Kamui:** Wow… A Nohrian princess loved here as if she was one of them… (I wonder if… I really belong here or not. )   
**Kai:** What a beautiful sight. (It's a shame I won't be able to be here long enough to enjoy it.)   
**Takumi:** Kai nee-san? Is something the matter? You seem deep in thought?   
**Kai:** Yeah. I was just thinking about how Azura has been here while Kamui and I were in Nohr this whole time.   
**Sakura:** Well, I'm sure you can get along with her.   
**Kai:** … I'm not sure about that, but I'm certain there's something I'd like to talk to her about sometime.   
**Takumi:** Like what, Kai nee-san?   
**Kai:** Something personal. 

_The rest of dinner went on with everyone chatting among themselves, particularly with Azura and Kamui hitting it off super well while Kai felt left out. Ryoma looked at Kai half the time with curiosity after hearing what Saizo had to say. What was Kai hiding? Who was his real sister? So many questions spiraled around and around._

* * *

**Blurb #28.1 - BRW, A Hidden Reunion**

  * **Setting: Kai's Astral Plane**
  * **Ryoma had decided to visit it right after dinner. He had to quell his worries and curiosity. He didn't know what to expect.**



* * *

_Right after dinner, Takumi, Sakura and Kai went to spend more time together while Azura, Hinoka and Kamui went to spend more time together in their own group. That left Ryoma to himself as Mikoto had other things to do that night. He decided to visit Kai's Astral Plane and see what Saizo had mentioned. Ryoma, Saizo and Kagero were now in the Training hall where he would practice his swordsmanship._

**Ryoma:** Saizo. You mentioned that… Kai’s Astral Plane had something hidden that would prove she’s the real Kamui?   
**Saizo:** Correct. If we’re lucky, we can have one of Lady Kai’s outrealm retainers give a brief overview of the situation. If not, I can provide it.   
**Ryoma:** Very well. Let's go. Lead the way, Saizo.   
**Saizo:** Of course. Lady Kai used her right palm to open a dragon vein of sorts right around here. I'm not sure what else was done since I obviously lack one.   
**Ryoma:** Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. 

_Ryoma took out his right hand and searched for the Dragon Vein that Saizo spoke of. Once he found it, he activated and opened the Astral Plane portal._

**Ryoma:** How interesting. She must have been using her dragon viens for a long time.   
**Saizo:** Why do you say that, lord Ryoma?   
**Ryoma:** Even as someone as seasoned as myself had a hard time looking for the dragon vein that she used to activate the portal. That shows me that she's been using them for a very long time if she's able to use one that was so well hidden.   
**Kagero:** Interesting. I wonder how Lady Kamui fares with the use of her Dragon Veins.  
**Ryoma:** Good question. We'll have to figure that out on a later note. Let's go.   
**Saizo and** **Kagero:** Yes milord. 

_The trio headed into the Astral Plane. Once inside, they noticed the sad synthetic atmosphere._

**Ryoma:** So this is the Astral Plane. It doesn't feel like we stepped out of Hoshido…. But yet the atmosphere is sad here.   
**Saizo:** According to Lady Kai, this place is supposed to resemble her memories of Hoshido. However I will note that it looks a lot better when we get closer to the back.   
**Kagero:** The flowers and trees here.. they look so real yet they're paper...  
**Ryoma:** … (How sad) Well, let's get going then, Saizo. Lead the way. 

_Saizo nodded before leading the way. On the way, Kagero and Ryoma both asked questions about the various buildings, in which Saizo was able to answer. Once they reached the bridge, Ryoma and Kagero noticed a vast difference in the atmosphere between the entrance of the Astral Plane and the back of the Astral Plane._

**Ryoma:** … This place feels so lively. There's even a gentle breeze like in Hoshido.   
**Saizo:** Indeed. Let's keep moving forward. 

_Ryoma nodded and continued down the flower-adorned pathway when the trio noticed Kiragi and Shiro, who were talking and inspecting the Astral Plane facilities._

**Ryoma:** Who are they?   
**Saizo:** I recall one of them being the tour guide earlier. I assume the other one has a similar role.   
**Kagero:** Perhaps it would be wise to just listen in on their conversation for a mere moment. 

**Kiragi:** So Shinonome, how do you feel about Lady Kai being back in Hoshido?   
**Shiro:** Isn't the answer obvious? I'm happy for her. But… I’m also a bit sad.   
**Kiragi:** Sad?   
**Shiro:** Yeah. Lady Kai… She’s going to risk her life protecting the queen soon. You know?   
**Kiragi:** … I get what you mean. Hopefully Lady Kai can retrieve the Ganglari or at least find a way to minimize King Garon’s assault. 

_Shiro stopped talking once he noticed the presence of others aside from them. Kiragi caught on shortly after and stopped as well._

**Shiro:** … We’ve got guests. (Looks like more visitors?)  
**Kiragi:** Huh? (I wonder who it is this time?)   
**Shiro:** Hey! Whoever’s there, come out. We won’t bite. I promise? (Hiding… a Ninja?)

_Ryoma and his retainers were startled by Shiro’s ability to find them. The trio decide to come out of hiding._

**Ryoma:** Sorry for the surprise. I am Prince Ryoma of Hoshido. Pardon my intrusions… 

_Ryoma saw Shiro’s face, which greatly resembled his. His face and hair color were the same, just the eyes were slightly different. The boy next to him resembled Takumi surprisingly. Ryoma shook his surprise quickly to get straight to business, but he still had doubts and new thoughts lingering._  
  
**Shiro:** I see. Welcome. I’m Shinonome and this is my cousin, Kisaragi. (DAD. IS THAT ACTUALLY DAD?!)   
**Kiragi:** Heya there and welcome back, Saizo. Are you here for another tour? (Oh man, Uncle Ryoma looks so cool!)   
**Saizo:** … I’m here to escort Lord Ryoma towards the gravesites.   
**Shiro:** I don’t see Lady Kai here… Where is she?   
**Kagero:** Lady Kai went with Lord Takumi and Lady Sakura earlier. I assume they’re spending time together to get to know each other.   
**Kiragi:** Ah… Gotcha. In that case, did Lord Ryoma here want to learn anything?   
**Saizo:** The context for the gravesites when we get there.   
**Shiro:** Oh, you gave a tour last time? Was that why you and the twins were late to the meeting earlier today?   
**Kiragi:** Yeah… Sorry about that Shiro..nome.   
**Shiro:** No problem, buddy. Let’s go… (So. This is my dad when he was younger... Feels almost surreal… I wish I could… Gah, this is what the others felt like when they saw their dads again… Oh boy.) 

_Shiro and Kiragi led the visiting trio down the path towards the gravesites at the end of the Astral Plane. Once they reached the end of the path, Ryoma became speechless. He was face to face with a statue of his deceased father, King Sumeragi._

**Ryoma:** F-father?   
**Shiro:** … This is the gravesite for those who risked their lives to protect Lady Kai. The statue is King Sumeragi, who risked his life to protect Lady and you, Lord Ryoma. The smaller tombstone on the left belongs to relatives of Chikage and Oboro. They risked their life to smuggle Lady Kai and her two retainers back into Hoshido, but failed when they were cornered by the Royal Nohrian Army on their way back.  
**Kiragi:** The couple depicted here decided to distract the troops to give Lady Kai and her retainers time to escape, which decided their untimely fate…   
**Ryoma:** I see… But why is there a statue of my father here?   
**Shiro:** A-I mean Lady Kai wanted to honor Gra- I mean King Sumeragi’s death and thus requested this statue to be built here. She said that she wanted to have something to remember him by since she suffered so much during her time in Castle Krakenburg. (Oh gods, I never had so much trouble keeping my cover as right now… Get a grip, Shiro!)   
**Ryoma:** Truly…?  
**Kiragi:** Yeah. She dealt with a lot back in Castle Krakenburg, so she wanted to put him in a more positive light! (Oh man, Shiro’s about to lose it, I can tell by the look on his face. Better get out of here soon…!)   
**Ryoma:** I see… Father…   
**Kagero:** Milord? Are… you alright?   
**Ryoma:** … This is just a lot to take in. I wish I could talk to Kam- I mean Kai more about this. I wonder… What happened to her during her time in Nohr…   
**Saizo:** …   
**Shiro:** … (Dad…)

_Seeing Shiro’s forlorn expression made it obvious to Kiragi that Shiro was going to break down the same way Kiragi did when he saw the younger version of Takumi. He had to get him out of the area quickly._

**Kiragi:** Shiro! I just remembered that Sieg and Foleo invited us to dinner earlier… We should go… NOW!   
**Shiro:** Huh? Oh, uh… sure…?  
**Kiragi:** Sorry to leave you like this, Lord Ryoma… But we have an appointment to go to! Saizo pretty much has the basic information about the statue covered. I’m certain Lady Kai will gladly tell you more about herself and anything other questions or concerns he may have!   
**Shiro:** But…   
**Kiragi:** Let’s get a move on!!! Take care everyone! See ya another day!! 

_Kiragi grabbed Shiro’s hand and dragged him away. Once the two boys were out of sight, it was just Ryoma and his retainers left at the gravesite. Ryoma now had so many questions for Kai. What kind of life did she live? What was she like? Ryoma still trusted Kamui to be Kamui, but now he was curious about Kai being Kamui too. He couldn’t help but feel that there was something about the two both being Kamui._

**Ryoma:** … Kai and Kamui. Two different people… yet they’re the same? I wonder… what truly happened in Nohr for this to occur… Saizo. Kagero. I need… some time to myself to think about this. You’re both dismissed for the night. I’d like to stay here for a bit. 

_Saizo and Kagero nodded before dismissing themselves. Once they left, it was just Ryoma all alone by himself in front of the statue of King Sumeragi._

* * *

**Blurb #28.2 - BRW, A Flashback of Separation**

  * **Set** **ting: [11 years before BRW’s present time] Cheve, on the way to the location of the upcoming peace treaty between Hoshido and Nohr.**
  * **King Sumeragi, Ryoma, and Kamui were all travelling together. A few bodyguards were following the trio along with an apprentice ninja by the name of Kaze.**
  * **Sumeragi - Age 40+, Kamui - Age 6, Ryoma - Age 11, Garon - Age 45+, Kaze - Age 8.**



* * *

_King Sumeragi and his two children, Ryoma and Kamui were preparing for a big peace treaty conference with King Garon of Nohr. This was Kamui’s first time out of the capital of Hoshido, so she was very excited._

**Kamui:** Look at the sky! It looks so different than home!   
**Ryoma:** You’re right Kamui-chan! I wonder if it’s always this cloudy here…?   
**Sumeragi:** Haha~! Hopefully the alliance with King Garon will brighten their life a little if it goes well!   
**Ryoma:** I hope so too! An alliance between Nohr would finally bring peace between our two nations. I hope it goes well.   
**Kamui:** Papa! Papa! Look over there! 

_Kamui pointed to a cherry blossom flower-shaped necklace that was on display at a small jeweler’s stand._

**Kamui:** It’s a cherry blossom! It’s Sakura-chan’s flower!   
**Sumeragi:** Haha, indeed it is. 

_Sumeragi turns to the shopkeeper who was tending the store._

**Sumeragi:** Excuse me ma’am, how much for this necklace?   
**Shopkeeper:** Oh? For the pink one? 5000 Gold.   
**Ryoma:** 5000 gold?! That’s a lot, Father!   
**Sumeragi:** Nonsense. It’s fine for Kamui.   
**Kamui:** Papa, are you sure? Ryoma nii-chan said it’s a lot…   
**Sumeragi:** Of course! I’m fine with it! Consider it a gift from me, Kamui. A gift for your first time out of the capital!   
**Kamui:** Yay!! Thank you Papa!! 

_Kamui hugged Sumeragi before he purchased the necklace for her. Once he bought the necklace, he helped put it on her. Kamui smiled so much as she admired her new gift._

**Ryoma:** It looks good on you, Kamui-chan.   
**Kamui:** Yay~! Yay~! Thank you Ryoma nii-chan! Thank you Papa!!   
**Sumeragi:** Hahaha! I’m happy you like it. Now let’s hurry onto the Great Hall. I’m certain we’ll be able to meet some new faces and have a good time!   
**Kamui:** Okay!   
**Ryoma:** Alright. Let’s go then, Father. 

_Kamui and Ryoma followed King Sumeragi towards the Great Hall where the peace treaty was to occur. The closer they approached the Great Hall, the quieter it was. There was no one around, and the atmosphere felt tense. Kaze was with the older bodyguards, and had a bad feeling for a while._

**Kaze:** Uh… Sirs?   
**Bodyguard #1:** What is it? Something troubling you, Kaze?   
**Bodyguard** **#2:** Getting scared on your first mission? It’s understandable.   
**Kaze:** It’s… It’s not that… It’s just… I get this feeling something bad’s going to happen. It’s been too quiet.   
**Bodyguard #3:** Hm… I see what the boy means. We should be on our guard. Who knows what can happen here.   
**Kaze:** … Thank you sir.   
**Bodyguard #3:** No problem. We’ll just do what we can… 

_Before long, they saw King Garon and several troops. King Sumeragi stepped forward away from his children to greet King Garon._

**Sumeragi:** Oh, King Garon! Greetings! What a warm welcome you have here for me! I thought we were meeting at the Great Hall just yonder. What brings you out here …?   
**Garon:** …   
**Ryoma:** What's with all the troops?  
**Kamui:** I'm scared...   
**Ryoma:** Stay behind me if you feel scared, Kamui-chan…   
**Sumeragi:** …Aren't you going to say something, King Garon?   
**Garon:** … Fire at will.   
**Sumeragi:** !!!

_At King Garon's order, dozens of arrows flew towards King Sumeragi and his children. Dozens of arrows pierced King Sumeragi’s body. Kamui only stood there in fear as this all went down._

**Sumeragi:** HRRKHH!!!

_Some of the arrows that passed Sumeragi were headed in Kamui's direction. Ryoma tried to shield Kamui before falling to his knees after being hit by a few arrows._

**Ryoma:** Ack..!   
**Kamui:** Ryoma nii-chan!! 

_King Garon approached King Sumeragi all while laughing. King Sumeragi fell to his knees while using the Raijinto as a prop to keep him steady._

**Sumeragi:** *huff* You…! You tricked us!  
**Garon:** I’m disappointed in you, Sumeragi. That wasn’t even my best trap.   
**Sumeragi:** You… *huff* You won’t get away with this! *huff*   
**Garon:** But I already have. 

_King Garon swung his axe at King Sumeragi, killing him in one swift blow._

**Sumeragi:** GWAHHH!!!! 

_Sumeragi’s body fell to the ground, causing the two children to scream in fear._

**Kamui:** PAPA!!!  
**Ryoma:** FATHER!!! 

_Kamui fell to her knees after seeing her father being killed right in front of her. She was dead silent, tears fell down her cheeks. Ryoma was no better with similar fears. She looked to the ground in denial. She wasn’t able to believe what just happened right in front of her eyes when all of a sudden she heard a voice._

**Garon:** You poor thing. 

_Kamui was shivering the whole time. Ryoma was speechless due to his fears currently consuming him as Garon approached his sister._

**Garon:** Orphaned at such… a tender young age. 

_King Garon was now standing right in front of Kamui._

**Garon:** You are my child now. Bwahahahahaha…   
**Kamui:** N-n-no! Get Away from me! Ryoma nii-chan, help… me… 

_Kamui fell unconscious from what seemed to be a Nohrian sleep spell. Garon scooped up Kamui into his arms before turning back._

**Garon:** Let’s go. We’re done here. 

_As the Nohrian soldiers moved out, Ryoma cried out to them on deaf ears._

**Ryoma:** KAMUI!!!!!!!!!!! FATHER!!!!!!!

_The bodyguards who were still alive after the ambush rushed over to Ryoma._

**Bodyguard #1:** Lord Ryoma! Are you ok!?   
**Ryoma:** Kamui… Kamui… She was…   
**Kaze:** …  
**Bodyguard #2:** Lord Ryoma, we must leave this place. Can you stand?   
**Ryoma:** … Father… Kamui… They’re… 

_Ryoma somehow got up with the help of the bodyguards and took hold of Raijinto, his father’s blade, before looking at his now deceased father._

**Ryoma:** … Father… I always wanted to inherit Raijinto… but not like this… I’m sorry Father… I couldn’t protect Kamui…   
**Bodyguard #1:** Milord, we should get going.   
**Ryoma:** … Understood. 

_The bodyguards grabbed King Sumeragi’s corpse before leaving. Ryoma, Kaze, and the bodyguards left Cheve in shambles with their hearts in complete disarray._

* * *

**Blurb #28.3 - DRW, A Son’s Breakdown**

  * **Setting: Kai’s Astral Plane, the Northern Wing**
  * **Kiragi dragged Shiro away from BRW!Ryoma before Shiro broke down.**



* * *

_Kiragi and Shiro fled to the Northern Wing of Kai’s Astral Plane, where statues of missing friends and family stood around. Once Kiragi reached DRW!Ryoma and DRW!Takumi’s statues, he stopped moving and let go of Shiro’s hand._

**Shiro:** That was… That was Dad… in the flesh.   
**Kiragi:** Yeah. It was.   
**Shiro:** Dad… Dad… Dad…   
**Kiragi:** Let it out, Shiro. Let it out.   
**Shiro:** Dad… You protected me… the same way Grandpa protected you… And now…Dad… I wish I could tell you thank you… for all that you did… I… I… I only wish I could tell you how much I missed you all these past several years…   
**Kiragi:** Let it out, big guy. Siegbert… Ophelia… and I all had our moments. We all broke down just like you did. It was rough. It was hard… but it’s going to be alright. 

_Kiragi patted Shiro’s back the entire time while Shiro wept quietly. Shiro started to recall the last time he saw his parents._

* * *

**Blurb #28.4 - DRW, War’s Separation between Parent and Son**

  * **Setting: Hoshidan Fortress near the Hoshidan-Nohrian Border.**
  * **Flashback is of DRW events where Shiro saw his parents for the last time.**
  * **Shiro & Asugi - Age 7, Xander & Ryoma - Age 28, Scarlet - Age 26, Saizo & Kagero - Age 27. ****Ryoma (28) and Scarlett (26) are stationed at a Hoshidan fortress near the border.**
  * **Shiro was inside the fortress at the time along with some other soldiers.**



* * *

_It was Year 7 of the Great War between Nohr and Hoshido. The Nohrians have tried to get past the Hoshidan Border provided by Queen Mikoto, which was faltering here and there due to her constant concerns for Kamui’s health. Due to the irregularity of Queen Mikoto’s barrier maintenance, dozens of fortresses located at the border to protect Hoshido from the Nohrian invaders. There had been reports of soldiers going missing at times, however they were unconfirmed on either side, so both sides thought that those numbers were taken by the other side._

_Crown Prince Ryoma and his wife Scarlet were stationed at a fortress near Northern Hoshidan territory. At the time, the capital had been ravaged from one of the periods where the barrier was down, so the royals felt that the children were safer at either Fort Minagawa, the fortress that Kai was residing and had yet to be invaded, or with them at the nearby fortresses. Crown Prince Ryoma in particular believed that his son would be safer with his bodyguards at the nearby fortress that they were stationed at._

_At this time, Ryoma and Scarlet were doing equipment maintenance while keeping an eye out on Shiro._

**Scarlet:** Ryoma… I still think it would have been better to put Shiro where your sister’s at… you know, at Fort Minagawa?   
**Ryoma:** I understand your concerns but I feel that he might be better over here than there. I mean the capital’s been under attack before because of the fact that there’s not much left of Northern Hoshido.   
**Scarlet:** But Takumi and Oboro plopped Kiragi over there! I’m certain he’s safe with your sister! She’s recovered from her injuries enough to be able to walk again! Don’t you think we should prioritize our son’s safety during this goddamn war?!   
**Ryoma:** I’ve thought of it, I really have. I just… I’m concerned that something could happen to Shiro in the capital… We can protect him here.   
**Scarlet:** Well… I guess I can see what you’re thinking. But if something happens here, we’re sending Shiro to your sister. Got it?   
**Ryoma:** Got it. 

_Ryoma noticed a tugging at his side, he looked down to see his son looking at him. He smiles at his son, who knows little of the war other than that bad guys are trying to take over Hoshido._

**Shiro:** Dad? When are we going home? When will the bad guys go away?   
**Ryoma:** Soon, Shiro. Soon. We’ll be here for only a short while. Then we can go home and see your cousins Kiragi and Sophie.   
**Shiro:** Hooray! 

_A gong was heard throughout the area, notifying all able forces that the Nohrian army led by Crown Prince Xander had arrived._

**Ryoma:** Drat, they’re here already. Time to go Scarlett, Saizo. To arms!   
**Shiro:** Dad…Mom…   
**Ryoma:** I’ll be back, son. I promise.   
**Scarlet:** Don’t worry your sweet self, Shiro! We’ll be back before Betty’s dinner is ready! Stay safe with Kagero and Asugi, ok?  
**Shiro:** Ok! You both better come back!! 

_Ryoma smiled as he patted Shiro’s head before running out with Scarlet and all the other troops. Now it was just Shiro, Kagero and Asugi (This was before Asugi changed his name to Roku) inside the fortress..._

**Shiro:** Ugh… When’s Mom and Dad coming back, Asugi… I’m bored….   
**Asugi:** How would I know? My Dad’s gone too and you don’t see me complaining?   
**Shiro:** But you have your Mom here… And I’m hungry.   
**Asugi:** Jeez, you complain a lot. Here. Some candy, Shiro.   
**Kagero:** Asugi! You’re supposed to call him Lord Shiro or Prince Shiro.   
**Asugi:** But he’s the same age as me!   
**Kagero:** Age does not matter when he’s of a higher rank than you, young man.   
**Asugi:** Fine… Anyways, here you go, Prince Shiro. 

_Asugi hands Shiro some homemade candies._

**Shiro:** Oh wow! Thanks! How’d ya get this? Candy is scarce right now due to… Honey being expensive?   
**Kagero:** It’s not expensive, Lord Shiro. Honey and sugar is currently an essential ingredient for various rations during the war, so things like sweets and candy are being cut back right now. Hopefully in the future, we can return to our daily peaceful lives…   
**Asugi:** I made the candy myself after reading it in some scrolls that were lying around… I hope it tastes good. First time making it.   
**Shiro:** I’ll be the judge of that then! 

_Shiro munches down on Roku’s homemade candy, which brings a big smile to his face._

**Shiro:** This is really tasty! It’s really sweet!!   
**Asugi:** Thanks… 

_The two children ate candy together while screaming could be heard outside._

**Shiro:** … I hope Mom and Dad come home safely…   
**Kagero:** … (Please come back safely everyone...) 

_Meanwhile on the battlefield, Prince Ryoma was in direct combat against dozens of Nohrian soldiers. Prince Xander was approaching him._

**Ryoma:** Xander!! I’ve come for your head! Today you shall pay for what your family did to Kai!   
**Xander:** You took the words right out of my mouth! Today’s the day I’ll finally return Kai to where she belongs: in NOHR! 

_The two princes clashed swords at each other. Both princes striked at each other with fierce hatred for each other, both filled with resentment towards one another. As the battle dragged on, the sky grew ominous and black._

**Xander:** You don’t know when to give up, do you!?   
**Ryoma:** I could say the same about you! Stubborn as a mule! Just give up on Hoshido already!   
**Xander:** Never! For the Glory of Nohr!   
**Ryoma:** For the Glory of Hoshido!! 

_The battle raged on between Nohr and Hoshido until a large roar shook the battlefield._

**Xander:** What in the?   
**Ryoma:** This isn’t one of your Nohrian tricks, is it?   
**Xander:** Never! We may do many things, but a beast loud enough to shake the entire battlefield is not one of them! 

_Before the two crown princes could bicker any further, a large dragon appeared out of the depths of the Bottomless Canyon. Thousands of purple tendrils and mysterious warriors also appeared and started attacking everyone regardless of which side they were on._

**Xander:** What in gods’ name is that!?   
**Ryoma:** Your guess is as good as mine!   
**Xander:** I hate to ask this but… shall we call a temporary truce to defeat that thing?   
**Ryoma:** … I vehemently dislike you for what your family did to mine for all these years… but I will consent to the truce. Just for this battle.   
**Xander:** … Very well. Let’s get this over with. 

_Ryoma nodded before heading back to his troops to get them out of danger while Xander did the same for his troops._

**Scarlet:** Ryoma! What’s going on here?! Is that some sort of Nohrian monster we’re all not aware of?!   
**Ryoma:** Not this time, Scarlet. Frankly, I have no idea what it is, but it’s a threat to everyone here. We need to protect everyone and defeat that thing!   
**Scarlet:** Got it! 

_Ryoma and Scarlet immediately headed back to the fortress. The couple swatted and slashed through as many enemies as possible before reaching the fortress. Once they reached the fortress, they saw that the place had been broken into and was surrounded by enemies. The same idea flooded the royal couple’s mind: Shiro is in danger! Filled with concern, the couple ran into the fort._

**Ryoma & Scarlet**: Shiro! We’re coming!!! 

_When they came into contact with Shiro, Kagero and Saizo were barely keeping up with the onslaught of enemies as most of the other soldiers were outside fighting the monsters._

**Saizo:** Lord Ryoma! Lady Scarlet! What are you two doing here!? The Nohrians have plagued us with these things!   
**Ryoma:** Those Nohrians have nothing to do with this invasion of weird monsters and tendrils this time. This is by some outside force that came from the depths of the Bottomless Canyon!   
**Scarlet:** Yeah, he’s right for once. Those things have been attacking everyone, Nohrian or Hoshidan! Apparently Princey here decided to make a temporary truce with Nohr to defeat these things since they're a bigger threat than we are to each other!   
**Kagero:** Lord Ryoma, if these monsters keep up, I don’t think we can protect the young master…   
**Ryoma:** … Gah… What to do… 

_Shiro and Asugi came out of their hiding spot._

**Shiro:** Dad! Mom! What’s going on out there…?   
**Asugi:** Yeah… What’s going on out there? I hear a lot of…   
**Kagero:** Don’t worry about it, you two. Lord Ryoma and everyone else has been fighting hard to defeat the enemies outside. 

_Ryoma had to make a hard decision. He didn’t want his son to go through what he went through as a child, so he decided to send Shiro off back to the capital._

**Ryoma:** Scarlet, I hate to admit it but… you’re right.  
**Scarlet:** What’cha talking about?   
**Ryoma:** … We need to send Shiro back to the capital… and maybe even to my sister…   
**Scarlet:** Oh, now I’m right.   
**Ryoma:** Scarlet… Please…   
**Scarlet:** Alright, then we send Kagero off with the kiddos?   
**Ryoma:** Right. Kagero. Scarlet. Both of you need to go back to the capital. Please.   
**Scarlet:** Ryoma! I’m not leaving you behind! Not this time, not ever!   
**Ryoma:** But I don’t want to lose you either…   
**Scarlet:** C’mon! We’ll make it out alive together! You vowed we’d make it through this together!   
**Ryoma:** Alright, alright… I trust you’ll back me up?  
**Scarlet:** Hehehe, everytime! Let’s go! Kagero! Saizo! Take Shiro and any of the other kids back to Hoshido!   
**Kagero** **& Saizo**: Yes Milady! Right away! 

_Kagero and Saizo ran to the kids before scooping up Shiro and Asugi into their arms._

**Shiro:** Mom? Dad? What’s going on??

_Ryoma looked heartbroken at his son’s question._

**Ryoma:** I’m sorry Shiro, but your mother and I have to deal with these monsters right now… so we both decided it would be safer for you to go home to the capital where your cousins are. We promise we’ll be back.   
**Scarlet:** Shiro… please don’t be mad at us. We love you and want to be with you as much as we can, but this place is not safe for you or your little friend.   
**Shiro:** You two promise to come home, ok?   
**Ryoma** **& Scarlet**: We promise. We love you, Shiro. Stay safe until we get home!   
**Shiro:** I… I will! You two better come back home! You better come back home Mom and Dad!! 

_With their last good-byes, Saizo and Kagero ran with the kids away from the battlefield while Ryoma and Scarlet covered for them. The two ninjas and the children were almost out of harm’s way when larger monsters and tendrils appeared out of nowhere, ambushing the fleeing party._

**Shiro:** AAAAHHHH  
**Asugi:** AAAAAAHHHH  
**Kagero:** Of all the times…!   
**Saizo:** Blast! 

_Ryoma and Scarlet saw this and ran toward the party while destroying any enemies in sight._

**Ryoma:** You will not take my family, you vile beasts! RAHHHH!!   
**Scarlet:** Back off, scum! You will not take him away to who knows where! HIYAHHHHH! 

_Shiro saw his parents and he cheered for them._

**Shiro:** Go Mom! Go Dad! 

_Ryoma and Scarlet turned to see their son safe and sound, but a tendril crept up without their notice and grabbed Ryoma._

**Ryoma:** What the?! Let go!!!   
**Scarlet:** Ryoma!! 

_Scarlet was about to free him with her lance when she was also grabbed by another tendril._

**Scarlet:** CRAP! YOU GUYS RUN BEFORE THEY GET YOU TOO!!! 

_Scarlet was yanked away by the tendril towards the Bottomless Canyon._

**Ryoma:** SCARLET!!!!   
**Shiro:** MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_The tendril that was holding Ryoma started yanking him away, but not before he said his final words to his son._

**Ryoma:** SHIRO!!! RUN! GO BACK TO HOSHIDO! I LOVE YOU!!!   
**Shiro:** DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_Ryoma was dragged away, but Rajinto was dropped. Saizo saw the blade and grabbed it quickly._

**Saizo:** Forgive me, Lord Ryoma…   
**Shiro:** DAD!!! MOM!!! COME BACK!! 

_Shiro started to cry before Saizo grabbed Raijinto and ran with Asugi in his arms while Kagero held Shiro. Kagero and Saizo fled the scene each holding a child in hand._

**Saizo:** We have to go, Lord Shiro. Your father would want you to survive… (Lord Ryoma…)   
**Kagero:** Come on everyone, let’s go. (Lord Ryoma… I hope you’re safe…) 

_Shiro cried the rest of the way to Hoshido, never forgetting what happened to his parents. Once he returned home, he inherited Raijinto the same way his father did and was made the de facto Crown Prince of the next generation while Queen Mikoto still maintained leadership. Queen Mikoto and Princess Kai ended up raising Shiro afterwards._

_It was later learned that Crown Prince Xander also went missing during the same battle, leaving both Nohr and Hoshido without their Crown Princes. Young Siegbert ended up inheriting Siegfried from his father’s remains and forcing him to become the de facto Crown Prince of his generation while Camilla ended up being the next one in line for the throne until he was old enough to become king._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooo boy. This was a long one. I honestly took a lot of time because of the flashback blurbs. Blurb 28.2 was supposed to be a lot shorter, but then I thought: "What if there was more to it that made the event that more traumatizing for all of the Hoshidans?" That sort of inspired me to write the large bit that is Blurb 28.4, which wasn't going to be a thing originally! I had a lot of fun writing it once I found my muse for it. 
> 
> My personal favorite blurb of this chapter was definitely the first one, as it was just a fun and comical way to get some tension thrown out. I wanted to develop Kamui more since she's currently a carbon-copy of the in-game MU/Corrin/Kamui. I made a huge reference to one of the Fates Anthology comics... pfft. :P 
> 
> Anyways, I am sorry for those who didn't like this chapter, but I hope you enjoy more later on!


	30. Blurbs 29-29.2 - BRW, Bonding with Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first night in Castle Shirasagi, Kai and Kamui try their best to adjust and settle into Castle Shirasagi. They bond with each other and some of their siblings as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #29 - BRW, Settling into Castle Shirasagi**

  * **Setting: Castle Shirasagi & Old Training Hall.**
  * **Kamui decides to talk to/confront Kai.**



* * *

_After an eventful night, both Kamuis went to bed, both with mixed feelings from what occurred earlier that day. Kamui woke up feeling unsettled from herself and the other “Kamui”. Kamui didn’t know why, but she felt something horrifying from the other “her”. She didn’t know what was going on. She felt that the other Kamui had the upper hand, but she wasn't dealt all the right cards either. She decided to confront this other Kamui._

**Kamui** : That other person… they… they’re really different from me. I’m not sure why, but it’s really disturbing… They seem friendly but… they’re not normal. Like not normal at all. I should talk to her today. Maybe it’s just my misunderstanding! 

_Now determined, she walked around while greeting everyone who passed her. Some of the servants waved while others had disgruntled disapproval since the two Kamuis displayed themselves so differently._

**Kamui:** … What’s with the different treatment? We’re both essentially strangers to this place… Ugh… Where could she be? 

_As Kamui wandered around, she spotted Sakura and Takumi, who was chatting together. From what she remembered, Takumi was the one who she didn’t get along with at all because he trusted the other Kamui. Sakura seemed really nice to her, but Kamui knew Sakura was reserved towards the both of the Kamuis due to not knowing either of them._

**Kamui:** (Haha, looks like they’re close. They remind me of Elise and Leo…) Hi there! 

_Takumi and Sakura turned away from each other after being called by Kamui. When they saw Kamui, their faces changed. Takumi went from smiling at his younger sister to disgust while Sakura’s face went from happy to shy._

**Takumi:** Oh great, it’s the fake.   
**Sakura:** Takumi nii-san… don’t call her that… We still don’t know either of them that well… 

_Takumi groaned internally and started talking towards Kamui in a monotone and uncaring voice._

**Takumi:** … Fine. Hi there. What can we help you with today?   
**Kamui:** (Oh boy… This is awkward.) Hi there Takumi… Sakura… Pleasant morning we’re having?   
**Takumi:** You don’t have the right to call me that.   
**Sakura:** Don’t be like that, Takumi nii-chan...  
**Kamui:** … (Did… I offend him? The other Kamui addressed him in a similar manner but with a -kun?)   
**Sakura:** It is nice today…   
**Takumi:** …   
**Kamui:** Uh… Do you know where Kai is?   
**Takumi:** Hmph. Why should we tell you that?   
**Sakura:** I haven’t seen her... Last I saw her was last night after dinner when we spent some time together…   
**Takumi:** Why do you need to know where the real Kamui nee-san is anyways?   
**Kamui:** (Oh wow, he really doesn’t like me… I wish he’d stop glaring at me…) I just… want to know more about her. Settle things with her maybe?   
**Takumi:** Settle things with her? Really? Like what? The fact that you don’t belong here and that she does?  
**Kamui:** W-What!? No! I just want to know her! I don’t know anyone here that well, so I thought I’d talk to someone who also lived in Nohr…   
**Sakura:** … If that’s the case, try checking out… uh… the old training dojo? It’s close by here… Just look for the one with the words “Sword Training Hall”... She might be there… Takumi nii-san mentioned it earlier before you talked to us.   
**Takumi:** Sakura-chan!   
**Sakura:** I’m sorry…! I just… I’m just…   
**Takumi:** Ugh… Whatever. Sakura-chan’s probably right. Kamui nee-san mentioned wanting to do some personal training this morning… so you might see her there. But the moment I catch you doing anything remotely funny, you’re getting kicked out of here! Let’s go, Sakura-chan. 

_Takumi left in a huff, with Sakura worrying and trying to catch up with him._

**Sakura:** Sorry about Takumi nii-san… He can be a bit prickly, but really nice once you get to know him! Goodbye Kamui nee-san! 

_Kamui waved goodbye to the both of them with a worried look. Once the two Hoshidan siblings were out of sight, she sighed._

**Kamui:** … At least Sakura’s nice to me… But Takumi… he’s… he really doesn’t like me. He acts like Jakob when he’s around other people… I hope I can get on his good side. But… dojo… I’m sort of glad I took lessons on reading basic Hoshidan writing back when I was in Nohr instead of getting too hung up on politics since I’m not taking the throne anytime soon… Now to find that dojo place…. 

_Kai wandered around a while until she saw the training hall that Sakura and Takumi mentioned. She heard someone shouting from inside. She took a peek to see Kai training by herself outside. Kai was kicking & punching a training dummy while being dressed very lightly. Kai wore a white tank top and shorts that had light blue embroidery at the edges. Kamui also noticed that Kai’s body were covered in scars of all kinds, and that her feet and hands had bandage wraps around them, presumably for the training she was doing. Kai noticed someone and stopped what she was doing. _

**Kai:** Oh… Kamui-san? What are you doing here?   
**Kamui:** Sorry to disturb but… I wanted to talk to you. Maybe get to know you better? (Whoa, so many… scars… I wonder where she got them?)   
**Kai:** Ah… alright. Give me a moment. 

_Kai grabbed a towel to wipe her sweat off and started chugging a large jug of water before walking to Kamui. Both princesses sat down at the training hall porches after Kai grabbed some cushions to sit on._

**Kai:** Ahhh… Nothing beats a good workout. Sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting anyone until a little later today.   
**Kamui:** Are… you alone? (Wow… she works out during hours like this? I mean I do too, but why is she just kicking and punching?)  
**Kai:** Yeah. I am today. My retainers are running errands today for an event I’ll be hosting later next week.   
**Kamui:** An event? 

_Kai smiled and nodded._

**Kai:** Yeah. It’s… similar to what Nohrians call a memorial service.   
**Kamui:** Oh? A memorial service? To whom?   
**Kai:** … To the people who saved my, er, our lives in exchange for theirs.   
**Kamui:** Oh… I’m sorry… 

_Kai shook her head._

**Kai:** Don’t be. I’d actually like for you to come too. Maybe it can help you get more accustomed to Hoshido a bit? (This is your actual home after all…)   
**Kamui:** … That sounds nice… But… I wanted to ask you something else.   
**Kai:** Oh? What is it? I’m all ears.   
**Kamui:** … What was it like in Nohr for you? My experiences and yours are very very different. That much I know. I was raised as a princess in the Northern Fortress… While…

_Kai knew where this was going. She could tell Kamui wanted to learn more about her, so Kai obliged._

**Kai:** I was raised as a refugee? Mmm… I was on the run a lot. Had to make due with what I had and lived in fear a lot.   
**Kamui:** … Really? You… don’t seem like it? You seem… More refined?   
**Kai:** But I did. You know what?   
**Kamui:** What?   
**Kai:** We’re like that one Nohrian folklore: the Prince and the Pauper. Haha. 

_Kamui took a moment to process what Kai was talking about until she realized that it was an old fairytale that her Nohrian siblings one mentioned._

**Kamui:** You know about that?   
**Kai:** Of course. I liked reading books when I had some free time back in Nohr. (And when I was bored back in Fort Minagawa...)  
**Kamui:** Oh, really? But…   
**Kai:** There’s nothing wrong with wanting to expand your knowledge. I… Never had the luxuries of reading and writing my mother language. I was living in Nohr for a long time, so I had to learn to adjust. I ended up reading old literature books from second-hand stores that took coins without question.   
**Kamui:** What do you mean, without question?   
**Kai:** … That means they don’t care how the person paying for it got the money. They just cared that there was something to pay the bills.   
**Kamui:** R-really? Then… What did you do… for a living I mean then?   
**Kai:** I worked as a mercenary for a living. I did things like protect people… or kill people. Getting rid of unwanted things or people… just to earn money… a living. A lot of common Nohrians are like that. I’m not proud of it, but it’s what made me who I am today.   
**Kamui:** But stealing and killing… that’s not good.   
**Kai:** You’re right. It’s not good, but that doesn't change the fact that I’m still here today as my own person. You and I… we may share the same identity, but we’re still two different people. 

_Kai took another drink of water before talking again._

**Kai:** Our siblings… I feel bad for them. They’re probably anxious or agitated about the fact that there’s two of us… I think I can understand why though.   
**Kamui:** You do?   
**Kai:** Yeah. They’re experiencing something they never thought would occur. A reunion with their long-lost sister, but it went completely left-field since there’s two of us. I should resent you as I’ve always believed that… you were the imposter.   
**Kamui:** What?! You did???   
**Kai:** Yeah. I did. However, that’s not the case anymore. The reason why? It’s because… There’s a possibility I’m a fake too. I don’t want you telling anyone about this, but it’s a small possibility.   
**Kamui:** But you seem really confident that you’re… you know… the real one between us.   
**Kai:** I feel confident, but deep down inside, I’m not that sure. I know this: I’m a human filled with anxiety and fears of rejection. Fears that I’ll have to leave this place again. Fears that… Fate has a cruel future awaiting me no matter where I go. I’m not sure what’s running in your head, but that’s just my thoughts on the matter.   
**Kamui:** (And here I thought I’d hate this person too… She’s… really nice… But she sounds like she’s seen so much more than I have…. When we’re the same age. It’s really as if I’m just talking to myself… but she’s just had more experiences than I have.)   
**Kai:** … Beautiful day, isn’t it?   
**Kamui:** Huh? Oh, the weather… is nice.   
**Kai:** Seeing the skies… the petals fall… It’s really different from Nohr, isn’t it?   
**Kamui:** It is… I… I like it here a lot. But…   
**Kai:** You miss your Nohrian siblings?   
**Kamui:** Yeah. I do actually…   
**Kai:** I understand that feeling… Missing family. This must be your first time away from home, isn’t it?  
**Kamui:** How did you know?   
**Kai:** You seem homesick. I can’t do too much for you, but know this: your family will love you no matter what happens. Just keep that in mind.   
**Kamui:** They will?   
**Kai:** They will. I just have… a gut feeling about it. (Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise… They all miss you, I know it from experience. We may be different people, but we both went through the same events that led up to this point in different worlds…)   
**Kamui:** Why are you looking at me like that?  
**Kai:** What do you mean?   
**Kamui:** You’re looking at me as if… something’s about to happen.   
**Kai:** Nothing of the sort. I’m just surprised we’re getting along well. I just wished we met under better circumstances.   
**Kamui:** Oh… yeah. I wish we did… It would have been nice.   
**Kai:** Mhmm. Anyways… it seems that we have a guest… 

_Kamui turned around to see Hinoka, waiting for Kamui presumably._

**Kai:** Greetings Hinoka nee-chan! I see you’re here to pick up Kamui-san?   
**Hinoka:** Please don’t address me by that title until we know for sure who the real Kamui is.   
**Kai:** Ah… Sorry, uhm... Hinoka-san…?   
**Hinoka:** … that’s better.   
**Kamui:** Isn’t that a little harsh?   
**Hinoka:** Better playing it safe than sorry, that’s what I say. Anyways, let’s go Kamui-chan! We’ve got better things to do today!   
**Kamui:** Alright… See you later, Kai!   
**Kai:** Talk to you later, Kamui-san. Take care, Hinoka-san! 

_Once Hinoka and Kamui were out of sight, Kai sighed._

**Kai:** This is the exact opposite of what I know… Hinoka nee-san being angry at me while Takumi-kun is being really supportive of me… It’s nice but… But why is Takumi being so nice to me? It’s just weird… Well, I should take it easy and shower so that no one else sees these scars… I’m glad Hinoka nee-chan only saw me from afar… 

_Kai opened up the portal to her Astral Plane so she could retreat to the hot springs since the Castle Shirasagi hot springs was all the way across the castle._

* * *

**Blurb #29.1 - BRW, Meeting within the Stables**

  * **Setting: Castle Shirasagi**
  * **Hinoka had taken Kamui away from Kai in hopes of getting to know Kamui more. Kamui’s a little disappointed that her time with Kai was short, but she felt that there were more questions than answers from their conversation.**



* * *

_Hinoka was dragging Kamui away from Kai. To Kamui, she didn’t understand the hostility Hinoka had towards Kai, and neither did Hinoka. Hinoka would have normally been more accepting, but perhaps because of the fact that she felt wrong about something she was so concerned about for so long angered her. Nonetheless, Hinoka wanted to get away from Kai for the time being._

**Kamui:** Hinoka! Hinoka!! Slow down! You’re hurting me!   
**Hinoka:** H-huh? 

_Hinoka looked down to see that her grip on Kamui’s wrist was tight. She realized that and let go of her little sister’s wrist._

**Hinoka:** O-Oh, sorry Kamui-chan… I didn’t mean to do that to ya.   
**Kamui:** It’s ok, Hinoka. It just threw me off… But you don’t look ok. Did you want to talk about it? Perhaps over some tea or something?   
**Hinoka:** … That sounds like a good idea. Why don’t we walk over to the stables, you can meet my pegasus there!   
**Kamui:** Oh, ok! That doesn’t sound too bad. 

_Hinoka and Kamui walked towards the stables, which wasn’t too far off from the training hall Kai was at. Once they reached there, they saw Sakura and her retainers. Hinoka hollered hello to them, which caught their attention. The trio then approached the two sisters._

**Sakura:** Oh, Hinoka nee-san! Kamui nee-san! What brings you here to the stables?   
**Hinoka:** Same thing could be asked of you, Sakura-chan! You’re normally in the Medic Ward with Mother! What are you doing out here?   
**Sakura:** Well, Subaki here reported to me that his Pegasus isn’t feeling well, and all the normal treatments he’s tried isn’t working… so I decided to treat it myself. I j-just finished treating her a moment ago… so you’ve both got great timing!   
**Hinoka:** I see! It’s always good to have our partners treated, isn’t it?   
**??:** Indeed it is, Lady Hinoka and Lady Kai?   
**Kamui:** Are you talking to me? Because that’s not my name...  
**??:** Who else would this narcissist be talking about? We just saw you earlier today when you requested a training dummy and some bandages.   
**Sakura:** Hana… Subaki… Did you perhaps meet Kai nee-san? This is Kamui nee-san… 

_The two retainers looked in shock. They looked at Kamui and then at themselves._

**??:** My apologies, Lady Kamui! We thought you were Lady Kai because we had seen her earlier today!   
**??:** My apologies as well, Lady Kamui. We have made a terrible mistake. Please accept our sincerest apologies.   
**Kamui:** It’s… quite alright. But uh… may I know how you met Kai and what she was doing earlier?   
**??:** Oh! My name is Hana, and the red-headed perfectionist here is Subaki. We’re both proud retainers of Lady Sakura here! It’s nice to meet you! My apologies again for the misunderstanding!   
**Subaki:** It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady Kamui, though I must say you give off a very different impression than your twin?   
**Kamui:** I see... But what do you mean by different impressions? I’ve seen people around the castle giving me either smiles or glares… so I’m not sure what’s going on...   
**Hinoka:** Really now? I’m curious too.   
**Sakura:** Well… I’m not sure what happened with my retainers… but Kai nee-san did ask about where to get training equipment since she’s running low on them earlier…   
**Kamui:** I see… And what happened with you two, Hana and… Sudoku?   
**Subaki:** It’s Subaki, Lady Kamui...   
**Kamui:** Ah… forgive me. I’m still adjusting to all these… Hoshidan names. (Hana’s sort of easy since it reminds me of the name “Hannah”..., but I don’t know if I could admit that…)   
**Hana:** Haha, Sudoku…. Pfft… 

_Sakura looked at Hana with disapproval._

**Sakura:** Hana…   
**Hana:** Sorry Lady Sakura. Anyways… You wanted to know what happened between Lady Kai and us? Well...  
**Subaki:** Lady Kai came in really early this morning looking for some training gear. She was wearing a simple yukata in the morning, so we assumed she was just waking up and planning on preparing herself soon after. She was accompanied by Oboro’s cousin, Chikage and that young Wind Tribe mage, Hayato.   
**Hana:** Yeah. Lady Kai seemed really nice, and was sort of down to Earth... in a relatable way! The way she talked to her retainers... made it seem like they were all just friends, rather than retainer and master. It made her seem more approachable. I like her!   
**Subaki:** While I agree with you, she might be looked down upon for such behavior if she was in the inner courts. I think Lady Kamui here is a bit better in that regard.   
**Hana:** ... Anyways, after getting her large watering jug refilled, grabbing a training dummy and a roll of bandage wraps, she left with her retainers towards the training hall over there.   
**Hinoka:** I see... so she’s been training all morning. But did she mention what kind of training? Only grabbing a training dummy and bandage wraps seems a bit impractical if she wanted to do training...   
**Hana:** She mentioned she was doing some-sort cardio workout this morning. It’s good practice to train your legs and overall agility. Though I’m surprised she’s doing it, since it’s mostly a commoner’s type of training. 

_Hearing the kind of training Kai was doing piqued both Kamui and Hinoka’s interest, as they had never heard of it before._

**Kamui:** Is it?   
**Subaki:** It is. What she was most likely doing was cardio kickboxing, which is more common for classes like Oni-savages and any other club-users. Assuming she does it correctly, she would be kicking and/or punching the training dummy as a target. This would help with strengthening her limbs so that she is more agile and flexible. But why would a princess need to do that is beyond me.   
**Hinoka:** Huh... What do ya know. She’s more than just talk.   
**Kamui:** Kickboxing huh? She was hitting that training dummy pretty fast when I saw her...(But why would she need to do it? Maybe I’ll ask her later.) 

_Just as they were going to talk more, a monk came in._

**Monk:** Lady Sakura! We need you back at the Medic Ward! We have an influx of injured soldiers!   
**Sakura:** Oh dear! I’m coming! Kamui nee-san, Hinoka nee-san... I’m sorry to leave so abruptly but....  
**Hinoka:** Duty calls? It’s ok Sakura-chan. They need you. We’ll see ya later.   
**Sakura:** Th-Thank you! I’ll see you later! Good bye!!   
**Hana:** It was nice meeting you, Lady Kamui! Take care!   
**Subaki:** Take care Lady Kamui! Until next time!! 

_Sakura headed off with her retainers to the Medic Ward._

**Kamui:** ... Now what?   
**Hinoka:** Well, how about I introduce you to my partner in battle?   
**Kamui:** Partner? You mean your pegasus that you were riding the other day?   
**Hinoka:** Yeah! All members of the Sky knight and Kinshi knight corps have a steed! I’ve got a very loyal partner who has been with me through thick and thin no matter what!   
**Kamui:** Oh? Let’s go then...! 

_Hinoka got more excited and dragged Kamui off deeper into the stables until they reached the end of the stables. They turned to a particular pegasus that had a somewhat noble air to them. The white pegasus looked up to see her partner, and nuzzled into Hinoka’s hand upon contact._

**Hinoka:** Kamui! This is my partner, Sora! She’s a pretty nice gal here! Sora, this is my sister, Kamui! You’ve met each other before briefly, but that was in battle mode! Today... I wanna go riding with you!   
**Kamui:** Riding!?   
**Hinoka:** Yeah! Riding! Soaring through the skies, viewing the castle in all of its splendor!   
**Kamui:** Eh?!   
**Hinoka:** It’s always been a dream of mine to take you riding with me once you came back home one day. I might be rushing it, but I think I’d like to do it now! Please, let me do so! You can see what a beautiful place Hoshido really is!   
**Kamui:** Well... when you put it that way... alright. I’ll do it. Please take care of me, Hinoka...san! 

_Hinoka’s eyes widened ever so slightly upon hearing Kamui using an honorific. She smiled before prepping her steed for flight. Once Sora was ready, Hinoka and Kamui boarded the white pegasus and flew to the skies. Kamui was speechless during the entire time she rode with Hinoka. She found her time in the skies to be the most relaxing she had ever had since she arrived in Hoshido. Just the two of them and the wind. All Kamui wished for was to stay there forever and not worry about anyone or anything._

* * *

**Blurb #29.2- BRW, Brothers Encounter**

  * **Setting: Kai’s Astral Plane ; Takumi’s quarters & Old Training Hall**
  * **Kai has come out of the bathhouse and decided to relax on her own near the statue of King Sumeragi. Her attendants + Hayato is still out on errands.**
  * **Takumi and Ryoma bump into each other at the training hall outside of Kai’s Astral Plane.**  

    * **Yukuta = light robe, similar to kimonos but thinner and lighter.**
    * **Hakama = pants that can go over yukatas/kimonos.**



* * *

_Kai had just finished a bath and still had plenty of time before meeting Takumi for archery lessons. She was suited up in a light and movable yukata and hakama outfit just for her lessons with him._

**Kai:** … Well, it seems like I’ve got time before my first archery lesson from Takumi-kun. I… I should go relax. But what to do…? Chikage and the others are out doing errands for next week’s event… the kids are busy doing things back home… and I’m stuck here for a while longer. I’d like to get along with everyone again but… Things are different. All of it is very different from what I remember… I think… I’ll just take a walk for a bit. 

_While Kai was in her Astral Plane pondering, Takumi was with Hinata preparing for the equipment for his first time as an archery instructor. He was excited because it meant spending time with Kai and getting to learn more about her and their past. He didn’t understand why, but he felt really excited whenever he hung out with her, in the same way when he’s with the rest of his family. He didn’t feel suspicious about Kai the same way he felt about Kamui. Something about Kamui rubbed him off the wrong way. Perhaps it was because Kai had more concrete proof as a person than Kamui? Perhaps it was Kamui’s weird appearance and lack of memories that made him suspicious of her? He didn’t know, but what he did know was that he was excited to know more of his sister Kai._

**Takumi:** Ok! Training bows… check. Training arrows… check. Archer gloves or mitts… check. Training targets… check. Ailment balms… check. And finally, that basket of bentos prepared for us… Check. Apparently Kamui nee-san’s on her own today because all of her retainers are… off doing things today. That’s just weird, isn’t it Hinata?   
**Hinata:** You said it, Lord Takumi. Apparently Oboro’s out too with her cousin…   
**Takumi:** I can let that slide for Chikage and Oboro since they’re cousins and… I can sympathize with wanting to spend time with a long lost family member.   
**Hinata:** But… that doesn’t excuse her other retainer… Toshiko and that Hayato kid.   
**Takumi:** Yeah… I guess I’ll learn about it when we meet up with Kamui nee-san.   
**Hinata:** Lord Takumi, I have a question for you.   
**Takumi:** What is it?   
**Hinata:** Well… It’s about how you treat the two Lady Kamuis. You don’t even acknowledge the other’s presence.   
**Takumi:** So?   
**Hinata:** Maybe… and pardon me for stepping out of line here but… maybe you’re being a bit rough?   
**Takumi:** … No offense taken, Hinata. I guess you’re right but… It’s just that I feel more comfortable around Kamui, er, Kai nee-san. I’d rather address her as Kamui nee-san as that’s her real name. I can’t say the same for the other one though.   
Hinata: That’s understandable sir. Anyways, let me help get some of those training targets for ya.   
**Takumi:** Thank you Hinata. I hope that Kamui nee-san enjoys her first lesson today.   
**Hinata:** I bet she will! 

_Hinata grabbed the training targets alongside the bags with the arrows and training bows while Takumi grabbed the basket of bentos and the satchel of smaller equipment._

**Takumi:** Ok! Let’s go. Kamui nee-san’s waiting for us! 

_Takumi and Hinata set out from Takumi’s quarters and headed towards the training hall since that was where Kai’s Astral Plane was located. On the way there, they noticed Ryoma, who was right outside the training hall._

**Ryoma:** …   
**Takumi:** Oh, Ryoma nii-san! What are you doing here?   
**Hinata:** Well if it isn’t Lord Ryoma! What brings you here to the training hall? I rarely see you around here anymore! 

_Ryoma turned around to see his younger brother and his retainer._

**Ryoma:** Oh, Takumi-kun. Surprise to see you here. What’s with the bags? Going out hunting or something?   
**Takumi:** Oh these? I’m actually not hunting today… I’m going to see Kamui nee-san today for her first archery lesson!   
**Ryoma:** Kamui-chan? I thought you didn’t get along with her…   
**Hinata:** He means Lady Kai…   
**Ryoma:** Oooh… I see. That threw me off a moment since I’ve been calling her Kai… I almost forgot that she also goes by the name Kamui… my apologies.   
**Takumi:** … None taken, it’s not my name after all.   
**Ryoma:** So why are you teaching her how to use a bow? Shouldn’t she already know how to?   
**Takumi:** Not really. She wasn’t raised like the rest of us. She was raised as a wanted refugee for most of her life… so she only learned how to use what she got her hands on. From what she told me, she’s only really good at either hand to hand combat or using lances and clubs.   
**Ryoma:** Hand to hand combat…. Lances or clubs? She sounds like she’s a “Master of Arms” from the weapons she’s adept at using…   
**Takumi:** You’d think that… but she has no idea how to use a sword. 

_Hearing this caught Ryoma’s attention as he recalled that Kai was wearing their father’s garb, who was a Swordsmaster. This stirred questions for Ryoma._

**Ryoma:** What? What do you mean by that?   
**Hinata:** Yeah! She doesn’t know how to use a sword. Definitely found that weird until she told us.   
**Takumi:** I don’t think I scolded her enough on that one… All because… well, you should know, Ryoma nii-san…   
**Ryoma:** What do you mean? Wait… you don’t mean to tell me…   
**Takumi:** You should hear from Kam-I mean Kai nee-san herself. You seem to have a lot on your mind, Ryoma nii-san.   
**Ryoma:** Alright… Where are you heading to anyways? This isn’t where you’d normally practice at anyways.   
**Takumi:** We’re heading to Kai nee-san’s Astral Plane. I wanted to practice there for a bit since their arena was the perfect place for practice.   
**Ryoma:** I see… Lead the way then, Takumi-kun. 

_The two brothers walked together towards Kai’s Astral Plane with Hinata slowly following behind them with the rest of the luggage. Once they got there, they searched for Kai, who was nowhere near the Arena._

**Takumi:** That’s weird, she said she’d be at the arena… where could Kai nee-san have run off to?   
**Ryoma:** … I think I have an idea of where she’s at. Hinata, could you keep an eye on everything?   
**Hinata:** Of course, Lord Ryoma. You can count on me!   
**Ryoma:** Thank you. Now, let’s go Takumi.   
**Takumi:** Right! 

_Ryoma and Takumi made a beeline for the location where they thought Kai was. Once they crossed the bridge, they found who they were looking for. Kai was sitting at the statue of King Sumeragi since the rest of her party was out for the day. Takumi and Ryoma were about to approach her, but decided to stay back a minute since she seemed like she was talking to someone._

**Kai:** Father… Today, I talked to Kamui alone for the first time. It felt weird, to say the least. She reminds me of myself… just differently I guess. She grew up just like I expected… I’m not envious of her or anything but… I wonder what life would have been like if I was with you and the rest of the family growing up… Would I have ever been forced to make a corpse with my own hands? Would I have ever affected another person’s lifespan? Thousands of lives… murdered… Father… I… 

_Kai sighed. It felt like any ordinary day but talking with Kamui had her thinking for a while. About a lot of things she normally wouldn’t think about._

**Kai:** No, no. I shouldn’t have these thoughts. But I can’t help utter these thoughts in front of you, Father… She saw my scars of... when I was put through all that torture back at Castle Krakenburg… I’m not proud of them. Not at all. I just hoped no one here would see them… because I just don’t want to disappoint anyone here. Becoming a criminal or a murderer was definitely not something I wanted to do when I lived in Nohr… Ugh…I should cheer up. Takumi’s coming over today!

_Kai straightened herself up a bit before she continued._

**Kai:** Takumi’s coming over today to teach me how to use a bow. I’m probably disappointing both you and Ryoma nii-chan right now since I can’t even hold a blade yet. But… Someday, I’d like to uphold that promise and learn from Ryoma nii-san. It’s the honor of a samurai, and I intend to keep it, no matter how ridiculous it sounds... 

_Kai looked up at the sky._

**Kai:** I can’t wait to see Takumi again. We can hang out like we did back in the old days. We can smile without a care in the world… I just hope I can get along with my other siblings. I just hope… this blissful dream would never end… Honestly, I’m afraid of going back to reality. To the fact that there’s an impending doom looming over us all… and the future that awaits me in the future when I wake up… I might sound like a coward now by wanting to live this peaceful life a little bit longer, but I know it’ll end sooner or later… I just hope… things turn out ok here in this beautiful world. 

_Footsteps could be heard, which caught Kai’s attention. She turned around to see Ryoma and Takumi._

**Kai:** Oh! Takumi-kun! Ryoma nii-chan?! What are you two doing here?  
**Takumi:** Haha, I’d ask you the same question, Kamui nee-san. We were supposed to meet up at your arena… but you weren’t there. So Ryoma nii-san and I decided to look for you, and we found you here. **Kai:** I was killing time waiting for you but… What brings you here, Ryoma nii-chan? I didn’t expect to see you here of all places. Did Takumi-kun lead you here?   
**Ryoma:** Somewhat. But more importantly… Is it true? You’ve never held a sword?   
**Kai:** You eavesdropped in my conversation with Father?   
**Ryoma** **& Takumi:** …   
**Kai:** Heh. Well, it wasn’t really a conversation I guess. But yes, it’s true. I have never held a sword for as long as I could remember being separated from everyone. I… foolishly upheld a promise you made with Takumi and I years ago. Do you remember that promise, Ryoma nii-chan?  
**Ryoma:** … I do but… But I didn’t think you’d uphold it for all these years… I’m so sorry Kai-chan.   
**Kai:** No need to apologize, Ryoma nii-chan. I never held anything against you, not now, not ever. So keep your head high, it suits you better.   
**Takumi:** Yeah, Kamui nee-san’s right! Don’t be so down, Ryoma nii-san!   
**Ryoma:** … Alright. I.. Thank you Kai-chan. Takumi-kun. Thank you both.   
**Kai:** You’re welcome, Ryoma nii-san. Now… I suppose we shouldn’t keep whoever is waiting for us with all the equipment? 

_Ryoma and Takumi took a moment to process what she meant until they realized that they had left Hinata with the training equipment for the day._

**Takumi:** You’re right! Hinata’s waiting for us! Let’s get going!   
**Kai:** Sure thing. Let’s go. 

_Takumi ran ahead while Kai started walking. Ryoma was walking a little bit slower behind them, enough for Kai to notice it. Kai walked back to talk to Ryoma._

**Kai:** Ryoma nii-chan, did you have something on your mind? You seem lost today.   
**Ryoma:** Well, it’s just… Hearing you training with Takumi like this… I’m admittedly a bit jealous. Especially since he’s rarely fond of strangers… I wonder, how did you win him over, Kamui… Er, Kai-chan?   
**Kai:** You can call me either name, Ryoma nii-chan. But... Let’s keep up a good pace, or Takumi will notice we’re too far behind.  
**Ryoma:** Oh, right. Sorry.   
**Kai:** No worries… But to answer your question… I just went head first into battle when I was approaching the Great Wall of Suzanoh. That was all. No planning on my part, just a good old brawl against Faceless… and then we just started talking again for the first time in years.   
**Ryoma:** I see… Is that really all?   
**Kai:** … Yeah. We just talked about the past for the time we travelled together. Our retainers are long lost cousins too, so there’s that to consider, I guess.   
**Ryoma:** Long lost cousins?   
**Kai:** Yeah. My retainer, Chikage, he’s the tall one, and Takumi-kun’s retainer, Oboro, are related. It’s a long story but her parents risked their lives to save mine and my retainers when we were trying to escape Nohr.   
**Ryoma:** I see… _ahem_ Kai-chan.   
**Kai:** Yes Ryoma nii-chan?   
**Ryoma:** Perhaps… in the near future, did you want to… take lessons from me?   
**Kai:** …! … I’d be honored, Ryoma nii-chan! 

_Ryoma couldn’t help but smile as a deep burden within his heart was lifted. With a resolution to his long-lasted inner conflict, he walked proudly with his sister as they approached the arena for her first ever archery lessons. The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying herself with her brothers as she learned how to use a bow. Kai couldn’t help but smile the entire time for the rest of her afternoon, enjoying her blissful dream away from her duties._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This chapter took a while. Mostly because I was on a writer's block and felt really unmotivated about writing it. I will probably try to fast-forward things if I feel unconfident with the current development, but hopefully you all enjoy it. We'll be taking a break from the BRW in the next chapter and focus a little on DRW since I enjoy writing DRW a lot, but mostly to get an idea of what's going on there, so I hope you enjoy it when it comes out.


	31. Blurbs 30-30.1 - DRW, Current Affairs within the Darkest Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the Darkest Revelation realm, the royal families of Nohr and Hoshido hold a meeting to discuss the current events. They recall and discuss different things of both the Brightest Revelation world and their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!  
> \----  
> I’ve decided to name the Anti-alliance faction the “Ajisai” or “Hydrangea” faction while the Pro-alliance faction is the “Tsutsuji” or “Azalea” faction to make them more official than just calling them “pro” and “anti” all the time. I’ve edited the first chapter (where the notes are) to reflect that change. [Changes can be found in the Darkest Rev World Cast at the end of it.] 

**Blurb #30 - DRW, Discussion of Kai’s whereabouts**

  * **Setting: Castle Krakenburg, Present-day DRW**
  * **King Leo, Queen Sakura, Princess Elise, Crown Prince Siegbert, 2nd Prince Forrest, Princess Hinoka, Crown Prince Shiro, and 2nd Prince Kiragi all have a meeting in Castle Krakenburg to avoid unwanted ears from the Hoshidan Court.**
  * **Leo (37), Elise & Sakura (35), Hinoka (40), Shiro & Siegbert (20), Forrest & Kiragi (18). **



* * *

_Princess Hinoka, Prince Kiragi, and Crown Prince Shiro all travel to Castle Krakenburg to meet up with their Nohrian family to discuss the current events in BRW. They were now in a meeting room setup for the whole family so that they could figure out what to do next for not only Kai’s wellbeing, but for their world too._

**Leo:** Greetings everyone. I’m sure you’re all aware of why we’re here today, but to begin… We’re here today to discuss Kai's whereabouts. It’s been 5 years since she fell into a coma and left us with that letter…  
 **Sakura:** I remember when we first read it… I thought it was a will! I was so scared when we saw her body asleep like that….   
**Elise:** There there, Sakura! Big Sister’s still alive! I’m sure of it!   
**Siegbert:** No need to worry, Aunt Elise. She’s definitely alive and well. Last I saw her, she was in Hoshidan soil, somewhere in between Izumo and the Wind Tribe.   
**Kiragi:** Shiro and I can confirm Mother’s alive as well, but more recently.   
**Hinoka:** Recently? Where is she? Both you and Shiro haven’t said a word to us since you came back from the Astral Planes.   
**Shiro:** …   
**Kiragi:** …  
 **Siegbert:** … could it be? You met your fathers?   
**Forrest:** Well?   
**Leo:** … Out with it, boys.   
**Sakura:** No need to rush them. I’d be pretty shaken up if I met my older brothers again after all these years. 

_Kiragi and Shiro took deep breaths before finally confirming._

**Shiro:** We can confirm that Aunt Kai is alive and has reached Castle Shirasagi. She has also met with the Brightest Revelation Kai, or what she’s called, “Kamui”.   
**Kiragi:** Furthermore, all members of the Hoshidan royal family have met both of them and from what I’ve been told by Mother’s retainers, there’s an internal conflict.   
**Hinoka:** Don’t tell me Takumi-kun’s against Kai-chan again?   
**Sakura:** I bet that world’s Hinoka nee-san is doting Kai nee-san too.   
**Kiragi:** … Actually it’s the opposite. From what I observed when I was acting as a tour guide for Father and Mother… Father was really attached to Mother while being completely against that world’s Mother, er Kamui.   
**Leo:** Interesting. I can presume that world’s version of Hinoka is treating Kai with disinterest then?   
**Kiragi:** I can only assume so based on their conversations. She seems to be doting their world’s version of Mother, er Kamui...   
**Sakura:** This is all so confusing…   
**Elise:** Why don’t we just call our world’s Kai “Kai” and their world’s Kai “Kamui”? For simplicities’ sake? My head’s hurting thinking about all this…   
**Shiro:** Sorry Aunt Elise. We’ll try to do that.   
**Elise:** No worries! I’m just as confused as the rest of us right now.   
**Leo:** Well, if Kai’s really in Hoshido again, we should approach the next phase of the plan… which is to prevent or mitigate the damage that their world’s version of Father, er, King Garon will inflict.   
**Forrest:** Right.   
**Sakura:** Kai couldn’t have predicted what Father-in-law did back in our world... but we can help her prevent the massacre in their world. I just hope Big sister succeeds in preventing the Great War over there.... 

_The children were quiet, but hopeful. They started talking._

**Siegbert:** Yeah… We can help Aunt Kai with whatever we can over there… Hopefully she can learn more from Aunt Azura about the Invisible Kingdom.   
**Forrest:** Aunt Kai said that in case she cannot obtain the Ganglari from Kamui, she has plans to mitigate the damage by sending over the members of Kohga and several allies to help as security and what not.   
**Shiro:** Right, she mentioned that. We’ll be undercover that day if the time comes…   
**Kiragi:** Yep. Mother’s been so worried… I do hope she remembers to ask Aunt Azura about the Invisible Kingdom again. Since our world’s Aunt Azura is missing… Shigure and Selkie both have little knowledge on their Valliate heritage… so we have to depend on this other world…   
**Shiro:** To think we were all so opposed to Mother leaving us 5 years ago. I mean, I’m still opposed to the idea that she’s there but… Seeing Dad alive again wasn’t so bad.   
**Leo:** …   
**Sakura:** … Shiro.   
**Shiro:** It’s ok. I was the last one to go through the waterworks… I was just glad to see him again.   
**Hinoka:** I’m glad to hear that he’s alive in their world. I would like to ask, how did you meet him? 

_Before Shiro could answer, Niles came in abruptly._

**Niles:** Lord Leo, my deepest apologies, but we have urgent news that needs to be handled by you and Lady Sakura.   
**Leo:** Can it wait? We’re in the middle of an important meeting with the Hoshidan Royal Family...   
**Niles:** I’m afraid not.   
**Leo:** Ugh… Very well. 

_Leo turns to everyone._

**Leo:** I’m sorry you all have travelled so far to get here, but something urgent has come up that needs my attention. I’m not sure how long this “urgent” matter will take, so I’ll call this meeting to a close and we can revisit on another day. Take care everyone. Sakura, you’re coming with me.   
**Sakura:** Sorry everyone! Siegbert, Forrest, Elise, please escort them back to the Eastern Wing of the Astral Plane!   
**Elise:** You can count on me!   
**Forrest:** Will do, Mother! Take care!   
**Siegbert:** Good luck Aunt Sakura!   
**Hinoka:** Take care, little sister and little brother. I wish you both well.   
**Kiragi:** Bye Aunt Sakura and Uncle Leo!   
**Shiro:** See you later, Aunt Sakura and Uncle Leo!   
  
_Leo and Sakura nodded before heading off with Niles, effectively ending the meeting. Once they left, everyone else left for Kai’s Astral Plane in the Eastern Wing. Thereafter, the Hoshidan Royals left to go back to Hoshido._

* * *

**Blurb #30.1 - DRW, Hoshido’s Current affairs**

  * **Setting: Castle Shirasagi**
  * **The members of the Hoshidan Royal family return to Hoshido, deeply concerned for their comatose family member.**



* * *

_The members of the Hoshidan Royal family returned from Nohr via the Eastern Wing of Kai’s Astral Plane. Disappointed with the sudden delay, the Hoshidan Royals had an open afternoon to themselves since they had planned their schedule to last the whole day._

**Hinoka:** Well, there goes our day. What in blazes could have been so important to stop a freaking imperial meeting between two allied nations?!   
**Kiragi:** I’m not sure, Aunt Hinoka… but it could be either something involving Iago or one of those protests in Nohr that Ophelia and Forrest’s been complaining about.   
**Shiro:** Oh you mean those riots started by those older nobles? Yeah… I can see that being a problem.   
**Hinoka:** What riots? Care to tell me since I’m not as involved in politics as you two are.   
**Kiragi:** Oh, certainly. There’s been riots and protests caused by older nobles because they don’t approve of either Aunt Sakura as queen or the fact that Hoshido and Nohr are partners.   
**Hinoka:** What? That’s hogwash. That’d be ridiculous for them to go on unless… they’ve been ongoing since the start…?   
**Shiro:** Bingo.   
**Hinoka:** You’re kidding me.   
**Shiro:** Nope. Some of the older Nohrian nobility are against the idea of having a partnership with Hoshido because that means less profiting off of things like weapon-production. Thankfully, the riots are really small in number nowadays, but Uncle Leo takes them seriously since they’ve targeted Aunt Sakura more than once.   
**Kiragi:** It’s also started a debacle of factions within the nobility too now. One Faction is the “Prince Siegbert” faction where they want Siegbert to quickly ascend the throne as the Crown Prince so there’s no “Hoshidan blood” tainting the royal bloodline. The other faction is the “Prince Forrest” faction who wants to promote Forrest as the Crown Prince so that they can promote fairness and all that.   
**Shiro:** The issue is that Siegbert will be crowned King regardless since Uncle Leo already made that decision years ago with Aunt Kai and Grandma Mikoto.   
**Hinoka:** Right… So the protesting and rioting is pointless?   
**Kiragi:** Pretty much.   
**Hinoka:** And I thought we had it bad in Hoshido… To think they had their own slew of pointless garble to deal with…   
**Shiro:** Haha, no kidding Aunt Hinoka.   
**Kiragi:** The factions within our country’s court system isn’t that good either, and it’s been an ongoing issue in Hoshido for a lot longer. Nohr’s issue has been going on and off for a couple of years… but ours? For almost 20 years ever since Mother stepped into Hoshido.   
**Shiro** **& Hinoka:** ... You’re right. Ugh. 

_Kana and Konna come out with Dwyer. The twins hug Hinoka before hugging Shiro and Kiragi._

**Kana:** Welcome home!!   
**Konna:** Welcome back!!   
**Hinoka:** Thank you for the warmest welcomes, you two adorable kiddos!!   
**Kiragi:** Heya Kana, Konna. What’s up you two?  
 **Shiro:** Hey kiddos, what’s going on here with the hug-attack?   
**Kana:** We missed you! But more importantly…! We got a letter for Shiro from one of those Ajisai faction officials when we were keeping Mama company!   
**Konna:** Yeah! They were really rude too, telling us that we should be doing more things aside from caring for “an dolled-up criminal”. HMPH!   
**Hinoka:** The nerve of those bastards! Ugh…   
**Shiro:** Well, may I look at the letter?   
**Konna:** Dwyer? 

_Dwyer approached them and handed them the letter._

**Dwyer:** Here ya go, Prince Shiro… *yawn*   
**Shiro:** Thanks, Dwyer. Sleepy as always?   
**Dwyer:** Sort of… I noticed that Lady Kai’s vitals weren’t well, so I had to go around and get medicine today since Midori and Roku were off today… Ugh…   
**Kiragi:** Is that why the twins were keeping an eye on Mother today? I’m sorry for the trouble they might have caused.. but thank you so much for all that you do, Dwyer!   
**Dwyer:** The twins were fine, they’re better than those faction-freaks…   
**Konna:** Yeah! They think they’re hot stuff just because Mama’s been asleep this whole time!   
**Kana:** Meanies, the whole lot of them!   
**Shiro:** Sorry about that, guys. Let’s see what we got here…

_Shiro opens the letter and reads the contents, somewhat angered by the words._

**Hinoka:** So… What does it say?   
**Shiro:** Ugh.. It says I need to look for a wife to secure my spot as the next person in line for the throne since Aunt Kai has been asleep for the past few years... I’ll read it fully to you all. 

> Prince Shiro,   
>    
> Greetings, Prince Shiro. We would like to suggest to you that your utmost priority is finding a potential bride to secure your position as the next person in line for the throne. You are now at the age where you need to consider the future of Hoshido instead of relying on your aunts. Queen Kai’s managed to keep the barrier of Hoshido up despite being unconscious for these last 5 years, but some of us within the royal court feel that she is incapable of serving our nation any longer. Lady Hinoka resigned her right to the throne and has rejected the idea of taking over the throne while Queen Kai is unconscious.   
> You cannot rely on their strength forever, Prince Shiro. Since there has been little to no progress from Queen Kai, some of us feel that she should be cut off from her current life-support and have you succeed her quickly and swiftly. You are the next in line for the throne and need to consider the future of our nation if we are to defeat Anankos since there is little to no reason for attempting to save the fallen members of the previous generation.   
> Please consider your position and the future of Hoshido. In this letter, we have attached a list of potential candidates that would be suitable for you.   
>   
> Sincerely,   
> Royal Court Magistrate - Ajisai Union 

_Shiro looked inside the envelope to see that there was an attached letter with a long list of daughters from various noble families. He groaned along with everyone else after hearing what the contents of the letter was._

**Kiragi:** Seriously? This again? These losers never change. They always try to sabotage Mother in anything she does… It’s a shame they share a good chunk of the nobility in Hoshido.   
**Kana:** Yeah! They’ve always hated Mama since she took over for Grandma!   
**Konna:** Rotten meanie-heads hate Mama, don’t they?   
**Shiro:** Ugh… of all the times? Well.. I admit it’s been 5 years since Aunt Kai fell asleep… but she’s always had time to listen to what I had to say when I needed her aid… it was just awkward finding time getting her away from her retainers…  
 **Hinoka:** You’re telling me. First time I saw her from that world in the Eastern wing was… well, I was surprised to see her as a 10 year old instead of a young adult. Not that I’m complaining, she had the most pinchable cheeks ever…   
**Kiragi:** Aunt Hinoka…   
**Hinoka:** Sorry! It’s just... I never really saw her growing up! She was really cute. I’m sure Ryoma nii-san and Takumi-kun would agree if they ever saw her… I swore, Sakura-chan and I had a field day with her…   
**Shiro:** Hehehe…. Well, she’s about our age now so… uh…   
**Hinoka:** … You or your cousins better not hit on her.   
**Shiro:** We wouldn’t dare!   
**Kiragi:** Haha! Don’t worry Aunt Hinoka! No one’s getting to Mother. Not on my watch! 

_Everyone laughed a small bit before returning to their topic at hand._

**Shiro:** So… Marriages, huh? How old was Dad when he married Mom, Aunt Hinoka?  
 **Hinoka:** He was about your age, give or take a year, when he met Scarlet and married her. He didn’t like the idea of marrying a noble that was selected by the Magistrates at the time. Neither factions provided viable options for him. Heck, the Ajisai group had the gall to introduce Hana as a candidate!   
**Konna:** Mrs. Hana, you mean the super strict Mrs. Hana that’s around Auntie Sakura?!   
**Hinoka:** That’s the one.   
**Kiragi:** Well… if I remember correctly, Mrs. Hana is from a long line of samurai who is largely involved in the Ajisai group, so I can see why she was a candidate…   
**Kana:** But she ended up marrying Mr. Hinata, a samurai whose family is aligned with the Tsutsuji faction… right?  
 **Kiragi:** Yup. As a result, Hisame’s really stiff about things since he’s pestered from both sides even though his mother also switched sides after the marriage.   
**Konna:** That’s rough.   
**Hinoka:** Well, not much can be done. Perhaps we should try meeting with Kai-chan instead of trying another meeting in Nohr… We cannot deploy troops over there… but at the very least, we can help her with any other means. Weapons, supplies, you name it.   
**Shiro:** Yeah. I just hope she’s doing ok over there… the Aunt Hinoka over there ain’t too pleasant with her.   
**Hinoka:** I cannot imagine myself like that… but then again, I guess I did act similarly if I was more attached to the one I first met.   
**Kana:** Aunt Hinoka, should you then notify Uncle Leo about the change in plans to meet in the Astral Plane instead of the Nohrian castle?   
**Hinoka:** I should. I’ll get going and do just that. See ya later kids! 

_All the kids waved good-bye to Hinoka as she left to take care of writing a letter with notifications to Leo and the others in the Nohrian castle about the change of plans. Once she was gone, it was just the kids._

**Shiro:** …   
**Kiragi:** …   
**Kana:** So… who are the girls those Ajisai creeps recommended?   
**Konna:** Yeah! We’re curious.   
**Shiro:** Let’s see… Nah, she’s creepy… Nope, she’s too strict… No on this one either… Most of these “girls” are definitely Ajisai puppets. I’ve met them all at least once during formal parties… None of them were that close to Sophie, and all of them either tried to kiss-up to Kiragi or me.   
**Kana:** Really?   
**Konna:** I don’t recognize these names…   
**Kiragi:** That’s because Shiro, Sophie, and I try to keep you away from them. Most of the time, we try to keep you accompanied by Tsutsuji kids and nobles. They’re a lot nicer to Mother than any Ajisai folks.   
**Konna:** Oooh… So that’s why we’re always surrounded by our retainers and friends?   
**Shiro:** Bingo! We just don’t want you getting too involved in politics. It’s not a pretty thing, and well, I think Aunt Kai would have a heart attack trying to keep you both away from the heat of the courts considering your positions.   
**Kana:** … Right.   
**Konna:** … I almost forgot.  
 **Kiragi:** Don’t be upset! You’re still my siblings for now, and I love the both of you the same way I love Mother. So turn those frowns upside down!   
**Kana:** Alrighty, Big bro!   
**Konna:** Yeah! We’ll cheer up! Thank you! 

_Everyone smiled before heading back to the castle. Dwyer and the twins headed back to Kai’s room while Kiragi and Shiro headed to Sophie’s quarters to relay what had happened in Nohr._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I was able to write about the world I rendered rather than the original world's setting. Decided to add some tension as well because who doesn't love some tension to make a story interesting?   
> The next chapter will take a while since I'm back in school and well, most of us are. I hope you enjoy whenever it comes out.


	32. Blurbs 31-31.4 - BRW, Preparations for Prevention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Kamui have somewhat settled themselves into Hoshido, but there's still gaps here and there. Kai decides to move forward with her plans of preventing the Ganglari from going off as well as the yearly memorial service for King Sumeragi & Chikage's relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are/will contain "blurbs" and consist of a script-format.  
> There will always be a "setting" and "context" before the actual dialogue.  
> Actions and non-spoken dialogue will mostly be in italicize.  
> Blurbs will not always be in order, but there will be notes for all of them.  
> Some chapters will have multiple blurbs, so if they do, enjoy the extra content!

**Blurb #31 - BRW, Preparing for Prevention**

  * **Setting: Castle Shirasagi; Kai’s Astral Plane**
  * **It’s been a couple of days since Kai and Kamui have settled into Castle Shirasagi, so Kai decides to proceed with her goals and plans.**  

    * **Kai decides to figure out how to steal the Ganglari and meet with Azura alone.**
    * **Kai’s party has been preparing for Obon, a Hoshidan custom of honoring the dead/ancestors. In this case, it would be for King Sumeragi, Mikako, and Sojiro.**  

      * **More info on the actual holiday Obon here: [https://savvytokyo.com/obon-japans-halloween/]**



* * *

_It’s been a few days since the two Kamuis have settled into Castle Shirasagi, but they felt out of place at times. Kai and Takumi got along swimmingly while Kamui and Hinoka were extremely close despite the lack of memory. Sakura and Ryoma seemed to like both Kamuis, but both were still conflicted about which Kamui was the real one. Azura and Mikoto kept their reservations since they were the most confused out of the group. Kai decided to move forward with her plans to prevent and/or mitigate the damage that occurred in the Square of Flames’ massacre. For this, she decides to call upon her retainer, Asugi, otherwise known as Roku or Saizo the 6th. Kai’s party was at the benches near the statue of King Sumeragi, waiting for Kiragi and the others to arrive. Saizo was continuing to follow Kai in secret to report any findings to Ryoma. He was currently hiding in the shadows of one of the trees so that he would be unnoticed._

**Toshiko** : Lady Kai…   
**Kai:** What is it?  
 **Chikage:** So… We’re waiting for someone? Who is it?   
**Kai:** I’ve called upon a ninja who can help us with preventing Mother’s death. His name is… well, I call him Roku.   
**Hayato:** Roku? That sounds like a weird name… but why is he coming here?   
**Kai:** I’m having him come over from another outrealm to assist us in stealing Kamui’s sword, the Ganglari.   
**Hayato:** The Ganglari… I’ve heard it’s name a few times but… what’s that?   
**Kai:** To put it simply: It’s a bomb disguised as a sword.   
**Hayato:** A WHAT!? THAT THING’S A BOMB!?   
**Chikage:** Yeah, it’s a Nohrian blade fused with really dark magic that ignites upon use from the right user. We’ve known about the Ganglari for years. It’s been all part of a big plan King Garon’s had planned for ages.   
**Toshiko:** Yep yep. The fake Kamui was ordered to come to Hoshido under the pretenses of being Lady Kai here, and then when she got the chance…. BAM, she’d assassinate Lady Mikoto. If that didn’t work, she would have an accomplice that can activate the spell to detonate the bomb.   
**Hayato:** King Garon thought of all that? How can you be sure?   
**Kai:** … I have 2 main sources. But first we need to wait back for my outrealm retainers before I can say anything. (...I can’t just go spill that I’m Kamui from an alternate universe from the future and this all happened to me in the past, can we now?)

 **Saizo:** (Kamui is carrying a bomb disguised as a sword?? I… I need to keep investigating. Better keep tabs on this conversation a while longer. However I will need to alert Lord Ryoma as soon as possible.) 

_Not before long, the DRW children arrived. Siegbert, Kiragi, and Roku came. To Kai’s party, they were used to seeing Siegbert and Kiragi, but Roku was a new appearance to everyone. Saizo was skeptical after seeing Siegbert since he obviously looked Nohrian._

**Siegbert:** Lady Kai! We’re here!   
**Kiragi:** Hello everyone! We brought Roku!  
 **Roku:** I’m Sai-I mean, I’m Roku. (Geez… This is going to take some time getting used to…) Uh, Hi. Nice to meet you everyone, and it’s good to see you again Lady Kai.   
**Kai:** Welcome everyone. Now that everyone’s here. Let’s get down to business.   
**Roku:** Right… I was summoned here from my other mission…. So I’d like to know what I’m supposed to be doing… (Is it me… or is there someone else besides us here?)

_Kai grabs out a bag with some things. She takes out a schematics of sorts that has the image of Ganglari. Then she takes out a small bottle with a tiny black shard that has the same color as Ganglari._

**Kai:** Everyone. To put it bluntly: we’re here today to prevent the assasination of Queen Mikoto. And before you ask Hayato, I will answer your question shortly. I just want to recap and make sure everyone is on the right page. Sieg, what’s your report on the Nohrian troops?   
**Siegbert:** There’s been several search teams running around the Nohrian side of the border looking for Lady Kamui. Kisaragi can confirm my position on the most recent reports.   
**Kiragi:** I can confirm since I was stationed on the Hoshidan side of the border. I noticed several Nohrians at the border and went to go midway to meet one of the soldiers. I ended up talking to Sieg here of all people when we were both undercover. He explained the situation and we did normal protocols to prevent our covers from getting blown.   
**Roku:** … Wowsers, and to think I thought you two were slacking off in another outrealm… but you’ve been helping out here this whole time… Interesting. 

**Saizo:** (What the? They were the ones at the border? … It does add up to the news that I just got earlier today… Lady Kai, it seems you have more forces than I expected. )

 **Roku:** So Lady Kai… What is that thing on the scroll?  
 **Kai:** That is the Ganglari, a Nohrian blade imbued with dark magic from… well, who-knows-where.   
**Roku:** Ah… I get it. Gotcha. (Valliate weapon… Makes sense that she can’t say it...) So what is this thing? I get that it’s a blade, but why do you need my services, Lady Kai? Can’t you ask a shinobi from the castle to perform the same task?   
**Toshiko:** About that… to my knowledge, there’s friction between Lady Kai and Lady Kamui, who is Lady Kai’s doppelganger. So if Kai does anything too risky involving the royal family or its retainers…   
**Chikage:** Then she might be framed as the impostor.   
**Roku:** I see… so you need me to do the job since I’m only affiliated with Lady Kai. Got it… Since we’re in the clear, I’m supposed to steal this blade and then return it here? Then what? I’m certain that there’s a catch to this whole thing. 

**Saizo:** (My thoughts exactly “Roku”.)

 **Kai:** Sharp as always. The catch is that the Ganglari is a bomb in disguise.   
**Roku:** I think I remember Shi...nonome mentioning it to me earlier.   
**Hayato:** So… Uh… About that bomb…   
**Kai:** Right. King Garon planted a bomb disguised as a sword onto Kamui in hopes of assassinating Queen Mikoto. If Kamui failed to assassinate her using it as a sword, then the next step would be to find a way to get Mikoto into a large area… and have it explode, thus killing her and hundreds of people as well with the help of a Nohrian accomplice.   
**Kiragi:** Lady Kai mentioned to us previously that she had found it in some old documents before destroying the old documentation room within Castle Krakenburg. That hampered King Garon’s plans to conquer Hoshido when they had just lost their king over a decade ago. 

**Saizo:** (Wait… the reason why there was an unusual silent period from Nohr after King Sumeragi’s death… was because of Lady Kai?)

 **Siegbert:** When I was infiltrating Castle Krakenburg a couple of weeks ago, I overheard King Garon mentioning to his closest servants about the same thing. Just waiting for whenever the sword detonates or news of Queen Mikoto’s death arises before attempting to take over Hoshido due to a lack of barrier.   
**Roku:** (Ok, now I’m certain that someone’s watching us. Could it be Mom or Pops? Better make sure they report the right things then so I can make a smoother heist...) But… I’m a bit skeptical of something, Lady Kai.   
**Kai:** What’s up, Roku?   
**Roku:** If I try to steal the blade… wouldn’t it explode on me?   
**Kai:** That’s a good question, now that you’re bringing it up. I’ve brought a shard of the same substance as the blade. I… had to ask Foleo & Rose to steal and analyze a fragment of the blade when they were in Nohr. The shard itself is harmless without any catalyst. But let’s say someone had Dragon veins and combusted the shard to react… 

_Everyone seemed skeptical but remained silent to let Kai continue._

**Kai:** Then what would happen? I’ll show you what happens. For this demonstration, I’d like everyone to please step back several spaces... like as far as the closest building or so… 

_Everyone in the area stepped back as requested and watched as Kai threw the small bottle into the ground after activating her dragon veins as a catalyst. The bottle exploded upon impact to the ground, making a crater that was the size of 2 pegasi or kinshis where it landed. Kai herself had some scrapes, but no life-threatening injuries. Everyone reacted with shock and disbelief since this the first time anyone other than Kai had seen the effects of the bomb._

**Kai:** Ladies and gentlemen, that was just a small shard of the blade. As some of you have seen, the real thing is much much larger than the shard I just threw. Imagine the size of the explosion if it was to actually explode in… say a large populace. This is what I’m going to try preventing.   
**Kiragi:** A massive explosion within the deepest parts of the Hoshidan capital… Like at the Shirasagi Castle town?  
 **Siegbert:** A hit to the capital would be devastating to the overall Hoshidan nation...   
**Saizo:** (They’re right. An explosion in the center of the capital would be devastating enough to start a war! We must prevent this at all costs! I just hope Lord Ryoma will come to his senses!)  
 **Roku:** Welp. When do we start then, Lady Kai? We’ve got a big order ahead of us.   
**Kai:** I’m hoping to steal the blade sometime as soon as possible. The sooner the better. I’ve been walking around the castle to make notes of where Kamui should be at night and all… I think it’d be best if we did it during a time where all weapons are off limits… like say during dinner or during an event. 

**Saizo:** (An event? If I remember correctly, Lady Mikoto was thinking of hosting a ceremony to determine which Kamui would be the real one… Is she planning it specifically for that event? I don’t think Lady Mikoto has announced anything yet to the rest of the royal family. Only Lord Ryoma and Sir Yukimura know of her plans… It might be coincidence or something else at work. I must report about this.) 

_Kai threw a map at Roku, who caught it._

**Kai:** Roku. I want you to stay with Toshiko & Chikage for a few days to get a feel for the castle’s layout. I might have given you a map of the castle, but it’s bare-bones with nothing super specific, just names of rooms within the castle that either myself or my retainers have been to.   
**Toshiko:** Yeah! Hayato, Chikage and I have been getting tours around the place thanks to some of the other retainers!   
**Roku:** I see.. And what are the places marked with a little “x”? There’s quite a few of them  
 **Chikage:** Oh! Those are the spots where we’ve seen Kamui at. The biggest “x” is Kamui’s sleeping quarters. To my knowledge, she lacks a party.   
**Toshiko:** I think that about sums it up, right Lady Kai?  
 **Kai:** For the most part. I think we can safely wrap things up today. I’ve got to get cleaned up and dressed.   
**Hayato:** For what?   
**Kai:** For lunch with Hinoka nee-chan, Takumi-kun, and Ryoma nii-chan! I’ve wanted to talk to Hinoka-nee chan for a while, so I’m very excited!   
**Hayato:** Ooh, ok! Have fun, Lady Kai!   
**Roku:** I guess I’ll stick around your group for the time being, Lady Kai?   
**Kai:** Yeah. Just not visibly. I don’t want anyone figuring out it was me that plans to steal the Ganglari.   
**Roku:** Understood Lady Kai. I’ll disembark immediately, please enjoy your time with your family. (This feels weird talking to her… When she’s my age… I can see why Prince Shiro was so edgy about most of us going into this part of the Astral Plane. It’s so different. She seems very different from the Lady Kai I grew up knowing. She seems more free in this realm than our own. What other things could be different here? )   
**Kai:** Take care then! 

_Kai walked off to her tree house to get changed for her upcoming appointment. Saizo saw that there was no more need to stay there, so he also left the scene undetected._

**Toshiko:** Lady Kai… I’m glad she’s finally relaxing here.   
**Hayato:** Yeah. I might not know her that well, but you can tell she’s been on edge for a while. I’m glad for her.   
**Roku:** Really now? That's good to hear. Care to tell me more about her while we run… errands? I only know her as the person who gives me assignments… so I don’t know her on a personal level. (... Looks like whoever it was left)  
 **Chikage:** That sounds like a good idea! We’re still trying to get things ready for the big service next week! The more help the better!   
**Roku:** I see. I’ll be of service.   
**Siegbert:** If there’s sweets that need to be made, consider Roku your chef. He’s the best one out of any of Lady Kai’s outrealm retainers!   
**Kiragi:** Well, there’s Rhajat, but she’s busier than Roku is…   
**Siegbert:** Oh right… I almost forgot since I rarely see her.   
**Toshiko:** Aw, Rhajat can’t come this time?   
**Kiragi:** Unfortunately she can’t. She’s busy taking care of other things back home. In the meantime though, Roku here can provide the best sweets ever!   
**Chikage:** Oh sweet! We got ourselves a patissier! Lady Kai knows how to make the basic ones, but she always had to go to the outrealms to get help on specific ones like special sesame daifuku… or even !   
**Roku:** Ah, that was my work. She always requests daifuku & mochi of all kinds, some with extra sesame and honey. Ohh sweet sweet honey….   
**Toshiko:** Get out. We get the man who made the big Obon daifuku and mochi for the past couple of years?!   
**Roku:** That’s me~   
**Hayato:** Mmmm…. Sesame Daifuku… Er, I mean, that’s great. We should get going then! To all these preparations! Let’s go! 

_Everyone laughed and went on their merry way to do their errands._

* * *

**Blurb #31.1 - BRW, Encounter with the other Kamui.**

  * **Settings: Shirasagi Castle Town.**
  * **Kamui is out sight-seeing with Sakura and Azura, who decide to take Kamui out to see what the town surrounding the castle was like.**
  * **Chikage, Oboro, Hayato and Roku were all out shopping in the Shirasagi Castle Town to prepare for the Astral Plane Obon celebration. Kiragi, Siegbert, and Toshiko remained in Kai’s Astral Plane to either prepare for Obon or return to their usual duties.**



* * *

_After Kai went to prepare herself for her appointment, her retainers split into groups. Chikage, Hayato, and Roku went out to get more supplies for the upcoming Obon ceremony. Kiragi & Siegbert decided to stay with Toshiko to help with preparations within the Astral Plane. _

**Hayato:** Well, let’s see… the guys back at the Astral Plane are getting the stage set up along with the long table… and what else?   
**Chikage:** They’re getting the podiums for the floral arrangements… but we need to get some of them since we ran out of excess ones…   
**Oboro:** Wow, you go through all that for Obon, Chikage? Grandmother and I normally just clean up the tombstone and bring fresh flowers…   
**Chikage:** Yeah. We normally would do just a simple clean-up for Obon, but we also make sure to have a big feast since we’ve got a big group. I guess Lady Kai’s going all out this year since she’s finally reunited with her family.   
**Hayato:** That sounds sort of like what my village does, but we only do it once a year for the whole village. Big cleaning for the cemetery and then flowers everywhere. And then at night we’d have a big festival where we’d send off lanterns into the skies, have a big meal with everyone, and dance it all off at the end.  
 **Roku:** Hm… I can see then. That’s probably more appropriate for a big village like yours, Hayato.   
**Hayato:** Yep! I just think it’s interesting that Lady Kai is adopting some of the Wind Tribe village traditions into her Obon.   
**Chikage:** Did she? I suppose that’s what you were talking to her about earlier this week, huh?  
 **Hayato:** That’s right. We’ve got to make this one a special one then!   
**Oboro:** In that case, we have to make some beautiful yukatas this year! Are you with me, Chikage?   
**Chikage:** Of course! This would be our first collaboration together! 

_Both Chikage and Oboro got an excited look in their eyes after the word “collaboration” was mentioned._

**Roku:** You two sure are excited. But we should head to the market. Gotta get a lot of stuff so I can start prepping the grub.   
**Hayato:** Oh right! You’re making tons of food… like the sesame daifuku…   
**Roku:** Got a sweet tooth like me I see. Heh.   
**Hayato:** What? No! I just… haven’t had them in a long time! Yeah!   
**Roku:** Sure… (Haha, he’s definitely Rhajat’s dad. This guy’s definitely got a major sweet tooth just like him too.) 

_As Hayato bickered with Roku and as Chikage and Oboro chatted away on their way to the Shirasagi Castle Town’s Market, they bumped into Kamui, Sakura, and Azura._

**Oboro:** Oh Lady Sakura! Lady Azura! And… Lady Kamui… What brings you all here?   
**Sakura:** Hello everyone! We decided to give Kamui a tour of the town since she was curious about it.   
**Azura:** Indeed, Kamui was so curious that both Sakura and I decided to be her tour guides.   
**Kamui:** Oh! Hello there! You’re retainers of Kai and Takumi, right? 

_Chikage kept quiet while Hayato joined in greeting Kamui and the other princesses. Roku also remained quiet, but was surprised to see this world’s version of Lady Kai._

**Hayato:** I’m not really a retainer of Lady Kai… I’m a representative of the Wind Tribe that’s traveling with her, so to speak.   
**Roku:** (So this is this world’s version of Lady Kai. She seems… different. More naive for sure… but definitely happier. The Lady Kai I knew never looked this care-free when I was growing up. She always seemed on edge but kept a strong front. I wonder how this “Kamui” stacks up.)   
**Chikage:** (Oh great, it’s that person. I don’t like her for taking Lady Kai’s name, but… might as well play it safe and be nice for now. Lady Kai wouldn’t want any of us to be openly hostile towards her or anything after all.)  
 **Kamui:** I see! But what are you all doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at Kai’s side or something since you’re all her retainers?   
**Chikage:** Actually, we’re here on errands upon her request.   
**Azura:** Her request? Is there something going on soon?   
**Oboro:** From what Chikage and Lord Takumi informed me, Lady Kai is planning on hosting Obon soon in her Astral Plane.   
**Sakura:** S-She is? But why? W-we don’t normally celebrate Obon until… later in the year.   
**Chikage:** Ah… That’s because she normally celebrates it around this time of year as it marks the anniversary of when Lady Kai lost her father, King Sumeragi.   
**Kamui:** Excuse me but… What is Obon? I’m sort of lost…   
**Roku:** (Oh yeah, this version of Lady Kai probably grew up not knowing anything about Hoshidan culture…) Obon is the Hoshidan equivalent of a memorial service or death anniversary, but it’s celebrated every year as opposed to one time only.   
**Azura:** That’s right. You might not know this, Kamui, since you grew up in Nohr, but here in Hoshido, Hoshidans tend to honor the dead more than Nohrians by means of celebrating festivals and holidays revolved around them. Nohrians only really do a one-time service when the person first dies.   
**Kamui:** I see… There’s so many cultural differences between Nohr and Hoshido… It’s really fascinating.   
**Oboro:** Haha, that’s right. Those no good for --- Mppgh! 

_Chikage covered Oboro’s mouth because he knew exactly what she was going to say with that frightening expression on her face._

**Chikage:** What Oboro was going to say was that Nohrians are different for sure. Please don’t worry about it.   
**Kamui:** I… I see. (Was it me or was Oboro’s face getting really scary for a second…?) But that reminds me. You and Kai grew up in Nohr together, right? What was that like?   
**Chikage:** Well, we grew up on the run due to Lady Kai’s situation. We lived both as a Nohrian and Hoshidan, whichever the situation called for. We lived as Nohrians outside of the Astral Plane while we lived as Hoshidans when we were inside the Astral Plane.   
**Sakura:** Astral Plane…? 

_Oboro removed Chikage’s hand before speaking._

**Oboro:** Pah! Don’t do that again, Chikage!   
**Chikage:** Haha, sorry about that, Oboro. Can’t go scaring royalty in broad daylight now can we?   
**Oboro:** …Ugh, you’re right. Lord Takumi would be ashamed of me… Sorry about that, Chikage.   
**Chikage:** No problem. 

_Chikage then returned to Sakura’s direction to respond._

**Chikage:** Anyways, to answer your question, Lady Sakura… The Astral Plane is… Well, it’s a space in between Hoshido and Nohr, but it’s not really a part of this world? It’s hard to explain.   
**Kamui:** It’s actually more like a parallel world cut in between our world.   
**Hayato:** It is, sort of. But the dragon veins are more abundant from what Lady Kai told us. You can shape the place however you want too.   
**Kamui:** Yeah, it’s the same for mine… Though I’m not sure too much on the details of it…   
**Hayato:** Perhaps Lady Kai can teach you more on how to use them in the future?   
**Azura:** That sounds like an excellent idea. Those with the blood of dragons can use dragon veins and should be able to easily teach them as well… (Though that raises the question of … how come both of them know how to use Dragon Veins? Maybe I should find Kai tonight and ask her about it.)   
**Sakura:** W-would Kai let Kamui into her Astral Plane though…?   
**Kamui:** … Well, I think so… she mentioned an event coming up and that she’d like me to come over… 

_Chikage looked at Kamui in disbelief, but maintained his composure since he knew that blowing up against someone would tarnish his master’s reputation._

**Chikage:** If she had invited you, then I suppose I cannot say much about Lady Kai’s decision. You better brush up and get yourself a nice gown then.   
**Kamui:** Gown? Like a formal ballroom dress?   
**Sakura:** A ballroom dress?   
**Azura:** Not a ballroom dress, Kamui. Considering the time of year… a yukata is what you’d probably want to wear. They’re Hoshidan robes made of light and movable fabric. You can decorate yourself quite a bit. We can shop for some here in the market. I’ve heard that Oboro here knows all the best stores.   
**Oboro:** Well… it’s true that I know of the best places to get fabrics… and can tailor dresses but… I-I-I’d only tailor commissions from true Hoshidan royalty!   
**Roku:** … (Smooth one... Completely trying to avoid the whole racial bias here… Things really are different here. I don’t get how any of the princes got used to this shit. This is just as toxic as the Ajisai faction back home…)   
**Kamui:** … (I get it, she doesn’t like that I’m more “Nohrian” than Kai… and since Takumi doesn’t like me, she also doesn’t like me as a result…)  
 **Azura:** Well, in that case, we can just find someone else, or you can borrow one of my yukatas. I have plenty if you would like to borrow some.   
**Kamui:** Ah… thank you, but you don’t need to…   
**Chikage:** (Oboro and Toshiko are going to kill me later…) If I have leftover fabrics, I could make you one, Lady Kamui. Just give me your measurements before the event. Yukatas are relatively easy to make and should take me a day. I’m already making Lady Kai’s yukata this year since her old ones were sold off for food and supplies prior to coming to Hoshido… 

_Oboro and Kamui had completely different reactions written on their faces from Chikage’s remark. One was filled with anger while the other was filled with joy._

**Oboro:** What!?   
**Kamui:** R-really?! I’d be grateful!   
**Chikage:** You’re welcome… but get those measurements quickly or I’ll take back my offer. Obon starts in less than a week, and we’re all pretty busy.   
**Kamui:** I will! Thank you so much Chikage!   
**Chikage:** … You’re welcome.   
**Oboro:** … Unbelievable. 

_The rest of the time went on with the group talking as they went around shopping inside the market. Hayato & Kamui got along well due to their similar backgrounds of not being used to the outside world as much. Chikage and Oboro bickered occasionally during the shopping trip while Sakura and Azura were just glad to be in the moment with everyone. Roku took note of Kamui’s actions so that he could find the best time to steal the Ganglari. _

* * *

**Blurb #31.2 - BRW, A Banquet of News**

  * **Setting: Shirasagi Castle Dining Hall**
  * **All of the members of the Royal family and the two Kamuis were gathered again for dinner. Mikoto has something to announce.**



* * *

_Everyone had gathered into the dining hall and dinner was as “peaceful” as usual. Kai was sitting next to Takumi and Sakura, who were enjoying themselves with her. Kamui was sitting next to Hinoka and Azura, who were all giddy about the upcoming Obon that Kai had planned. Ryoma and Mikoto were the only ones who were silent during the dinner. While everyone was waiting for the next course to arrive, Mikoto decided to gather everyone’s attention._

**Mikoto:** Everyone. I have some important news to share with you all. 

_Everyone turned to Mikoto, who was at the end of the row, before she began speaking._

**Mikoto:** To everyone, I apologize if this may make you uncomfortable, but I would like to confirm the identities of our two Kamuis. I thought long and hard, and I had discussed some things with Yukimura and Ryoma about how to go over it during the time in which we have spent with our two Kamuis. In the end, I decided that there will… two things. The first thing will be a festival that will officially announce Kamui’s official return as both of them have been here for at least a week or so now.

_Murmurs could be heard throughout the room, some of concern and some of mere speculation. Mikoto began speaking soon after the murmurs died down._

**Mikoto:** The second thing I would like to mention is that I will be conducting… a test of sorts in which both Kamuis will be sitting on the Throne to decide who is the real Kamui and who is the imposter.

_More murmurs could be heard before Hinoka asked a question._

**Hinoka:** A test? What kind of test could there possibly be to prove that Kamui here is the real one?   
**Kamui:** …   
**Kai:** … (it can’t be what I think it is, can it?)   
**Mikoto:** I will have them sit down on the Throne of Truth. 

_Everyone reacted with surprise and/or outrage. Kamui was a bit nervous as the name “Throne of Truth” seemed ominous and creepy. On the other hand, Kai’s face was filled with visible pale fear._

**Ryoma:** Wait, the throne!? Mother, you told me that you had a test in mind for them and both Yukimura & I agreed to the idea, but the throne?!  
 **Hinoka:** Yeah! Why would you place these two on the throne?! What if one of them really is a nohrian spy or even worse!?   
**Kamui:** The throne? … Is it that big of a deal…?   
**Azura:** It is, Kamui. It’s a throne that if one sits upon it, can reveal their true intentions and manifestations.   
**Sakura:** For generations… Only those of Hoshidan royalty h-have ever sat on it, so this… is a first…  
 **Kamui:** I see... How interesting… What do you think, Kai?   
**Kai:** … Y-yeah…   
**Takumi:** This’ll definitely resolve whose the real Kamui once and for all, right Kai nee-san? 

_Takumi turned over to see Kai’s face filled with fear. She was as pale as a ghost._

**Takumi:** … Kai nee-san? Are.. you ok?   
**Kai:** … Y-yeah… (Not again. Not again.. Not again... Not again…)   
**Mikoto:** I have made up my mind on the matter and I will stand by my decision. I believe it is the best option to determine who the real Kamui is.   
**Kai:** … If that is all you have to say on the matter… please excuse me. 

_Kai stood up and promptly left the room in a polite but nervous hurry. Takumi got up to follow her, but Sakura and Azura stopped him._

**Takumi:** Kai nee-san! Wait for me!   
**Azura:** Leave her alone, Takumi. She… probably needs time to think about it.   
**Sakura:** Y-yeah… She didn’t look so good after hearing about the news… I wonder why?   
**Takumi:** … I… I wonder too. Kai nee-san… why did you leave like that? 

_The next course had arrived and everyone was served their desserts. Mikoto requested that Kai’s dessert be sent to her room so that she could enjoy it on her own if she felt so inclined. The rest of the meal was quiet before everyone left for the night._

* * *

**Blurb #31.3 - BRW, Ryoma’s concerns.**  
 **Setting: Ryoma’s Private Quarters**  
 **Ryoma is alone in his quarters when Saizo comes in with a report.**

_After dinner ended, everyone else went off to do their own thing, so Ryoma decided to return to his quarters. He grew troubled from the two Kamui’s reactions, especially Kai’s reaction. Why did she seem scared or nervous to the point where it was written all over her face? He didn’t know her very well like Takumi did, but even he could tell that she was troubled._  
  
**Ryoma:** … Something’s amiss here… When Mother announced the day of the festival, both Kamuis were nervous… but why was Kai-chan more scared than Kamui-chan? It’s as if she had something to hide. But what…? 

_While Ryoma was pondering about Kai and Kamui, Saizo’s voice was heard._

**Saizo:** Lord Ryoma. I have something to report.   
**Ryoma:** Ah, yes. Come in, Saizo. What is it that you have to report about?

_Saizo enters the room before promptly closing the door and begins his report as Ryoma offers him a cushion to sit on._

**Saizo:** It seems Lady Kai has more secrets that she was hiding from us to put it bluntly.   
**Ryoma:** Oh? Like what?   
**Saizo:** Where to begin… Ah. I’ll start with what I observed during one of her meetings with her retainers for an upcoming occasion Lady Kai plans on hosting.   
**Ryoma:** Ok, so what kind of event is Kai-chan hosting?   
**Saizo:** It seems that she is hosting… an Obon. From what I heard, it’s to honor the late King and her saviors. That is all I know of the event.   
**Ryoma:** … An Obon to honor Father… I see. Please continue with your report. (She did ask me if I was available sometime this week… Was this what it was about?)   
**Saizo:** Of course. To continue, it seems that she has more retainers or servants than we originally thought. We currently know of the two retainers “Chikage” and “Toshiko”, but it seems that she has many more that we are not even aware of. Furthermore, it seems that some of these retainers of her are undercover in both Nohr and Hoshido. 

_Ryoma almost spat out his tea that he was sipping as he heard the news from Saizo._

**Ryoma:** Both Hoshido and Nohr?  
 **Saizo:** Correct.   
**Ryoma:** I see… Please, continue then. (Why would she need spies for her own home country …?)   
**Saizo:** Of course. To continue… Lady Kai was speaking about stealing the mysterious blade that Lady Kamui has. Apparently it’s… it’s…   
**Ryoma:** Out with it, Saizo! What is it?   
**Saizo:** My apologies, milord. … It’s supposedly a weapon used to assassinate her highness, Queen Mikoto. Lady Kai is attempting to steal that blade to prevent said assasination.   
**Ryoma:** … I doubt that Kamui-chan came here with such intentions… But I can see Kai-chan’s reasoning for doing so. Was there anything specific about the blade that caught your attention during that meeting?   
**Saizo:** Yes. There is. Particularly that Lady Kai… declared it to be a bomb of some kind when someone with strong Dragon Veins uses it. She demonstrated it earlier to everyone with a tiny sample.   
**Ryoma:** And the impact? 

_Saizo pinched his fingers to show the size of the shard._

**Saizo:** The shard she showed her group was this large. The impact is as large as two kinshis or pegasi.   
**Ryoma:** A shard so small created that large of an impact…. But then the actual blade… Could blow up an entire city! But… Kamui-chan… She doesn’t seem to show any ill-intent. In fact she seems extremely harmless. I haven’t sensed any killing intent from her whatsoever when we were around her.   
**Saizo:** … What are you orders then, Milord?   
**Ryoma:** … Relay Kagero the same order I’m about to give you: Please keep an eye on both of the Kamuis and the blade. I’m certain Mother would be angry with me if any of us tried to steal the blade ourselves… and furthermore… I trust both Kamui-chan and Kai-chan.   
**Saizo:** … Very well. I’ll be on my way.

 _Saizo left the room, slightly dejected from Ryoma’s orders._  
  
**Ryoma:** … (Did I do the right thing? I’m not sure but… I’m not sure what to do because… I trust both of them. They’re both Kamui to me in some way.) 

_Ryoma spent the rest of his night pondering about and speculating about how to handle the upcoming events._

* * *

**Blurb #31.4 - BRW, Whereabouts of the Invisible Kingdom**

  * **Setting: Lake within Castle Shirasagi terrority.**
  * **Kai decides to get some alone time to herself to ruminate when an unexpected visitor appears.**



* * *

_Azura is walking to her usual spot when she needs time alone when she overhears a familiar tune. She sees Kai, whose sitting at the dock of the lake, humming._

**Azura:** ! (What the…? That’s the tune of the song that my mother taught me! How does she know of it? … I should need to get to the bottom of this.)

_Kai is at the lake near the castle at night, she decides to hum the tone that she remembered her world’s Azura teaching her. She was ruminating about how the power of song can do more than revoke and refresh, but it can activate the key to the Invisible Kingdom… Before Azura disappeared during the Great War, Kai did learn that the Invisible Kingdom was known as Valla and that it was at the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon… But how to reach there aside from the Bottomless Canyon was still a mystery to her._

**Kai:** … (She just had to bring it up again. Mother why? I don’t understand. Ugh… What to do… I’m honestly not sure what will happen this time since Kamui doesn’t even have those memories. I do! But then again, I’m not really human either...) 

_Suddenly footsteps could be heard and Kai turned around to see Azura, who was as stoic as ever._

**Azura:** How did you know that tune, Kai?   
**Kai:** Oh, Azura! Welcome, did I steal your spot here?   
**Azura:** … Not really. But answer the question.   
**Kai:** I… I learned it from a person very close to me years ago. (I learned it from you actually.)  
 **Azura:** Someone close to you? Who were they?   
**Kai:** … Someone who knows about the Invisible Kingdom. But… I’m not aware of their current whereabouts sadly. 

_When the words “Invisible Kingdom” came out of Kai’s mouth, Azura’s eyes were bewildered and actually took her out of her normally stoic look. Azura knew she was dealing with someone dangerous at that moment, and so she decided to tread carefully._

**Azura:** ?! You know about that place!?   
**Kai:** Yes, I’m aware of the Invisible Kingdom. The place where the name cannot be uttered aloud or else one shall disappear as a result of its knowledge. My friend… they told me about a song related to it and how it’s torn right now.   
**Azura:** Just how much do you know about it…? (I thought I was the only one who had an inkling of what it was, much less a good understanding of its condition…)   
**Kai:** … Well, I know little of it. I know it’s hidden somewhere in this world… and there’s very few ways to reach it. I also know that the people of that kingdom fear their own ruler.   
**Azura:** If you know that much, then why are you here?   
**Kai:** It’s because I wanted to speak to you and Mother… About its whereabouts.   
**Azura:** You what?  
 **Kai:** (Time to bullshit things...) You might think I’m crazy, but I knew that when I saw you, you had the blood of the Invisible Kingdom in you. The same that runs through me. You can say we’re kin with the same curse.   
**Azura:** … What did you want to know about? You obviously know quite a bit….   
**Kai:** I’ve never been there before, but I want to go there… so that I may eradicate the evils in this world. I know many things about this world that cannot be explained. For example, the King of Nohr… King Garon is being controlled by that thing in the Invisible Kingdom.   
**Azura:** ?! Do you even know what you’re saying? How would you even know?   
**Kai:** I know what I’m saying, but can you level with me for a moment. Think about it for a moment. Have you seen the blade Kamui carries with her? It’s the same dark stuff that’s found in the Invisible Kingdom. King Garon… he’s not to be trusted, and Kamui and everyone here… their lives are in danger right now because of that thing.   
**Azura:** … I can agree with that. But… Why do you want to go there?   
**Kai:** … I want to prevent as much bloodshed from ever occurring. It might not make any sense right now, but it will in the future. Please, just trust me on this. I’ll answer as much as I can, just not here with potential prying ears. 

_Azura decided to trust Kai for the moment and indirectly help Kai gain passage to Valla._

**Azura:** … Alright then. Did you remember the tune to the song?   
**Kai:** I was never taught the lyrics, but I can hum the tune...   
**Azura:** That’s ok, I’ll teach you the lyrics and then we’ll talk more once we’re there. Follow my lead. 

_The two of them sang a harmony together, which created a circle of light within the lake. Azura & Kai started walking into the water towards the circle of light and disappeared. Once the light disappeared, they were nowhere to be seen. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the chapter came out really late, I've had bad writer's block and getting sick while doing irl obligations can be a real pain. Anyways, this is will be the last chapter for a while as I'm still dealing with writer's block a bit. I might return to doing my FEH fanfic a bit, but there's no definite answer. If I do post another chapter, it's probably due to some weird burst of inspiration. Enjoy!


End file.
